Draco Dormiens
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfictu Cassandry Claire. Tom pierwszy trylogii. Kiedy wypadek podczas eliksirów zmienia Harry'ego w Dracona a Dracona w Harry'ego, obaj musza odgrywać role drugiego. Romans, Naprawdę Sprytne Plany, trójkat miłosny.[poprawiona wersja]
1. Eliksir Wielosokowy

autor: Cassandra Claire  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj  
Oryginał: www. schnoogle. com/authorLinks/CassandraClaire/DracoDormiens/

Od tłumacza:  
"Draco Dormiens" jest tytułem wieloznacznym i swoistą grą słów. Przetłumaczyć można go dosłownie jako "smok śpiący" lub "smok utajniony"; lecz Draco to także imię chłopca. A cała kwestia jest także cytatem z motta Hogwartu "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus", tak więc tytuł pozostał w brzmieniu oryginalnym.

Chciałam bardzo podziękować **Nocnej Marze**, która przejrzała to ponownie, poprawiła i przekonała mnie do zamieszczenia tego na forum.  
Dziękuję też niezastąpionemu Świstakowi :-)

* * *

**DRACO DORMIENS**

Eliksir Wielosokowy

Był czerwiec, w pracowni eliksirów panował wręcz ukrop, ale Snape'owi to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało.  
— Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co to jest? — zapytał nieszczęsnych uczniów duszących się w swoich szatach, unosząc zlewkę z kleistą, brązową miksturą tak wysoko, by każdy mógł się jej przyjrzeć.  
Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze, jak zwykle.  
— Eliksir Wielosokowy — powiedziała natychmiast i lekko zadrżała.  
„Pewnie przypomniała sobie jego smak" — pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się w duchu i wspominając popołudnie sprzed trzech lat, kiedy on, Ron i Hermiona wypili ten eliksir, zmieniając się w repliki Ślizgonów w celu wślizgnięcia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.  
Snape zupełnie ją zignorował.  
— Ktokolwiek? — spytał, lustrując klasę.  
Draco Malfoy uniósł leniwie bladą dłoń.  
— Eliksir Wielosokowy — wycedził kątem ust.  
Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle. Podczas gdy reszta klasy była spocona i nieszczęśliwa, Draco wyglądał na tak rześkiego, jakby właśnie zjadł torebkę Lodowych Myszek.  
— Bardzo dobrze, Draco! — odparł entuzjastycznie Snape. — Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. A teraz — kontynuował — czy może mi ktoś powiedzieć jak on działa? — Odwrócił się nagle w stronę Rona, który zamrugał. — Weasley?  
Ron, zaskoczony w trakcie ziewania, powiedział:  
— On eee… zmienia w kogoś innego.  
— Zgadza się — potwierdził Snape wyraźnie zawiedzony. Nie dał jednak pięciu punktów Gryffindorowi, wziął tylko fiolkę i zaczął rozdzielać odmierzone ilości mikstury do papierowych kubeczków. — Teraz — powiedział — podzielę was na dwuosobowe zespoły. Każdy z was wypije połowę kubka Eliksiru Wielosokowego z włosem z głowy partnera… Nie, nie musicie połykać włosa, panno Brown… Eliksiru wystarczy, aby zamienić was w waszego partnera na dokładnie pół godziny. Nie mniej, nie więcej. W ten sposób zobaczycie jak powinien działać eliksir. Jutro sami spróbujecie go zrobić. Ostrzegam was jednak — spojrzał prosto na Neville'a — że błąd przy warzeniu Eliksiru Wielosokowego może mieć poważne konsekwencje. Możecie skończyć w połowie pomiędzy sobą a drugą osobą, bez możliwości powrotu do swojego pierwotnego wyglądu.  
Z ust Neville'a wyrwał się pisk przerażenia.  
— Dobrze, więc — odezwał się Snape. — Panna Patil i panna Brown, proszę tu podejść.  
Lavender i Parvati zbliżyły się do stołu, wzięły po kubku Eliksiru Wielosokowego i chichocząc wróciły na swoje miejsca. Snape szybko połączył w parę Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, biednego Neville'a z mopso—twarzą Pansy Parkinson (która przesiadając się do Neville'a spojrzała tęsknie w stronę Draco — jeśli nie mogła mieć Dracona, wydawała się myśleć, mogłaby być nim przynajmniej na chwilę). Ron był razem z Hermioną, a Harry…  
— Pan Potter i pan Malfoy, proszę tutaj — nakazał Snape tonem, w którym czaiła się wyraźna nuta rozbawienia.  
Ślizgonowi opadła szczęka, podobnie jak Harry'emu.  
— Nie! — odpowiedzieli zgodnie.  
— Nie będę Malfoyem — rzekł Harry z wściekłością, ale na Snapie to nie zrobiło wrażenia.  
— Chodźcie tutaj, obaj — powtórzył.  
Malfoy wstał pierwszy. Obrzucając Harry'ego lodowatym spojrzeniem, przemaszerował na przód klasy, chwycił eliksir i przeszedł sztywno do miejsca, gdzie siedział Harry. Harry zwrócił pełne udręki oczy na Rona i Hermionę, który odpowiedzieli współczującymi spojrzeniami. Ron pokręcił głową. Hermiona wymamrotała do Harry'ego coś, czego ten nie usłyszał. Jednak znał dostatecznie dobrze Hermionę, aby wiedzieć, co mogła mówić. „Lepiej się z tym pogódź, Harry. To będzie się liczyć do oceny końcowej!"

W całej sali uczniowie pili eliksir — słychać było odgłosy spazmatycznego łapania powietrza, a od strony Lavender i Parvati dobiegał chichot. Po chwili rozległ się krzyk Neville'a, który zmienił się w dużo większą Pansy Parkinson i nagle zaczął się dusić w za małych szatach, zaś Ron i Hermiona bezsilnie się śmiali.  
— Trzymaj — powiedział Draco podając Harry'emu do ręki kubek. Gryfon spojrzał na niego z pogardą. — No, Potter, nie zaprawiłem go trucizną, wypij — dodał.  
— Wolałbym wypić truciznę niż zamienić się w ciebie, Malfoy — odparł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Też nie czekam z utęsknieniem, aby na pół godziny stać się takim beznadziejnym dupkiem, ale ja przynajmniej nie płaczę z tego powodu — syknął Draco. — A może się boisz?  
Harry odsunął gwałtownie swoje krzesło i chwycił kubek, do którego Draco zdążył już dodać jeden srebrzysty włosów. Wyrwał sobie jeden ze swoich włosów, wziął łyk eliksiru, wrzucił włos do drugiego kubka i podsunął go Draconowi, który szybko opróżnił naczynie.  
Przełknęli w tym samym momencie.  
Kiedy eliksir zaczął działać, Draco zgiął się w pół, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. Zalało go okropne uczucie, jakby skóra zaczęła mu się rozpuszczać. Wyciągnął rękę, aby się czegoś przytrzymać, a kiedy zobaczył jak jego blada skóra nabiera opalenizny, a paznokcie (z idealnie zrobionym przez skrzaty domowe manicure) zmieniają się w poobgryzane paznokcie Harry'ego, poczuł kolejną falę mdłości. Gdzieś ponad sobą usłyszał Harry'ego mówiącego „Arrrgh!". Odwrócił głowę i przez łzy wypływające z kącików oczu zobaczył…  
…Bladą, trójkątną twarz i spoglądające na niego, mrugające za okrągłymi okularami Pottera, jego własne oczy. Świat wokół niego zaczął się rozmywać i zrozumiał, że Harry źle widział bez okularów — a teraz on również.  
— Daj mi swoje okulary, Potter — wykrztusił, a Harry, najwyraźniej wstrząśnięty, zrobił to bez sprzeciwu.

Harry, czując nudności, zerknął na swoje nowe ciało. W rzeczywistości nie był niższy od Draco, więc szaty na niego pasowały, ale czuł się nago bez swoich okularów. Spojrzał do góry i zobaczył swoją własną twarz — kredowo białą z szoku, ale wykrzywioną lekkim uśmiechem.  
— C—co jest takie śmieszne? — zapytał i zadrżał na dźwięk wydobywającego się z jego ust głosu Draco.  
— Właśnie pomyślałem, że jestem zadziwiająco przystojny — stwierdził Draco głosem Harry'ego. — Mógłbym pocałować samego siebie. To znaczy naprawdę, w tej szczególnej sytuacji mógłbym siebie pocałować.  
— Jesteś głupim durniem, Malfoy — powiedział beznamiętnie Harry i odwrócił się na pięcie. Ruszył w stronę roześmianych przyjaciół. Gdy podszedł, Ron i Hermiona umilkli i zagapili się na niego.  
— To ja — oznajmił.  
— Och, Harry! — jęknęła Hermiona wykrzywiając swoją… Rona… twarz. — Biedaku!  
Ron pokręcił głową przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
— Nie wiem, czy mogę z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy tak wyglądasz. To… przerażające.  
— Cóż, sam wyglądasz dość głupio — zirytował się Harry.  
— Teraz nawet mówisz jak Malfoy — stwierdził Ron, a Harry zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Powrócił na swoje miejsce i usiadł obok Draco, który wpatrywał się w przestrzeń ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Kiedy tylko Harry usiadł Malfoy wymamrotał:  
— Podoba ci się bycie mną, Potter?  
— Nikt mnie takiego nie może znieść — odciął się Harry. — Ale podejrzewam, że ty do tego przywykłeś, Malfoy.  
Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, który się skrzywił. Naprawdę trudno było patrzeć na Dracona i widzieć swoją własną twarz wykrzywioną grymasem antypatii. Zielone oczy, które oglądał każdego ranka w lustrze przyglądały mu się z pogardą. Jeśli Draco czuł podobnie, nie pokazywał tego.  
— Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem ci wtedy w pociągu, Potter?  
— Za którym razem? — zapytał Harry znudzonym głosem. — Wtedy, gdy groziłeś, że mnie przytrzymasz i nakarmisz ślimakami czy wtedy, gdy nazwałeś mnie czterooką ropuchą?  
Draco prychnął z rozbawieniem.  
— Wtedy, kiedy mówiłem, że mogę ci pomóc — odparł. — Jeśli zdecydujesz się porzucić tego przerośniętego durnia i szlamę z sianem na łbie, pokażę ci jak dotknąć prawdziwej mocy.  
— Niech to przemyślę — powiedział powoli Harry. — Dobra, przemyślałem to. Nie.  
Oczy Dracona, teraz zielone i ukryte za okularami Harry'ego, zalśniły złośliwie.  
— Jesteś pewny?  
— Jestem pewny — warknął Harry, czując narastający gniew. — Możesz mnie skreślić ze swojej podręcznej listy złych chłopców, Malfoy. Nie jestem zainteresowany.  
Harry raczej oczekiwał jakiejś grubiańskiej odpowiedzi, ale Malfoy przyglądał mu się tylko z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
— O co chodzi? — spytał Harry spoglądając w dół. — Zmieniam się z powrotem?  
— Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie — odparł Malfoy. — Wszyscy inni się odmienili. Spójrz.  
Harry rozejrzał się po klasie i stwierdził, że Malfoy mówi prawdę. Wszyscy powrócili na swoje miejsca, już w swoich własnych ciałach, a Snape, najwyraźniej przekonany, że wszyscy uczniowie powrócili do swoich właściwych postaci, kontynuował wykład na temat wykorzystania Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Harry spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami najpierw na siebie, a potem z powrotem na Dracona.  
— Ile… ile czasu minęło?  
— Czterdzieści pięć minut — odpowiedział Draco sprawdzając czas na swoim Rolexie. — Powinniśmy już się zmienić.  
— Więc? Co się dzieje?  
Malfoy pokręcił głową z lekkim, dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
— Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.  
Harry'emu serce podskoczyło do gardła.  
— Zrobiłeś coś z eliksirem? — syknął. — Malfoy…  
— Oczywiście, że nie, Potter — rzekł pogardliwie Malfoy. — Naprawdę uważasz, że chciał…  
Ale Harry nie słuchał. Chwycił Dracona za szatę i przyciągnął do siebie.  
— Zmień mnie z powrotem! — warknął złowrogo. — Zrób to natychmiast, albo rozkwaszę ci gębę!  
Malfoy, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich mugolskich określeń, spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Harry'ego. Następnie zaczął się śmiać. Tego było już za wiele dla Harry'ego — zamachnął się i uderzył Ślizgona mocno w szczękę. Cios posłał przeciwnika na podłogę, a jego pióro, kociołek i książki wylądowały obok. Harry zerwał się z krzesła, skoczył na Malfoya i obaj zaczęli tarzać się po podłodze, tłukąc zapamiętale.  
Reszta uczniów otoczyła ich zwartym kręgiem, a Snape zaczął biec w ich stronę krzycząc, aby przestali. Harry puścił Dracona, ale ten, najwyraźniej myśląc, że Harry zamierza uderzyć go ponownie, rzucił się do przodu i idealnym hakiem uderzył Harry'ego w policzek. Harry, który patrzył na Snape'a, był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na ten atak. Poleciał do tyłu i walnął o ścianę uderzając mocno głową w antyczne kamienie. Wszystko pociemniało.

Draco wstał i oparł się o ławkę, ciężko dysząc. Walcząc z dzwonieniem w uszach rozejrzał się dokoła. Na kamiennej podłodze, nadal wyglądający jak Draco, leżał Harry. Pod jego głowa zbierała się mała kałuża krwi. Draco odwrócił wzrok, nagle przerażony, że wpadł w poważne kłopoty. Zobaczył jak Snape zmaga się ze zdenerwowanymi Ronem i Hermioną, którzy próbowali się do niego dostać. W końcu Hermiona wyrwała się nauczycielowi, podbiegła do niego i chwyciła rękaw jego szaty.  
— Harry — zapłakała. — Nic ci nie jest?  
Draco wpatrywał się w nią pustym wzrokiem. Myślała, że był Harrym! Podniósł głowę i ujrzał oniemiałe twarze przyglądających mu się Gryfonów i gniewne spojrzenia Ślizgonów. Wszyscy myśleli, że był Harrym!  
Snape podszedł powoli i odsunął Hermionę. Draco słyszał gwar, gdy uczniowie krzyczeli do Snape'a — Ślizgoni byli cicho, ale wszyscy Gryfoni przekonywali, że to Draco uderzył pierwszy.  
Snape zbliżył się do Dracona i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
— Potter — zaczął. — Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?  
Draco otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć: „Nie jestem Potter, Eliksir Wielosokowy nadal działa! Powinien już przestać działać, ale tak się nie stało…"  
— Nie wiem, profesorze. On uderzył mnie pierwszy — rzekł jednak zamiast tego.  
To, co wydarzyło się później było dla niego nieco mgliste. Został zaprowadzony przez Snape'a do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nauczyciel niósł na rękach omdlałe ciało Harry'ego. Widok ten przyprawiał Draco o mdłości za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na Gryfona. Wciąż dotykał swojej twarzy i włosów sprawdzając, czy się nie odmienia. Ale nie — nic się nie działo.  
W skrzydle szpitalnym czekała na nich pani Pomfrey. Nakazała Snape'owi położyć Harry'ego na łóżku otoczonym zasłonami i zniknęła za nimi. Draco wylądował na twardym krześle naprzeciwko Snape'a, który przyglądał mu się pełnym złośliwości wzrokiem.  
— Jeśli Draco umrze — wysyczał cicho mistrz eliksirów — będziesz mordercą, Potter. Jak ci się to podoba?  
Zaskoczony Draco otworzył usta, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć wróciła pani Pomfrey. Słysząc ostatnie słowa pokręciła głową.  
— Draco Malfoy nie umrze — odezwała się surowo. — Ma paskudnego guza na głowie i pewnie nie obudzi się do rana, ale poza tym nic mu nie jest.  
Przez moment na twarzy Snape'a widoczna była ulga. Draco był tym poruszony. Uczucie to jednak błyskawicznie zniknęło z oblicza nauczyciela, który dźgnął Dracona palcem w splot słoneczny i syknął:  
— Nie będę sobie nawet zawracał głowy odejmowaniem Gryffindorowi punktów, Potter. Idę prosto do dyrektora. — Po czym wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
— Nie przejmowałabym się tym, Harry — prychnęła pani Pomfrey. — On tylko tak mówi. Dumbledore dobrze wie, jaki jest Draco Malfoy. A teraz siedź prosto — rozkazała i zaczęła obmywać zadrapania na jego twarzy. — Będziesz miał pięknie podbite oko, Potter — zauważyła. — I rozciętą wargę. Co ty…  
Drzwi ambulatorium otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wbiegli Ron z Hermioną. Ich oczy rozjaśniły się, kiedy dojrzeli Dracona. Pani Pomfrey wstała by ich wyprosić, a Draco skorzystał z okazji by przysunąć się bliżej łóżka Harry'ego i przyjrzeć się chłopakowi.  
To było okropne uczucie — zupełnie jak podczas tych snów, kiedy był martwy i patrzył na swoje własne ciało. Harry leżał z ramionami złożonymi na brzuchu. Nadal wyglądał dokładnie jak Draco. Jego jasnoblond włosy zakrwawione były w miejscu, gdzie uderzył głową o ścianę. Draco poczuł falę mdłości i odsunął się, co okazało się szczęśliwym posunięciem, ponieważ w tej chwili Ron i Hermiona uderzyli w niego czołowo jak wycelowany pocisk.  
— Harry, och, Harry! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Nic ci nie jest?  
Ron był zainteresowany bardziej klepaniem go po plecach i gratulowaniem haka, jaki zaserwował wrogowi na eliksirach. Draco pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
— Był fantastyczny, nie? — zgodził się. — A potem jak poleciał do tyłu!  
Pani Pomfrey pogoniła ich w stronę drzwi, które teraz Ron przytrzymywał otwarte. Draco wychodząc z ambulatorium spojrzał po raz ostatni na Harry'ego — chłopak nie poruszył się.  
Cała trójka ruszyła do Wieży Gryffindoru. Ron paplał cały czas o tym, jak wszyscy w Gryffindorze będą zadowoleni, że Harry omal nie zabił Dracona podczas eliksirów.  
— Fred i George są zachwyceni — mówił. — Nienawidzą tego oślizgłego dupka. Zawsze oszukuje podczas meczu quidditcha…  
— Nie bardziej niż oni! — krzyknął oburzony Malfoy i zakrył usta dłonią, ale w tym momencie dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy, więc zajął się udawaniem, że głowa go boli, aby nikt nie wymagał od niego hasła.  
— Boomslang — powiedział Ron, a kiedy portret odsunął się, Draco wszedł za nim do pokoju wspólnego.  
Siedzący przy kominku bliźniacy, przywitali ich radosnymi okrzykami. Draco rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu zirytowany — ten pokój wspólny był o wiele przyjemniejszy niż ślizgoński, który, jako że mieścił się w lochach, był zimny i zimą zbierała się w nim wilgoć. Zdecydowanie poskarży się ojcu, kiedy już odzyska swoje ciało.  
Poszedł powoli za Ronem i Hermioną bliżej kominka — nie cierpiał Freda i George'a, i to nie tylko dlatego, że zawsze podczas meczów quidditcha uderzali tłuczkami dokładnie w niego. Nie znosił ich również za to, że stali się naprawdę nieznośni od chwili, kiedy otworzyli swój własny sklep wysyłkowy z dowcipnymi rzeczami, a którego akcje kosztowały teraz ponad sto galeonów za udział na Magicznej Giełdzie. Zrobili sobie nawet rok przerwy w nauce, aby prowadzić interes. Draco za nimi nie tęsknił.  
— HARRY! — krzyknął George, klepiąc mocno Dracona w plecy. — Słyszałem, że rzuciłeś się na Malfoya podczas eliksirów! Świetna robota.  
— Od lat domagał się poważnego lania — zgodził się Fred.  
— Szkoda tylko, że go nie zabiłeś — dodał George.  
Draco poczuł, jak twarz wykrzywia mu się w grymasie złości, ale wiedząc, że wyciągnięcie różdżki i rzucenie przekleństw na Freda i George'a byłoby wydaniem tajemnicy, wziął w zamian kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. Poczuł dotknięcie małej dłoni na swoim ramieniu i zobaczył, że Hermiona przygląda mu się z troską.  
— Nic ci nie jest, Harry? Wygląda jakbyś miał problemy z oddychaniem — zauważyła.  
— Głowa… mnie boli — wykrztusił Draco i opadł ciężko na krzesło.  
— Blizna? — zapytał Ron zieleniejąc trochę. — Boli cię blizna?  
— Nie, idioto — syknął Draco przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Tylko głowa. Tam, gdzie ten głupol Harry… gdzie Draco uderzył nią o podłogę.  
— Dlaczego Draco cię zaatakował? — spytała Hermiona szeroko otwierając brązowe oczy.  
— Ponieważ jest parszywą małą żmiją — wtrącił się Ron.  
Draco nastroszył się.  
— Obraziłem jego matkę — powiedział krótko. — Więc mnie uderzył.  
— Harry! — krzyknęła Hermiona z wyrzutem.  
— Dobrze, że mu oddałeś — pochwalił go Ron.  
— Nie ma sensu obrażać Malfoya — kontynuowała Hermiona. — Myślę, że powinieneś się nad nim zlitować, Harry…  
— Zlitować? — wrzasnął Draco. — Dlaczego? Jest bogaty, jego rodzina jest potężna, jest przystojny, dziewczyny go kochają…  
— Ma okropnego ojca — powiedziała Hermiona poważnie. — I najwidoczniej jest bardzo o ciebie zazdrosny. Świetnie grasz w quidditcha i w przeciwieństwie do niego jesteś taki odważny. Pamiętasz jak wtedy w Zakazanym Lesie uciekł przed Quirrellem?  
Draco wydał zdławiony dźwięk.  
— I wcale nie jest od ciebie przystojniejszy, Harry — dodała Hermiona odwracając oczy.  
— Ale on… — zająknął się Draco. — Przecież jest… blondynem!  
Ron i Hermiona przyjrzeli mu się ze zdumieniem.  
— Jestem zmęczony — stwierdził Draco dziwnym głosem. — Idę do łóżka.  
Wspinając się przed Ronem po schodach do dormitorium, myślami był gdzie indziej. Zawsze zakładał, że Potter i jego przyjaciele nienawidzili go tak bardzo, jak on ich. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Weasley prawdopodobnie tak, ale Hermiona… mówiła, aby się nad nim zlitować? Szlama litująca się nad Draco Malfoyem? Zacisnął z wściekłości pięści i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi sypialni.  
— Au! — wrzasnął z bólu Ron, kiedy drzwi uderzyły go w nos.  
— Och — zmitygował się Draco. — Przepraszam.

Tej nocy Hermiona siedziała długo przed lustrem. Jeden łokieć opierała na poniszczonym egzemplarzu „Afirmacje Dla Czarownic, Które Robią Za Dużo", drugi na równie zużytych „Czarownicach, Które Kochają Czarodziejów i Czarodziejach, Którzy Tego Nie Zauważają". Westchnęła. To nie do końca prawda, że Harry nie zauważył, iż go kochała. Powiedziała mu o tym w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy nie była już w stanie tego znieść. Odpowiedział bardzo uprzejmie, ale i bardzo jasno.  
Nie kochał jej.  
Powiedział jej co czuje do Cho, a ona odparła, że trudno tego nie zauważyć, i oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Wtedy Harry wyjaśnił, że ich przyjaźń znaczy dla niego bardzo wiele. Na tym się skończyło. Hermionie nadal się przewracało w brzuchu, kiedy o tym myślała.  
Ale dzisiaj… Dzisiaj było inaczej — wydawało jej się, że Harry patrzył na nią w inny sposób, tak jakby… jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Oczywiście, to mogło być spowodowane uderzeniem w głowę. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. „Proszę" — pomyślała. — „Proszę, niech to nie będzie z powodu urazu głowy".

W skrzydle szpitalnym Harry nadal leżał nieprzytomny, pogrążony w koszmarze, w którym zagubił się w Zakazanym Lesie… Szukał kogoś… Był z nim Ron, ale gdzie była Hermiona? Krzyknął głośno przez sen. Dumbledore przerwał prowadzoną szeptem rozmowę z panią Pomfrey i spojrzał na niego z troską.  
— Wiele mroku jest w tym młodym Malfoyu — powiedział do pielęgniarki, która skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Nigdy zbytnio nie lubiła Dracona. — Obawiam się — kontynuował dyrektor — że kiedyś może nim zawładnąć.

Prysznic następnego poranka był najdziwniejszym doświadczeniem w życiu Dracona. Trzymał oczy mocno zamknięte, aby nie oglądać gołego Harry'ego, ale kiedy przez przypadek spojrzał w dół szczęka mu opadła.  
— No, no. Patrzcie na to — powiedział, podnosząc szybko wzrok. — Gratulacje, Potter.

Draco czuł się dziwnie uczestnicząc w zajęciach, na które chodził Harry. Ulżyło mu dopiero, kiedy dotarli na lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, którą i Gryfoni tak mieli razem ze Ślizgonami. Uczyli się obecnie o grindleflerbertach — małych, paskudnych ziemnowodnych stworzeniach z dużymi szczękami. Kiedy Hagrid wrócił do swojego domu, aby wziąć więcej dżdżowników błotnych, którymi karmił okropne zwierzaki, Crabbe i Goyle skorzystali z okazji, wykradli ropuchę Neville'a i przytrzymywali ją nad klatką ze śliniącymi się z głodu grindleflerbertami.  
— Oj, oj — złośliwie zarechotał wymachujący Teodorą Goyle. Crabbe przytrzymywał Neville'a za ramiona. — Chcesz, abym nakarmił te potworki twoją ropuchą, chłopczyku?  
— Proszę, nie! — błagał Neville. — Zostawcie ją w spokoju!   
Neville prawie płakał. Draco przyglądał się temu z lekkim uśmieszkiem, dopóki nie zauważył wlepionych w siebie oczu Hermiony. Czaiła się w nich niema prośba. „Och, prawda" — przypomniał sobie — „jestem Harrym Potterem, Cudownym Chłopcem". Hermiona najwyraźniej czekała, aż _Coś_ zrobi, więc westchnął i podszedł do Goyle'a.  
— Goyle, oddaj chłopakowi jego ropuchę — warknął rozkazująco.  
Goyle zmrużył swoje świńskie oczka.  
— Zmuś mnie — odparł ściskając Teodorę mocniej.  
Draco był przyzwyczajony, że Goyle robił wszystko, co mu powiedział, więc odmowa nim wstrząsnęła. Zrozumiał, że może zrobić się nieprzyjemnie. Widział, jak kiedyś Goyle uszkodził autobus miejski gołymi rękoma i nie chciał być następny.  
— Goyle — powiedział zniżając głos do szeptu. — Wiedziałeś, że potrafię czytać w myślach?  
Goyle gapił się na niego bezmyślnie.  
— Powaga — ciągnął Draco. — To magiczna moc mojej blizny — dodał zastanawiając się, czy nawet Goyle był aż tak ciemny, aby uwierzyć w coś takiego.  
— Nie wierzę ci — powiedział Goyle powoli, ale w jego małych oczkach widać było strach.  
— Na przykład mogę wszystkim powiedzieć, że śpisz przy włączonym świetle, nosisz różową, plisowaną bieliznę, ponieważ uważasz, że to sexy, i że sekretnie kochasz się w Crabbe'ie. Wiem, że trzymasz pod poduszką jego zdjęcie.  
Goyle krzyknął z przerażenia, wepchnął ropuchę do rąk Draco i uciekł. Jak na tak dużego typa biegł całkiem szybko i wkrótce zniknął z widoku.  
— Trzymaj, Longbottom — powiedział Draco wręczając Teodorę Neville'owi, który spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Zauważył, że Hermiona przygląda mu się z podziwem. Zaczerwieniła się, kiedy na nią spojrzał. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie patrzył tak na Dracona. Sprawiło to, że poczuł się dziwnie i zaczerwieniły mu się uszy. Wściekły, idąc w stronę Hermiony, nadepnął specjalnie na nogę Seamusa Finnigana. Ucieszył się, kiedy ten zawył z bólu.

Pani Pomfrey przyglądała się śpiącemu Draconowi Malfoyowi z mieszanką antypatii i zatroskania. Nie go lubiła, ale litowała się nad nim. Chłopak najwyraźniej miał straszliwe koszmary, bo wymachiwał rękoma i krzyczał. Nagle otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią przerażony.  
— Obudziłeś się! — stwierdziła błyskotliwie.  
— Co się dzieje? — spytał siadając. — Gdzie jestem?  
— Cicho, Draco, masz brzydkiego guza na głowie. Musisz odpoczywać — odparła zmuszając go, aby się z powrotem położył.  
— Nie jestem Draco Malfoy! — wrzasnął pacjent szeroko otwierając szarymi oczy. — Nie jestem Draco Malfoy! Nie jestem!  
Pani Pomfrey była przerażona — było gorzej niż myślała.  
— Wypij to — powiedziała przystawiając kubek z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu do ust chłopaka. Przełknął odruchowo i opadł z zamkniętymi oczami na poduszkę.  
Pielęgniarka wstała kręcąc głową. Nieważne co mówił Dumbledore. Czas wysłać sowę do ojca chłopaka, by przybył i zabrał syna do domu.


	2. Harry na Dworze

Ponownie dziękuję _Nocnej Marze_ i _Świstakowi_.

* * *

2. Harry na Dworze

Po obiedzie Harry miał trening quidditcha. Draco przyszedł na boisko wcześniej i usiadł w słonecznym cieple, obracając w dłoniach Błyskawicę — wyglądała pięknie, musiał to przyznać. Jego ojciec stwierdził jednak, że nie kupi mu takiej, dopóki Draco nie pokona Harry'ego w quidditchu — co, jak zauważył Draco, było mało prawdopodobne dopóki nie mieli jednakowych mioteł.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch, ktoś jeszcze był na boisku. Ktoś, kto szedł w jego kierunku. Była to bardzo ładna dziewczyna w niebieskiej szacie. Długie czarne włosy miała splecione w warkocz. No ta, Cho Chang — szukająca Ravenclawu, grał już przeciwko niej niejednokrotnie.  
— Cześć, Harry! — zawołała śpiewnym głosem.  
Draco kiwnął głową. Nadal badał Błyskawicę. W rzeczywistości był trochę zdenerwowany treningiem. Harry miał charakterystyczny styl latania, a cóż… Draco nie chciał tego przyznać, ale w rzeczywistości Harry latał lepiej od niego. Członkowie jego drużyny mogliby…  
Dziewczyna klapnęła na trawę obok niego, przerywając tok jego myśli. Draco zirytował się. Naprawdę cieszył się tymi paroma samotnymi chwilami z Błyskawicą, zapoznawaniem się z nią.  
— Harry, Harry, Harry… — powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc na niego jakby był cudownym, ale raczej tępym dzieciakiem.  
— Tak? — odparł Draco. — Chciałaś czegoś?  
— Nie zaprosiłeś mnie nigdzie w trakcie ostatnich dwóch dni — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Zwykle już byś mnie gonił po korytarzach, albo przysłał sowę.  
— Byłem zajęty — odparł Draco krótko.  
— Zajęty? — zapytała dziewczyna głosem sugerującym, że jeszcze nigdy żaden chłopak nie powiedział jej, że jest zajęty.  
— Bycie Harrym Potterem to nie jest spokojne życie — kontynuował Draco, podgrzewając temat. — Mam lekcje, plus quidditcha, plus wywiady dla Proroka, mnóstwo dobra do zrobienia i zła do pokonania, plus jestem ścigany przez bezlitosnego mordercę, który zabił moich rodziców. Nie mam czasu na łażenie za dziewczynami.  
Krukonka przyglądała mu się z otwartymi ustami. W ten sposób wyglądała dużo mniej ładnie.  
— Jeśli sądzisz, że zacznę z tobą chodzić dlatego, że tak mówisz — powiedziała z głosem zdławionym z wściekłości — to się mylisz, Harry Potterze!  
— Dobra — odparł Draco. — Nie umawiaj ze mną. Jestem naprawdę sławny, mogę chodzić z każdą.  
Krzyknęła z wściekłości, wstała i przemaszerowała przez boisko. Draco patrzył jak odchodziła, nieco wdzięczny, że odwróciła jego uwagę od horroru, jakim był trening quidditcha.

Gdyby Harry wiedział, że w tej właśnie chwili Draco Malfoy niweczy jakąkolwiek szansę na jego przyszły związek z Cho Chang, mógłby się zdenerwować. Ale ponieważ spał w niewidzialnej karecie Lucjusza Malfoya (pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła Lucjuszowi zdeportować się wraz z synem, kiedy chłopak był nieprzytomny) wieziony szybko poprzez pustkowia i wietrzne wrzosowiska w kierunku Dworu Malfoyów, więc szczęśliwe ominął go ten stres.

Na boisku Draco odkrył, że niepotrzebnie się martwił: nie tylko odziedziczył nędzny wzrok Harry'ego, ale również zyskał jego nieprawdopodobne umiejętności gry w quidditcha. Draco pikował i nurkował na swojej miotle, zaskoczony łatwością, z jaką mu to przychodziło. Kiedy rozegrali treningową grę, złapał z łatwością znicza i wykonał ósemkę w powietrzu, podczas gdy członkowie drużyny Harry'ego klaskali i gwizdali. Hermiona, która przyszła obejrzeć jego trening, również wiwatowała.  
— Jesteś niesamowity, Harry! — krzyknęła do niego.  
Draco pomachał jej i wtedy to się stało: nie widząc Hermiony, George uderzył mocno w tłuczek kierując go w stronę ziemi. Metalowa kula leciała prosto na Hermionę — zbyt zaskoczoną, aby się ruszyć.  
Draco bez zastanowienia pochylił Błyskawicę Harry'ego do spektakularnego pikowania, wystrzeliwując się w stronę ziemi jak pocisk. Przyśpieszył w kierunku tłuczka, leciał tak szybko, że nie mógł w to uwierzyć — był już na równi z nim, ale już prawie na ziemi — był przed tłuczkiem — szarpnął mocno miotłę umiejscawiając się pomiędzy nim a Hermioną — i tłuczek uderzył go mocno w brzuch, strącając z miotły na ziemię, teraz już tylko na wysokości metra. Błyskawica upadła na niego.  
Draco leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, łapiąc z wielkim trudem powietrze. Usłyszał odgłos stóp uderzających o ziemię — to drużyna Gryffindoru wylądowała i biegła zobaczyć, czy nic mu się nie stało.  
Powoli podniósł się na łokciach — bolał go brzuch, ale raczej nic nie miał złamanego. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał pobladłą Hermionę.  
— Harry — powiedziała. — Mogłeś zginąć.  
Odwrócił wzrok, czując się bardzo nieswojo i zobaczył jak reszta drużyny kuca przy nim. George przepraszał, Fred bił George'a, a Angelina, Katty i Alicja na zmianę pocieszały Hermionę i gładziły Dracona po głowie. Wreszcie Draco zdołał wstać.  
— No dobra — odezwał się Fred, kapitan drużyny. — Idź do zamku, Harry. Wystarczy ci na dziś emocji.  
— Odprowadzę go — zaoferowała Hermiona, wstając pośpiesznie.   
Hermiona, dziwnie nerwowa, mówiła przez całą drogę powrotną do zamku.  
— Wszyscy mówią o tym, jak odstraszyłeś Goyle'a podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Harry. To było niesamowite, co mu powiedziałeś?  
Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Nic, zastraszyłem go tylko małym czarodziejskim pojedynkiem… Wiesz, on się na tych rzeczach zupełnie nie zna.  
— Cóż, byłeś znakomity. Ta jego mina! I jak uciekał!  
Hermiona zaczęła chichotać. Draco zatrzymał się i, nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, upuścił Błyskawicę i swoje szaty do quidditcha, chwycił Hermionę i pocałował ją.  
Poddała się i na chwilę zatonęła w pocałunku. Następnie zesztywniała i odepchnęła go.  
— Harry, nie! — Jej oczy, wielkie i zszokowane, wpatrywały się w niego.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.   
— Nie powinieneś sobie robić ze mnie w ten sposób żartów — powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. — To nie fair.  
— Nie robię sobie z ciebie żartów! — wybełkotał Draco, odzyskując głos.  
— To nie fair — powtórzyła. — Harry, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i wiem, co czujesz do Cho…  
— Cho? Szukająca Ravenclawu?  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego.  
— To tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego tak się zachowywała! — wykrzyknął Draco, potem zerknął na Hermioną i powiedział ożywiony. — Słuchaj, Hermiona, już mi z nią przeszło. Ona nawet…  
— Harry! — ostrzegła.  
Popatrzyli na siebie. I Draco zrobił coś, czego nie zrobił jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.  
— Przepraszam, Hermiona — powiedział.  
Wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał, więc dodał:  
— Dziwnie się czuję od, uch… Odkąd Draco uderzył mnie w głowę podczas eliksirów…  
To była niewłaściwa rzecz. Hermiona odwróciła głowę.  
— W porządku — odezwała się bardzo cienkim głosem, znowu zaczynając iść. — Wiem, że tego nie chciałeś.  
„Co do cholery jest ze mną nie tak?" — myślał, idąc za nią do zamku. — „Ten Eliksir Wielosokowy wpływa na mój umysł."  
Byli już w połowie drogi, kiedy zobaczył Rona biegnącego w ich kierunku po ścieżce.  
— Harry! — krzyczał. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegapiłem opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami! Słyszałem, że zupełnie zniszczyłeś Goyle'a!   
— „Zniszczyłem" to trochę za mocno powiedziane — zaprotestował Draco, ale śmiał się, kiedy Ron prowadził go po ścieżce.  
— Muszę iść do biblioteki — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy już byli w zamku. — Przepraszam! — i pobiegła, nie odwracając się za siebie.  
Ron popatrzył za nią z ciekawością.  
— A jej co?  
— Panikuje przed naszym jutrzejszym testem z zaklęć. Wiesz, jaka jest — skłamał Draco i poczuł przy tym irytujące wyrzuty sumienia.  
Kiedy dotarli do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, Dean Thomas i Neville Longbottom przywitali ich radośnie. Draco jednak nie był w nastroju. Przepchnął się koło nich i poszedł na górę, gdzie siedział przez dłuższy czas, patrząc na album pełen czarodziejskich zdjęć rodziców Harry'ego, którzy machali do niego i uśmiechali się. Draco nie pamiętał, aby jego rodzice uśmiechali się kiedykolwiek do niego w taki sposób i to była niemiła myśl.

Hermiona rzeczywiście poszła do biblioteki, ale nie po to, aby się uczyć. Potrzebowała chwili, aby pomyśleć w samotności.  
Harry ją pocałował. Powinna być wniebowzięta, albo przynajmniej zadowolona? Była zachwycona, kiedy objął ją ramieniem, ale sekundę później zalało ją uczucie przerażającej niewłaściwości, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czuła. To dlatego go odepchnęła. Znała Harry'ego tak dobrze, że wiedziała, jak wygląda kiedy się budzi, jak brzmi jego głos, kiedy jest zmęczony, szczęśliwy, przestraszony, zmartwiony; jak pachnie… Zazwyczaj pachniał mydłem i trawą z boiska do quidditcha. Ale tym razem, kiedy objęła go ramieniem pachniał inaczej… Jak… _pieprz_?  
Jęknęła i oparła głowę o stół. „Hermiono" — myślała. „Jesteś taka głupia. Od lat kochasz się w Harrym, więc co z tego, jeśli zmienił wodę kolońską?"  
Wstała i zeszła na kolację.

Tego wieczora, przy stole Gryffindoru Draco siedział pomiędzy Ronem a Hermioną (która wyglądała na zdecydowaną zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało). O dziwo, nie był głodny. Przesuwał widelcem jedzenie po talerzu i słuchał jak rozmawiają, i śmieją się. W jego myślach kłębiło się wiele pytań. Dlaczego nikt nie zauważył, że nie był Harrym? Z pewnością nie mógł się zachowywać jak Potter, nienawidził Pottera, nie mógłby się zachowywać tak jak on, nawet gdyby chciał. Po prostu wyglądał jak Harry, więc wszyscy zakładali, że był Harrym, więc go lubili. Nie tylko Gryfoni, ale Puchoni i Krukowi, uczniowie, których imion Draco nigdy nawet nie starał się poznać, podchodzili i rozmawiali z nim swobodnie. To było dezorientujące.  
Jeszcze bardziej dezorientujące było to, że to zdawał się to lubić. To tak, jakby wraz z wyglądem Harry'ego przyswoił jakąś jego część i nie był w stanie tego zabić czy zniszczyć. To siedziało w jego piersi, zmuszając go do robienia rzeczy w rodzaju ratowania ropuchy Neville'a, osłaniania Hermiony przed tłuczkiem i… całowania Hermiony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to zrobił. Dlaczego? Powodem musiało być to, że Harry coś do niej czuł, a teraz również czuł to Draco. Ale gdyby ona wiedziała… Wiedziała, kim on naprawdę jest…  
Coś, co go dręczyło, nagle skrystalizowało się w ostrą i bolesną myśl. A jeśli Harry umrze? Co będzie, jeśli się nigdy nie obudzi? Czy on, Draco Malfoy, będzie skazany na bycie Harrym Potterem już zawsze?  
— Harry — usłyszał głos Hermiony. — Co się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś był miliony kilometrów stąd.  
Draco odsunął od stołu krzesło i nagle wstał.  
— Muszę iść — wymamrotał i wybiegł obok zaskoczonego Rona i Hermiony z Wielkiej Sali, przez hall i po schodach do skrzydła szpitalnego. Łomotał w zamknięte drzwi, dopóki nie otwarła ich przestraszona pani Pomfrey, która zrobiła wielkie oczy, kiedy go zobaczyła.  
— Co się stało, Potter, jesteś chory? — domagała się odpowiedzi.  
— Jestem tu dlatego… Muszę zobaczyć… Malfoya — złapał powietrze. — Nadal jest nieprzytomny?  
Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
— Myślę, że równie dobrze możesz wiedzieć — powiedziała. — Dracona Malfoya już z nami nie ma.  
Szok sprawił, że Draco omal nie upadł. Przed oczami zaczęły migać mu plamy i wykrztusił z trudem:  
— On… czy on… on nie umarł?  
Pani Pomfrey wyglądała na zszokowaną.  
— Nie, Potter, oczywiście, że nie umarł! — burknęła. — Naprawdę! Został tymczasowo wysłany do domu. Jego ojciec przybył po niego i zabrał go po południu.  
I zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

Światło, na początku było słabe, później tak mocne, że aż kłujące. Harry leżał w sypialni, ale w sypialni, jakiej jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Ściany były z matowego kamienia, sufit tak wysoko, że krył się w cieniu pomimo jasnego światła przedostającego się przez szybę okienną. Wielkie łoże, na którym leżał, miało baldachim z czarnego aksamitu z nadrukowanymi srebrnymi wężami, i było jedynym meblem w pomieszczeniu, nie licząc wielkiej garderoby ozdobionej pozłacaną literą M, znajdującej się przy odległej ścianie. To właśnie to „M" sprawiło, że Harry usiadł i głośno zaklął patrząc na swoje dłonie — to nie były jego dłonie — smukłe, blade i nieznajome. Dotknął czoła i nie wyczuł blizny. Wreszcie w desperacji wyrwał sobie kilka włosów i spojrzał jak srebrno—białe pasemka upadają na czarną pościel.  
Nadal był Draconem. I co gorsze znalazł się — nie wiadomo jak — w jego domu. Musiał stracić przytomność na dłuższy czas, a ktoś musiał go tutaj sprowadzić.  
Jak na zawołanie otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich Lucjusz Malfoy. Miał na sobie czarny strój, jak za każdym razem, kiedy go widział. Harry zamarł z obawy.  
— Więc, chłopcze — odezwał się Lucjusz podchodząc do łóżka. — Wiesz teraz, kim jesteś?  
Harry patrzył na niego. Z pewnością Lucjusz nie mógł wiedzieć, kim w rzeczywistości był. Gdyby wiedział, że ma Harry'ego Pottera w domu…  
— Draco Malfoy — odpowiedział. — Twój syn.  
Twarz Lucjusza wykrzywiła się w chłodnym uśmiechu.  
— Powiedziałem tej Pomfrey, że sama nie wie, o czym mówi — stwierdził usatysfakcjonowany. — Nic ci nie jest, chłopcze. Żaden Malfoy nigdy nie zapomniał, kim jest.  
Harry spojrzał w zimne, szare oczy Malfoya seniora i nie powiedział nic.  
— Cóż, skoro już tu jesteś — powiedział pan Malfoy. — Możemy się zabawić.  
Odsunął połę płaszcza i Harry zobaczył u jego pasa długi, srebrny miecz. Zamarł. „Nie wierzy, że jestem Draconem" — myślał zdesperowany. — „Posieka mnie na kawałki."  
— Co powiesz na mały trening fechtunku? — kontynuował Lucjusz Malfoy. — Próbę charakteru, chłopcze?  
„Świetnie" — pomyślał sarkastycznie Harry, który nigdy nawet nie widział pojedynku na miecze. — „Wierzy, że jestem Draconem, ale i tak pokroi mnie na kawałki."  
— Dobrze, ojcze — odpowiedział, usiłując naśladować sposób mówienia Dracona. Pan Malfoy patrzył niecierpliwie, więc Harry zsunął nogi z łóżka i prawie wrzasnął, kiedy dotknął stopą podłogi — była lodowata. Jednak Malfoy nie wyglądał na zmartwionego tym, że jego syn może sobie odmrozić nogi — wyszedł pośpiesznie z pokoju, a Harry, nadal bosy, podążył za nim.  
Musiał prawie biec, aby nadążyć za Lucjuszem Malfoyem, kiedy szli długim korytarzem, wzdłuż którego wisiały rodzinne portrety Malfoyów. Było tam kilka wiedźm, kilka pięknych kobiet, które zdecydowanie były wilami — prawdopodobnie po nich Malfoy odziedziczył takie włosy — kilku bladych mężczyzn, wyglądających na wampiry, i raczej nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego czarodzieja, sportretowanego podczas jazdy na olbrzymim pająku z uzdą na gruczołach z trucizną. „Fuj" — pomyślał Harry. — „Co za przerażające towarzystwo."   
Lucjusz Malfoy otworzył ogromne kamienne drzwi machnięciem różdżki i wszedł do środka. Harry wszedł za nim i znalazł się w kolejnym olbrzymim pokoju. Ten miał gładką kamienną podłogę i był udekorowany gobelinami, przedstawiającymi sceny z czarodziejskich bitew. Wściekle wyglądający czarodzieje szarżowali na siebie, używając różdżek do ścinania głów, patroszenia i podpalania swoich ofiar. Kiedy Harry oglądał to z ustami otwartymi z przerażenia, goblin z długim, ognistym mieczem gonił po gobelinach krzyczącego czarodzieja.  
Lucjusz, podążając za wzrokiem Harry'ego, skinął głową, zadowolony.  
— Tak, właśnie wyczyszczono gobeliny. Krew była matowa, a nie błyszcząca. Zaczniemy? — i rzucił Harry'emu długi, prosty rapier, któremu Harry przyglądał się tępo. — En garde!  
Harry uniósł miecz, zdecydowany suto krwawić umierając, by zrujnować śliczną kamienną podłogę Malfoyów. Na szczęście w tym momencie ktoś zapukał w kamienne drzwi, które otworzyły się szeroko. Wysoki czarodziej w zielonych szatach wszedł do pomieszczenia. — Witam, Macnair — powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy opuszczając ostrze i odwracając się od Harry'ego. — Narcyza cię wpuściła?  
— Owszem, powiedziała, że jesteś tutaj — odpowiedział wysoki mężczyzna, w którym Harry rozpoznał pracownika Departamentu Usuwania Niebezpiecznych Magicznych Stworzeń. Był również, przypomniał sobie ponuro, śmierciożercą. — Przybyłem z wiadomościami… — przerwał, kiedy zauważył Harry'ego. — Cześć Draco, nie wiedziałem, że wróciłeś do domu.  
— Jego matka chciała go zobaczyć — powiedział płynnie Lucjusz. — Wiesz, jakie są kobiety. Tęskni, kiedy jest w szkole.  
„Szalona" — pomyślał Harry.  
— Cóż, wieści, jakie mam dotyczą właśnie Hogwartu — odparł Macnair. — Lucjuszu…  
Na nowo skierował na Harry'ego.  
— Możesz mówić wszystko przy Draconie — stwierdził Malfoy. — Jest mi zupełnie posłuszny.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Macnair. — Nie chciałem sugerować niczego innego — zwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Jak ci idzie praca w Hogwarcie? — zapytał. — Rozsiewasz wiadomości o Czarnym Panie?  
— Co? — odparł zaskoczony Harry. Wiedział, że Draco był nieznośny, ale…  
— Wiesz — powiedział Macnair. — Utrzymujesz idee Czarnego Pana żywe wśród swojego pokolenia. Upewniasz się, że właściwi ludzie dostają właściwe wiadomości. Urządzasz spotkania śmierciożerców… — mrugnął. — Utrzymujesz szlamy tam, gdzie ich miejsce.  
— Och, taak — odparł Harry trzęsąc się z wściekłości, prawie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co mówi. — Ja i wszyscy Ślizgoni zebraliśmy się razem i zawarliśmy umowę, zbieramy pieniądze dla zła i w ogóle… Bez obaw.  
Macnair wydawał się nie słyszeć tego.  
— Pamiętam, kiedy ja byłem w Slytherinie — powiedział. — To były piękne dni! — odwrócił się do Lucjusza. — Więc, Lucjuszu, chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o planie. I o Harrym Potterze.


	3. Narcyza Malfoy

Raz jeszcze dziękuję Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi za pomoc :-)

* * *

3. Narcyza Malfoy

— … I o Harrym Potterze.  
Harry wypuścił trzymany w dłoni miecz, który z głośnym brzękiem uderzył o posadzkę. Lucjusz i Macnair spojrzeli na niego.  
Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.  
— Tak, Draco? Chciałeś coś dodać?  
Harry z trudem wydobył z siebie głos.  
— Co o Harrym Potterze?  
Lucjusz spojrzał na niego twardo, po czym zwrócił się do Macnair:  
— Draco cały czas mówi o młodym Harrym, czyż nie, chłopcze?  
Ta informacja nie sprawiła jednak Harry'emu przyjemności.  
— Ja… ja muszę grać przeciwko niemu w quidditcha — odparł sztywno.  
— Gdzie, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam — powiedział chłodno Lucjusz — pokonywał cię za każdym razem.  
Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.  
— O tak!  
Obaj, Lucjusz i Macnair, wpatrywali się w niego. Wreszcie, ku uldze Harry'ego, ojciec Dracona odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.  
— Mówiłeś, że masz dla mnie wiadomości, Macnair — zaczął. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie jest kolejny durny pomysł na zabicie tego Pottera.  
— Tym razem to naprawdę dobry plan, Lucjuszu — odrzekł Macnair. — Naprawdę zły i przebiegły.  
— Istotnie — warknął Lucjusz. — Mówiłeś to samo o pomyśle, aby zabić Pottera, wysyłając mu zatruty prezent urodzinowy do domu jego krewnych, gdzie, niech ci przypomnę, jest chroniony Zaklęciem Rodzinnym Dumbledore'a. Skończyło się na tym, że jego kuzyn zjadł czekoladki i zwymiotował przez okno na śmierciożerców, którzy przybyli zabrać ciało Harry'ego. Pamiętasz to, Macnair? I był jeszcze ten raz, kiedy Nott próbował wkraść się do Hogwartu i uprowadzić chłopaka, a Wierzba Bijąca ścięła mu głowę. I kiedy Zabini próbował wysłać chłopakowi wybuchającą miotłę, Dumbledore przechwycił ją i odesłał w innym opakowaniu. Musieli pochować Zabiniego w _pudełku od zapałek_! — wykrzyknął Lucjusz, wymachując mieczem dla podkreślenia swych słów. — Więcej śmierciożerców zginęło z powodu głupich spisków mających na celu zabicie Harry'ego Pottera niż z ręki aurorów Ministerstwa Magii!  
Harry był zdumiony. Nie miał o tym pojęcia. Cóż, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to wydawało mu się, że słyszał z ogródka krzyki pełne obrzydzenia wtedy, kiedy Dudley wymiotował przez okno, ale sądził, że to wścibska pani Figg.  
— Lucjuszu! — jęknął Macnair. — Wysłuchaj mnie chociaż.  
Lucjusz skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
— Masz pięć minut.  
— To prawda, że chłopak jest chroniony, kiedy jest pod opieką swojej rodziny — powiedział pośpiesznie Macnair. — I to prawda, że jest chroniony w Hogwarcie. Próbowaliśmy już kiedyś wywabić go z zamku — pamiętasz, kiedy wysłaliśmy mu bilety na mecz Arsenalu? A Dumbledore go nie puścił.  
— I to się raczej nie zmieni — zauważył Lucjusz.  
— Nie — zgodził się Macnair. — Wiemy o tym. I myśleliśmy już o porwaniu kogoś bliskiego chłopakowi, tak, aby musiał opuścić zamek, by go uratować, ale prawie każdy ważny dla chłopaka jest w Hogwarcie. Gardzi swoją mugolską rodziną, a Weasleyowie są chronieni potężnymi zaklęciami.  
Lucjusz wyglądał na znudzonego.  
— Ale — dodał pospiesznie Macnair — to się zmieniło. Teraz kogoś mamy. Kogoś, dla kogo chłopak zrobi wszystko, aby go ocalić.  
Chłodne szare oczy Lucjusza zalśniły.  
— Więc masz kogoś bliskiego Harry'emu Potterowi w swoich brudnych, małych łapskach? — zapytał. — Kogo?  
Harry'emu skręcił się żołądek ze strachu. Macnair uśmiechał się — miał taki sam nieprzyjemny uśmiech jak wtedy, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, aby zgładzić hipogryfa Hagrida.  
— Syriusza Blacka — odpowiedział.

Oszołomiony Draco odnalazł drogę powrotną ze skrzydła szpitalnego do Wieży Gryffindoru.  
— Boomslang — powiedział tępo do Grubej Damy i przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem. Z przyzwyczajenia podszedł do kominka i usiadł obok Hermiony, usadowionej na krześle ze swoim kotem, i Rona, który czytał ponuro wyglądającą książkę zatytułowaną „Mugolska strategia wojenna".  
— Ojciec Dracona przybył i zabrał go z powrotem do dworu Malfoyów — powiedział Draco apatycznie.  
— Gdzie go zabrał? — zapytał Ron, opuszczając książkę.  
— Do dworu Malfoyów. Tam mieszkają.  
— Ekstra — odparł Ron, wracając do czytania. — Przy odrobinie szczęścia nigdy tu nie wróci.  
Draco wydał odgłos, jakby się zakrztusił. Hermina spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.  
— Harry — odezwała się delikatnie — to nie twoja wina, ty uderzyłeś go tylko dlatego, że on uderzył ciebie pierwszy.  
Draco nie odpowiedział. Oczami wyobraźni widział mnóstwo obrazów swojego ojca patrzącego na niego wilkiem. Jeśli Harry nie zagra swojej roli — jeśli będzie się zachowywał typowo — jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy w jakiś sposób odkryje, że chłopak sprowadzony do domu nie jest jego synem, ale sławnym Wrogiem Lorda Voldemorta — zabije Harry'ego. Co do tego Draco nie miał wątpliwości. Przypomniał sobie słowa Voldemorta powtórzone mu przez ojca.  
„Ktokolwiek przyniesie mi martwe ciało Harry'ego Pottera zostanie wyniesiony ponad wszystkich śmierciożerców."  
Głos Rona wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
— Ta mugolska strategia wojenna jest naprawdę interesująca — stwierdził Weasley. — Ciekawe, czy są jakieś szanse na skłonienie rządu na zrzucenie jak—to—się—nazywa… bomby nuklearnej na dwór Malfoyów.  
Draco wstał.  
— Muszę iść na górę — powiedział i uciekł, kierując się w stronę schodów do dormitorium chłopców. Usłyszał, że ktoś za nim biegnie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Hermionę. W jej oczach widać było niepokój.  
— Harry — powiedziała. — Harry, proszę, poczekaj.  
Draco zatrzymał się.  
— Harry — odezwała się niepewnie Hermiona. — Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego, co cię dręczy? Nie może chodzić o Malfoya.  
Draco tylko na nią spojrzał przeciągle. Wszystkie jego emocje kotłowały mu się w żołądku: stres grania roli Pottera przez dwa dni z rzędu, wściekłość, szok, ból i teraz przerażenie, przerażenie, że coś okropnego może się stać Harry'emu w każdej chwili, w tej chwili! A cokolwiek złego się stanie, będzie całkowicie winą Dracona. Nie był pewny, czy chce nakrzyczeć na Hermionę, czy znowu ją pocałować. Obie opcje miały swoje zalety.  
— Jestem tylko zmęczony, Hermiona — powiedział. — Chcę tylko iść do łóżka.  
— Chodzi o to, co stało się wcześniej dzisiaj? — zapytała. — Po… po tłuczku? Ja nie zamierzam być zła na ciebie za to, że mnie pocałowałeś, Harry, w rzeczywistości…  
Podeszła do Dracona krok bliżej, z uczuciem w oczach.  
Draco wybuchnął.  
— Nie wszystko dotyczy ciebie, Granger! — wrzasnął z całych sił. — Nie wszystko, cholera, dotyczy ciebie!  
Zbiegł po schodach, potrącając ją po drodze, i wypadł przez portret.

Na wspomnienie imienia Syriusza Harry'emu zmiękły kolana.  
„Nic nie pokaż po sobie" — przykazał sobie w duchu. — „Nic nie pokaż".  
— Od dawna wiedzieliśmy, że jest ojcem chrzestnym chłopaka — powiedział Macnair. — Problem był ze znalezieniem jego kryjówki. Śledziliśmy go, a właściwie Glizdogon go śledził, i to było genialne z jego strony. Pamiętał jaskinię, do jakiej poszedł z Syriuszem, gdy odwiedził Blacków w dzieciństwie. Wrócił w tamto miejsce i rzucił Wiążącą Klątwę na Blacka…  
— Do rzeczy, Macnair — przerwał mu Lucjusz. — Gdzie ja w to wchodzę?  
Macnair wyglądał na zawiedzionego.  
— Cóż… — powiedział powoli — to proste, naprawdę. Jutro Glizdogon sprowadzi Blacka z Kornwalii i potrzebujemy miejsca, gdzie można by go przetrzymać. Tylko na noc lub dwie, do czasu, kiedy będziemy czekać aż przybędzie chłopak. Nie możemy zostawić na nim Wiążącej Klątwy, bo umrze, a ty masz najlepsze lochy ze wszystkich…  
— Och, dzięki — odpowiedział Lucjusz pełnym sarkazmu głosem. — Cóż, to głupi plan i przy tym oczywisty, ale nadal o niebo lepszy od wszystkich twoich poprzednich. Przechowam tutaj Blacka. Nie widziałem go — uśmiechnął się chłodno — odkąd razem byliśmy w szkole. To będzie jak ponowne połączenie.  
Zaśmiał się wraz z Macnairem. Harry nie. Czuł się jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.  
Otworzyły się drzwi i weszła wysoka, szczupła blondynka. Miała na sobie nie szatę, ale długą, czarną suknię z rozcięciem z boku. Harry od razu ją rozpoznał: to była matka Dracona.  
— Narcyzo — odezwał się Lucjusz. — Czy coś się stało?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Była piękna, kiedy się uśmiechała. Harry przypomniał sobie, że widział ją podczas Pucharu Świata w Quidditcha i pomyślał wtedy, że to po niej Draco odziedziczył tak jasną karnację.  
— Chciałam wypożyczyć Dracona — powiedziała spokojnie. — Nie widziałam go, odkąd przyprowadziłeś go do domu, Lucjuszu.  
Lucjusz Malfoy machnął ręką.  
— Oczywiście, zabierz go — powiedział.  
Harry spojrzał na Malfoya. Desperacko pragnął zostać i usłyszeć więcej o Syriuszu.  
— Ale ja…  
— Draco — głos Lucjusza Malfoya był zimny jak lód. — Idź ze swoją matką.  
Niechętnie Harry wyszedł za Narcyzą Malfoy z pomieszczenia. Oczekiwał, że spróbuje go przytulić albo pocałować, albo powita w jakiś inny sposób, ale nie zrobiła tego. Tylko odwróciła się i zaczęła iść korytarzem. Harry potruchtał za nią z oczami szeroko otwartymi. Pomyślał, że powinien dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o rozkładzie dworu Malfoyów.  
Narcyza zatrzymała się w korytarzu pełnym portretów czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało na lalki w różnokolorowych strojach. Z zaskoczeniem Harry zrozumiał, że były to zdjęcia Dracona jako dziecka i małego chłopca. Zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął szeroko.  
— Och — odezwała się Narcyza z uśmiechem. — Twoje dziecięce fotografie. Cudowne, prawda?  
Harry przeniósł wzrok ze zdjęcia, na którym Draco (lat około trzech) był ubrany w różowe spodenki i beret, na drugie, gdzie miał około pięciu i miał na sobie wszystkie insygnia Malfoyów, łącznie z czarnym płaszczem oraz długie blond loki, które wyglądały bardzo dziewczęco. Draco miał na tych zdjęciach buntowniczą minę i cały czas szarpał za kołnierz swoich pomarszczonych szat.  
— Taak — odparł Harry. — Są rzeczywiście cudowne.  
Narcyza poprowadziła go dalej wieloma wijącymi się korytarzami do jadalni, gdzie pokazała Harry'emu, żeby usiadł, podczas gdy ona poszła po jedzenie dla niego.  
Harry zasiadł przy ogromnym stole, czując się bardzo mały. Stół wydawał się ciągnąć na mile, był pusty z wyjątkiem wielkiego srebrnego świecznika z siedmioma zielonymi świecami w kształcie jaszczurów. Jeszcze brzydsze portrety Malfoyów wisiały na ścianach. Jeden przedstawiał groźnie wyglądającego czarodzieja, który patrzył wrogo na Harry'ego, a potem przeciągnął groźnie palcem po krtani. Na ścianie znajdował się też ogromny jedwabny gobelin z herbem Malfoyów, na którym ogromny zielony wąż wyginał się w literę „M", a na pierwszym planie znajdował się mężczyzna w kapturze stojący za innym człowiekiem, którego dźgnął w plecy. Łacińska fraza DE GUSTIBUS NON DISPUTANDUM EST owinięta była wokół nóg atakującego. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło. Hermiona by wiedziała, ale myślenie o niej było zbyt bolesne.  
Narcyza wróciła do pokoju ze srebrną tacą, na której znajdował się czajniczek i filiżanka, dzbanuszek z mlekiem i talerz herbatników.  
— Proszę — powiedziała stawiając to wszystko na stole. Następnie usiadła naprzeciwko Harry'ego i przyglądała się jak je. — Pani Pomfrey mówi, że powinieneś jeść lekkie rzeczy przez dzień czy dwa — dodała, widząc jak chłopiec wkłada herbatniki do ust.  
— Więc, mamo — powiedział Harry, chcąc wypełnić kłopotliwą ciszę — co porabiałaś?  
— Haftowałam kapę dla ciebie do szkoły — odpowiedziała chętnie. — Ma rodzinne motto wyszyte złotem, twój ojciec to zasugerował. Pomyślał, że już czas, abyś nauczył się go na pamięć. Chciałbyś ją zobaczyć?  
Harry wcale nie chciał tego oglądać.  
— Jasne — powiedział.  
Wyszła pośpiesznie z pomieszczenia i prawie natychmiast wróciła z czymś, co wyglądało na zielony aksamit. Podała mu to i zauważył, że znajdowały tam się złocone litery:

**KARA PROWADZI DO STRACHU. STRACH PROWADZI DO POSŁUSZEŃSTWA. POSŁUSZEŃSTWO PROWADZI DO WOLNOŚCI. ZATEM KARA JEST WOLNOŚCIĄ.**

— Łał — odezwał się Harry drętwo. — Urocze, mamo. Założę się, że wszystkie dzieciaki będą chciały mieć narzutę z naprawdę straszliwym mottem, takim jak to.  
Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że posunął się za daleko. Ale Narcyza uśmiechnęła się tylko obojętnie i Harry odwrócił wzrok. Szkoda, że to zrobił, bo gdyby spojrzał na twarz matki Drakona, ujrzałby, że oczy miała pełne łez.  
Podwójne drzwi na końcu hallu otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy z Macnairem.  
— Narcyzo — warknął Lucjusz. — Przynieś Macnairowi filiżankę herbaty, dobrze?  
Narcyza pośpieszyła wykonać polecenie męża. Macnair usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
— Więc, Draco… — powiedział ojcowskim głosem. — Pamiętam, że kiedy byłem w Hogwarcie, mieliśmy trochę zabawy. Założę się, że zawsze wzniecasz zamieszanie, co?  
— Cóż… — odpowiedział Harry. — Wie pan, trochę nas zajmują spotkania młodych śmierciożerców, poza tym spędzamy dużo czasu sprawiając, by pozostali uczniowie źle się czuli z powodu braku pieniędzy i niskiej pozycji społecznej. Czasami przez całą noc nie śpimy i próbujemy wywołać demony, by wykonały nasze odrażające rozkazy, ale przez większość wieczorów po prostu zamawiamy pizzę i wyrywamy skrzydełka muchom.  
Harry był świadomy, że bredzi, ale Macnair wydawał się tym nie przejmować.  
— Całkiem dobrego masz chłopaka, Lucjuszu! — powiedział, odwracając się w stronę ojca Dracona. — Musisz być z niego dumny.  
— Nie był obiecującym dzieciakiem — odparł Lucjusz Malfoy bez śladu emocji. — Słaby i chorowity. Powiedziałem żonie, że za dobrych czasów rodu Malfoyów takie dziecko zostałoby pozostawione podczas wichury na urwisku na śmierć, ale ona nalegała, aby go zatrzymać.  
Macnair zaśmiał się, ale Harry był zupełnie pewny, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie żartował.  
Narcyza wróciła z herbatą na tacy. Macnair podszedł do niej i powiedział:  
— Przepraszam, Narcyzo, będę musiał zabrać to ze sobą. Muszę iść. Interesy — podniósł filiżankę z tacy i mruknął do ojca Dracona. — Do jutra, Lucjuszu — i deportował się.

Draco siedział w ciemnej bibliotece. Twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Łokcie podparł na otwartym egzemplarzu „Najmocniejszych Eliksirów", co wydawało mu się ironią, gdyż to właśnie przez Eliksir Wielosokowy znalazł się w tym bagnie.  
Rozważał w myślach różne opcje, ale żadna z nich nie wydawała mu się wykonalna. Mógł wysłać sowę do swojego taty, wyjaśniając mu, co się stało, w takim wypadku Lucjusz Malfoy zrozumiałby, że chłopak, którego ma w domu, to Harry Potter i zabiłby go. Mógł popracować nad odwróceniem zaklęcia, co odmieniłoby Harry'ego z powrotem w Harry'ego, a wtedy Lucjusz zobaczyłby, kim jest jego „gość" i zabiłby go. Mógł osobiście udać się do dworu Malfoyów i spróbować zabrać stamtąd Pottera, co byłoby odważnym i spektakularnym posunięciem, ale jeśli jego tata złapałby go, pomyślałby, że jest Harrym i skończyłby smutno — zamordowany przez własnego ojca.  
Nie przyszło mu na myśl, aby udać się do Dumbledore'a ze swoim problemem. Nadal był _Malfoyem_.  
Drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się i weszła przez nie dziewczyna z różdżką w dłoni.  
— Lumos — powiedziała i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle jasno. Draco podniósł głowę, mrugając oczami.  
To była Cho Chang.  
— Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę — powiedziała z satysfakcją w głosie.  
— A ja myślałem, że pozbyłem się ciebie na boisku do quidditcha — odparł Draco.  
Niezrażona Cho uśmiechnęła się.  
— To było zanim zrozumiałam, że grałeś trudnego do zdobycia — odpowiedziała.  
— Więc przyszłaś po więcej obelg, tak? — zapytał Draco. — Kobiety…  
— Czułam się winna za sposób, w jaki cię traktowałam — odpowiedziała Cho. — Mówienie, że jesteś za młody, aby się ze mną umawiać, i że twoje włosy są zbyt rozczochrane… Cóż, to nie było fair.  
— Rzeczywiście byłaś niedobrą dziewczyną — zgodził się Draco. — Może powinnaś sobie pójść i przemyśleć, co zrobiłaś źle. Spędź na tym tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebowała.  
Cho podeszła bliżej i usadowiła się na stole, sunąc delikatnie różdżką po jego ramieniu w górę i w dół.  
— Wiem, że naprawdę tak nie myślisz, Harry — powiedziała. — Czujesz się tylko zraniony, a ja to szanuję.  
Draco zabrał z obrzydzeniem rękę.  
— Spójrz na siebie! — powiedział. — Założę się, że Harry biegał za tobą od lat, nosił ci książki, wysyłał ci kwiaty, a ty go cały czas ignorowałaś. Teraz przychodzi i jest dla ciebie kompletnym draniem, a ty nagle nie chcesz go zostawić w spokoju!  
Cho wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie? — zapytała.  
— Eee… — powiedział Draco.  
— Przepraszam — odezwał się czyjś głos. Draco podniósł wzrok. Ktoś jeszcze był oprócz nich w bibliotece. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam, ale…  
To była Hermiona.  
— Przeszkadzasz — powiedziała Cho. — Odejdź.  
— Nie! — powiedział Draco. — W niczym nie przeszkadzasz — wstał z takim pośpiechem, że strącił na podłogę stertę książek. — Hermiona…  
Cho spojrzała na niego, na Hermionę, i znowu na niego. Następnie uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się chłodno.  
— Więc tak to jest, co? — zapytała. — Wreszcie dałeś sobie ze mną spokój i postanowiłeś się ustatkować?  
— Harry i ja nie chodzimy ze sobą! — warknęła Hermiona, a oczy jej zabłysły.  
— Możecie o mnie się bić, dziewczyny — powiedział Draco, siadając ponownie na krześle. — Może trochę walki wręcz?  
Cho spojrzała na niego wilkiem.  
— Naprawdę jesteś aroganckim bydlakiem pod tym całym wstydliwym zachowaniem, prawda? — warknęła.  
— Tak — odparł Draco. — Teraz idź już sobie.  
Cho chwyciła swoją różdżkę i wypadła z biblioteki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Draco odwrócił się nerwowo w stronę Hermiony.  
— Ona po prostu bardzo, bardzo mnie lubi — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Hermiona podeszła do niego, skrzyżowała ramiona i zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać. Nigdy nikt się tak nie wpatrywał w Dracona. To było tak, jakby mogła przejrzeć jego głowę na wylot.  
— Hermiona, nie — zaprotestował, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. — Słuchaj, przykro mi z powodu tego, co powiedziałem wcześniej.  
— Nie — zaczęła Hermiona.  
Draco jej przerwał:  
— Słuchaj, powiedziałem, że jest mi przykro, co jeszcze…  
— Nie — warknęła Hermiona, machając ręką. — Nie mam na myśli, że nie jest ci przykro. Mam na myśli to, że nie jesteś… nie jesteś nim.  
— Nie jestem kim?  
— Nie jesteś Harrym — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie jesteś Harrym Potterem.  
Draco wpatrywał się w nią. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony.  
— Oczywiście, że nie jestem — powiedział z westchnieniem. — Jestem Draco Malfoy.


	4. Klątwa Veritas

Jak zawsze: dziękuję Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi :-)

* * *

4. Klątwa Veritas

Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli. Potem Hermiona rzuciła się na Dracona, który, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na atak z jej strony, poleciał do tyłu. Upadł na podłogę wraz z Hermioną, tłukącą go pięściami.  
— GDZIE JEST HARRY? — wrzeszczała. — Co mu zrobiłeś? Gdzie go trzymasz? Nie mogłeś go zabić, potrzebujesz go, żeby robić Eliksir Wielosokowy…  
— Hermiona… — Draco nie czynił najmniejszej próby, by ochronić się przed jej uderzeniami. — Przysięgam ci, że go nie skrzywdziłem…  
— Kłamca! — Chwyciła go za ubranie i szarpnęła go góry, a następnie grzmotnęła nim o posadzkę. Draconowi stanęły gwiazdy w oczach. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę z rękawa szaty i wycelowała w jego serce. — Jeśli skrzywdziłeś Harry'ego, jeśli poszatkowałeś mu palce by zrobić ten cholerny eliksir…  
— Słuchaj — odezwał się Draco, starając się zachować spokój. — Twojemu małemu chłoptasiowi nawet włosów nie obciąłem. Chociaż by mu się to przydało. Nie robiłem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. To jest ten eliksir z lekcji Snape'a, po prostu nie przestał działać.  
Hermiona drżała, ale uchwyt jej palców na różdżce nie zelżał.  
— Myślisz, że w to uwierzę? — zapytała.  
Draco spojrzał na nią.  
— Mój ojciec uczył mnie czarnej magii, wiesz?  
— Nie zmieniaj tematu, Malfoy.  
— Rzuć na mnie zaklęcie prawdy — powiedział. — Pokażę ci jak to zrobić.  
— To zaawansowana czarna magia — odpowiedziała Hermiona, blednąc. — Użycie tego jest ściśle kontrolowane przez Ministerstwo…  
— Dobra — odparł Draco. Wyciągnął rękę, chwycił jej dłoń trzymającą różdżkę celującą w jego serce. — _Veritas_.  
Czarny promień wystrzelił z różdżki i trafił Dracona w pierś. Draco widział wcześniej, jak jego ojciec używa Zaklęcia Prawdy na przeróżnych ludziach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie, jakie to uczucie. Teraz wiedział, i rozumiał dlaczego jest to uważane za „czarną" magię — czuł się tak, jakby dwa olbrzymie srebrne haki zostały wbite w jego pierś, tuż pod żebra, i rozrywały mu klatkę piersiową odsłaniając serce.  
— Pytaj szybko — wycedził poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. — To boli.  
Hermiona patrzyła na niego zszokowana, ale prędko się opamiętała. Szybko zapytała:  
— Harry, czy Harry'emu nic nie jest?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Draco. Jego głos brzmiał inaczej i dziwnie szczerze, nawet dla niego.  
Zamrugała.  
— Czemu wyglądasz jak on?  
— Kiedy wypiliśmy ten eliksir na lekcji Snape'a, nie odmieniliśmy się z powrotem. Harry myślał, że to ja coś zrobiłem z eliksirem, ale to nieprawda. Nie wierzył mi… Uderzył mnie… Oddałem mu i stracił przytomność. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że wszyscy brali mnie za niego. Więc udawałem.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Chciałem zobaczyć jak to będzie — odparł Draco. — Na początku myślałem, że robiłem to, by poznać jego sekrety. Wykorzystać je przeciwko niemu. Ale tak się nie stało — złapał z trudem powietrze. Czuł, jakby każde słowo było z niego wydzierane. — To było tak, jakbym wchłonął w siebie wraz z eliksirem jakąś część Harry'ego. Zacząłem zachowywać się jak on i nie mogłem tego kontrolować. Uratowałem ropuchę Neville'a, ciebie przed tłuczkiem. Czuję teraz różne rzeczy. Rzeczy, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie czułem.  
— Jak litość? — zapytała ponuro.  
— Tak — powiedział Draco.  
— Gdzie jest Harry? — zapytała.  
— Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że ojciec Draco Malfoya przybył, by zabrać go do domu, to była prawda. Tylko, że zamiast mnie zabrał Harry'ego.  
Hermiona, jak to Hermiona, natychmiast zrozumiała konsekwencje i zadrżała. Chwyt różdżki pozostał jednak dość mocny.  
— Dlaczego myślisz, że nic mu nie jest? — domagała się odpowiedzi.  
— Czuję to — odpowiedział Draco. Słuchał swoich własnych słów ze zdziwieniem. — Nie rozumiałem, co to było aż do teraz… To tak jak blizna Harry'ego. On i Voldemort są połączeni klątwą, która zawiodła. A teraz ja jestem połączony z Harrym nieudanym zaklęciem eliksiru. Czułem, kiedy opuszczał zamek, to dlatego pobiegłem po schodach na górę podczas kolacji. Czułem też, kiedy się obudził.  
— Co zamierzałeś zrobić? — zapytała. — Dalej być Harrym? Ktoś by to w końcu odkrył. Ja to zrobiłam. Jaki miałeś plan?  
— Nie miałem żadnego — odparł Draco. — Próbowałem wymyślić sposób, aby wyciągnąć stamtąd Harry'ego.  
— Dlaczego cię obchodzi, co się stanie z Harrym? Dlaczego cię obchodzi czy zginie?  
— Słuchaj, mówię ci — zaczął Draco. Każde słowo wymawiał z trudem. — Jakaś część Harry'ego jest teraz we mnie. To sprawia, że robię rzeczy, jakich nigdy normalnie bym nie zrobił. Teraz myślę, że to samoobrona. Harry ma bardzo silną wolę, tak myślę. W głowie mam głosik, który ciągle powtarza, żebym dostał się do Harry'ego, do Harry'ego — uśmiechnął się cieniem swojego dawnego paskudnego uśmiechu. — Bo gdyby o mnie chodziło — powiedział — to pewnie pozwoliłbym mu zginąć.  
Hermiona nie chwyciła przynęty. Przyglądała się mu uważnie.  
— Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś? — zapytała.  
— Nie pytaj o to — odparł Draco zamykając oczy, ale na próżno, musiał odpowiedzieć. — Ty — powiedział. — Lubię cię. Albo Harry lubi. Trudno powiedzieć.  
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Hermionę. Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli na siebie z identycznymi wyrazami zaskoczenia na twarzach. Następnie na twarzy dziewczyny cwany zagościł uśmieszek.  
— Malfoy — odezwała się. — Czy kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś seks?  
— Nie — odpowiedział i natychmiast wykrzyknął na całe gardło: — HERMIONA, NATYCHMIAST ZDEJMIJ ZE MNIE TO ZAKLĘCIE!  
Ból i uczucie rozrywania na kawałki zniknęło. Draco z trudem zaczerpnął tchu. Czuł, jakby właśnie skończył bieg w maratonie.  
— Hermiona… — powiedział nie bez podziwu w głosie. — To było naprawdę wredne!  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała, chociaż nie wyglądało na to, że jest jej chociaż częściowo przykro. — Założyłam się z Ronem. A ty zasłużyłeś sobie na to za całowanie mnie i oszustwo — myślałam, że to był Harry — wstała i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę, by pomóc mu wstać z podłogi. — Lepiej chodźmy. W całym zamku są detektory, które wykrywają użycie czarnej magii. Niektórzy nauczyciele już pewnie są teraz w drodze tutaj.  
— Och tak — powiedział wstając. — Pamiętam to z Historii Hogwartu.  
Hermiona stanęła i spojrzała na niego.  
— Czytałeś Historię Hogwartu?  
— Taak — odparł. — Co z tego?  
— Nic. Chodźmy.

Po wyjściu Macnaira Lucjusz Malfoy również zniknął, mówiąc Harry'emu i Narcyzie, że ma jakąś pracę do wykonania. Harry, nie chcąc wdawać się w kłopotliwe rozmowy z matką Dracona, zdecydował się pozwiedzać Dwór i sprawdzić, czy uda mu się znaleźć wejście do lochów. Syriusz znajdzie się tam jutro, a Harry chciał być na to przygotowany. Włożył ubranie, dostarczone przez domowego skrzata i udał się na rekonesans.  
Najpierw wyszedł na zewnątrz i obszedł Dwór, starając się zapoznać z jego kształtem i rozmiarem, co okazało się pomyłką. Najpierw było to dość interesujące, choć trochę straszne. Dwór był ogromny, a wyglądał jakby został wycięty z jednego kawałka czarnego granitu. Natknął się na skalisty ogród, kilka stajni (pustych), wyjątkowo przygnębiająco wyglądający balkon oraz wielki labirynt, który Harry starannie ominął. (Od pamiętnych wydarzeń podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego niezbyt je lubił.) Za labiryntem znalazł mały ogród, w którym krzewy zostały starannie przycięte w formy zwierząt. Magicznych stworzeń, poprawił się w myśli. Był tam hipogryf, feniks, jednorożec, troll trzymający topór i smok, jak również kilka wrednie wyglądających istot, których Harry nie rozpoznawał.  
Bezmyślnie wyciągnął rękę i dźgnął palcem krzew w kształcie trolla. Był taki realistyczny…  
Harry krzyknął, kiedy troll odwrócił się i zagłębił zęby w jego dłoni. Odskoczył dokładnie w chwili, kiedy stworzenie uniosło topór i usiłowało spuścić mu go na głowę. Mógł być stworzony z liści i gałęzi, ale uderzył w ziemię z solidnym hukiem. Harry sięgnął do rękawa po różdżkę, wyciągnął ją i wskazał nią na trolla.  
— Drętwota! — krzyknął i stworzenie zamarło w połowie ruchu.  
Harry pozbierał się, wstał i wybiegł z ogrodu. Jeśli z czegoś był dumny, to ze swoich klątw, ale nie był pewny jak długo Drętwota będzie działać na krzak.  
Krwawił dość obficie z miejsca, gdzie troll go ugryzł. Do czasu, kiedy dotarł do budynku, rękaw miał cały przesiąknięty krwią. Narcyza, przechodząc głównym korytarzem, zobaczyła go i krzyknęła z przestrachem:  
— Draco! Co się stało? — odwróciła jego dłoń badając ranę. Żłobkowane liście wystawały z niej jak wyszczerbione zęby. — Draco, przecież wiesz, że nie wolno ci wchodzić do tego ogrodu! Twój ojciec będzie wściekły jeśli… jeśli… — przerwała i protestującego zaciągnęła do kuchni, gdzie zabandażowała mu dłoń smarując ją najpierw purpurową maścią, która paliła i szczypała.  
— Będziesz musiał założyć dzisiaj wieczorem rękawiczki, Draco — powiedziała. — Jeśli twój ojciec…  
— Wieczorem? — zapytał czujnie Harry, zapominając zupełnie o ugryzieniu. — Co jest dzisiaj wieczorem?  
Skończywszy bandażowanie Narcyza wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
— Wiesz, że mamy towarzystwo na sobotnie noce — powiedziała. — Twojego ojca… koledzy będą tutaj wkrótce.  
— Eee… Tak — odparł Harry. — Zapomniałem.  
Nie mógł powstrzymać nasuwającego się skojarzenia: kolacja u Dursleyów z kolegami wuja Vernona. Miał jednak wrażenie, że wielka wieczerza śmierciożerców będzie czymś zupełnie innym.  
— Muszę się jakoś ubrać? — zapytał bezmyślnie.  
— Draco! — Narcyza spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Wiesz, że musisz mieć na sobie oficjalną szatę Malfoyów!  
— Dobrze — odparł Harry, ale teraz Narcyza przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie i poczuł, że koniecznie musi się stamtąd wydostać. — Lepiej pójdę się przebrać w takim razie — powiedział kierując się w stronę drzwi. — Wiesz, jakie są te szaty wyjściowe… Tyle zapięć…  
Narcyza patrzyła na niego jakby wyrosła mu kolejna głowa, wycofał się więc z kuchni i pobiegł korytarzem w stronę pokoju Dracona.

Przykazawszy Draco, by poczekał w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów („Ja wiem lepiej, gdzie Harry trzyma swoje rzeczy.") Hermiona wbiegła po schodach do dormitorium chłopaków. Wcześniej robiła to tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach (i w świąteczny poranek). Dean Thomas, zamierzający właśnie włożyć piżamę, krzyknął i padł plackiem za łóżko.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz, Hermiona! — wysyczał, po chwili wysuwając głowę ponad krawędź łóżka. — Mogłaś zobaczyć… coś.  
— Dean, nie zobaczyłam nic — odparła Hermiona. — Przysięgam. Wbiegłam tylko po coś dla Harry'ego. Daj mi tylko pięć minut i spokojnie będziesz mógł wrócić do bycia gołym.  
Otworzyła kufer Harry'ego i przeszukała go, chwyciła pelerynę niewidkę, mapę Huncwotów i jakieś swetry na wypadek, gdyby zrobiło się zimno. Rozejrzała się, szukając czegoś, w co mogłaby to wszystko wpakować, i dojrzała szkolną torbę Harry'ego leżącą pod łóżkiem. Powoli przysunęła ją bliżej siebie.  
Kupiła ją Harry'emu w prezencie, gdy przeszli do piątej klasy. To była dość zwyczajna torba, ale Hermiona rzuciła na nią najróżniejsze zaklęcia: zaklęcie, by nigdy się nie podarła; zaklęcie, by Harry mógł ją zamknąć tak, by nikt inny jej nie otworzył; zaklęcie, by mógł ją znaleźć, gdyby gdzieś ją zostawił — co często zresztą robił. Wyszyła również na niej słowa — nie magicznie, własnoręcznie: HARRY POTTER — SZUKAJĄCY GRYFFINDORU.  
Widok torby przywołał tak wyraźny obraz Harry'ego, że aż się zakrztusiła, i krótki szloch zdołał jej się wymknąć, zanim zdążyła go powstrzymać. Działała dotąd jakby na autopilocie, nie myśląc o Harrym, ponieważ gdyby zaczęła myśleć o tym, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, załamałaby się zupełnie i byłaby do niczego…  
— Oj, Hermiona… — Dean podbiegł do niej zaalarmowany jej szlochem. Hermiona nie była dziewczyną, która często płakała. — Nie płacz…  
— Dzięki, Dean — powiedziała, wyciągając rękę i nie pozwalając mu podejść. — Ja… Uhm… Doceniam to. Mógłbyś włożyć majtki, tylko tyle chcę powiedzieć, ale i tak to doceniam.

Ponury nastrój Hermiony nie poprawił się, kiedy powróciła do pokoju wspólnego i odnalazła Dracona siedzącego w jednym z foteli, najwyraźniej śpiącego. Podeszła do niego sztywno i spojrzała wilkiem.  
— OBUDŹ SIĘ.  
Otworzył zielone oczy i spojrzał na nią.  
— Nie śpię — odparł.  
— Dobra — powiedziała, czując się głupio. — Idę za Harrym — kontynuowała. — Myślałam o zabraniu Błyskawicy, ale jestem prawie pewna, że nie można wylecieć tak po prostu z Hogwartu na miotle. Więc idę do Hogsmeade. O północy odjeżdża stamtąd pociąg jadący do Londynu na King's Cross …  
Ale Draco już był na nogach.  
— Nie pójdziesz beze mnie — stwierdził łagodnie, ale zdecydowanie. — Nigdy nie odnajdziesz Dworu Malfoyów. Jest nienanoszalny, tak jak Hogwart. A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda ci się go znaleźć, to na samych drzwiach frontowych jest siedemnaście klątw, a każde z nich wymaga specyficznego zaklęcia rozbrajającego…  
— Malfoy — przerwała mu Hermiona — nawet nie myślałam o tym, żeby ruszyć bez ciebie, więc możesz się zamknąć. W rzeczywistości zastanawiałam się nad postraszeniem cię klątwą Veritas, gdybyś nie chciał pomóc mi się dostać do tego przerażającego domu.  
Teraz to Draco poczuł się głupio.  
— Hermiona, nie możesz rzucić klątwy Veritas — warknął. — Czarna magia to coś więcej niż tylko wymówienie słów.  
— Nie chwaliłabym się tak wiedzą o czarnej magii gdybym była na twoim miejscu — odparła krótko Hermiona. Przerzuciła sobie torbę Harry'ego przez ramię i pomaszerowała w stronę wyjścia. Draco pośpieszył za nią. Nienawidził tego, że zawsze miała ostatnie słowo.

Harry siedział na krawędzi łóżka Dracona Malfoya, przecierając oczy. Zasnął na chwilę i miał dziwny sen, podczas którego na wpół szedł, a na wpół biegł ciemną drogą wraz z Hermioną. To był bardzo rzeczywisty sen, tak jakby był tuż za nią, a kiedy się obudził, zatęsknił do niej tak bardzo, że prawie poczuł fizyczny ból. Oczywiście, mówił sobie, tęsknił za wszystkimi z Hogwartu, nie tylko za Hermioną.  
Zmusił się do wstania i podejścia do garderoby, gdzie zaczął szukać „oficjalnej szaty Malfoyów". To było dość trudne. Okazało się, że Draco ma mnóstwo ubrań, od długich aksamitnych peleryn w każdym odcieniu do wyjątkowo drogo wyglądających koszul Dolce i Gabbana. Jego rodzice musieli wydać na to wszystko prawdziwą fortunę, pomyślał Harry, gapiąc się do wnętrza wielkiej szafy. Sama kolekcja okularów słonecznych Dracona musiała kosztować około sześciuset funtów. I nie było to właściwe czarodziejskie ubranie, ale najwyraźniej rodzinne obrzydzenie Malfoyów do wszystkich mugolskich wytworów nie dotyczyło marynarek od Armaniego.  
— Draco!  
Harry podskoczył. Głos Narcyzy odezwał się gdzieś znad jego głowy.  
— Jesteś gotowy? Przyjaciele twojego ojca już tu są!  
— Uhm… — odparł Harry. — Nie mogę znaleźć mojej szaty!  
— Cóż, w takim razie załóż po prostu czarną! — warknęła.  
— Okej! — odkrzyknął, po chwili zastanowił się, czy musiał krzyczeć, czy też i tak mogła go dobrze słyszeć. Poczuł się niezmiernie głupio. Sięgnął do garderoby i wyciągnął czarne spodnie, kiedy znowu usłyszał nad sobą głos Narcyzy.  
— Draco? Żadnych mugolskich ubrań!  
— Aaaargh — odparł Harry, ale bardzo cicho, mając nadzieję, że Narcyza go nie usłyszy.  
— I wysyłam po ciebie Antona — burknęła. Usłyszał głośne pstryknięcie, takie jak przy wyłączaniu przełącznika. Harry przyjął, że wyłączyła zaklęcie pozwalającego jej na rozmowę z nim, i zaczął cicho przeklinać. Kim był Anton? Czy był jakimś krewnym, którego Harry powinien znać? Nadal przeklinając, wybrał z szafy czarne, satynowe spodnie, koszulę z żabotem i parę wysokich, czarnych butów. Wyglądały najbardziej magicznie z ubrań Dracona, ale czuł się w nich głupio.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Harry z uczuciem nagłego niepokoju podszedł, aby je otworzyć. Stał za nimi wysoki mężczyzna, mający na sobie nieskazitelny uniform lokaja. Trzymał coś, co wyglądało na srebrno—czarną welurową pelerynę. Był również dość przeźroczysty.  
„Ach" — pomyślał Harry. — „Duch służący." To dobrze. Harry był przyzwyczajony do duchów.  
— Pańska matka chciała, abym panu to przyniósł — powiedział Anton—duch podając pelerynę Harry'emu. Była długa i wyglądała na kosztowną. Miała kołnierz zapinany srebrną klamrą w kształcie węża. Harry pomyślał, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby już nigdy później nie zobaczył żadnej ozdoby w kształcie węża. — Zostawił to pan w sali z freskami, kiedy pan tam był ostatnio.  
Harry zamarł w połowie zakładania peleryny. To, co właśnie powiedział duch poruszyło coś w jego myślach. Sala z freskami. Coś ważnego było związanego z tą nazwą, coś dużego. Co w tym mogło być aż taki istotnego?  
— Sugeruję, paniczu Malfoy — powiedział duch — aby zapiął pan tę klamrę przed lustrem. To skomplikowane.  
Jeśli myślał, że szarpanina Harry'ego z klamrą była zabawna lub podejrzana, nie pokazał tego po sobie.  
Harry podszedł do lustra, nadal rozmyślając nad pokojem z freskami Malfoyów, i wydał prychnięcie pełne odrazy. Gdyby Harry był dziewczyną, pomyślałby o odbiciu spoglądającym na niego, że jest nęcące i wyrafinowane. Srebrno—białe włosy Dracona kontrastowały pięknie z czernią płaszcza i srebrnymi haftami uwydatniającymi szarość jego oczu. Ale Harry nie był dziewczyną, więc pomyślał jedynie, że wygląda jak transwestyta. Żabot! Satyna! Buty z klamrami! Fuj!

Siedzieli na peronie na stacji w Hogsmeade czekając na pociąg, kiedy Draco zaczął się śmiać. Hermiona odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć.  
— Co jest takie śmieszne? — zapytała marszcząc brwi.  
— Harry — odpowiedział Draco. — Ma na sobie moje ubrania i nienawidzi tego… Hej! — dodał poirytowany. — Lubię tę koszulę. Nie jest zniewieściała!  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego.  
— Malfoy, proszę, przestań komentować — powiedziała. — To sprawia, że się denerwuję — zaczęła bawić się bezmyślnie torbą. — Widzi, co my robimy? — zapytała wreszcie.  
— Może trochę — powiedział Draco. — Ale myśli, że to tylko sny.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Harry ma silniejszą wolę niż ja — stwierdził neutralnie Draco. — Więcej kombinuje.  
— Czy on… — zaczęła Hermiona, bawiąc się nadal torbą. — Czy on o mnie myśli?  
Draco spojrzał na nią. Jego zielone oczy nie do odczytania.  
— Czasami.  
Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby zapytać o coś więcej, ale w tej samej chwili wjechał na stację pociąg. Był jaskrawoczerwony i miał na boku napisane błyszczącymi literami HOGSMEADE — LONDYN. Oboje skoczyli na nogi i wsiedli do pociągu. Byli jedynymi pasażerami w ich przedziale.  
— Hermiona — odezwał się Draco, kiedy zajęli miejsca. — Skąd wiedziałaś, że nie jestem Harrym?  
Hermiona zagryzła wargi. Dlaczego teraz ją o to pytał? Nie miała dobrej odpowiedzi. Głupio zabrzmi, gdy powie, że pachniał niewłaściwie, kiedy ją całował — nie jak Harry. Przyglądała się jego twarzy, ale nie potrafiła nic z niej wyczytać.  
Może to właśnie to, pomyślała.  
— Zawsze wiem, co myśli Harry — powiedziała. — Nigdy nie przejmuje się ukrywaniem swoich uczuć. Ale kiedy patrzyłam na ciebie, to było tak, jakbym patrzyła na jego twarz, ale Harry'ego tam nie było. Nic nie mogłam z niej odczytać.  
Draco nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał przez okno. Opuszczali zalesione tereny okolic Hogsmeade i wjeżdżali na ciemne pola pokropkowane światełkami w oknach małych farm. Wschodził olbrzymi biały księżyc.  
— Chcesz wiedzieć, co teraz myślę? — zapytał wreszcie.  
— Nie — odparła Hermiona. — Jestem pewna, że to bardzo nieprzyjemne.  
Natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów, ale nie mogła ich cofnąć. Zapadła cisza.

Harry nigdy nie myślał, że wielkie spotkanie śmierciożerców może być tak niesamowicie nudne, ale takie właśnie było. Była to grupa srogo wyglądających mężczyzn, nawet, gdy mieli zdjęte maski. Lucjusz Malfoy przewodził przy głównym stole. Harry poznał kilka osób z nazwiska: Crabbe i Goyle siedzieli razem, tak samo wielcy i brzydcy jak ich nieprzyjemne potomstwo. Był też Nott, Zabini, Rosier, i nawet Franz Parkinson.  
Miał nadzieję, że będą mówić o Syriuszu, ale nie padło o nim nawet słowo. Prawdopodobnie Macnair i ojciec Dracona byli jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli o tych planach. I Glizdogon oczywiście. Zapewne nie chcieli dzielić się zwycięstwem.  
Harry siedział zgnieciony pomiędzy Hugo Zabinim (bratem Zabiniego, który próbował wysłać mu wybuchową miotłę) a Eleftherią Papis (jedyną śmierciożerczynią), ubraną w czarną, satynową szatę. Ta kobieta o olbrzymim biuście była najwyraźniej zauroczona Lucjuszem Malfoyem: śmiała się z każdego jego dowcipu i ciągle pochylała się nad stołem ukazując mu swój dekolt. Narcyza, zajęta dyrygowaniem skrzatami wnoszącymi i wynoszącymi tace, zdawała się tego nie zauważać.  
Zabini, z drugiej strony, był zainteresowany rozmową z Harrym na temat rozrywek, jakie Ślizgoni mają w Hogwarcie. Harry, któremu idea rozrywek wydawała się teraz odległym i wyblakłym wspomnieniem, zajął się wymyślaniem wszelkich możliwych atrakcji dla Draco i jego ślizgońskich kumpli.  
— Cóż, dużo się oczywiście uczymy — powiedział. — I bawimy się w lochach narzędziami tortur i… Uch, ktoś dał nam jajo bazyliszka i staramy się sprawić, żeby się coś z niego wykluło.  
— Czy to mądre? — zapytał Rosier, wysoki mężczyzna z bardzo wąskimi brwiami.  
Harry zaskoczony faktem, że ktoś rzeczywiście słuchał co mówił, zająknął się.  
— Cóż, Macnair powiedział, że zabije go, jeśli zbytnio urośnie.  
— Ja lubię patrzeć, jak dzieci same się uczą — oświadczyła Eleftherina. — To dlatego wysłałam swojego syna do Durmstrangu, gdzie już opanował piąty poziom Czarnej Magii.  
— Czy to prawda, że tam uczniowie są przykuwani łańcuchami do lodowców na całe dnie, jeśli im pójdzie źle na sumach? — zapytał ciekawie Harry.  
— Nie, na noc — odparła Eleftheria wymachując przy tym impertynencko widelcem.  
Zabini odwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
— Czy Severus Snape jest nadal Opiekunem Slytherinu? — zapytał.  
— Taak — odpowiedział Harry.  
Lucjusz Malfoy nagle odwrócił się i omal nie splunął.  
— Draco — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby — jest dość zaprzyjaźniony z Severusem. Pomimo faktu, że nas zdradził. Powiedziałem mu, że jest to niestosowne, ale on nie słucha.  
Harry spojrzał na swój talerz.  
— Severus otrzyma to, co mu się należy, Lucjuszu — odezwał się Rosier głosem, który Harry'emu zmroził krew w żyłach. — Kiedy wdrożymy plan w życie.  
Harry nigdy nie sądził, że poczuje się źle myśląc o tym, że coś okropnego ma się stać Snape'owi, ale tak właśnie było.  
— Ojcze — powiedział zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. — Nie czuję się dobrze. Czy wolno mi odejść?  
To było niewłaściwą rzeczą. Lucjusz skierował na Harry'ego zimny, błyszczący wzrok pełen lodowatej wściekłości. Kiedy jednak się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał spokojnie:  
— Oczywiście, Draco.  
Harry odsunął krzesło i zaczął wychodzić. Kiedy jednak mijał Lucjusza, ten wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go za ramię. Dłoń Malfoya była zimna.  
— Przyjdziesz i spotkasz się ze mną w pokoju z freskami po kolacji, Draco — powiedział cicho. — Nie spóźnisz się.  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry mechanicznie i uwalniając rękę, pobiegł do wyjścia.  
W korytarzu osunął się po ścianie, trzymając się za głowę. Wymówione przez Lucjusza słowa „pokój z freskami" pobudziły jego pamięć i nagle przypomniał sobie dzień sprzed czterech lat, kiedy usłyszał jak Draco Malfoy mówił Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi, że jego rodzina trzyma najpotężniejsze obiekty czarnej magii pod pokojem z freskami. Wtedy Harry pomyślał, że chodziło o to, iż pod podłogą jest jakiś rodzaj tajnego schowka. Teraz jednak przyszło mu do głowy, że Draconowi mogło chodzić o to — i nie był pewien dlaczego to czuł, ale tak było — że wejście do komnat pod Dworem Malfoyów znajdowało się w pokoju z freskami. Może wejście do lochów też tam było.  
Szansa na to była niewielka, wiedział o tym, ale warto było spróbować.  
— Anton — zawołał cicho. — Anton!  
Duch zmaterializował się przed nim, wyglądając na zaciekawionego.  
— Anton — szepnął Harry. — Jak mam się dostać do pokoju z freskami? Zapomniałem.  
Tak jak Harry podejrzewał, duch nie okazał zaskoczenia.  
— Za mną, paniczu Malfoy — powiedział i zaczął sunąć korytarzem. Zaprowadził Harry'ego do wielkiej sali z aksamitnymi krzesłami. Nad kominkiem wisiał portret wysokiej kobiety w wielkim naszyjniku z rubinów, a na podłodze leżał perski dywan.  
— Dziękuję, Anton — powiedział z roztargnieniem Harry i duch zniknął.  
Harry opadł na podłogę i odsunął perski dywan. Pod nim widoczny był kontur drzwi zapadowych z żelaznym uchwytem. Harry chwycił za uchwyt i pociągnął.  
Drzwi uniosły się łatwo. Zauważył szare kamienne schody niknące w mroku zanim rozdzierający krzyk o mało nie rozsadził mu czaszki.  
— PANIE MALFOY! PANIE MALFOY! — krzyczała kobieta z portretu. — DRZWI ZAPADOWE SĄ OTWARTE! PANIE MALFOY! POKÓJ Z FRESKAMI! — Harry zamknął zapadnię i zatoczył się do tyłu, przyciskając dłonie do uszu, ale pomimo tego, że zapadnia została zamknięta, kobieta dalej wrzeszczała. — PANIE MALFOY, PROSZĘ PRZYJŚĆ SZYBKO!

W pociągu Draco nagle otworzył oczy.  
— Och, nie — powiedział. — Harry, tu głupi dupku, coś ty narobił?


	5. Ponowne połączenie

Jak zawsze: dziękuję Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi :-)

* * *

5. Ponowne połączenie 

W pociągu Draco nagle otworzył oczy.  
— Och, nie — powiedział. — Harry, tu głupi dupku, coś ty narobił?

Mimo wrzasków portretu, Harry słyszał tupot biegnących na korytarzu ludzi. Rozejrzał się zaniepokojony. Z pokoju było tylko jedno wyjście, a ono prowadziło właśnie prosto na korytarz. Gdyby tylko wiedział jak się deportować!  
Kominek — powiedział jakiś głos do jego ucha. Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie. Nikogo tam nie było. Nie miał czasu się tym przejmować. Skoczył w stronę kominka i zniknął w nim dokładnie w chwili, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Na wysokości mniej więcej klatki piersiowej w przewodzie kominkowym znajdowała się poprzeczka. Wspiął się na nią, łapiąc z trudem powietrze.  
Poprzez szczelinę w murze Harry zobaczył jak Lucjusz Malfoy wchodzi do pokoju, a za nim śmierciożercy i Narcyza. Malfoy wyglądał na wściekłego — Harry nie przypuszczał, że można być aż tak wściekłym. Lucjusz omiótł wzrokiem pokój, następnie podniósł dywan, odsłaniając drzwi zapadniowe. Potem spojrzał na portret.  
— Mona — powiedział z gniewem. — Kto to zrobił? Kto dopuścił się takiej… profanacji!  
Harry oparł się mocniej o kamienną ścianę.  
— Chłopak — odpowiedziała kobieta z portretu. — Chłopak nieznany mi.  
— Nie… Draco? — zapytała Narcyza. Na jej twarzy widać było gniew podobny do gniewu jej męża, ale Harry widział, że jej oczy skakały dziko po pomieszczeniu, nadając jej dziwny, prawie schizofreniczny wygląd.  
— Intruz nie miał w sobie krwi Malfoyów — odparł portret.  
— Czy wszedł do lochów? — dopytał się Lucjusz.  
— Nie — odparł portret. — Uciekł kiedy zaczęłam krzyczeć.  
— A gdzie uciekł?  
Zaległa cisza. Po chwili obraz powiedział:  
— Ja nie widzę. Jedynie wyczuwam. Nie wiem, gdzie uciekł.  
— Zatem zawiodłaś jako strażniczka — stwierdził Lucjusz lodowatym tonem i uniósł różdżkę. — Incendio! — krzyknął.  
Kobieta na obrazie wrzasnęła raz, kiedy zielony płomień ją pochłonął. Garstka popiołu opadła na podłogę.  
— Lucjuszu… — zaczęła Narcyza, ale Malfoy odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na nią wrogo. Zamilkła i wyszła z pokoju, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
Jeden ze śmierciożerców odchrząknął.  
— Och, spójrzcie która już godzina — powiedział z lekkim zakłopotaniem. — Lucjuszu, dziękuję za wspaniały wieczór, pozdrowienia dla Narcyzy — i deportował się.  
Jeden za drugim pozostali uczynili to samo, aż Lucjusz został sam z Eleftherią Papis.  
— Spokojnie, Lucjuszu — powiedziała kojąco. — Zapewne portret zrobił dużo hałasu o nic. Czasami to robią, kiedy się je ignoruje. Jestem pewna, że nikogo obcego nie było w domu.  
Lucjusz wydawał się nie słyszeć jej argumentów; nadal podejrzliwie przyglądał się zapadni.  
— W każdym razie — dodała Eleftheria — przynajmniej teraz jesteśmy sami.  
Zbliżyła się do Malfoya, który, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wziął ją w ramiona i pocałował w szyję. Harry spędził najobrzydliwsze dziesięć minut swojego życia obok Lucjusza i Eleftherii obściskujących się zapamiętale na kozetce. Zamknął oczy, ale nadal ich słyszał; nie mógł nawet zatkać sobie palcami uszu, ponieważ musiał się przytrzymywać.  
— Paniczu Malfoy — odezwał się cichy głos koło jego ucha.  
Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył Antona, dryfującego przed nim spokojnie w ciasnej przestrzeni. Wyglądał, jakby znalezienie dziedzica rodu Malfoyów wiszącego w przewodzie kominowym nie było niczym zaskakującym.   
— Paniczu Malfoy, czy wolno mi zasugerować, aby wspiął się panicz nieco wyżej? Znajdzie się panicz w sypialni na drugim piętrze, jeśli się zbytnio nie mylę.  
Harry skinął głową w podziękowaniu i zaczął się wspinać. Dotarcie do pustego kominka zajęło mu pół godziny. Wyczołgał się z niego i sturlał na gołą podłogę kaszląc i wykrztuszając sadzę.

Draco zamrugał i zauważył Hermionę wpatrującą się w niego z otwartymi ustami.  
— Co się stało? — zapytała. — Powiedziałeś „Harry, tu głupi dupku", a potem krzyknąłeś „kominek!"  
— Tak? — rzekł Draco z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
— Czy Harry wpadł do kominka? — spytała Hermiona i natychmiast dodała: — I nie uśmiechaj się w taki sposób, wyglądasz jak pacjent zakładu dla psychicznie chorych.  
— Nie jestem pewny, co się stało — odpowiedział Draco. — Rozumiesz, nie widzę tego, co on. Widzę tylko migawki, kiedy on odczuwa coś wyjątkowo intensywnie.  
— Więc to nie jest jak oglądanie filmu? — spytała Hermiona.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, no nie? — odparł Draco. — Nigdy nie widziałem filmu.  
Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Wjeżdżali na mugolską stację. Wyjrzawszy przez okno, Hermiona zobaczyła grupę nastolatków siedzących na ławce we fluoryzującym świetle. Wyglądali, jakby wracali do domu po przyjęciu; śmiali się i opowiadali sobie dowcipy. Jeden z nich był wysokim chłopakiem w okularach, z ciemnymi, zmierzwionymi włosami. W rzeczywistości wcale nie przypominał zbytnio Harry'ego, ale Hermionę i tak ścisnęło za gardło.  
— Czy nic mu nie jest? — zapytała, nie patrząc na Dracona.  
— Jeśli nagle umrze, powiem ci — zapewnił ją Draco.

Po wymknięciu się z pokoju na drugim piętrze Harry poszedł wziąć prysznic, ponieważ był czarny od sadzy od stóp do głowy. Następnie włożył piżamę Dracona i powrócił do swojej sypialni, gdzie czekali już na niego Lucjusz i Narcyza.  
— Chłopcze — odezwał się Lucjusz w chwili, kiedy Harry wszedł. — Gdzie byłeś?  
— Poszedłem wziąć kąpiel, ojcze — odpowiedział Harry, ciesząc się, że zostawił ubrudzony sadzą ręcznik w łazience.  
— Podejdź — powiedział Lucjusz i Harry ostrożnie zbliżył się do niego. Kiedy tylko był w jego zasięgu, Lucjusz chwycił go za ramię i zaczął przyglądać się wściekle jego twarzy.  
— Nie jestem głupi, chłopcze — powiedział z chłodną groźbą. — Zachowywałeś się dziwnie i chcę znać tego powód. Wchodzić do strzyżonego ogrodu! — warknął.  
Harry zerknął na Narcyzę, a ta odwróciła wzrok.  
— Nie wiedzieć o rodzinnych szatach wyjściowych! Pytać czy można wyjść z MOJEGO przyjęcia! — krzyknął Malfoy. — A jeśli kiedykolwiek się dowiem, że miałeś coś wspólnego z tą katastrofą po kolacji…  
— Twój ojciec usiłuje powiedzieć, Draco… — odezwała się Narcyza miętosząc dłońmi suknię. — Czy bierzesz narkotyki?  
Harry'emu opadła szczęka.  
— Ponieważ możesz nam o tym powiedzieć, jeśli tak — mówiła pośpiesznie dalej. — Jesteśmy, uhm… tutaj, aby ciebie wysłuchać.  
Harry przeniósł wzrok z Narcyzy, której oczy ponownie zaczęły biegać po pokoju, na Lucjusza, którego twarz wyrażała taką wściekłość, że wyglądała jak karnawałowa maska.  
— Nie — powiedział. — Żadnych narkotyków. Sorry!  
— Zatem… — Narcyza zerknęła niepewnie na Lucjusza.  
— Twoja matka — odezwał się Lucjusz, wykrzywiając usta w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu — martwi się, że zaczynasz tracić rozum, synu. Jest, oczywiście, szaleństwo w naszej rodzinie, gdyż jesteśmy w prostej linii od Urica Dziwacznego, ale przyznaję, że nie podejrzewałem, iż ty będziesz mieć z tym problemy. Co miała na myśli, jednak…  
— Ja NIE oszalałem — odparł krótko Harry. — Uderzyłem się mocno w głowę wczoraj, to wszystko. Naprawdę! Przecież nie zacząłem rozmawiać ze sobą.  
— Jeszcze nie — powiedział zwięźle Lucjusz. Potem pochylił się bliżej do ucha Harry'ego i wysyczał: — Czasami pytam sam siebie, co zrobiłem złego, że zostałem pokarany takim głupim synem zamiast dziedzicem, jakiego powinienem mieć.  
Harry zagotował się z irytacji.  
— Daj spokój! — warknął. — Morderstwa, tortury, mnóstwo Czarnej Magii, czego ty nie zrobiłeś źle? Masz szczęście, że nie masz syna o trzech głowach. Musisz mieć najgorszą karmę ze wszystkich osób, jakie spotkałem!  
Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego. Narcyza pisnęła cicho.  
— Musisz być szalony, jeśli mówisz do mnie w taki sposób — powiedział Lucjusz. — A może próbujesz tylko pokazać swój charakter — uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje ostre, równie zęby. — Podziwiam to, więc cię nie ukarzę.  
Ramiona Narcyzy opadły z ulgą. Odwróciła się, aby ukryć wyraz twarzy. Kiedy tylko to zrobiła, Lucjusz pochylił się i wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha:  
— Jeśli jeszcze raz się wychylisz, chłopcze, skończysz w Szpitalu Świętego Mungo dla Magicznie Chorych. Będą mogli wrzucić cię do jednego pokoju z Longbottomami i spędzisz życie pieniąc się, przywiązany do łóżka.  
Wspomnienie rodziców Neville'a rozzłościło Harry'ego tak bardzo, że z łatwością mógłby się zapomnieć i podbić Lucjuszowi oko, gdyby drzwi do sypialni nie stanęły otworem, ukazując dwóch ludzi w pelerynach podróżnych. Jednym z nich był Walden Macnair. Drugi był niskim mężczyzną w ciemnozielonej odzieży, kaptur miał nisko naciągnięty na twarz. Z jednego rękawa peleryny wystawała dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce, z drugiej — błyszcząca ręka wykonana ze srebra.  
Glizdogon.  
— Przepraszamy za wtargnięcie — powiedział Macnair, ściągając kaptur. — Anton powiedział, że jesteś tutaj.  
— Tak szybko z powrotem? — zapytał Lucjusz.  
— Tak — odparł nieco nerwowo Walden. — Podróż z Kornwalii zajęła mniej czasu, niż się spodziewaliśmy.  
— A Syriusz Black?  
„Proszę, żeby mu się udało uciec" — modlił się cicho Harry.  
— Jest tu — stwierdził krótko Glizdogon. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry słyszał ten głos, mężczyzna krzyczał, aby Voldemort uleczył jego okaleczoną rękę. Co Voldemort uczynił. Podarował Glizdogonowi dłoń z metalu, która teraz błyszczała w świetle, kiedy uniósł ją i wskazał na drzwi, prawie jakby była różdżką.  
— Everriculu! — krzyknął i promień jasnego światła wyłonił się z jego metalowej dłoni. Światło rozrosło się i rozszerzyło w powietrzu, aż utworzyło sieć srebrnych nitek, prawie jak pajęczynę. Włókna sieci pękły i coś przez nie przeleciało, lądując na podłodze.  
To był Syriusz.  
Był w swojej postaci animaga — wielki, czarny pies. Wszystkie kończyny miał sztywne. Tylko jego oczy poruszały się między Glizdogonem a Lucjuszem.  
— Imponujące, Glizdogonie — odezwał się Lucjusz, ale patrzył cały czas na Syriusza.  
— Mój Pan dał mi rękę o wielkiej mocy — powiedział Glizdogon, przyglądając się metalowej dłoni z dumą. Machnął nią od niechcenia w kierunku Syriusza i czarny pies przeturlał się bezsilnie po podłodze w kierunku Malfoya.  
Narcyza krzyknęła.  
— Wystarczy — powiedział ostro Lucjusz.  
— Odmień go — dodał Macnair szorstkim głosem.  
Glizdogon pstryknął metalowymi palcami.  
— Sapiens — wysyczał i czarny pies z małym drgnięciem znowu był Syriuszem. Syriuszem ubranym w podarte łachmany, z wieloma okrutnymi cięciami i zadrapaniami na ramionach. Nadal nie był w stanie się poruszać, ale jego czarne oczy utkwione były z nienawiścią w Lucjuszu.  
Harry usłyszał jak Narcyza łapie spazmatycznie powietrze. Następnie Lucjusz podszedł szybko i kopnął Syriusza w żebra. Harry chciał się rzucić na Malfoya, ale zaczepił o coś nogawką piżamy i upadł na podłogę.  
Zaczynał się podnosić, kiedy zobaczył Narcyzę, która nagle, cicho, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu wszystkich, zemdlała.

— Jesteśmy — powiedział Draco, wstając i klepiąc Hermionę w ramię. Podskoczyła i wyjrzała przez okno. Byli na małej, jasno oświetlonej stacji. Drewniana tablica głosiła, że znajdują się w miasteczku Chipping Sodbury.  
Nie było to coś, czego się spodziewała. Wyobrażała sobie raczej, że Dwór Malfoyów będzie niegościnnym zamkiem na szczycie kamiennej góry pośród jałowej pustyni, gdzie szakale rzucają się na wszystkich, którzy nie są dość szybcy, by uciec. A nie obok miłego, małego miasteczka o nazwie Chipping Sodbury. Cóż, nigdy nie wiadomo.  
— Chodź — odezwał się Draco. Wyszła za nim z pociągu na peron. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę końca peronu.  
— Uch, Malfoy — powiedziała, idąc za nim z torbą obijającą się o nogę. — Wyjście ze stacji jest w tym kierunku…  
W tej chwili skręcił ostro w lewo i przeszedł przez ścianę na końcu peronu.  
— O kurczę… — powiedziała biegnąc do ściany — jak on to zrobił?  
Ze ściany wyłoniła się dłoń Dracona. Złapał ja za rękaw i pociągnął. Ze świstem przedostała się przez mur i wylądowała na ziemi po drugiej stronie.  
— Au! — Torba uderzyła Dracona mocno w głowę.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała Hermiona, wstając i rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Stali o krok od wielkich żelaznych wrót z wyrytym napisem „Malfoy Park". — Zgaduję, że nie jesteśmy już w Chipping Sodbury?  
— Zdecydowanie nie — odparł Draco, zaczynając iść. — To Malfoy Park, wioska u podnóża wzgórza, na którym znajduje się nasz dom. Można się tam dostać z Chipping Sodbury, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy wiesz jak.  
— Macie całą wioskę nazwaną waszym imieniem? — zdumiała się Hermiona.  
— Tak. Zadziwiające, że nie uderzyło mi to do głowy, prawda? — odparł Draco.  
Hermiona już miała ostro zripostować, kiedy zrozumiała, że żartował. „Wyluzuj, Hermiono" — powiedziała sobie w duchu.  
Przeszli dróżką na szerszą drogę, wzdłuż której znajdowały się sklepy i puby. Pod wieloma względami było to małe, magiczne miasteczko takie samo jak Hogsmeade, ale była znacząca różnica: wszystko tutaj wydawało się zawierać słowo „Malfoy" albo było w jakiś sposób związane z czarną magią — była to ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu w wydaniu Lucjusza Malfoya. Pomiędzy „Domem Przeraźliwych Klątw Wiedźmy Helgi" a pubem o nazwie „Gospoda Zimnej Gwiazdki" oferującym specjał Malfoya (zapiekanki nietoperzowe) znajdował się Targ Malfoya.  
— Naprawdę muszą was tutaj lubić — powiedziała Hermiona starając się nie roześmiać.  
— Ha! — odparł Draco. — Oni nienawidzą mojej rodziny, gnębiliśmy ich od pokoleń, a co jakiś czas mój tata schodzi do wioski i używa jakiejś potwornej czarnej magii, która przeraża wszystkich i utrzymuje ich w ryzach.  
— Nie przeszkadza ci to? — zapytała ostro, ale Draco pokręcił głową i wyszeptał:  
— Ciii… Ostatnie czego chcemy, to aby ktokolwiek zobaczył mnie tutaj i doniósł mojemu tacie, że Harry Potter włóczy się po wiosce.  
— Słusznie — odparła Hermiona, której wcześniej nie przyszło to do głowy. Z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy Draco stał tak blisko niej, i szeptał tak jak to robił, po kręgosłupie przebiegały jej dreszcze.  
Draco odwrócił się i zaczął iść drogą wychodzącą z miasteczka. Hermiona podążyła za nim. Kawałek szli w ciszy; Draco wydawał się być zagubiony we własnych myślach. W końcu dotarli na szczyt wzgórza i znaleźli się na otwartym terenie. Hermiona głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Dwór Malfoyów był dokładnie taki, jak sobie wyobrażała. Wielki parkan z ostro zakończonych prętów rozciągał się w każdym kierunku; w samym jego centrum znajdowały się otwarte wrota w kształcie ogromnej litery „M". Wielkie kolumny po bokach zwieńczone były statuami srebrnych węży, a za bramą Hermiona widziała czarny kształt ogromnego, przysadzistego domu.  
Hermiona ruszyła do przodu. Zrobiła tylko kilka kroków, kiedy Draco chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Nie — powiedział ostro. — Nie pamiętasz tego, co ci mówiłem?  
— Och… — Poczuła się głupio. — Siedemnaście klątw. Rzeczywiście.  
— Mój ojciec wynalazł jedną, strzegącą tej bramy — oświadczył dumnie Draco. — Nazywa się Klątwą Układankową, ponieważ jeśli spróbujesz wejść nieproszona przez wrota, pokroi cię na kawałeczki.  
— Twój ojciec z pewnością jest zabawny na przyjęciach — stwierdziła Hermiona z sarkazmem.  
W odpowiedzi Draco wyjął z kieszeni ołówek i poturlał go po ziemi w stronę wrót. Kiedy przetoczył się pod łukiem, zabłysło oślepiające zielone światło i zabrzmiał ostry, brzęczący dźwięk. Po chwili przerwy ołówek wrócił z powrotem do Dracona, w dwóch równych połówkach.  
— Więc… — odezwała się słabo Hermiona. — To raczej jedna z tych prostszych, dwuczęściowych układanek.  
— To nie jest śmieszne — odparł poważnie i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wskazał nią na wrota. — Raptus regaliter — powiedział. Kolejny błysk, tym razem niebieski, i Draco przeszedł przez bramę. Hermiona zesztywniała, ale nic mu się nie stało, więc podążyła za nim. Znajdowali się teraz na terenie Dworu Malfoyów. Ciemne tereny ciągnęły się w każdym kierunku. W oddali widziała poświatę bijącą od okien domu.  
— Możemy uniknąć większości klątw po prostu omijając je — powiedział Draco. — Chwyć mnie za rękę.  
Chwyciła.  
Chwilę szli wzdłuż parkanu, następnie Draco pociągnął ją za sobą wąską ścieżką, wijącą się wzdłuż drzew. Od czasu do czasu było słychać głośne uderzenia i grzmoty, jakby coś dużego zwalało się w zagajniku obok nich. Hermiona nie chciała o tym myśleć, więc skoncentrowała się na zachowaniu ciszy.  
Byli już tuż naprzeciwko domu. Zagajnik skończył się, wąska biała ścieżka prowadziła w stronę ściany Dworu, a następnie wzdłuż niej. Lśniła lekko w świetle księżyca. Wysoka, czarna wieża wznosiła się ponad ich głowami, światło błyskało w miejscach, gdzie znajdowały się okna. Draco wskazał w górę, w kierunku pojedynczego rzędu okien błyszczących jasno.  
— To moja sypialnia — wyszeptał.  
— Tam jest Harry? — zapytała Hermiona trwożnie.  
Draco przytaknął. To była pomyłka, ponieważ Hermiona natychmiast ruszyła na jarzącą się ścieżkę. Sięgnął, aby ją złapać i pociągnąć do tyłu, ale chwycił tylko powietrze. Usłyszał bardziej niż zobaczył, otwieranie małej, metalowej bramki u podnóża wieży — wiedział, co się stanie — oczywiście, że tak, zważywszy, iż to on sam montował tam mechanizm pułapki! Zaklął, pobiegł naprzód i odciągnął Hermionę na bok.   
Rozległ się głośny, świszczący odgłos zakończony nieprzyjemnym łupnięciem i Hermiona usłyszała, jak Draco upada obok niej na ziemię.  
Pozbierała się, ukucnęła i rozejrzała. Ścieżka była pusta. Draco siedział teraz na ziemi i przyglądał się sobie z pewnym oszołomieniem. Grot strzały, długi na jakieś cztery cale, wystawał z górnej części jego uda. Krew wypływała z rany, plamiąc dżinsy.  
— Cholera — powiedział Draco, a potem niezliczoną ilość innych słów, w większości grubiańskich. Hermiona jednak nie miała mu tego za złe. Czuła, jak głupie łzy zbierają się jej w oczach.  
— T—to wszystko mo… moja wina — wyjąkała. — I nie mam żadnych bandaży… Chociaż mogłabym oderwać kawałek torby Harry'ego… może potrzebujesz opaski uciskowej… I, och, Draco, może powinieneś zdjąć spodnie?  
Draco przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem.  
— Nie żebym nie doceniał tego, że pytasz, Hermiona — powiedział. — To znaczy, może kiedy indziej… jasne, ale teraz dlaczego nie pomyślisz przez chwilę! — wysyczał ostatnie słowa. — Kto jest najmądrzejszą czarownicą w naszej klasie? Kto uczęszcza na lekcje Zaawansowanej Leczniczej Magii? Kto tutaj potrafi wyleczyć moją nogę w pięć krótkich sekund?  
— Och — odezwała się. — Oczywiście. Przepraszam! — Poszukała różdżki, wyciągnęła ją i wskazała na krwawiącą dziurę w nodze. — Asclepio — powiedziała cicho i zobaczyła jak Draco odpręża się, w miarę jak rana się zabliźniała, wypychając grot, aż upadł na ziemię. Podniosła ostrożnie strzałę; była lepka od krwi i jakiejś kleistej, jaskrawej substancji. Wyrzuciła ją w krzaki.  
— Dzięki — powiedział chłopak, dotykając ostrożnie nogi. Wydawała się być w porządku.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytała, przyglądając mu się z troską.  
— Pozytywnie radosny — wyciągnął rękę, aby pomogła mu wstać. — Teraz będę miał piękną bliznę, by pokazać ją wnukom.  
— Sześć cali na lewo i nie byłoby mowy o wnukach — oświadczyła Hermiona. — To jest coś, z czego można się cieszyć.

Harry rzeczywiście był w sypialni Dracona. Nie miał innego wyboru, zważywszy, że był przywiązany do łóżka.  
Dość szczęśliwie się zdarzyło, że Narcyza zemdlała w tamtej chwili, ponieważ desperackie próby Harry'ego, aby się dostać do Syriusza, zostały przerwane przez Lucjusza i pozostałych śmierciożerców próbujących się dostać do niej. W innym wypadku Lucjusz najprawdopodobniej byłby jeszcze bardziej wściekły, kiedy wpadli na siebie, a Harry, zupełnie tracąc głowę, uderzył go. W ataku wściekłości Lucjusz rzucił na Harry'ego Wiążącą Klątwę, która przywiązała go za nadgarstki do łóżka. Następnie wyczarował magiczne nosze dla Narcyzy i wyszedł z nią z pokoju, warcząc na Glizdogona i Macnaira, aby zabrali Syriusza do lochów i zamknęli go tam.  
Harry próbował uwolnić się z więzów już od kilku godzin, ale jedynym co zyskał, było to, że podwinęła mu się góra od piżamy. Teraz było mu bardzo zimno, jak również wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie, oraz był niezmiernie nieszczęśliwy na myśl o tym, co może się dziać w tej chwili z Syriuszem w lochach. „Teraz" — pomyślał sobie — „nie może być już gorzej."  
I wtedy wybuchło okno.

Po szeptanej dyskusji Draco i Hermiona zdecydowali się na użycie zaklęcia lewitującego, by dostać się do okna sypialni. Draco miał pójść pierwszy, podczas gdy Hermiona będzie rzucać zaklęcie; jeśli pójdzie dobrze to on miał ją wciągnąć za sobą.  
— Dobra, spróbujmy. — powiedziała Hermiona.  
— Wingardium leviosa — wskazała różdżką na Dracona. Poczuł, jak powoli wznosi się ku górze, obracając się, jakby był wciągany na linie. Zobaczył jak Hermiona mruży oczy, koncentrując się i uniósł kciuki do góry. Pokazała, że powinien również ją wciągnąć, więc Draco wskazał swoją różdżką na nią i wyszeptał słowa zaklęcia.  
Nie był jednak aż tak dobry, jak ona. Zamiast wznosić się powoli, wystrzeliła w górę jak pocisk armatni, zbyt przestraszona, aby krzyczeć, i zderzyła się z chłopcem. Nie mogąc złapać równowagi, poleciał do tyłu uderzając w mur Dworu. Przerażona Hermiona oplotła go rękami i nogami, kiedy tak dziko lecieli w powietrzu.  
— Zatrzymaj to! — wysyczała mu go ucha.  
Draco tylko pokręcił głową. Próbował ustabilizować swoją różdżkę. Zaklęcie wydawało się pchać Hermionę w górę. Nawet jej włosy unosiły się w powietrzu, kiedy trzymała się go desperacko (trzymała ręce tam, gdzie jeszcze żadna dziewczyna wcześniej go nie dotykała, ale nie był w nastroju, by się tym cieszyć).  
— Leviosa! — wykrzyknął histerycznie, tracąc zupełnie głowę, i polecieli w bok a następnie znowu w górę, obrócili się i wystrzelili z siłą kuli armatniej w stronę Dworu. Hermiona krzyknęła raz, kiedy przelecieli przez okno, rozrzucając szkło na wszystkie strony i upadając na podłogę w plątaninie ramion i nóg.  
Przez chwilę tylko tam leżeli, nie poruszając się. Hermiona miała twarz ukrytą w szyi Dracona i łapała powietrze długimi, nierównymi haustami.  
„Naprawdę przez chwilę byłem pewny, że zginiemy" — pomyślał Draco. — „Zdaje się, że ona też tak uważała."  
W tym momencie odezwał się ponad ich głowami zdumiony głos:  
— C—co…? Jak…?  
Draco zamknął oczy, więc bardziej czuł niż zobaczył, jak Hermiona poluźnia kurczony uścisk i siada.  
— Och! — usłyszał jak wykrzykuje, oszołomiona. — Harry!

— C—co? — odezwał się Harry. — Jak?  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien zamknąć usta, ale nie był w stanie tego uczynić. Hermiona, z włosami błyszczącymi od drobinek rozbitego szkła, patrzyła na niego z podłogi i, chociaż był niezwykle szczęśliwy, że ją widział, był potwornie zaskoczony tym, że rękami i nogami obejmowała… Draco Malfoya? Dracona Malfoya, wyglądającego dokładnie jak Harry Potter, ale jednak Malfoya.  
— Och! — wykrzyknęła. W jej głosie słychać było poczucie winy. — Harry!  
Draco również obejmował Hermionę ramionami. Miał teraz otwarte oczy. Miał lekko rozbawioną minę, którą Harry miał ochotę zetrzeć z jego twarzy pięścią.  
— Cześć, Harry — powiedział. — Widzę, że znalazłeś moją piżamę. Chociaż ja zazwyczaj noszę również górę.  
Hermiona zalała się łzami.  
— Harry — powiedziała znowu, wstając i kuśtykając do miejsca, gdzie leżał. — Żyjesz!  
— Mówiłem, że żyje — odparł zirytowany Draco.  
Hermiona wyglądała, jakby chciała zarzucić ramiona na Harry'ego, ale przeszkadzał jej fakt, że nie miał żadnej koszuli i był przywiązany do łóżka. — Czy to…? — zapytała, wskazując na jego nadgarstki.  
— Wiążąca Klątwa — odpowiedział krótko Harry.  
Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i wskazała nią na Harry'ego.  
— Finite Incantatum!  
Ręce Harry'ego opadły bezwładnie. Sekundę później Hermiona otoczyła go ramionami i płakała w jego włosy. Ponad jej ramieniem widział, jak Draco wstaje i strzepuje szkło z ubrania. Patrzył na Harry'ego i Hermionę lodowatym wzrokiem.  
Harry objął dość sztywno Hermionę. Z nieznanego sobie powodu był na nią wyjątkowo wściekły.  
— Gdzie jest Ron? — zapytał ostro.  
— Ron? — Hermiona odsunęła się od niego zdezorientowana i przetarła oczy. — On… On jest w szkole — wyjąkała. — Zostawiłam mu wiadomość.  
— Zostawiłaś mu wiadomość? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
Hermiona otworzyła usta a następnie je zamknęła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Harry był tak tępy. Nie mogła również uwierzyć, że praktycznie pierwszymi słowami, jakie opuściły jego usta było: „Gdzie jest Ron?" Czy w ogóle nie cieszył się, że ją widzi?  
— Ron nienawidzi Draco — powiedziała słabym głosem. — Nie zgodziłby się przyjść.  
— Owszem, zgodziłby się — odparł Harry.  
Hermiona musiała przyznać, że to była jednak prawda.  
— Dobra, zgodziłby się, ponieważ to dla ciebie — powiedziała — ale musiałabym mu wyjaśniać całą sprawę i zajęłoby nam wieczność, by przekonać go do pomysłu pójścia z Draconem, a pomyślałam, że do rana i tak już wrócimy, i Harry… — załamał jej się głos. — Kiedy już to odkryłam… myślałam tylko jak się do ciebie dostać i sprawić, abyś był bezpieczny.  
Harry tylko się jej przyglądał z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Czy dobrze cię usłyszałem? — zapytał. — Czy właśnie nazwałaś Malfoya Draconem?  
Draco zbliżył się stając między Hermioną a Harrym.  
— Słuchaj, Potter — powiedział ostro. — Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz. Też ciebie nie lubię. Pozwoliłbym mojemu ojcu wrzucić cię do lochów na pewną śmierć, gdyby to zależało ode mnie. Ale tak nie jest. I czy wierzysz mi czy nie, powinieneś przynajmniej wierzyć Hermionie, że jesteśmy tutaj, aby URATOWAĆ TWOJE ŻYCIE, TY NIEWDZIĘCZNY DUPKU! — Draco wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa. — Więc ruszmy się!  
Harry zamrugał. Następnie powiedział zupełnie opanowanym głosem:  
— Nie idę z wami.  
Hermiona i Draco spojrzeli na niego. Nawet Draconowi zabrakło słów. Wreszcie Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze i zapytała cienkim głosem:  
— Dlaczego nie?  
Harry westchnął. Potem opowiedział im wszystko o Syriuszu, o planie Macnaira, by pochwycić Harry'ego w Dworze Malfoyów i o Glizdogonie. Wreszcie dodał:  
— I myślę, że coś nie tak jest z twoją matką, Malfoy.  
— Och… — odezwał się Draco urągliwym tonem. — Obelgi. Oczywiście.  
— Nie — odparł Harry. — Mam na myśli, że z nią rzeczywiście jest coś nie tak. Wyglądała na naprawdę nieszczęśliwą i zemdlała dzisiaj po południu, kiedy przyprowadzili Syriusza.  
To uciszyło Dracona.  
Usta Hermiony drżały, ale brodę miała uniesioną do góry.  
— Zatem ustalone — powiedziała. — Jesteśmy na misji ratunkowej. Po prostu będziemy musieli jeszcze uratować Syriusza.  
— To nie będzie proste — odparł Harry. — Próbowałem dostać się dzisiaj do lochów, ale włączył się jakiś alarm…  
— U wejścia do podziemi są zaklęcia alarmowe — odezwał się Draco. — Musisz mieć w sobie krew Malfoyów, aby otworzyć drzwi. Nie lubimy obcych.  
— Ani nikogo innego — dodał Harry. — W tym domu nie ma zbyt dużo pozytywnej energii, wiesz o tym, Malfoy? Tego się nauczyłem podczas pobytu tutaj. I tego, że naprawdę potrzebujecie lepszego systemu centralnego ogrzewania.  
— Harry, założę się, że nauczyłeś się wielu przydatnych rzeczy — odezwała się uspokajająco Hermiona. — Jestem pewna, że…  
— Dla ciebie to tylko praca domowa, prawda, Hermiona? — przerwał jej dość niemiło Harry. — Dobra, w takim razie dowiedziałem się, że w rodzinie Malfoyów zdarzają się szaleńcy, co ma sens, ponieważ w tym domu wszyscy są kompletnymi świrami. Dowiedziałem się, że blondyni nie mają więcej fartu w czymkolwiek. Och, i jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że Draco ma na tyłku znamię dokładnie w kształcie Zjednoczonego Królestwa Brytanii.  
— Nie mam! — odparł Draco ze złością.  
— Och, pokaż mi — powiedziała Hermiona.  
— Nie! — odezwali się jednocześnie Harry i Draco.  
— Co ci to przeszkadza, Harry, to nawet nie twoje ciało — wskazała rozsądnie Hermiona.  
— Cóż, jeśli będziesz się dobrze zachowywać, to może pokażę ci Szkocję.  
— To moje ciało — powiedział ostro Draco — i nie pozwolę ci go zwiedzać. Spójrz na siebie! — dodał. — Łazisz bez koszuli, nie możesz się doczekać, aby ściągnąć z siebie moje ubrania? Miło mieć dla odmiany mięśnie, prawda, Potter?  
— Nie bądź głupi — odparł Harry. — Masz ramiona jak przyrządy do czyszczenia fletów, Malfoy, i wiesz o tym — machnął ramionami dla podkreślenia słów. — Spójrz! Same kości!  
— ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ OBAJ! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Powinniśmy mówić o Syriuszu.  
— Och — Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. — Rzeczywiście.  
I wtedy to się stało. Do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Wszyscy zamarli wpatrując się w siebie wielkimi oczami i mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to jest, zaraz sobie pójdzie. Lecz pukanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze i bardziej intensywne, a drzwi zaczęły się trząść w futrynie.  
Harry wskazał na Hermionę i Draco.  
— Wy dwoje — wysyczał. — Do garderoby! Natychmiast!

—————   
cal — 2,54 cm   
4 cale — 10 cm 


	6. Chłopiec Który Się Dąsał

Dziękując Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi wklejam następny rozdział:

* * *

6. Chłopiec Który Się Dąsał

Hermiona i Draco zanurkowali w garderobie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Harry wskazał gorączkowo różdżką na okno, wyszeptał Reparo! i pobite szkło uniosło się w powietrze, układając w ramie. Następnie rzucił się na łóżko i chwycił za jego słupki dokładnie w chwili, kiedy drzwi sypialni w końcu ustąpiły pod naporem łomotu i stanął w nich rozwścieczony Lucjusz Malfoy.  
— Chłopcze! — wrzasnął na Harry'ego. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak Draco, kiedy się złościł: był bardzo blady, a na jego policzkach widniały czerwone plamy. Lucjusz mógł otworzyć pokój za pomocą magii, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że postanowił zamiast tego wyładować się na drzwiach. — Dlaczego mi nie otworzyłeś?  
— Nie wiem — odparł Harry beznamiętnie. — Może dlatego, że przywiązałeś mnie do łóżka?  
Lucjusz miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na stropionego.  
— Zapomniałem o tym — przyznał wskazując różdżką na Harry'ego i warknął: — Finite Incantatem!  
Harry opuścił ręce.  
— Dzięki — powiedział. — Co z Nar… moją matką?  
— Nic jej nie jest — stwierdził Lucjusz lakonicznie.  
— Mogę ją zobaczyć?  
— Nie — padła krótka odpowiedź. — Chcę, abyś mi w czymś pomógł. Muszę zejść do lochów, a ty pójdziesz tam ze mną.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego. To było zaproszenie jakiego oczekiwał — będzie miał okazję zobaczyć gdzie trzymają Syriusza. Nie miał tylko wielkiej ochoty na zostawienie Draco i Hermiony zamkniętych w garderobie. Jednak odmowa nie wchodziła w grę. Malfoy wyglądał już na wystarczająco wkurzonego.  
— Dobra — zgodził się. Wstał i podążył za Lucjuszem.

W garderobie było zupełnie ciemno. Jedną stroną twarzy Hermiona dotykała szorstkiego materiału, kolana miała przyciśnięte do Dracona, a ręce, w których trzymała torbę Harry'ego, zaczynały jej drętwieć. Słyszała jak Draco oddycha cicho koło jej ucha, a przez drzwi garderoby wychwyciła przytłumione odgłosy rozmowy Lucjusza i Harry'ego. Usłyszała jak Lucjusz mówi Harry'emu, że zabiera go do lochów i jak Harry się zgadza, a potem jak opuszczają sypialnię, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Draco odezwał się pierwszy. Właściwie to nie tyle się odezwał, co zaczął przeklinać, z wielką biegłością i kreatywnością, poruszając przy tym przeróżną gamę tematów. Jego słownictwo i wyobraźnia zaimponowały Hermionie. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że można robić takie rzeczy przy pomocy miotły.  
— Jasne — powiedziała wreszcie. — Wybacz, że ci przerywam, nawet mi się to podobało, myślę jednak, że powinniśmy wydostać się wreszcie z tej garderoby. Nie czuję już rąk.  
— Nie możemy się stąd wydostać — odparł Draco ponuro. — Otwiera się od zewnątrz.  
Hermiona otworzyła usta.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
Draco odpowiedział ostro.  
— Której części „otwiera się od zewnątrz" nie zrozumiałaś? Doprawdy, myślałem, że jesteś inteligentna.  
— Zwykłe otwierające zaklęcie…  
— Nie — przerwał jej Draco. — Nie w tym przypadku. Mój ojciec zamykał mnie tutaj, kiedy jako dziecko źle się zachowałem, więc wiem o tym dobrze.  
— Twój ojciec musi być okropny.  
— Zostaw moją rodzinę w spokoju, Granger — odparł Draco krótko.  
— Granger? — zdenerwowała się Hermiona. — Najpierw Harry, a teraz ty! Dlaczego obaj zachowujecie się tak, jakbyście mnie nagle znienawidzili? Wszystko co zrobiłam Harry'emu, to próbowałam go uratować, a co do ciebie, to nie wiem o co masz żal, ale…  
— Naprawdę nie wiesz? — głos Dracona, zimny i odległy, przypominał jej teraz niezliczone nieprzyjemne spotkania na korytarzach Hogwartu.  
— Nie — odparła chłodno.  
— Lumos — powiedział Draco i światło rozkwitło na końcu jego różdżki, rozjaśniając wnętrze garderoby. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Gdy rozmawiała z Draconem w ciemności, wyobrażała sobie jego twarz taką, jak pamiętała ze szkoły. A teraz znowu znajdowała się twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Światło różdżki sprawiało, że jego zielone oczy świeciły jak ciemne malachity. Ale usta wykrzywiał gniewny uśmieszek Dracona.  
— Potter — zaczął Draco — zachowuje się jak dupek z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: nie podoba mu się pomysł, że ma być uratowany przeze mnie. Czułbym się identycznie w jego sytuacji.  
— A drugi powód? — zapytała ciekawie Hermiona.  
— Jest zazdrosny — oświadczył.  
Hermiona poczuła się, jakby jej serce wylądowało w brzuchu, następnie powróciło i utkwiło w gardle.  
— Zazdrosny? — zapytała słabym głosem. — O co?  
— Nie bądź tępa, Hermiono.  
Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę, chwyciła dłoń Draco i ścisnęła ją mocno.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
Dłoń chłopca nieruchomo leżała w jej dłoni.  
— Wiem, co chcesz usłyszeć — powiedział. — Ale czy chcesz to usłyszeć w taki sposób?  
Hermiona zamilkła. Czy w taki sposób chciała usłyszeć, że Harry może — prawdopodobnie coś (cokolwiek) do niej czuł? Od Dracona, który szpiegował myśli Harry'ego? To było naruszenie prywatności, nawet jeśli nieumyślne. I była jeszcze możliwość — że Draco się myli.  
Pokręciła głową i puściła jego rękę.  
— Nie — przyznała.  
— Tylko dlatego, że wyczuwam emocje Harryego — odezwał się niespodziewanie Draco — nie znaczy, że przestałem mieć własne uczucia.  
Hermiona przyjrzała mu się z zainteresowaniem.  
— A co czujesz? — zapytała, i ku własnemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu była ciekawa odpowiedzi na to pytanie w takim samym stopniu jak na poprzednie.  
Ale Draco spuścił głowę i nie była już w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Widziała tylko światło odbijające się w okularach Harry'ego.  
— Teraz czuję głód — odparł. — Bardzo, bardzo silny głód. Nie jadłem nic od wczorajszego obiadu.  
— Och… — odezwała się zawiedziona Hermiona. Odwróciła torbę Harry'ego tak, aby dosięgnąć zamka. — Zabrałam trochę jedzenia… Mam czekoladowe żaby, piwo kremowe i marynaty.  
Draco skrzywił się.  
— Powiedziałem, że jestem głodny, a nie, że jestem w ciąży.  
Hermiona powstrzymała chichot.  
— Cóż, to wszystko co mamy.  
— No dobrze. Trudno, podaj piwo kremowe. Może jeśli wypiję go wystarczająco dużo, przestanie mi przeszkadzać, że jestem tutaj zamknięty.

Harry szedł za Lucjuszem Malfoyem niewiarygodnie krętymi korytarzami Dworu, aż dotarli do pokoju z freskami, gdzie Lucjusz otworzył drzwi zapadniowe i skinął na Harry'ego, aby za nim podążył. Harry wypełnił polecenie, starając się przy tym niczego nie dotknąć. Nie chciał, by brak krwi Malfoyów w jego żyłach włączył kolejny alarm.  
Szare, kamienne stopnie prowadziły w zimną, wilgotną ciemność rozświetlaną tylko blaskiem z różdżki Lucjusza. Podziemia przypominały labirynt: wąskie korytarze wiły się we wszystkich kierunkach jak węże. Harry starał się zapamiętać drogę, mamrocząc cicho „lewo, prawo, prawo, ostro w lewo", ale wiedział, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.  
Lucjusz Malfoy odezwał się tylko raz, kiedy przechodzili z jednego wąskiego korytarza do drugiego, udekorowanego mozaiką popękanego marmuru.  
— To będzie dla ciebie dobra lekcja, chłopcze.  
W końcu dotarli do wejścia do lochów. Ogromne, kamienne, łukowato sklepione przejście zagradzały zardzewiałe, żelazne wrota, zamknięte wielkim zamkiem w kształcie bliźniaczych węży. Lucjusz położył na nim dłoń i drzwi otworzyły się. Harry wszedł za nim do środka.  
Mężczyzna przeszedł obok rzędu cel znajdujących się wzdłuż ścian lochu, zatrzymał się przed jedną z nich i spojrzał do środka. Harry stanął za nim, wiedząc już, co zobaczy.  
Cela była wąskim pomieszczeniem o wilgotnych, kamiennych murach i pokrytej słomą podłodze. Na jej końcu znajdowała się niska, kamienna ława, na której leżał człowiek.  
Syriusz.  
— Witaj, Black — powiedział Lucjusz, a Syriusz usiadł. Harry'emu ulżyło, kiedy spostrzegł, że zdjęli z niego krępującą klątwę. — Wygodnie?  
Syriusz warknął, długo i nisko, jak pies.  
— Jasne — stwierdził Lucjusz. — Miło widzieć, jak chlubisz się faktem, że jesteś animagiem tak długo. Już nawet nie potrafisz mówić jak istota ludzka.   
Syriusz odwrócił twarz do ściany.  
Lucjusz pokręcił z obrzydzeniem głową i powinął lewy rękaw swojej szaty odsłaniając przedramię, gdzie znajdował się Mroczny Znak, przypominający wytatuowaną czaszkę i węża. Uniósł ramię i odezwał się do obrazka, jakby ten był krótkofalówką:  
— Macnair, Peter. Gdzie jesteście? — burknął.  
Czaszka na ramieniu Lucjusza poruszyła szczęką i cieki głos powiedział:  
— Nie możemy wejść bez ciebie do lochów. Potrzebujemy kogoś, żeby otworzył drzwi.  
— Cholera — warknął Lucjusz. Zerknął na Harry'ego. — Masz ze sobą różdżkę, chłopcze?  
— Tak — odpowiedział Harry wyciągając przedmiot i pokazując go Malfoyowi.  
— Bardzo dobrze, Draco — odparł Lucjusz pokazując ostre zęby w uśmiechu. — Chcę, abyś popilnował Blacka, podczas gdy ja pójdę po Petera i Macnaira. Jeśli się poruszy, rzuć na niego klątwę Związanych Nóg. Jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, żeby wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność — dodał. — Czas, żebyśmy zobaczyli, z czego jesteś zrobiony.  
Harry podejrzewał, że wszystko to miało mniej wspólnego z daniem Draconowi okazji, aby się wykazał, a bardziej z faktem, że Lucjusz potrzebował pomocy, a Narcyza nie była w stanie mu jej udzielić. Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać.  
— Dobrze, ojcze — powiedział. — Zostanę tutaj.  
Lucjusz wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka stojącego w ciemności. Harry aż trząsł się z niecierpliwości i gdy tylko usłyszał zamykające się za Lucjuszem wrota, podbiegł do krat.   
— Syriuszu, Syriuszu, nie bój się, to ja… — krzyknął.   
Więzień spojrzał na niego.  
— Harry — powiedział. — Coś ty zrobił ze swoimi włosami? Wyglądają okropnie.  
Harry zakrztusił się ze zdziwienia.  
— Rozpoznałeś mnie?  
Mężczyzna zachichotał.  
— Jestem psem, Harry — odparł. — Potrafię rozpoznać cię szybciej po zapachu, niż po wyglądzie. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że tutaj jesteś.   
Harry oparł głowę o kraty. Ulżyło mu, że ktoś go rozpoznał, nawet, jeśli powodem tego był jego zapach.  
— Przebieranie się za syna Lucjusza Malfoya było jednak bardzo ryzykowne — zganił go Syriusz. — Czego użyłeś? Eliksiru Wielosokowego?  
— Coś w tym stylu — odparł Harry i najszybciej jak mógł, opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Syriusz słuchał w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu kiwając głową lub wydając dźwięk zdziwienia, aż Harry dotarł do momentu, kiedy Glizdogon i Macnair przyprowadzili Syriusza do sypialni Dracona i Narcyza zemdlała.  
— Narcyza — zamyślił się mężczyzna. — A to tajemnica.  
— Co?  
— Narcyza Hardesty — powiedział Syriusz — była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na swoim roku w Hogwarcie. Była o dwa lata starsza od Jamesa, Lily i reszty z nas. Była bardzo dobrą uczennicą, i bardzo popularną. A potem, podczas swojego ostatniego roku nauki, zaręczyła się z tym oślizgłym draniem, Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Nikt nie mógł tego zrozumieć. To była tajemnica roku, bo wcześniej go nie znosiła. Poza tym, był od niej sporo starszy.  
Harry przyjrzał się Syriuszowi bacznie. Trudno było coś dojrzeć poprzez tę warstwę błota, krwi i brudu, ale pomyślał, że Syriusz coś kręci.  
— Podobała ci się, Syriuszu? — zapytał.  
— Możliwe — przyznał mężczyzna. — Znałem ją dość dobrze, Harry. Była dobrym człowiekiem, wszystko bym na to postawił… Ale z drugiej strony to samo mógłbym powiedzieć o Peterze, a zobacz, co się z nim stało.  
— Więc mówisz, że powinienem… — zaczął Harry, ale Syriusz mu przerwał.  
— Uważaj na nią, Harry, to wszystko.  
— Zapomnij o niej, Syriuszu — powiedział Harry. — Najważniejsze teraz jest wydostanie stąd ciebie.   
Syriusz pokręcił głową.  
— Nie teraz — stwierdził. — Malfoy wróci lada chwila.  
— Wiem — odparł Harry. — Myślałem o tym, żeby wrócić tutaj wieczorem. W torbie, na górze, mam pelerynę taty. Wystarczy dla nas wszystkich. Zostawiłbym Dracona — dodał ponuro — ale jest mi potrzebny. Drzwi może otworzyć tylko Malfoy.  
Syriusz uniósł prawą rękę i przeczesał nią włosy. Harry zauważył, że lewy nadgarstek animaga przykuty jest ławy, na której siedział.  
— Harry — zaczął. — Wiem, że nie lubisz młodego Malfoya, ale upewnij się, że będzie ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, dobrze? Jeśli go złapią, pomyślą, że to ty. A to będzie jego koniec.  
Harry'emu zaschło w gardle.  
— Planują mnie zabić, prawda?  
— Gorzej — oparł ponuro mężczyzna. — Słyszałem jak Macnair i Glizdogon mówili o tym w drodze. Planowali użyć mnie jako przynęty, żeby ściągnąć cię do Dworu Malfoyów. Jak cię schwytają, mają wezwać Voldemorta. Chce rzucić na ciebie Klątwę Lacertus…  
Syriusz zamilkł. Odgłos otwieranych wrót odbijał się wyraźnie od ścian. Harry odsunął się od krat i kiedy Lucjusz, Macnair i Glizdogon wkroczyli do lochów, stał przed celą z wyciągniętą różdżką.  
Zignorowali Syriusza. Lucjusz tylko raz skinął szorstko Draconowi.  
— Zostań tutaj, chłopcze — powiedział. — Chcę, żebyś to zobaczył.  
Harry zacisnął pięści. Wiedział, że nie skrzywdzą Syriusza — martwy zakładnik, to żaden zakładnik — ale nie spodobało mu się to polecenie.  
Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i wysunął ją przed siebie. Macnair wyjął swoją i dotknął jej czubkiem końca różdżki Lucjusza, a Glizdogon położył swoją dłoń na obu różdżkach.   
— Dominus vocare — powiedział piskliwym głosem.  
Promień zielonego światła wystrzelił z różdżek i dłoni Glizdogona. Uformował się w kształt popiersia. Twarz była niewyraźna i rozmazana, ale Harry rozpoznał ją natychmiast — nie było drugiej takiej: płaskiej i złej, z wąskimi, kocimi oczami.  
Voldemort.  
— Panie — odezwał się Lucjusz obłudnym, przymilnym głosem.  
— Dlaczego mnie wezwaliście? — zapytał obraz Voldemorta ostrym, wyniosłym tonem.  
— Chcemy pokazać, że udało nam się uwięzić Syriusza Blacka — powiedział Glizdogon z uśmiechem na swojej tłustej, małej twarzy. — Widzisz go tam, Panie?  
Projekcja Voldemorta odwróciła głowę w kierunku celi, w której znajdował się Syriusz. Przy okazji jego spojrzenie otarło się o Harry'ego, który poczuł znajome ukłucie bólu na czole. Chłopiec wbił paznokcie w dłonie, ale nie poruszył się.  
— Widzę go — stwierdził wizerunek. — A Harry Potter? Czy został powiadomiony?  
— Wysłałem do niego sowę, Panie — odpowiedział Macnair.  
— W takim razie — odezwał się Voldemort — dobrze się sprawiliście. Zostaniecie nagrodzeni. — A kiedy śmierciożercy się uśmiechnęli, dodał ostro: — Kiedy będziecie mieć chłopaka, oczywiście.  
Miny im nieco zrzedły.  
— To stanie się szybko, Panie — zapewnił Lucjusz.  
Ale Voldemort znowu patrzył na Harry'ego. Cierpienie chłopaka wzmagało się z każdą chwilą.  
— Czy to twój syn, Lucjuszu?  
— Tak, Panie.  
— Wygląd ma po tobie, Lucjuszu — powiedział Voldemort. — Kiedy będzie wystarczająco dorosły, przyprowadzisz go do mnie, prawda?  
— Oczywiście, Panie.  
Po tych słowach, obraz Voldemorta zniknął. Czarny Pan najwyraźniej nie był kimś, kto czeka na pożegnania. Okazało się to zresztą bardzo pomyślne dla Harry'ego, bo ból w każdej chwili mógł go rzucić na kolana.  
A jednak był wdzięczny za to doznanie. Znaczyło to przynajmniej, że nadal był sobą — pod przebraniem nadal był Harrym Potterem.  
Lucjusz jednak wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nawet położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka, kiedy wychodzili z lochów. Harry odwrócił się próbując dojrzeć Syriusza, kiedy wychodzili przez bramę, ale Syriusz zwrócił się twarzą do ściany i nie widział go.

Draco i Hermiona wypili już po cztery kremowe piwa. Wybuchła krótka i pełna chichotów wojna o ostatnią butelkę. Draco wygrał. Zawartość alkoholu w pojedynczym piwie była dość niska, ale wypicie czterech na pusty żołądek sprawiło, że Hermiona czuła się sennie i beztrosko.  
— A co jeśli twój chłoptaś nigdy nie wróci? — zapytał Draco posępnie. — Śmierć we własnej garderobie byłaby dla mnie dość krępującą sprawą.   
— On nie jest moim chłopakiem — odpowiedziała Hermiona automatycznie. — I wróci.  
Draco spojrzał na nią ponad butelką.  
— Dlaczego? — spytał.  
— Ponieważ Harry nie zostawiłby nas tutaj na śmierć — odpowiedziała Hermiona zaskoczona. — Może być na mnie zdenerwowany, ale nie jest mordercą, no nie?  
— Nie — odparł Draco. — Chodziło mi o to, dlaczego nie jest twoim chłopakiem?  
Hermiona odkryła, że ma trochę trudności ze skupieniem wzroku na Draconie. Oczywiście, była niemal czwartej rano i nie spała od jakichś dwudziestu godzin. — Ponieważ — zaczęła ponuro — nie lubi mnie w ten sposób. Tak powiedział.  
— Głupi dupek — podsumował Draco rzeczowo. — Myślę, że sam nie wie, czego chce.  
— Co teraz czuje? — zapytała Hermiona wbrew sobie.  
Draco zamyślił się na moment.  
— Smutek — odpowiedział.  
— Wiesz za czym najbardziej będę tęsknić, jak to wszystko się skończy? — zagadnęła Hermiona, która nie była już senna, za to miała dziwaczne uczucie, jakby dryfowała.  
— Za towarzystwem tego całego Armaniego? — zasugerował Draco.  
— Nie — zaprzeczyła Hermiona. — Za tobą. Takim jak jesteś teraz. Kiedy zdejmiemy zaklęcie z ciebie i Harry'ego, znów będziesz wredny i okropny, prawda?  
— Z pozytywów — odezwał się Draco, próbując mówić beztrosko — Harry prawdopodobnie przestanie być takim głupkiem.  
— Nie nazywaj go tak — zaprotestowała Hermiona, ale zrobiła to raczej z przyzwyczajenia.  
— Wiesz za czym ja będę tęsknił? — zapytał i teraz to on nie patrzył na nią, wpatrując się w zamian w miejsce ponad jej głową.  
— Za czym?  
— Za tobą, jako moją przyjaciółką — powiedział bardzo szybko. — To znaczy nawet wtedy, gdy myślałaś, że byłem Harrym, to było dość miłe… Mam przyjaciół, wiesz, takich jak Crabbe czy Goyle, ale nigdy nie miałem wrażenia, że oni zginęliby dla mnie. Cóż, mogliby zginąć przeze mnie. Gdybym im powiedział, żeby wypili truciznę, prawdopodobnie by to zrobili, ale moim zdaniem, to bardziej głupota niż lojalność — westchnął. — Ale ty byś zginęła dla Harry'ego, prawda?  
— Taak — odparła Hermiona. — Chociaż myślę, że mogłabym zginąć również przez niego — dodała, a Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo. Hermiona przechyliła się tak, że głowę opierała teraz na jego ramieniu. Siedział bardzo sztywno. W świetle różdżki widziała jego profil, bardzo poważny i znajomy. — Szkoda będzie, kiedy zaczniesz się golić — powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. — Twoja cera jest taka przeźroczysta, uwielbiam to. Zawsze mi się to podobało. A kiedy po raz pierwszy przesuniesz brzytwą po zaroście, ta subtelność zniknie na zawsze.   
Uniosła nieco głowę i pocałowała chłopca w policzek.  
Spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy znajdowały się na linii jej wzroku.  
— Hermiona…? — zapytał. — Do kogo to mówisz?  
— Nie wiem — powiedziała i tym razem pocałowała go w usta.  
Jeśli miał jakieś wątpliwości, nie okazał ich. Chwycił ją za ramię i pocałował gwałtownie, a każde, choćby szczątkowe wrażenie, że to Harry'ego całowała, wyparowało. Nigdy nie całowała Harry'ego, ale wiedziała, że gdyby to zrobiła, byłoby inaczej. To było jak całowanie obcego, albo prawie obcego. Każdy dotyk jego warg wysyłał poprzez końcówki jej nerwów fale pełnego strachu podniecenia. Nie pachniał również jak Harry, miał zapach Dracona — cytrynowego soku, pieprzu i chłodnego, nocnego powietrza.  
Ale kiedy wypowiedział jej imię, zrobił to głosem Harry'ego.  
Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak. Przekręcali się, całując w krępującej ciasnocie garderoby, uderzając jej ścianki, tak zaabsorbowani, że żadne z nich nie zauważyło jak ktoś otwiera drzwi szafy i wpuszcza do środka światło; tak zaabsorbowani, że nie przerwali, dopóki jakiś głos nie odezwał się i nie roztrzaskał tej upojnej chwili z ostrą, wściekłą stanowczością:  
— CO TU SIĘ, DO CHOLERY, DZIEJE? — zapytał Harry.

Hermiona była strasznie nieszczęśliwa. Harry nie odzywał się do niej, i wyglądało na to, że postanowił nie odzywać się do niej już do końca życia. O dziwo, nadal rozmawiał z Draconem, chociaż nie była to rozmowa szczególnie entuzjastyczna.  
Draco i Hermiona odskoczyli od siebie gwałtownie, w momencie, kiedy zauważyli obecność Harry'ego. Ale było już za późno. Hermiona potknęła się wychodząc z garderoby, na wpół rozhisteryzowana i bardzo lepka od kremowego piwa i pocałunków, próbując przytrzymać się Harryego, ale on tylko spojrzał na jej rękę jakby to sklątka tylnowybuchowa wylądowała na jego rękawie i powiedział:  
— Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie — bardzo beznamiętnym, bardzo chłodnym i bardzo ostatecznym głosem. Następnie dodał: — Wychodź stamtąd Malfoy. Muszę z tobą pogadać.  
Draco wydostał się z szafy z odrobinę zalęknioną miną, pewny najwidoczniej, że Harry go uderzy, ale Harry tego nie uczynił. Harry widocznie był przekonany, że całkowitą winę za to ponosi Hermiona, która teraz siedziała nieszczęśliwa na brzegu łóżka Dracona, przyglądając się jak dwaj chłopcy planują wydostanie Syriusza z lochów.   
— Musimy iść razem — stwierdził Harry bezbarwnie. Wyjaśnił sytuację Syriusza, a teraz on i Draco siedzieli z głowami pochylonymi nad szkicem Dworu i jego podziemi. — Potrzebuję kogoś z krwią Malfoyów do otworzenia drzwi. Obaj możemy schować się pod peleryną niewidką, ale chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli ty będziesz ją miał na sobie, a ja pójdę kawałek za tobą. Jeśli drzwi nagle zaczną się same otwierać, mogą pojawić się pytania. I zostań pod peleryną — z tym wyglądem jesteś tutaj Wrogiem Publicznym Numer Jeden.  
Draco przytaknął.  
— Chodźmy od razu — powiedział. — Niedługo zaczną oczekiwać Harry'ego Pottera i jeśli ty nie…  
— Taak — powiedział Harry krótko. — Ruszajmy.  
— Dobry pomysł — zgodził się Draco. — A co z Hermioną?  
Harry obrzucił Hermionę długim, chłodnym i nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.  
— Zamknijmy ją w garderobie — zasugerował.  
— Nie zostanę w szafie — stwierdziła Hermiona beznamiętnie. — Idę z wami.  
— Nie, nie idziesz — odparł Harry, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. — To ryzykowne wyprawa, a ja nie mogę się nieustannie martwić, że zrobisz coś głupiego i wystawisz się na niebezpieczeństwo.  
— Wiesz dobrze, że ja nie robię głupich rzeczy — odparła Hermiona ze złością.  
— Myślę, że właśnie to udowodniłaś. — Harry nie krył pogardy.  
Bez chwili zastanowienia nad tym, co robi, Hermiona podeszła szybko do Harry'ego i spoliczkowała go. Mapa wyleciała mu z ręki. Chłopak patrzył na nią z miną tak zaskoczoną, jakby zobaczył własną różdżkę wyskakującą z jego kieszeni i zaczynającą śpiewać hymn narodowy.  
Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Może lepiej usiądziesz, Harry — zasugerował. — Ostatnim razem, kiedy mi to zrobiła, zobaczyłem gwiazdy.  
Harry i Hermiona odwrócili się równocześnie w stronę Dracona.  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy!  
— Dobra — odparł Draco. — Usiądę sobie tam — i odmaszerował do przeciwległego końca pomieszczenia. Wydawał się być obrażony, ale Hermiona miała wrażenie, że chętnie uciekł i pozwolił im się kłócić w spokoju.  
— Nie zamierzam cię przepraszać — powiedziała Hermiona lodowatym tonem. — Zasłużyłeś sobie.  
— Taak. — Harry, nadal w pewnym szoku, przyjął radę Dracona i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — To chyba nie moja sprawa.  
Sprawiał wrażenie tak nieszczęśliwego, że poczuła wyrzuty sumienia.  
— Harry… Wiem, co sobie myślisz…  
— Och nie, nie wiesz.  
— Wiem, że nie lubisz Draco…  
— Nie lubię go? — Harry zabrzmiał, jakby powiedziała mu, że wybiera się na kolację z Voldemortem. — To jest Draco Malfoy, Hermiono! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówimy o Draco Malfoyu? Tym samym, który próbował wysłać Hagrida do Azkabanu jakiś milion razy? Tym, który nazywa cię szlamą? Tym, którego ojciec sprawił, że tata Rona stracił pracę w Ministerstwie Magii?  
— Nie wiedziałem o tym! — odezwał się Draco z rogu pokoju.  
— Zamknij się! — krzyknął Harry nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Hermiony. — Tym Draco Malfoyu, który życzył nam śmierci? Pamiętasz to, Hermiono?  
— Teraz jest inny — zaprotestowała wiedząc, jak głupio to brzmi. — Zmienił się.  
— Zmienił? — powtórzył Harry tak, jakby teraz powiedziała, że wybierając się na kolację z Voldemortem, zabiera ze sobą butelkę dobrego wina. — Jak zareagowałby Ron, gdyby dowiedział się, co wyprawiałaś w szafie z facetem, którego ojciec pozbawił jego taty pracę i praktycznie doprowadził do bankructwa całej rodziny? Gdyby nie sklep Freda i George'a, byliby teraz na ulicy, i ty dobrze o tym wiesz!  
— To nie fair — stwierdziła Hermiona, zraniona wzmianką o Ronie. — To był Lucjusz, nie Draco. Nie obwiniam ciebie za to, co robią Dursleyowie, prawda? — Ściszyła głos do szeptu. — Harry… On teraz jest inny. Kiedy próbowaliśmy się dostać do domu, on wyskoczył przed lecącą na mnie strzałę. Uratował mi życie. Czy to nic nie znaczy?  
Harry przyjrzał się jej. Brązowe oczy wydawały się ogromne na bladej twarzy, a jej usta drżały.  
— To efekt Wielosokowego, Hermiono — powiedział. — Wiesz o tym. Zachowujesz się jak Hagrid, który adoptuje przerażające potwory, upierając się, że są dobrze wychowane. Pewnego dnia odgryzie ci głowę. Albo, kiedy zdejmiemy z niego zaklęcie, albo wcześniej.  
— Skąd wiesz, że to zaklęcie, Harry? — zapytała zerkając niespokojnie na Dracona.  
— Ponieważ… — zaczął, przerwał i przyjrzał się jej. Widziała, że zastanawia się, czy jej coś powiedzieć. — Ponieważ czuję, jak to samo dzieje się ze mną, dobra?  
— To znaczy… czy słyszysz co on myśli?  
Pokręcił głową.  
— Nie. To coś innego. — Wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni i skinął, żeby podeszła. — Popatrz na to, Hermiono — odezwał się, wskazując różdżką na parę pająków wychodzących przez dziurę w kamiennej posadzce.  
— Cruoris! — wysyczał.  
Promień czarnego światła wystrzelił z czubka różdżki i trafił w jednego z pająków. Uderzony pająk odwrócił się natychmiast, zaatakował swojego towarzysza, odgryzł mu głowę, a potem kontynuował ucztę. Harry przyglądał się tej masakrze z zawziętą miną.  
Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.  
— Harry — zaczęła przerażona. — To była… czarna magia, prawda?  
— To nie było nawet najwstrętniejsze z zaklęć — stwierdził chłopak sztywno, patrząc jak pozostały pająk, który był teraz dużo grubszy niż wcześniej, ucieka po podłodze. — Większość z nich jest o wiele groźniejsza.  
— Ale ty nigdy w swoim życiu nie korzystałeś z czarnej magii — odezwała się zszokowana dziewczyna. — A to wymaga mnóstwa praktyki…  
— Nie, nie ja korzystałem — przyznał Harry. — Ale on tak. — Wskazał głową na Dracona. — Teraz rozumiesz?  
— Och, Harry… — Usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Widziała, jaki był nieszczęśliwy i czuła, jakby jej własne serce było rozdzierane. Obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie czuła się winna z powodu pocałunku z Draconem, ale jednak tak było. Nie miało to sensu, przecież nie była nic winna Harry'emu, który zapewne nawet jej w ten sposób nie lubił, ale jednak tak się czuła i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. W myślach przysięgła sobie, że już nigdy nie pocałuje Dracona, a na głos powiedziała stanowczo: — Wyjdziemy z tego, Harry. Wydostaniemy Syriusza z lochów, zdejmiemy z was zaklęcie i wszystko będzie takie, jak wcześniej.  
— Co dobrego mogę zrobić w takim stanie dla Syriusza? — odezwał się obojętnie. — Co jeśli nagle stanę się szalony i zły? I jeśli zaklęcie nie da się zdjąć?  
— Wtedy zgłosimy to w ministerstwie, kiedy tutaj skończymy — powiedział Draco stojąc teraz obok Harry'ego i patrząc na niego z irytacją. — Skończysz się wreszcie nad sobą użalać, Potter? Nie staniesz się nagle szalony i zły. Masz w sobie cząstkę mnie, a nie Voldemorta!  
— Żadna różnica — stwierdził Harry ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze.  
— Jasne — odparł Draco. — Powiedz mi: od kiedy to Chłopiec Który Przeżył, stał się Chłopcem Który Się Dąsa?  
— Och, bardzo zabawne — powiedział Harry. — Jaka szkoda, że nie ma tutaj żadnego z twoich Ślizgonów, by cię oklaskiwać, Malfoy.  
— Ja również nie zabiegałem o to, by mieć Cudowne Bliźniacze moce z tobą. Ale ja przynajmniej nie leżę i nie płaczę z tego powodu — oznajmił Draco.  
— Nie — stwierdził Harry głosem ciężkim od sarkazmu. — Twój sposób rozwiązywania problemów przez obcałowywanie się z Hermioną, kiedy tylko jest okazja, sprawia cuda. Ty radzisz sobie z kryzysami na swój sposób, Malfoy, ja będę sobie radził na swój.  
— Mój sposób jest fajniejszy — zauważył Draco.  
— Twój sposób — odparł Harry groźnie — sprawi, że zaraz oberwiesz.  
— Teraz to ja mówię — zauważył Draco zadowolony. — Rozpoznaję te złe humory.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby nie miał dość energii, żeby powiedzieć uśmiechniętemu Draconowi, by się zamknął. Spojrzał na niego wilkiem, wstał i chwycił mapę.  
— Jeśli zamierzamy iść, to powinniśmy zrobić to teraz — oznajmił  
Draco złapał pelerynę niewidkę a Hermiona swoją różdżkę, która wypadła jej w garderobie, i ruszyli. Kiedy podchodzili do drzwi, Harry wyminął Dracona i wysyczał pod nosem tak, aby Hermiona go nie słyszała:  
— Ona lubi cię tylko dlatego, że wyglądasz jak ja.  
Draco przestał się uśmiechać.

Pierwsza część planu przebiegła nadspodziewanie dobrze. Draco, w pelerynie niewidce, wszedł do pokoju z freskami, sprawdził czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i otworzył drzwi. Potem cała trójka zeszła na dół.  
Korzystając z połączenia wiedzy Dracona o podziemnych przejściach i niekompletnego szkicu Harry'ego, powoli poruszali się tunelami. Hermiona była zdumiona ich rozległością. Mijali podziemne pomieszczenia rozmiarów kortów tenisowych. W niektórych z nich, z sufitów, niczym niesamowite kandelabry, zwisały stalaktyty.  
— Pod ziemią jest więcej pokoi niż na górze — zauważyła.  
— Wiem — odpowiedział bezcielesny głos Dracona na lewo od niej. — Dwór ma tylko jakieś sześćset lat, ale te tunele są tutaj przynajmniej od milenium. Moja matka mówi, że mogło to być jakieś podziemne miasto.  
— Wiedziałeś, że twoja matka chodziła do szkoły razem z moimi rodzicami? — zapytał Harry, nadal nie wyglądał przyjaźnie, ale wydawało się, że pogodził się z sytuacją.  
— Wiedziałem, że chodziła do Hogwartu, tak.  
— Przyjaźniła się z Syriuszem — dodał Harry.  
Głos Dracona brzmiał obojętnie. Wydawało się, że nie chciał mówić o swojej matce.  
— Nigdy o nim nie wspominała.  
Hermiona szła za chłopcami. Rozmyślała nad tym, co stało się między nią a Draco w garderobie. Zastanawiała się, czy on również o tym myślał. Trudno było powiedzieć, zważywszy na to, że był teraz niewidzialny.  
Nie pierwszy raz kogoś całowała. W piątej klasie, kilkakrotnie całowała się z Ronem, ale nigdy nic z tego nie wyszło. Za każdym razem, kiedy ich usta się dotykały, Ron panikował i uciekał, a później ignorował ją przez kilka dni. Powoli zaczęło to Hermionę drażnić i w końcu ogłosiła, że będą tylko przyjaciółmi, co sprawiło ogromną ulgę obojgu.  
Był jeszcze Wiktor. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Biedny Wiktor. Nigdy nie lubiła go aż tak bardzo, chociaż pozwoliła mu się pocałować podczas kilku niezapomnianych okazji. Zwracała na niego uwagę głównie dlatego, bo miała nadzieję, że Harry będzie zazdrosny, co niestety się nie sprawdziło. Harry, jak zwykle, zdawał się przewidywać jej motywy, i zachowywał się tak, jakby wiedział, że właściwie nie była tak naprawdę zainteresowana Wiktorem.  
Przypomniała sobie, jak była szczęśliwa przed drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy powiedzieli jej, że będzie zakładnikiem dla jednego z zawodników — rzeczą, której zawodnikowi będzie brakować najbardziej. Założyła, że będzie zakładnikiem dla Harry'ego. Wspomnienie zawodu, jaki poczuła, kiedy okazało się inaczej, zmazało uśmiech z jej twarzy…  
— Jesteśmy — odezwał się Draco gdzieś na prawo od niej. — Trzymajcie się.  
Znajdowali się w wejściu do lochów, teraz zamkniętym zamkiem o wężowym kształcie. Trochę zaszeleściło, kiedy Draco podszedł i zrobił coś, co było niezbędne, aby otworzyć wejście. Wrota otwarły się skrzypiąc.  
Harry chwycił ją za rękę, gdy przechodzili przez drzwi — ścisnęła ją mocno. Lochy wywoływały przygnębiające wrażenie. Było w nich ciemno i strasznie. Harry pociągnął ją za sobą. Słyszała, że Draco idzie za nimi.  
Harry osunął się na kolana przed kratami, a Hermiona tuż obok niego.  
— Syriuszu — wyszeptał Harry. — Syriuszu, nie śpisz?  
Nie było odpowiedzi.  
— Syriuszu — powtórzył z naciskiem.  
Małe światełko zaświeciło w celi niczym robaczek świętojański. Kiedy powiększyło się, Hermiona rozpoznała w nim blask różdżki. Rozjarzyło się mocniej, aż rozświetliło celę ukazując pokrytą sianem posadzkę, wilgotne ściany i Lucjusza Malfoya siedzącego wraz z Glizdogonem na kamiennej ławie, na której godzinę wcześniej leżał Syriusz. Lucjusz, trzymając w prawej dłoni jaśniejącą różdżkę, patrzył na Harry'ego z wyrazem rosnącej wściekłości na twarzy.  
— Draco — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Hermiona usłyszała jak za jej plecami, Draco głośno wciąga powietrze. Ale Harry był zbyt oszołomiony, ale się odezwać. Wzrokiem przesuwał dziko od Lucjusza, do pustej kamiennej ławy, na której ostatnio widział Syriusza, i z powrotem do starszego Malfoya.  
Hermiona zrozumiała, że jeśli ktokolwiek ma coś zrobić w tej sytuacji, tym kimś musi być ona. Wstała nagle, puszczając przy tym dłoń Harry'ego.  
— Panie Malfoy — odezwała się. — To wszystko moja wina.  
Lucjusz popatrzył na nią i dojrzała malujące się na jego twarzy niedowierzanie.  
— A kim ty jesteś? — zapytał z pewnym trudem, nadal mocno zaciskając szczękę.   
— Dziewczyną Dracona — odpowiedziała. — Nazywam się… Mandy Brocklehurst.  
Przygryzła wargę i w myślach przeprosiła Mandy, której imię wybrała dlatego, że Broclehustowie byli starą, szanowaną, czarodziejską rodziną, o czym Lucjusz Malfoy z pewnością będzie wiedział.  
Harry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy jak wypchana żaba i spróbował ostrzegawczo chwycić ją za łokieć. Stanęła mu na dłoni.  
— Draco i ja pokłóciliśmy się — zatrzepotała rzęsami. — Powiedział, że pana rodzina ma największe lochy w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, a ja twierdziłam, że Rookwoodowie mają większe i cóż… — zerknęła w dół. — Zmusiłam go, żeby mnie tu zabrał. To moja wina!  
I zaniosła się płaczem, co nie było trudne zważywszy, że sytuacja i tak była bardzo stresująca. Jak podejrzewała, Lucjusz Malfoy, przyzwyczajony do przeróżnych sposobów torturowania i okropnej czarnej magii, był zupełnie nie przygotowany na płaczącą nastolatkę. Wyglądał na dość wstrząśniętego.  
— Przestań — powiedział do Hermiony. — Jak się tu właściwie dostałaś?  
— Siecią Fiuu — odpowiedziała i rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej. — Po prostu stęskniłam się tak bardzo za Draconem, kiedy nie było go w szkole… I chciałam zobaczyć Syriusza Blacka, ponieważ jest jednym z najbardziej przerażających angielskich czarodziejów i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że go pan schwytał, panie Malfoy… Och, nie wiedziałam, że ojciec Dracona jest takim wspaniałym czarodziejem….  
To dodało Lucjuszowi animuszu.  
— Cóż — zaczął. — Nic się nie stało. Szczególnie, że Blacka już tu nie ma. Przenieśliśmy go do innej celi.  
Hermiona zerknęła na niego poprzez palce. Miała nadzieję, że doda jeszcze jakąś informację, ale nie wydawał się do tego palić.   
— Muszę przyznać, Draco — dodał Lucjusz patrząc teraz na Harry'ego — że mi ulżyło. Cieszę się, że masz dziewczynę. Zaczynałem podejrzewać, że jesteś gejem.  
Obok Hermiony zaległa dusząca cisza, a prawdziwy Draco prychnął z oburzeniem.  
— Uhm — odezwał się Harry. — Tak. Cóż. Nie jestem. Chociaż wiem, dlaczego tak myślałeś — dodał. — Te wszystkie ozdobne ubrania…  
Przerwał, kiedy niewidzialna noga Draco kopnęła go w kostkę.  
— I jest również dość ładna — zauważył Lucjusz znowu, patrząc na Hermionę. Nie podobało jej się to spojrzenie. — Czemu nie wejdziemy na górę i nie… poznamy się lepiej? — Odwrócił się do Glizdogona. — Peter, zostań z więźniem w sąsiedniej celi dopóki nie pojawi się tutaj wiesz kto.  
Glizdogon przytaknął. Przyglądał się Hermionie bacznie, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Z przyprawiającym o mdłości uczuciem strachu zrozumiała, że prawdopodobnie zastanawia się, gdzie ją wcześniej widział. Ponieważ rzeczywiście widział ją wcześniej — z Harrym. Oczywiście, było to trzy lata temu. Teraz miała szesnaście lat, a największe zmiany w wyglądzie dziewczyny następowały właśnie w tym okresie — urosła przynajmniej o stopę, zdołała, jeśli nie wyprostować, to przynajmniej oswoić włosy i miała też inne zęby, a jej figura… fuj, miała nadzieję, że Glizdogon nie przyglądał się jej figurze.  
— W międzyczasie — powiedział Lucjusz. — Amanda i ja wrócimy na górę i porozmawiamy sobie trochę. Draco, wstań z posadzki. Możesz pójść z nami, jeśli chcesz — rzucił i wyszedł z celi.  
Po drodze chwycił Hermionę pod ramie i pociągnął ją na górę. Bardzo zdenerwowany Harry, podążył w ślad za nimi.


	7. Dziewczyna Draco Malfoya

Raz jeszcze dziękuję Bardzo Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi za pomoc :-)

* * *

7. Dziewczyna Draco Malfoya

Hermiona usiadła w gabinecie naprzeciwko Lucjusza. W innych okolicznościach ten pokój podobałby jej się — obłożony książkami od podłogi do samego sufitu. Witrażowe okna błyszczały zielenią i kobaltem, przedstawiając rozmaitych Malfoyów jako magów i wojowników. W kominku płonął ogień. Lucjusz przysunął dwa fotele do paleniska; jeden dla siebie, drugi dla Hermiony.  
Harry nie miał gdzie usiąść, więc stanął przy fotelu dziewczyny.  
— Więc, Amando… — zaczął Lucjusz. Uśmiechał się, pokazując swoje równe zęby. Hermiona pomyślała, że zdecydowanie wolała, kiedy się wściekał. — Jak poznałaś mojego syna? Zastanawia mnie, co taka piękna dziewczyna jak ty widzi w Draconie.   
Co za łasica z tego faceta, pomyślała Hermiona ze złością.  
— Wiele dziewcząt uważa, że Draco jest przystojny — stwierdziła uprzejmie. — Jest bardzo popularny.  
— Też jesteś w Slytherinie? — zapytał Lucjusz.  
— Nie — odparła szybko Hermiona. Oburzała ją sama myśl, że mogłaby być w Slytherinie, a poza tym obawiała się, że Lucjusz mógłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego Draco w ciągu tych sześciu lat nigdy o niej nie wspominał. — Jestem w Ravenclawie.  
— Zatem musisz być bardzo mądra — powiedział Lucjusz.  
Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc milczała skromnie. Harry odchrząknął.  
— Jest jedną z najlepszych uczennic na naszym roku, ojcze.  
Lucjusz zerknął krótko na Harry'ego i z powrotem na Hermionę. Tak jakby Harry'ego w ogóle tam nie było.  
— Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś, Amando — odezwał się. — Wybrałaś pomyślny czas na wizytę. Wspaniałe rzeczy mają się wydarzyć w tym domu. W rzeczywistości po południu ma przybyć wielu moich przyjaciół i planowałem małe przyjęcie. Czy mogę założyć, że do nas dołączysz? — Znów spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Jako… dziewczyna Dracona?  
Wymówił słowo „dziewczyna" tak, jakby nie używał go od trzydziestu lat.  
— Ja nie… Nie mam… w co się ubrać — wyjąkała Hermiona, wytrzeszczając z zaskoczenia oczy.  
Lucjusz obrzucił Hermionę taksującym spojrzeniem — powoli powiódł wzrokiem od jej wytartych dżinsów do włosów, które zaczęły się kręcić na końcach (minął już jakiś czas od chwili, kiedy ostatni raz użyła Eliksiru Prostującego Włosy) i z powrotem do znoszonych butów.  
— Jesteś szczupła i niewysoka — stwierdził z miną, która zdecydowanie jej się nie spodobała. Dłoń Harry'ego nagle znalazła się na jej ramieniu i ścisnęła. — Jak moja żona — dodał uprzejmie. — Jestem pewny, że może ci pożyczyć coś odpowiedniego. Draco! — Tak? — zapytał Harry z czerwonymi plamami na policzkach, takimi jakie miał zawsze Draco, kiedy był wzburzony. — Co?  
— Idź poszukać swojej matki — powiedział Lucjusz. — Zapytaj ją, czy może przynieść jakąś suknię dla twojej młodej przyjaciółki. Myślę, że będzie wyglądała cudownie w czymś… Amandzim.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. Niechybnie sam sobie wydawał się zabawny. Ale Harry najwyraźniej nie podzielał jego zdania — nerwowo wodził oczami pomiędzy Lucjuszem a Hermioną. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego desperacko.  
— Idź — wymamrotała. — Nic mi nie będzie.  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry. Ruszył do wyjścia, ale po chwili obrócił się do Hermiony, pochylił głowę i wyszeptał jej do ucha, wystarczająco głośno, aby usłyszał to Lucjusz: — Zaraz wrócę, kochanie.  
— Oczywiście — odparła słabo i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
Były pełne niepokoju, wściekłości i czegoś jeszcze. Bez ostrzeżenia przysunął się i pocałował ją w usta.  
To był gwałtowny i krótki pocałunek, zakończony zanim Hermiona w ogóle zdążyła zrozumieć, co się działo. Przymknęła oczy i uniosła twarz, ale Harry już się odsunął. Na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i mogła przysiąc, że patrzyła w zielone oczy Harry'ego, a nie szare Dracona… w tym momencie był Harrym.  
Następnie wyprostował się i spojrzał wściekle na Lucjusza.  
— Zaraz wrócę — powtórzył, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.  
W chwili, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Hermionie zrobiło się ciężko na sercu. Zawsze czuła, że mogłaby się zmierzyć ze wszystkim tak długo, jak była z Harrym… Albo przynajmniej z Draconem, bo on wyglądał jak Harry… Ale fakt pozostania sam na sam z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, przyprawiał ją o mdłości.  
— Więc, Amando — odezwał się Lucjusz z drapieżnym uśmiechem na swojej bladej, szpiczastej twarzy. — Nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze jak poznałaś Dracona.  
— Quidditch! — zawołała szybko. — Rozumie pan, jest szukającym Slytherinu, grali z Gryfonami i wygrali, więc po meczu podeszłam i pogratulowałam mu pokonania Harry'ego Pottera. A on się ze mną umówił.  
Oczy Lucjusza zaświeciły na wzmiankę o Harrym.  
— Znasz młodego Pottera?  
— Wszyscy go znają — odparła Hermiona zupełnie szczerze.  
— Jest twoim przyjacielem?  
Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Nie — zaprzeczyła. I to zabolało, bolało mimo że było to tylko kłamstwo. — Jest okropny w stosunku do Dracona, więc go nie lubię — wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech. — A poza tym jest Wrogiem, prawda?  
Uśmiech Lucjusza jeszcze się poszerzył.  
— Dobrze zrobiłem nazywając cię mądrą — stwierdził. — Więc jesteś po naszej stronie?  
— Och tak. Draco wyjaśnił mi wszystko i to ma sens. Kiedy… kiedy plan zostanie wprowadzony w czyn, ci, którzy są lojalni, zostaną nagrodzeni.   
— Dokładnie. A ty jesteś jedną z tych lojalnych… Amando?  
— Jestem lojalna wobec Draco — oświadczyła zdecydowanie.  
— Tak? — zapytał zamyślony. — Zbliż się do mnie, kochanie. Chcę coś ci pokazać. — Wstał i skierował się do regału z książkami. Hermiona podeszła do niego. Wyjął grubą, zieloną księgę zatytułowaną „Epicykliczne Opracowania Czarnoksięstwa", otworzył ją i zaczął kartkować.  
— Widziałaś kiedyś już tę książkę? — spytał.  
— Nie — Hermiona miała dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby przeszukała bibliotekę hogwarcką, to znalazłaby ją w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
— Spójrz na nią — Położył tom na stole i wskazał ilustrację. Przedstawiała mężczyznę, dorosłego czarodzieja, odzianego w szaty o wyszukanym kroju. W lewej dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Jego prawa dłoń, a właściwie całe prawie ramię, było otoczone czymś, co wyglądało jak metalowa rękawica z zakończeniami ukształtowanymi w niby szczypce. Wyglądało to naprawdę paskudnie. Hermiona przełknęła głośno.  
— Czy to… jakiś rodzaj broni? — zapytała, wpatrując się w obrazek.  
— To Klątwa Lacertus — Lucjusz spojrzał z dumą na książkę. — Bardzo zaawansowana forma czarnoksięstwa, w której metalowe ramię wykute za pomocą mrocznej magii, zostaje nałożone na ramię żywego człowieka.  
— W jakim celu? — spytała Hermiona.  
— Kiedy ramię jest nałożone na żyjącego człowieka, staje się potężną i selektywną bronią. W skrócie, jego dotyk zabija niemagiczną osobę.  
— Mugoli — stwierdziła bezbarwnym głosem.  
— I szlamy — dodał Lucjusz. — Jest bardzo efektywne.  
Zerknęła na niego. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, jakby pokazywał jej piękne begonie, które sam wyhodował, a nie przerażającą broń.  
— Nałożysz to zaklęcie na Harry'ego Pottera — powiedziała bezbarwnie.  
— Nie ja osobiście — zamknął z hukiem księgę. — Voldemort. Ja, oczywiście, będę mu asystował.  
Znowu tak na nią patrzył. W sposób, który jej się nie podobał. Gdy Lucjusz postąpił ku niej, Hermiona zaczęła się wycofywać w stronę ściany.   
— Kiedy już będzie miał na sobie Klątwę Lacertus, nasz Pan rzuci na niego Imperius. Pomyśl jak to będzie wyglądało, kiedy wspaniały Harry Potter będzie mordował mugoli i mieszańców używając czarnej magii. Wielu przybiegnie do Voldemorta po ochronę. A on im ją zapewni, za pewną cenę.  
Znajdowali się już przy samym regale i Lucjusz oparł ręce po obu stronach dziewczyny, przypierając ją do ściany. Była rozdarta między rozpaczliwą potrzebą odepchnięcia go i równie desperacką potrzebą dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o tym, co planowali zrobić Harry'emu.  
— Dlaczego Harry? — zapytała i szybko się poprawiła. — Dlaczego Harry Potter? Dlaczego Voldemort nie zabije po prostu Harry'ego Pottera i nie nałoży ramienia na kogoś innego — kogoś, na kogo nie trzeba by było rzucać Imperiusa?  
— Noszenie Klątwy Lacertus jest śmiertelne — odparł Lucjusz. — Wyciąga energię z tego, kto to nosi i powoli zabija. Więc Harry w końcu umrze, ale umrze w służbie naszego Pana. Ironia, którą jestem pewny, że doceniasz. A teraz przestań się wiercić, głupia dziewczyno, próbuję cię pocałować.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Ale ty jesteś ojcem Draco — powiedziała.  
— I w związku z tym mam odpowiednią pozycję, aby zapewnić cię, że jesteś dla niego o wiele za dobra — odparł pełen animuszu Lucjusz.  
— Nawet mnie nie znasz — zaprotestowała dziewczyna, odpychając jego ręce.  
— To — zauważył Lucjusz — ma się właśnie zmienić.  
Znowu sięgnął ręką, tym razem chwytając ją za nadgarstek. Hermiona próbowała uderzyć go łokciem, ale zwinnie się uchylił. Był dość szybki jak na tak wysokiego mężczyznę.  
Coś przeleciało obok głowy Hermiony, muskając jej włosy.  
ŁUP!  
— Aaaa! — wrzasnął Lucjusz. Zatoczył się do tyłu przyciskając dłoń do skroni, z której płynęła krew. Ciężki, mosiężny świecznik przeleciał w powietrzu i uderzył go w głowę z potężną siłą.  
— Kto to rzucił? — Lucjusz rozejrzał się dziko. — Gdzie jesteś?  
Kolejny obiekt leciał w powietrzu — porcelanowa jaszczurka. Lucjusz uchylił się i przedmiot roztrzaskał się na ścianie za nim.  
Hermiona uśmiechała się.  
Draco.  
— Ma pan poltergeista, panie Malfoy? — zapytała przekrzykując odgłos pękającego szkła, kiedy niewidzialna osoba rzuciła w kąt tacę na drinki.  
Lucjusz zaczął głośno przeklinać. Łatwo było się domyśleć, od kogo Draco przejął takie bogactwo słownictwo.  
„Epicykliczne Opracowania Czarnoksięstwa" poleciały nagle prosto w kierunku głowy Lucjusza. Wyciągnął rękę, złapał Hermionę i pociągnął ją przed siebie. Księga uderzyła ją w ramię i spadła na podłogę.  
— Ał — krzyknęła, karcąco piorunując wzrokiem Lucjusza. Był blady i spocony, jedną ręką trzymał się za pierś. Przez sekundę myślała, że może mieć atak serca. Potem zrozumiała, że chowa coś w zaciśniętej pięści.  
W gabinecie zaległa cisza. Miała przeczucie, że Draco prawdopodobnie wyrzucił już z siebie całą złość.  
Lucjusz opuścił dłonie i Hermiona zobaczyła jak coś zabłysło na jego piersi. Już miała się odezwać, kiedy zobaczyła, jak patrzy ponad jej głową na drzwi. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła Harry'ego i Narcyzę. Harry przyglądał się jej z niepokojem. Narcyza tylko patrzyła bezmyślnie.  
— Przyniosłam suknię, o którą prosiłeś, Lucjuszu — oświadczyła. W objęciach trzymała zwój tkaniny.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Lucjusz z zadziwiającym spokojem, zważywszy, że dopiero co został zaatakowany przez niewidzialną siłę i nadal krwawił. Podniósł dłoń do skroni i Hermiona znowu dojrzała owo błyszczące „coś" na jego piersi.  
Był to kulisty, szklany wisior przyczepiony do cienkiego, złotego łańcuszka. Szkło było idealnie przejrzyste, a w jego centrum Hermiona dojrzała coś podejrzanego. Coś, co wyglądało jak… ząb.  
„Dziwne" — pomyślała. — „Ale z drugiej strony, co u Lucjusza nie jest dziwne?"  
Poprzez długość pokoju napotkała wzrok Harry'ego.  
„Zabierz mnie stąd" — pomyślała desperacko.  
Harry podszedł do niej i wziął ją pod rękę.  
— Myślę, że Amanda chciałaby się położyć przed przyjęciem — powiedział. — Mogę ją zabrać do… — przerwał wyglądając na skrępowanego. Już miał powiedzieć „mojego pokoju", ale Lucjusz i Narcyza nie wyglądali na rodziców, którzy zgodzą się, aby nastoletnia dziewczyna ich syna spała w jego sypialni.  
— Jej pokoju? — dokończył Lucjusz. — Nie. Twoja matka może ją odprowadzić. Potrzebuję cię na chwilę, Draco.  
Harry spojrzał bezradnie na Hermionę. Uścisnęła jego dłoń i podeszła do Narcyzy, która natychmiast odwróciła się i wyprowadziła ją z gabinetu. Hermiona pośpieszyła za nią. Narcyza nie odezwała się, dopóki nie dotarły do dębowych drzwi, za którymi ukazała się mała sypialnia. Miała kamienne ściany, do których Hermiona zaczynała już się przyzwyczajać, ale pościel była bardzo ładna, ze wzorem w niebieskie kwiatki.  
— To twój pokój — odezwała się Narcyza. Wręczyła Hermionie pakunek materiału, zimny i jedwabisty w dotyku. — A to twoja suknia.  
— Uhm. Dziękuję — odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
Narcyza spojrzała na nią z zadumą.  
— Poczekaj — powiedziała. Następnie odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju. Po chwili wróciła z parą finezyjnych, srebrnych bucików i pudełkiem.  
— Pomyślałam, że mogłyby ci być potrzebne — stwierdziła. — Przyjęcie jest o czwartej.  
Znowu wyszła, tym razem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaciekawiona, Hermiona otworzyła pudełko. Zawierało kosmetyki. „Dziwne" — pomyślała. — „Większość czarownic używa Szminkujących Zaklęć i tym podobnych."  
Odstawiła pudełko i buty na łóżko, po czym zaczęła zdejmować koszulkę. Wtedy o czymś pomyślała. Powoli opuściła ramiona.  
— Draco? — zapytała. — Jesteś tutaj?  
Nie było odpowiedzi, ale Hermionie zdawało się, że wyczuła pełne poczucia winy milczenie z okolic garderoby.  
— Wiem, że tu jesteś! — stwierdziła. — Muszę się przebrać!  
— Więc się przebieraj — odparł stłumionym głosem Draco. — Mnie to nie przeszkadza.  
— Malfoy! — warknęła groźnie.  
— Och, no dobra — powiedział Draco i nagle pojawił się obok szafy trzymając w jednej ręce pelerynę i uśmiechając się szeroko. — Prawie…  
— Wcale nie „prawie" — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — A teraz odwrócić się do ściany!  
Mruknął niezadowolony i odwrócił się. Patrząc na niego cały czas Hermiona ściągnęła dżinsy i koszulkę, a włożyła suknię. Materiał był zimny w dotyku, bardzo luksusowy i ciężki, i bez wątpienia kosztowny. Rozsznurowała buty i założyła pantofle na nogi. Wreszcie wyprostowała się i potrząsnęła włosami.   
— Gotowe — stwierdziła.  
Draco odwrócił się. Wyglądał na zupełnie zaskoczonego.  
— Hermiono — odezwał się, wyraźnie zachwycony. — Wyglądasz pięknie.  
— Tak? — zapytała zdziwiona.  
— Przejrzyj się w lustrze — odpowiedział wskazując na toaletkę stojącą obok łóżka.  
Hermiona podeszła i spojrzała w odbicie. I zaczerwieniła się. Nigdy nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego dziewczyny takie jak Lavender czy Parvati potrafiły wydawać tyle pieniędzy na ciuchy, ale teraz już rozumiała. Pieniądze nie miały znaczenia, jeśli suknia mogła sprawić, że wyglądało się tak. Śliczny, ciężki materiał odbijał światło jak woda, a ciemnofioletowy odcień pasował idealnie (chociaż byłby niekorzystny dla prawdziwej Mandy Brocklehurst, blondynki). Suknia przylegała we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach i pasowała na Hermionę tak dobrze, że dziewczyna aż zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie została zaczarowana w ten sposób. Nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało. Obróciła się przed lustrem i patrzyła jak suknia wiruje.  
— Łał — stwierdziła.  
Draco siedział na łóżku naprzeciwko niej. Widziała jego odbicie w lustrze. Usiadła przy toaletce, wzięła szczotkę z pudełka Narcyzy i zaczęła czesać nią włosy. Nadal widziała w lustrze Draco, opierającego się o zagłówek łóżka.  
— Powinieneś być pałkarzem, nie szukającym — powiedziała. — Naprawdę dobrze rzucasz.  
Draco prychnął.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uderzyłem swojego ojca w głowę świecznikiem.  
— Naprawdę cieszyłam się, że tam byłeś.  
— Tak? — zapytał Draco. Starał się, aby zabrzmiało to nonszalancko, ale różdżką, trzymaną w lewej ręce, stukał niecierpliwie w udo. — Widziałem, że Harry cię pocałował. Myślałem, że będziesz zadowolona…  
— Pokazywał tylko twojemu ojcu, że on, no wiesz, ma prawa do Mandy — odezwała się cicho Hermiona.  
— Nie zadziałało, co? — Draco zaczął szybciej stukać różdżką.  
— Draco… — odwróciła się i sięgnęła do niego.  
Odtrącił jej rękę.  
— W porządku. Wiem, że mój ojciec jest bydlakiem.  
Było jej mu żal, ale nie mogła wymyślić niczego, co mogłaby powiedzieć.  
Przez chwilę byli cicho. Później powiedział:  
— Myślisz, że… kiedy znowu będziemy w szkole… nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi? Tak jak teraz jesteśmy?  
— Kiedy zdejmiemy z ciebie zaklęcie, nawet nie będziesz chciał.  
Draco nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
— Cóż, załóżmy, że będę — powiedział. — Ty nie jesteś pod wpływem zaklęcia. Jak myślisz?  
— Draco, szkoła już się prawie skończyła. Mamy czerwiec.  
Chłopak zainteresował się nagle bardzo swoimi sznurowadłami.  
— Może mógłbym w takim razie odwiedzić cię latem.  
Hermiona upuściła szczotkę.  
— Co?  
— Jeśli nie będziesz zajęta — dodał szybko.  
— Co? — dopytywała się.  
Teraz wyglądał na poirytowanego — w jego oczach pojawił się na chwilę stary Draco, „Pretensjonalny Chłopiec", jak Parvati zwykła go nazywać.  
— To znaczy, że nie chcesz, żebym cię odwiedził?  
Nagle przed jej oczami pojawiła się wizja: Draco siedzący przy stole w jej jadalni pomiędzy ciotką Matyldą i głuchym wujecznym dziadkiem Stuartem (oboje byli księgowymi). Wyobraziła sobie, jak próbują wciągnąć go w rozmowę na temat Wimbledonu, a Draco, wyglądając wyjątkowo nie na miejscu w swoich długich, czarnych szatach i szpiczastym kapeluszu, nic z tego nie rozumie. Wreszcie wyjmuje różdżkę i zamienia wszystkich w żaby.  
Obraz zniknął, a Hermiona wykrzyknęła:  
— Draco! Znienawidzisz ich! To sami mugole!  
— Mogłoby być w porządku — odparł twardo. — Mam naprawdę dobre maniery.  
W wyobraźni Hermiony pojawił się równie dziwaczny obraz: Draco i jej rodzina na typowych wakacjach na plaży w Brighton. Draco w kąpielówkach (czy on ma kąpielówki? czy on ma w ogóle kolana? — nigdy ich nie widziała) wyniośle odmawia lodów, które oferuje mu jej matka. „No dalej, spodoba ci się" mówi matka Hermiony. Draco wyjmuje różdżkę i zamienia ją w żabę.  
„Wariujesz, Hermiona" — powiedziała w duchu. Odwróciła się na krześle i spojrzała na Draco.  
— Słuchaj — zaczęła. — Jeśli wrócimy do szkoły i nadal będziesz chciał mnie latem odwiedzić, wtedy tak, możesz to zrobić.  
Odetchnął.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Uhm, tak — Hermiona pomyślała, że w sierpniu cała jej rodzina będzie najpewniej skakać po liściach lilii.  
— Czy Harry odwiedza cię latem? — zapytał neutralnie Draco.  
— Tak — odpowiedziała. — Ale on jest przyzwyczajony do mugoli, a moi rodzice naprawdę go uwielbiają, więc… — zamilkła, widząc minę chłopaka. — Przestaniesz się czepiać o Harry'ego? — warknęła. — Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i jeśli to dla ciebie jakiś problem…  
— Tam w gabinecie, to nie był typowo przyjacielski pocałunek — odwarknął Draco.  
— Powiedziałam ci! Chciał tylko coś dowieść twojemu ojcu!  
— No dalej, mów tak sobie, Hermiono — powiedział Draco. — Ale założę się, że ci się podobało. Prawda?  
— Och, zamknij się Malfoy.  
— Prawda?  
Rzuciła szczotkę z brzękiem na stolik.  
— Tak! Podobało mi się!  
— Lepiej się zdecyduj, Hermiono. — Głos miał ostry od gniewu. — Wiesz, jesteśmy czarodziejami, nie mormonami.  
— Będę o tym pamiętała, jeśli zdecyduję się wyjść za któregoś z was.  
Patrzyli na siebie groźnie.  
— Wiesz o co mi chodzi — stwierdził ponuro.  
— Może nie wiem — odparła Hermiona dość niegrzecznie. — Może powinieneś to przeliterować.  
Draco tylko patrzył na nią wściekle, a ona na niego. Zawsze myślała, że tylko Harry mógł tak ją irytować, ale najwyraźniej się myliła.  
— Nie jestem twoją dziewczyną — zauważyła zjadliwie. — I nie jestem również dziewczyną Harry'ego. I czy wolno mi nadmienić, że ŻADEN Z WAS nie zasygnalizował, że chce być moim chłopakiem. Więc jeśli zechcę… zechcę uciec z… Neville'em Longbottomem, to będzie to MOJA sprawa, nie żadnego z was.  
Draco przestał patrzeć na nią wściekle i prychnął.  
— Naprawdę chcesz uciec z Longbottomem? Przecież Hermiona Longbottom brzmi okropnie.  
Hermiona poczuła jak jej usta drgnęły w mimowolnym uśmiechu. Dłonie Draco spoczywały teraz na oparciu jej krzesła. Ich twarze odbijały się w lustrze, jedna obok drugiej. Jego ciemne włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, wyglądało na to, że nie był w stanie kontrolować ich lepiej niż Harry. „Tak dobrze razem wyglądamy" pomyślała i poczuła jak kula zagubienia i poczucia winy wędruje z jej brzucha do piersi. „Trzymaj się" powiedziała sobie i zaczęła szperać w pudełku z kosmetykami Narcyzy.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Harry. Wyglądał na ogromnie zmęczonego. Oczy miał podkrążone i był bledszy niż zazwyczaj Draco. Ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy ją zobaczył.  
— Hej — odezwał się.  
— Harry, nic ci nie jest? — zapytała.  
— Na razie nie. A co z tobą? — odparł.  
— W porządku. — Wstała.  
Skutek tego był dość niespodziewany. Harry wyglądał, jakby jakiś wielki ciężar upadł mu na głowę. Dosłownie cofnął się o krok i zaczął się na nią gapić.  
— Hermiona — powiedział zupełnie jak przedtem Draco. — Wyglądasz… Wyglądasz…  
— Tak? — zapytała.  
Ale Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Tylko patrzył.  
— Cóż, pozbyliśmy się go na trochę — powiedział Draco do Hermiony. — Wrócimy do naszej rozmowy?  
„Ustalone" pomyślała Hermiona. „Cokolwiek się stanie zatrzymam tę suknię. Lucjusz Malfoy będzie musiał odrywać od niej zimne palce mojego trupa, zanim ją dostanie."  
— Jasne — odparła Hermiona.  
— O czym to mówiliśmy? — spytał Draco.  
— „Historia Hogwartu" — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.  
To wyrwało Harry'ego z oszołomienia. Spojrzał na Dracona z zaskoczeniem.  
— Czytałeś „Historię Hogwartu"?  
— Czemu to niby ma być coś wielkiego? — zastanowił się głośno Draco.  
Harry nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego.  
— Jeśli nie wiesz, to ci nie powiem.  
Draco przyjrzał mu się chłodno.  
— Nie możesz iść na przyjęcie w czymś takim, Potter — stwierdził. — Wyglądasz jakbyś się położył i przespał w tym ubraniu.  
Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał gniewnie na Dracona.  
— Przepraszam, jeśli nie wyglądam dość schludnie dla ciebie, Malfoy — warknął. — Jestem trochę zmęczony. Właśnie spędziłem godzinę, pomagając twojemu nikczemnemu ojcu sprzątać jego głupi gabinet. Który ty zrujnowałeś.  
— Pewnie nie powinienem tego robić — stwierdził Draco z udawaną skruchą. — Pewnie powinienem usiąść spokojnie i pozwolić mu ZEDRZEĆ Z HERMIONY UBRANIE I OBŚCISKIWAĆ JĄ NA BIURKU! — wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa, aż Harry cofnął się zaskoczony. Natychmiast skierował wzrok na Hermionę.  
— To prawda? — zapytał z napięciem.  
Hermiona przygryzła wargę i przytaknęła.  
— Zabiję go — stwierdził Harry bezbarwnie. — Kiedy wydostaniemy Syriusza. Wrócę i go zabiję. Jeśli nie dam rady rzucić na niego Avada Kedavry, odetnę mu głowę jednym z tych przeklętych mieczy.   
Hermiona była zbyt zszokowana, aby coś odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie widziała takiego Harry'ego, nigdy. To ją przestraszyło.  
— To dość grubiańskie — zauważył Draco. — Mówić o zabiciu mojego taty, kiedy ja stoję tutaj, prawda, Potter?  
— Spróbujesz mnie powstrzymać, Malfoy? — spytał Harry. — Nie radzę.  
Draco, który dotąd leżał na łóżku, usiadł powoli.  
— A ja ci radzę odpuścić. — Teraz oczy świeciły mu wrogością. — Hermionie nic nie jest.  
— Nieprawda — stwierdził Harry. — Przez cały dzień Malfoyowie próbują dobrać się do jej majtek, jak może nic jej nie być?  
— Pieprz się, Potter — Draco wstał i wyjął różdżkę. Harry zrobił to samo. Hermiona stanęła pomiędzy nimi. Czuła się nieco urażona całą sytuacją.  
— NIC MI NIE JEST! — krzyknęła. — ZUPEŁNIE DOBRZE SIĘ CZUJĘ. TO WY MACIE PROBLEM!  
— Ja nie mam problemu — oświadczył Draco. Uśmiechał się w okropny sposób, Hermiona zaczęła się na niego gapić — nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziała takiej miny na twarzy Harry'ego, to było tak dziwaczne, jakby nakryła Lucjusza Malfoya na tańczeniu salsy w korytarzu. — On ma problem.  
— Och, na litość boską — odezwała się z odrazą, wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni i powiedziała: — Expeliarmus!  
Obie różdżki poleciały do jej dłoni i schowała je w kieszeni. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni.  
— Teraz — zaczęła — jeśli chcecie się pozabijać, to musicie to zrobić w starym stylu. Chociaż odradzałabym wam deptania po mojej sukni, gdy będziecie się bić, albo uszkodzenia jej w jakiś inny sposób, ponieważ jeśli to zrobicie, wtedy rzeczywiście będzie użyta w tym pokoju czarna magia. I to przeze mnie.  
Draco znowu się uśmiechał, ale tym razem był to dużo milszy uśmiech.  
— Cokolwiek rozkażesz.  
Ale Harry się nie uśmiechał. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i ten widok sprawił, że wszystko wzburzyło się w jej brzuchu. Był bardzo blady, bledszy niż Draco zazwyczaj, a jego srebrne włosy przykleiły się mu do czoła. Oddychał nierówno.  
— Harry, — zapytała zaniepokojona — nic ci nie jest?  
Harry pokręcił głową i nagle usiadł na podłodze. Hermiona doskoczyła do niego, a on chwycił mocno ją za nadgarstek i trzymał. Żadne z nich nie poruszyło się przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem Harry wstał, przeraźliwie biały, ale poza tym wyglądał normalnie.  
— Muszę się przebrać na przyjęcie. Zaraz wrócę — i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
— Zwariował — stwierdził stanowczo Draco, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły.  
— Nie — odparła Hermiona wstając. — Tylko czuje wiele rzeczy, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, i nie wie jak sobie z tym poradzić. Harry nie przywykł do uczucia nienawiści, on nie nienawidzi ludzi. Nawet ciebie — dodała z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.  
— Och, daj spokój. Z pewnością mnie nienawidzi.  
Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
— Muszę tracić wyczucie — powiedział, a kiedy nie uśmiechnęła się, dodał poważniej: — Nie jest święty, Hermiono.  
— Nie — przyznała cicho. — Jest tylko najlepszym i najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałam.  
Draco nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Siedział cicho na łóżku, a po chwili Hermiona usiadła obok niego i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Położył swoją głowę na jej i bardzo delikatnie pogłaskał ją po włosach.  
— Hermiono… — zaczął.  
— Ciii — odezwała się. — To nie żaden zapraszający gest, Draco. Robię to, ponieważ w tej chwili tego chcę. W porządku?  
— Tak — odparł. — W porządku.

Przyjęcie było tak okropne, jak się spodziewała. Odbywało się w jednej z wielkich, zimnych sal balowych. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniali odziani w czarne szaty śmierciożerców. Była jedyną osobą płci żeńskiej, oprócz ogromnej kobiety w czarnej satynie, której śmiech brzmiał jak odgłosy wydawane przez betoniarkę.  
— To Eleftheria Parpis — powiedział Harry na ucho Hermionie. — Przyłapałem ją i Lucjusza w pokoju z freskami.  
— Fuuj — odparła Hermiona.  
Harry uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał lepiej. Nadal był blady, ale poza tym wyglądał na opanowanego. Był w czarnych wieczorowych szatach Dracona. Przeróżni śmierciożercy zatrzymywali się, aby go przywitać. Hermiona widziała, jak stara się udawać, że wie, kim są, ale wydawał się spokojny. Rzeczywiście, jak Draco. Dziwne, pomyślała, zawsze zbyt nienawidziła Dracona, aby zobaczyć, że był przystojny, cokolwiek by Lavender i Parvati nie mówiły. Ale teraz to widziała: właściwie to był, w klasycznym sensie, dużo przystojniejszy, niż Harry będzie kiedykolwiek. Nie było to piękno, od które go przewracało jej się w brzuchu, jak w przypadku Harry'ego, ale jednak tam było.  
— Myślę, że Lucjusz jest maniakiem seksualnym — szepnęła Harry'emu.  
— Musi być — przyznał Harry. — W końcu próbował z tobą, no nie?  
Krzyknął ze śmiechem, kiedy Hermiona uderzyła go w ramię.  
— Nie ma tu nic do jedzenia? — zapytała dziewczyna, rozglądając się z nadzieją.  
— Nie wiem. Myślę, że Lucjusz zebrał wszystkich, by powiedzieć im o swoim nowym diabolicznym planie. Nie sądzę, aby miał zamiar ich karmić.   
— Uważasz, że możemy już się stąd wyślizgnąć? — zapytała Hermiona, wyciągając szyję, by przyjrzeć się tłumowi. Gdzieś przy ścianie stał Draco opatulony peleryną niewidką. Hermiona wyjaśniła chłopcom szczegóły planu Lucjusza i zdecydowali się uwolnić Syriusza natychmiast. Mieli nadzieję, że podczas zamieszania na przyjęciu będą mogli się w trójkę przedostać do pokoju z freskami i zejść do lochów, by wydostać Syriusza. Jednak jak dotąd nie mieli okazji.  
— Możemy spróbować — stwierdził Harry. — Jeśli nas złapią, to po prostu pomyślą, że chcieliśmy gdzieś się ukryć, by być sam na sam.  
— Hurra dla hormonów nastolatków — powiedziała Hermiona. — Chodźmy się obcałowywać za gobelin.  
— Rzeczywiście — odezwał się za nią głos Lucjusza. Hermiona podskoczyła i zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie. Eleftheria Parpis była z nim. Przyglądała się Hermionie w matczyny sposób.  
— Któż może cię obwiniać, kochana? — powiedziała. — Draco staje się bardzo przystojny. Tak jak jego ojciec — dodała patrząc na Lucjusza w obleśny sposób.  
— Uhm — mruknęła Hermiona.  
— Mandy tylko żartowała — oświadczył Harry.  
— Jestem tego pewien — powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem nie sięgającym oczu. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że nadal jest na nią wściekły za to, że dała mu kosza. — Eleftherio, to jest Amanda Brocklehurst, dziewczyna mojego syna.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do Eleftherii.  
— Dobre wieści, Draco — dodał Lucjusz. — Właściciel Zimnej Gwiazdki zauważył Harry'ego Pottera w Malfoy Park. Właśnie dostałem od niego sowę.  
— To dobre wiadomości — przyznał słabo Harry. — Był z kimś?  
— Przynajmniej z jedną osobą — odpowiedział Malfoy zdawkowo. — Jakąś dziewczyną.  
— Więc niedługo tu będzie — stwierdził Harry.  
— I natknie się na przyjęcie powitalne — powiedział Lucjusz.  
Przerażająca cisza zaległa między Hermioną i Harrym. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie wymyślić żadnej odpowiedzi. Wreszcie Hermiona odezwała się:  
— Harry ma mnóstwo dziewczyn, to mogła być którakolwiek z nich.  
— Jestem tego pewny — oznajmił Lucjusz. Zmierzył oboje wzrokiem i dodał: — Dobrze się bawcie, dzieci — i zniknął w tłumie wraz z Eleftherią.  
— To zabrzmi jak wypowiedz z komiksu — zaczął Harry — ale myślę, że kończy nam się czas. Lepiej to zróbmy teraz.  
Hermiona przytaknęła i skierowali się w stronę końca stołu, gdzie zostawili Dracona. Szelest niewidzialnej peleryny poinformował ich, że chłopak do nich dołączył. We trójkę wymknęli się najbliższymi drzwiami. Podążali do pokoju z freskami według szeptanych instrukcji Dracona.  
— Mnóstwo dziewczyn — powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową, kiedy skręcali za róg. — Ja nie mam mnóstwa dziewczyn. Nie jestem playboyem, Hermiono.  
— Wiem o tym — odparła dziewczyna, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.  
— W tej chwili — kontynuował Harry — liczba moich dziewczyn wynosi zero.  
— To dlatego, że marnujesz czas uganiając się za Cho — zauważyła uszczypliwie Hermiona. — Któż nie chciałby się z tobą umówić.  
— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien — powiedział bezcielesny Draco.  
Harry spojrzał podejrzliwie w miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie stał teraz chłopak.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Myślę, że mogła drastycznie zmienić swoje uczucia względem ciebie.  
— Zrobiłeś jej coś, Malfoy? — warknął Harry.  
— Nie jej, per se — odpowiedział Draco. Hermiona słyszała jak się uśmiecha. — Z nią, może. Odrobina starego uroku Malfoyów i błagała, abym się z nią umówił.  
— Ach tak — powiedział Harry — słynny urok Malfoyów. Czy to właśnie przekonało twojego ojca o tym, że jesteś gejem, czy były to tylko twoje włosy?  
Draco zignorował zaczepkę.  
— W każdym razie poinformowałem ją, że nie jesteś zainteresowany.  
— Dlaczego zrobiłeś coś tak głupiego? — warknął Harry.  
— Ponieważ nie jesteś — zaczął Draco. — Och, patrzcie — dodał zanim Harry zdążył coś odpowiedzieć. — Już jesteśmy.  
W pomieszczeniu ogień płonął na kominku, ale szczęśliwie było ono puste. Na ścianie, nad drzwiami zapadniowymi, wisiał nowy portret. Tym razem był to niski, wyglądający na rozgniewanego mężczyzna w peruce. Tabliczka poniżej informowała, że nazywa się Octavius Malfoy.  
Harry pochylił się, aby odsunąć dywan.  
— Nie sądzę, abyś naprawdę chciał to zrobić — odezwał się łagodny głos za ich plecami.  
Odwrócili się. Lucjusz Malfoy stał w drzwiach, otoczony gromadą Śmierciożerców. Eleftheria stała u jego boku i już nie patrzyła w matczyny sposób. Wielkie czarne oczy wyglądały jak pieczary na jej małej, grubej i białej twarzy.  
— Ty — odezwała się do Hermiony. — Mówiłaś, że jak się nazywasz?  
— Amanda — odpowiedziała powoli Hermiona. — Amanda Brocklehurst.  
— Znam Brocklehurstów — odparła Eleftheria, wchodząc do pokoju. — I znam ich córkę, Amandę. Ty nią nie jesteś.  
Zwróciła się do śmierciożerców stojących po obu jej stronach:  
— Łapać ją — rozkazała.  
Kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie. Śmierciożercy ruszyli. Hermiona cofnęła się przerażona. Harry upuścił róg dywanu, odsunął się i stanął między Hermioną a śmierciożercami.  
— Zejdź z drogi, Draco — odezwał się ostro Lucjusz.  
— Nie — powiedział Harry. — Zostawcie ją w spokoju.  
— To szpieg — stwierdziła chłodno Eleftheria. — Przyjaciółka Wroga. Rozpoznano ją, Draco. Właściciel gospody w Malfoy Park ją poznał. Przyszła tu na spotkanie nie z tobą, ale z Harrym Potterem. Oberżysta zobaczył ją na przyjęciu i powiedział nam o tym.  
— Nie można cię jednak obwiniać — dodał Lucjusz — za pechowy gust. Lepsi niż ty mężczyźni zostali oszukani przez piękne kobiety. Ale radzę ci, abyś się odsunął, Draco. Nie chcę cię zranić, ale zrobię to jeśli będę musiał.  
— Kłamca — odparł Harry. — Uwielbiasz mnie ranić.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.  
— Może — powiedział i skinął na dwóch śmierciożerców, stojących przed Harrym. Harry sięgnął po różdżkę, ale to było bezcelowe. Ich było dwóch, on jeden. Miał czas, aby trafić jednego z nich zaklęciem Impedimenta, ale drugi nawet nie sięgnął po różdżkę. Chwycił Harry'ego i rzucił go na podłogę. Gdy Harry próbował się podnieść, śmierciożerca kopnął go mocno ciężkim butem w głowę.  
Harry zgiął się z bólu.  
Mężczyzna kopnął go ponownie.  
— Ostrożnie — wycedził Lucjusz. — Poniewierasz moim jedynym dziedzicem.  
Śmierciożerca zerknął na Harry'ego.  
— Żyje — stwierdził. — Ale nie podniesie się za szybko.  
— Niech więc leży — powiedział Lucjusz. — Przyprowadźcie dziewczynę.  
Dwóch śmierciożerców chwyciło Hermionę za ramiona, ale ona ledwo to zauważyła. Patrzyła na Harry'ego, leżącego na posadzce w powiększającej się kałuży krwi. Popchnęli ją do przodu, aż znalazła się dokładnie przed Lucjuszem.  
— Witaj, Amando — powiedział. — Mam pytać o twoje prawdziwe imię? Myślę, że nie, ponieważ nie jestem tobą szczególnie zainteresowany. Interesuje nas młody Potter. Gdzie on jest?  
Hermiona zamknęła mocno oczy, ale pod powiekami nadal widziała obraz Harry'ego.  
— Zabiłeś go — powiedziała i zelżyła Lucjusza słowami, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie miała pojęcia. Musiała to przejąć od Dracona.  
— Draconowi nic nie będzie — stwierdził niecierpliwie Lucjusz. — I nie udawaj, że ci na nim zależy. Przyszłaś z Harrym Potterem. Gdzie on jest?  
Hermiona uniosła powieki i spojrzała Lucjuszowi prosto w oczy. Były zimne jak lód.  
Pokręciła głową.  
— Dobrze — odparł obojętnie, wyjął różdżkę i dotknął jej końcem dziewczyny, tuż nad jej sercem. Przysunął twarz blisko niej. Wystarczająco blisko, by ją pocałować.  
— Crucio — powiedział.  
To był najgorszy ból, jaki kiedykolwiek czuła, a nawet jaki mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Tak jakby ją palili, nacinali, kroili, rozdzierali. Była rozbita i zniszczona; jej ciało już nigdy nie miało być takie samo. Słyszała samą siebie, jak krzyczy w agonii, a jednak czuła się głucha i ślepa, świat wokół zbielał. Krzyczała i krzyczała. Umierała.  
Lucjusz odsunął różdżkę i ból zniknął. Kiedy śmierciożercy puścili jej ramiona, Hermiona osunęła się na kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
— Boli, prawda? — zapytał Lucjusz.  
— Nie bądź głupi — odpowiedziała Hermiona głosem cienkim i dziwnym, nawet w jej uszach. — Oczywiście, że boli.  
Lucjusz podszedł o krok, postawił nogę na jej ramieniu i popchnął. Nie mając siły by się utrzymać, Hermiona upadła na plecy wpatrując się w ojca Dracona. „Umrę" — pomyślała dziko. — „Umrę i nigdy nie powiem…"  
— Nie musisz umierać — stwierdził Lucjusz, jakby odczytując jej myśli. — Wystarczy, że powiesz nam, gdzie jest Harry Potter.  
Hermiona milczała.  
Lucjusz westchnął i znowu podniósł różdżkę.  
— Cru…  
— Przestań! — krzyknął ktoś w pokoju, Hermionie wydawało się, że głos ten dochodzi z odległości milionów mil. — Zostaw ją w spokoju.  
Od razu wiedziała, kto się odezwał, a uczucie desperacji ukłuło ją nagle i mocno. „Nie" — pomyślała — „Draco. Nie."  
Ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Draco ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę i trzymał ją w dłoni, zupełnie widoczny, zupełnie bezbronny. Wszyscy śmierciożercy zwrócili się zaskoczeni w jego stronę. Wyraz triumfu pojawił się na twarzy Lucjusza.  
— Zostaw ją w spokoju — powtórzył Draco załamującym się głosem. Był wyraźnie przerażony — zbladł jak ściana, a pot przykleił mu czarne włosy do czoła. Ale wyglądał na bardzo zdeterminowanego. — To ja. Harry Potter. Jestem tutaj.


	8. Krew Malfoyów

Raz jeszcze dziękuję bardzo _Nocnej Marze_ i _Świstakowi_ za pomoc :-)

* * *

8. Krew Malfoyów

Pod jego powiekami wirowały jasne plamy. Jęknął i otworzył oczy.  
Znajdował się w sypialni Dracona. Leżał rozciągnięty na materacu, a ręce i nogi przywiązane miał do słupków łóżka. Czuł tępy, pulsujący ból głowy, jakby ktoś tuż przy jego skroniach uderzał systematycznie w gong.  
— Nie ruszaj się — odezwał się ktoś.  
Odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dochodził głos i zobaczył Narcyzę, trzymającą duży, ząbkowany nóż.  
Harry znowu zamknął oczy.  
„To koszmar" — pomyślał. — „I to wyjątkowo głupi."  
Ponownie rozchylił powieki, ale Narcyza nadal tam była. Przysunęła ostrze do sznura, którym przywiązana była jego lewą ręka i zaczęła go przecinać. Kobieta była bardzo blada, a jej oczy biegały na wszystkie strony — Harry zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do tego dziwnego tiku. Jednak wolałby, żeby skupiła wzrok trzymając nóż tak blisko jego tętnicy.  
— Narcyzo — powiedział. — To znaczy mamo. Co…? — Lewa ręka została uwolniona. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak matka Dracona przecina więzy krępujące prawą.  
— Twój ojciec — zaczęła powoli — nie chce, żebyś próbował dostać się do lochów, do swojej dziewczyny. — Uniosła dłoń, widząc panikę na twarzy chłopaka. — Nic jej nie jest. Umieścił ją razem z Syriuszem Blackiem. — Jej gałki oczne znowu zaczęły poruszać się szybko. — Syriusz się nią zajmie.  
Ręce miał już wolne. Usiadł i zaczął masować nadgarstki, aby przywrócić krążenie. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to kopniaki jednego ze Śmierciożerców.   
— Nie skrzywdzili Hermiony, prawda? — zapytał. — Bo Lucjusz miał właśnie…  
— Och, zabiłby ją — odparła sztywno. — Rzucił na nią Cruciatusa. Chciał ją tym przekonać do wyjawienia informacji, gdzie jest Harry Potter. Ale nie powiedziała.  
Uczucie pustki zastąpiły nudności.  
— Co się stało?  
— Twój ojciec — Harry zauważył, że nigdy przy nim nie wymówiła imienia Lucjusza — powiedział, że Harry Potter tam był. Najwidoczniej miał pelerynę niewidkę. Ujawnił się i — mówiąc to, nie okazywała żadnych emocji — śmierciożercy go pojmali.  
Położył zdrętwiałe ręce na lodowatych dłoniach Narcyzy. Nadal trzymała nóż.  
— Mamo — odezwał się. — Proszę, uwierz mi, to naprawdę ważne. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale… Czy Harry nadal żyje?  
Przytaknęła.  
— Gdzie jest?  
— W sali fechtunkowej — odpowiedziała. Kiedy to mówiła, dwie wielkie łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Harry'emu zrobiło się jej straszliwie żal, ale musiał myśleć o Draconie. Zsunął się z łóżka, poruszył na próbę nogami (działały) i pobiegł do drzwi. Narcyza patrzyła jak wychodzi.

We śnie Hermiona była na Pokątnej. Razem z Harrym kupowała skarpetki. To była dla niej nowość — nigdy wcześniej nie śniła o czymś takim. Harry dość często pojawiał się w jej snach, zazwyczaj wyglądając dużo lepiej niż w rzeczywistości, a czasami nie mając na sobie nic oprócz skarpetek — ale ten sen chyba nie zmierzał w tym kierunku. Ten Harry był kompletnie ubrany i wyglądał na bardzo poważnego.  
Poszukiwanie skarpetek nie szło im za dobrze. Wszystkie sklepy były zabite deskami, ciemne i puste. Ludzie na ulicach śpieszyli nie patrząc na nich, z oczami wbitymi w ziemię. Próbowała chwycić Harry'ego za rękę, ale pokręcił głową.  
— Muszę usiąść — oznajmił. — To boli.  
— Co boli? — zapytała.  
Harry odchylił kurtkę i wtedy Hermiona zobaczyła czarny trzonek dziesięciocalowego noża wystający pomiędzy jego żebrami. Biały podkoszulek czerwieniał od krwi, która niby deszcz kapała aż na buty Harry'ego.  
— Nóż — powiedział. — Nie jest mój, wiesz. Należy do Draco.  
Hermiona krzyknęła.  
— Ennervate — odezwał się czyjś głos tuż obok jej ucha. — No dalej, Hermiona. Obudź się!  
Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą twarz Syriusza. „Co za okropny sen", pomyślała. Normalnie nigdy nie byłaby zadowolona, że ktoś przerw jej sen z Harrym. Ale ucieszyła się, że tym razem się uwolniła z koszmaru.  
— Syriusz — zaskrzeczała ochryple. — Cześć.  
Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.  
— Obudziłaś się — odparł. — To dobrze. Przepraszam, że krzyczałem. Nie mam różdżki, więc musiałem robić to, co mogłem.  
Hermiona podniosła się na łokciu. Bolała ją każda część ciała, jakby obito ją kijem. Rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w kamiennej celi z jedną ścianą okratowaną. Pod jedną ze ścian stała kamienna ława. Wyglądało na to, że są tu sami.  
— O mój Boże! — Hermiona usiadła i chwyciła Syriusza za ramię. — Harry. I Draco! Gdzie oni są?  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Syriusz spokojnie. — Miałem nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz.  
Potrząsnęła głową.  
— Przyniosła cię tutaj grupa śmierciożerców — powiedział niechętnie. — Nie było z nimi Harry'ego ani Dracona. Wrzucili cię tutaj i odeszli. — Poklepał ją niezdarnie po ramieniu. — Pamiętasz, co się stało?  
Hermiona poczuła, że za chwilę się rozpłacze.  
— To było okropne — zaczęła. — Śmierciożercy schwytali Dracona. Myślą, że jest Harrym. A Harry… — Połykając łzy zmusiła się do mówienia. Poinformowania Syriusza o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło tego wieczoru. — A wtedy Draco zdjął pelerynę niewidkę i oni go otoczyli. Nie widziałam, co stało się potem, co stało się z Harrym czy Draconem. Myślę, że Lucjusz rzucił na mnie Drętwotę — rozpłakała się w końcu. — Draco może już być martwy, Syriuszu.  
— Nie zabiją go — zapewnił mężczyzna. — Myślą, że jest Harrym. Zamierzają rzucić na niego Klątwę Lacertus. A do tego potrzebują Voldemorta. Więc mamy trochę czasu.  
— Jak długo potrwa powiadomienie Voldemorta? — zapytała. — Jak długo zajmie mu dotarcie tutaj?  
— Cóż… — Syriusz zawahał się. — Nie musi łapać autobusu, Hermiono. Voldemort może zapewne aportować się tu natychmiast. Ale — dodał — jak znam Lucjusza, to będzie chciał wszystko przygotować wcześniej, żeby uniknąć niemiłych niespodzianek, kiedy Czarny Pan już się tu pojawi.  
— Nienawidzę Lucjusza — stwierdziła zawzięcie. — To dziwaczny, zły, obwieszony biżuterią zboczeniec, którego nie obchodzi nawet jego własny syn.  
— Ma dużo gorsze wady — stwierdził Syriusz, uśmiechając się lekko. — Jest…  
Przerwał i spojrzał na nią zamyślony.  
— Co? — spytała.  
— Wspomniałaś coś o biżuterii?  
— Nosi taki obrzydliwy wisiorek — odparła. — Zdaje się, że jest do niego bardzo przywiązany. Cały czas trzymał go w ręku, kiedy… No wiesz… Próbował mi to zrobić w gabinecie — zaczerwieniła się mocno.   
— Opisz ten wisiorek — poprosił Syriusz.  
I Hermiona opowiedziała mu o złotym łańcuszku ze szklanym wisiorkiem, w którym umieszczono coś, co wyglądało jak mały ludzki ząb. Kiedy dotarła do części o zębie, Syriusz zerwał się i zaczął krążyć po celi.  
— Tak myślałem… — wymamrotał. — Przez cały czas tak myślałem… Tylko nie byłem pewny, jak to robi.  
— Co robi? — spytała Hermiona, podążając wzrokiem za nerwowym Syriuszem.  
— Kontroluje ją — odparł Syriusz.  
— Kontroluje kogo? — zapytała dziewczyna z naciskiem.  
— Narcyzę — odpowiedział Syriusz, siadając ciężko na ławie.  
— Syriuszu — odezwała się stanowczo. — Wystarczy tych wolnych skojarzeń. Mów po ludzku.  
— Nie wiem, jak zmusił ją na początku do małżeństwa — powiedział Syriusz, najwyraźniej nadal myśląc na głos. — Zawsze go nienawidziła. Myślę, że musiał użyć jakiegoś rodzaju Zaklęcia Przymusu, jeśli nie samego Imperiusa.  
— Twierdzisz, że zmusiłi/ Narcyzę do małżeństwa? — zainteresowała się Hermiona wbrew sobie. — Och, to by bardzo do niego pasowało, nie? — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Ale to nie ma sensu…. Nie mógł trzymać jej pod Imperiusem czy czymś podobnym przez siedemnaście lat, umarłaby, albo oszalała.  
— Nie potrzebowałby tego już po około roku — stwierdził cicho Syriusz. — Miał coś dużo lepszego — spojrzał na Hermionę zakłopotanym wzrokiem. — Słyszałaś kiedyś o Epicyklicznych Zaklęciach?  
— Lucjusz ma o tym książkę w swoim gabinecie. Jest tam o Klątwie Lacertus. — Wzdrygnęła się. — Wygląda to naprawdę okropnie, to znaczy w książce.  
— To zaklęcia, które wiążą się z przeniesieniem esencji z ludzi i zwierząt do przedmiotów. Trudno to wyjaśnić, ale sporo z tego jest czarną magią z oczywistych powodów. Możesz coś zabrać komuś… Im młodsza osoba, kiedy to robisz, tym lepiej… Coś jak włos albo ząb, i zamieniasz to w przedmiot. Jak na przykład wisiorek. I to coś zawiera esencję tej osoby. Grecy nazywali to iskrą życia. Jeśli ten przedmiot uszkodzisz lub zniszczysz…  
— Zabijesz tę osobę? — dokończyła Hermiona.  
— Dokładnie.  
— Więc Lucjusz… Myślisz, że ma mleczny ząb Dracona?  
— Myślę — oznajmił Syriusz — że na jego szyi wisi życie Dracona, od samych jego narodzin. Draco pewnie nic o tym nie wie. Ale Narcyza tak. Jedyne, co Lucjusz musi zrobić to zbić wisiorek. Zmiażdży go, a Draco umrze. Gdyby Narcyza zostawiła go… Sprzeciwiła się mu…  
— Ale Draco jest jego synem! — oburzyła się Hermiona. — Jedynym dziedzicem, sam tak powiedział.  
— Jest tylko własnością Lucjusza — oświadczył Syriusz. — Nie znasz go, ale ja go znałem z Ministerstwa. Był mistrzem manipulacji, typowym karierowiczem. Draco to dla niego tylko rzecz, coś, co się posiada i co się kontroluje.  
Hermiona pomyślała o swoich nudnych rodzicach dentystach.  
— Biedny Draco — stwierdziła.

Harry pędził korytarzem modląc się, aby nikt go nie zobaczył („Hej! Dzieciaku! Zwolnij nieco!" — krzyknął portret jednego z wampirzych przodków Dracona), i wpadł przez dębowe, podwójne drzwi do sali fechtunkowej. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy Lucjusz przyprowadził go tutaj pierwszego dnia… Albo prawie tak samo. Gobeliny ukazujące sceny magicznych bitew pozostały niezmienione, tak jak i krąg do pojedynków, ale w odległym kącie zbudowano przedziwną konstrukcję. Nie przypominało to niczego, co Harry widział kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
Od podłogi do sufitu biegły błyszczące pręty ze światła, oddalone od siebie o jakieś pięć cali. Tworzyły nieregularny czworokąt, około pięć na siedem stóp. Klatka, zrozumiał Harry, klatka utworzona ze światła… A w tej klatce Draco.  
Harry ostrożnie zbliżył się do chłopaka. Oczywiste było, że czymkolwiek jest, jest to potężny obiekt magiczny, a jego doświadczenie z potężnymi magicznymi obiektami podpowiadało mu, że raczej nie należy przy nich manipulować.  
Draco leżał na plecach na posadzce, wpatrując się w sufit. Przez moment Harry obawiał się, czy nie rzucili na niego Wiążącej Klątwy, ale kiedy się do niego zbliżył, Draco odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i prawie się uśmiechnął.  
— Cześć — powiedział.  
Miał podbite oko i rozciętą górną wargę. Harry widział, że wystający z lewego rękawa nadgarstek spuchł mu do grubości piłki tenisowej.  
— Pobili cię — odezwał się Harry bezbarwnym głosem.  
— W porządku — odparł Draco, kierując ponownie wzrok na sufit. — Jeśli czegoś się nauczyłem będąc dzieckiem, to znosić bicie.  
Harry przyklęknął przy kratach.  
— Malfoy, Narcyza powiedziała mi, co zrobiłeś. To najodważniejsza rzecz, o jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszałem. I równocześnie najgłupsza. Ale rzeczywiście odważna.  
— Dzięki — odpowiedział Draco. — To prawdopodobnie ty. Odważna część i głupia część.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Nie sądzę. Cóż, może ta głupia część — przyznał.  
Draco uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Słuchaj — zaczął Harry. — Przyszedłem tutaj, żeby cię wydostać. Wtedy wpuścisz mnie do lochów i będziemy mogli uwolnić…  
Draco pokręcił głową.  
— Niemożliwe — oznajmił. — Znam Zaklęcie Uwięzienia. Potrzeba naprawdę potężnego mrocznego czarodzieja albo aurora, by je zdjąć. A te kraty są fizycznie niezniszczalne.  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Draco był tak zrezygnowany.  
— Nie zostawię cię — oznajmił.  
— Może wreszcie nauczysz się, że są rzeczy, których nie jesteś w stanie zrobić — odparł Draco. — To ci dobrze zrobi.  
— Ale tobie raczej nie— powiedział Harry. — No dalej, Malfoy… Myśl.  
— Okej. Jest jedna rzecz. — Draco znowu parzył na sufit.  
— Co?  
— Myślę, że wiesz, Potter — odpowiedział Draco. — W rzeczywistości coś, co nawet ci się spodoba.  
Harry pokręcił głową, zdezorientowany.  
Draco podniósł się i podczołgał do miejsca, gdzie klęczał Harry, starając się przy tym nie opierać na zwichniętym nadgarstku.  
— To naprawdę proste — powiedział. — Musisz mnie zabić.  
Harry gapił się na niego.  
— iCo?  
— Mogę nauczyć cię rzucania Avady Kedavry — dodał Draco głosem osoby oferującej długopis, o który go poproszono. — To nie takie trudne.  
— Zwariowałeś — odparł przerażony Harry. — Nie zamierzam ciebie zabić, Malfoy.  
Draco klęczał naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Przyglądał się mu uważnie.  
— Pomyśl o tym, Potter — powiedział. — Umrę po prostu trochę wcześniej, nie z ich ręki, a ten Lacertus… Co jeśli to zadziała? Rzucą na mnie Imperius i wykorzystają mnie jako narzędzie do zabijania mugoli i szlam. Mogę nie wytrzymać tak długo jak ty — nie mam takiej silnej woli — ale wystarczająco długo, aby zabić pierwszego mugolaka jakiego napotkam. A jak myślisz, kto to będzie?  
Harry zamknął oczy.  
— Och, nie.  
— Mój ojciec — oznajmił beznamiętnie Draco — pomyśli, że to bardzo zabawne: Harry Potter mordujący swoją dziewczynę. Jeśli Hermiona nadal żyje, to prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że to zaplanował.  
— Nienawidzę twojego ojca, Malfoy — oświadczył Harry, nie otwierając oczu.  
— Taak — odparł Draco. — Ja też go nienawidzę.  
Przez moment milczeli, nie patrząc na siebie, z głowami pochylonymi w skupieniu… Jeden ciemny, drugi jasny; jeden poza kratami więzienia, drugi wewnątrz.  
— Naprawdę szkoda, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni — odezwał się w końcu rzeczowo Draco. — Założę się, że twój przyjaciel siedzący w lochach, Syriusz, mógłby zdjąć to Zaklęcie Uwięzienia. Podobno jest bardzo potężnym czarodziejem.  
— Taak — przytaknął Harry. — Gdyby tylko… — przerwał, podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się Draconowi. — To jest to! — wciągnął powietrze. — To jest to! Jesteś genialny, Malfoy! Ucałowałbym cię, gdyby sam pomysł nie wydawał mi się tak obrzydliwy!  
Draco przyglądał mu się obojętnie.  
— Co?  
— Podaj rękę — powiedział Harry.  
— Po co? — spytał podejrzliwie Draco.  
— Po prostu podaj ją —zniecierpliwił się Harry. Z miną kogoś, kogo nie obchodzi już, co się z nim stanie, Draco wyciągnął rękę przez kraty. Harry pochwycił dłoń Ślizgona. Po raz pierwszy w życiu dotknął Dracona Malfoya z własnej woli, później będzie miał powód, żeby wspominać tę chwilę, ale wtedy za bardzo się śpieszył, by o tym myśleć. Sięgnął drugą ręką do kieszeni i wyciągnął scyzoryk, który dostał od Syriusza na swoje czternaste urodziny. Pomyślał z wdzięcznością o Hermionie, która przyniosła nóż wraz z torbą. Otworzył ostrze.  
Potem ciął nim szybko po nadgarstku Dracona. Krew trysnęła z rany, mocząc rękaw koszuli chłopca.  
— Hej! — krzyknął Draco, próbując wyrwać rękę. — Co robisz?  
Ale Harry naciął teraz swoją dłoń. Upuścił nóż, wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił za krwawiącą rękę Dracona, przyciskając mocno do siebie rany.  
— Wzrusza mnie, że chcesz zostać moim bratem krwi — powiedział Draco, spoglądając na zakrwawione, splecone dłonie. — Ale to chyba nie odpowiedni moment na takie zabawy.  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy — odparł Harry z uśmiechem szaleńca. — No dalej, pomyśl. Krew Malfoyów. Tylko ktoś z krwią Malfoyów w swoich żyłach może otworzyć drzwi zapadniowe.  
Draconowi szczęka opadła. Potem przysunął się bliżej i chwycił rękę Harry'ego najsilniej jak mógł, tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu palce.  
— Co robisz? — zaśmiał się Harry.  
— A na co to wygląda, Potter? Staram się krwawić szybciej.

Harry nerwowo zbliżył się do drzwi zapadniowych i położył na uchwycie prawą dłoń, nadal lepką od krwi jego i Dracona. Nic się nie stało. Żadnego krzyku czy alarmu. Ośmielony, szarpnął za drzwiczki i wszedł do środka.  
Zastanawiał się, ile mają czasu zanim Lucjusz i inni przyjdą po Dracona. Draco… Naprawdę myślał o nim teraz używając jego imienia. Kiedyś myślałby, że to niemożliwe. Zwłaszcza, że robiło mu się niedobrze za każdym razem, kiedy Hermiona wymawiała to słowo. „Wiem, że nie lubisz Dracona, Harry, ale on się zmienił."  
Zmienił. Może rzeczywiście się zmienił, pomyślał Harry, obchodząc róg pełen pajęczyn. Był przekonany, że to wszystko z powodu Eliksiru Wielosokowego, ale czy to było na tyle potężne, aby zneutralizować całe życie pełne egoizmu i zmusić kogoś niezbyt heroicznego do ryzykowania własnego życia dla dziewczyny, którą się ledwo zna? Harry nie był tego pewien. Ale wiedział, że Draco uratował Hermionę od dalszej tortur i, prawdopodobnie, śmierci, jakikolwiek byłby tego powód. To oznaczało, że Harry miał wobec niego dług. Nie chciał być w sytuacji takiej jak Snape, skazany na życie w poczuciu winy i urazy. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Draconowi umrzeć w chwili, kiedy był mu coś winien.  
Znajdował się przy wejściu do lochów. Uniósł zakrwawioną dłoń i dotknął zamka. Węże rozsunęły się. Popchnął wrota i wszedł do środka.  
Syriusz siedział razem z Hermioną na kamiennej ławie w odległym końcu celi. Syriusz wyglądał… Cóż, na wyjątkowo poważnego, wyjaśniał coś Hermionie, która przytakiwała, nadal wyglądając absurdalnie pięknie w satynowej sukni Narcyzy. Wydawała się wyczuć, że Harry tam jest, jeszcze zanim się odezwał. Zerwała się na nogi i przebiegła przez celę, wysunęła przez kraty rękę i chwyciła go za rękę.  
— Harry… Nic ci nie jest?  
— Nieee… Ała!  
Skrzywił się, kiedy ścisnęła za jego zranioną dłoń. Zobaczyła krew i zaczerpnęła spazmatycznie powietrza.  
— Czy Malfoy…?  
— Nie. To nie tylko moja krew — odpowiedział. — Część jest Dracona.  
Zbladła.  
— Czy nic mu nie jest… zranili go?  
— Pobili go, ale nie za bardzo. Oszczędzają go dla Voldemorta — odparł wstrząśnięty. Odwrócił się do Syriusza. — Wiesz coś o Zaklęciu Uwięzienia?

Draco leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. Podejrzewał, że powinien wić się z bólu, ale tak się nie działo. Opanował go lodowaty rodzaj spokoju i chłopak nie czuł prawie nic.  
Harry znajdował się teraz w tunelu pod budynkiem. Draco zamknął oczy. W ten sposób łatwiej mu było odnaleźć go w ciemnościach. Miał wrażenie, jakby łączyła ich niewidzialna lina, z nim na jednym końcu, a Harrym na drugim… Czasami szarpała, domagając się uwagi, innym razem bardzo trudno było odnaleźć Harry'ego na przeciwległym końcu. Teraz było łatwo. Mógł prawie go zobaczyć. Dziwaczne wizje, pomyślał. Mam dziwaczne wizje. Ale to powstrzymywało uczucie samotności.  
Hermiona była teraz razem z Harrym. Myślenie o niej bolało jak złamany ząb. Ale żyła, a to przynajmniej częściowo było jego zasługą. Nie było mu żal tego, co zrobił. Zawsze siedział z tyłu i przyglądał się jak Harry dokonuje tych absurdalnych, heroicznych czynów, zastanawiając się nie tylko dlaczego to robił, ale również jak. Teraz już wiedział. Po prostu Harry robił to, co musiał: był tylko jeden sposób, który miał sens, tylko jedna droga, i wybierało się ją. Było to wyjątkowo proste. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy ta sama decyzja byłaby równie łatwa do podjęcia gdyby nie miał Harry'ego w głowie.  
Kiedy drzwi do sali fechtunkowej otworzyły się, Draco przez chwilę myślał, że to sobie wyobraża. Odwrócił powoli głowę.  
To był jego ojciec.  
I nie był sam. Był z nim wysoki mężczyzna w długim, czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Miał czerwone rękawiczki. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Przeszedł szybko przez pomieszczenie do klatki.  
— Liberos! — odezwał się okropnym, syczącym głosem.  
Kraty zniknęły i Draco usiadł. Nagle poczuł się goły, bezbronny. Wysoki mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i spojrzał mu w twarz. Potem wyciągnął rękę i ściągnął kaptur.  
Draco zdusił krzyk. Łysa czaszka w kolorze krwi… Żółte, wąskie oczy o pionowych, kocich źrenicach… Szczeliny zamiast nozdrzy… Pozbawione warg usta.  
— Lucjuszu — znów ozwał się okropny głos, który należał, jak teraz już wiedział Draco, do Lorda Voldemorta. — Dobrze się spisałeś, naprawdę dobrze.

Kiedy Harry wypuścił już Hermionę i Syriusza z celi, animag prosił go kilkakrotnie o opisanie błyszczącej klatki, w której trzymali Dracona.  
— Mogę zdjąć zaklęcie — oświadczył. — Ale będę potrzebował różdżki.  
— Możesz użyć mojej — zaproponował Harry, ale Syriusz zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
— To bardzo zawiłe zaklęcie — powiedział. — Potrzebuję własnej różdżki. Wiem gdzie ona jest, widziałem, jak Lucjusz wkładał ją do szuflady w swoim gabinecie. Słuchaj — dodał — w psiej postaci dostanę się tam dużo szybciej. Myślę, że powinienem pobiec przodem, wy dwoje pójdziecie za mną. Zdejmę Zaklęcie Uwięzienia, jeśli mi się uda, i spotkamy się w sypialni Draco.  
— Co jeśli… — Hermiona przełknęła głośno. — Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto już go ma?  
Syriusz spojrzał ponuro.  
— Wtedy spotkamy się i wymyślimy, co zrobić dalej — odpowiedział. Położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok. Potem przytaknął.  
— Dobra.  
Mężczyzna puścił Harry'ego, zamienił się psa i wybiegł z lochów. Harry wraz z Hermioną podążyli za nim nieco wolniej. Harry był bardzo cichy, wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwego. Szedł bardzo szybko, prawie biegł.  
— Czy Draconowi nic nie jest? — odezwała się trwożnie dziewczyna. — To znaczy mówiłeś, że nie jest poważnie ranny, ale musi się naprawdę bać.  
— Nie jest z nim najlepiej. Prosił mnie, żebym go zabił — powiedział Harry, wspinając się po stercie kamieni. Odwrócił się, aby pomóc Hermionie przejść i zobaczył, że zatrzymała się i tylko się w niego wpatrywała.  
— Co? Co ty odpowiedziałeś, Harry?  
— Wyjąłem swój wierny nóż i poderżnąłem mu gardło. Jak myślisz, co odpowiedziałem? — warknął zirytowany Harry. — Powiedziałem mu, że zwariował, i że go nie zabiję.  
Hermiona zaczęła wspinać się na kamienie bez jego pomocy.  
— Dlaczego? Nie, dlaczego go nie zabiłeś, tylko dlaczego, no wiesz, poprosił o to?  
— Jeśli nałożą na niego Klątwę Lacertus, i tak zginie — stwierdził trzeźwo Harry. — Nie chce, aby to zrobili, nie chce ryzykować, że mógłby skończyć mordując ludzi. Powiedział, że umarłby po prostu trochę wcześniej.  
Hermiona ponownie zamarła. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek posuną się dalej.  
— Harry… — odezwała się.  
— Co?  
— To coś, co ty kiedyś powiedziałeś. W pierwszej klasie, kiedy szedłeś po Kamień Filozoficzny… Powiedziałeś, że jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto cię dorwie, to zginiesz po prostu trochę wcześniej.  
Spojrzeli na siebie.  
— Myślisz, że ja to mówiłem? — zapytał niespokojnie Harry.  
Hermiona wyglądała na niezwykle nieszczęśliwą.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała. — Nie chcę myśleć, że tak nie było.  
— Nie sądzę, aby tak było — rzekł Harry niespodziewanie.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
— Mam nadzieję — powiedziała. — Już go zaprosiłam na odwiedziny w wakacje.  
Teraz to Harry się zatrzymał.  
— Zamieni całą twoją rodzinę w ropuchy, Hermiono — rzekł, powtarzając jej obawy.  
— Nie zrobi tego — powiedziała uparcie. — Moi rodzicie polubią go. Ma dobre maniery, dobrze się ubiera i… i czytał „Historię Hogwartu".  
Harry odwrócił się. Potem podszedł do Hermiony, chwycił ją za ramiona i spojrzał jej prosto w twarz, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił.  
— Lubisz go? Wiem, że go pocałowałaś i w ogóle, ale czy go lubisz?  
— Taak — przyznała, zaskakując samą siebie. — Tak, lubię go.  
— Kochasz go?  
— Harry!  
— A mogłabyś go pokochać?  
— Tak! — krzyknęła. — Tak, mogłabym! — Starała się uwolnić ramiona, ale trzymał ją mocno. — Mam tego dość. Zachowujesz się jak mój starszy brat, Harry — dodała ostro. — Nie mam dwunastu lat i nie jestem idiotką. To moja sprawa, jeśli chcę…  
— Hermiona — przerwał jej gwałtownie. — Jesteś taka głupia.  
I pocałował ją.  
Było zupełnie inaczej niż z Draconem. Całowanie Draco było słodkie, odurzające i zabawne. Całowanie Harry'ego nie miało tych cech. To było trochę tak, jakby bomba wybuchła jej w głowie. Przycisnęła się do Harry'ego tak, jakby bez niego miała upaść, Harry ścisnął jej ramiona aż do bólu. Będzie miała siniaki, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Nie mogła oddychać, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Kamień wpijał jej się w plecy, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Czuła, jak serce Harry'ego bije mocno tuż przy niej i tylko to się liczyło. To, i jego usta na jej wargach, i tęsknota, jaką czuła do niego, kiedy ją całował.  
To był szok, kiedy w końcu wypuścił ją i odsunął się. Zobaczyła, jak jego pierś unosi się i opada w tempie, jakby właśnie biegł. Cofał się, aż stał pod przeciwległa ścianą, wpatrując się w nią ze wzrokiem wyrażającym przerażenie.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Nie chciałem tego zrobić. Naprawdę przepraszam.  
Hermiona była zdezorientowana.  
— Dlaczego? Za co przepraszasz?  
— To… — wskazał na nią i na siebie. — Ty i ja. Rzeczy i tak są już wystarczająco chaotyczne. Nie chciałem pogorszyć jeszcze bardziej sytuacji.  
— Pogorszyć? — Hermiona gapiła się na niego. — Twierdzisz, że całowanie mnie było złe?  
— Nie! Całowanie ciebie było… cudowne — odparł słabo Harry. Potem wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią zdeterminowany. — Ale i tak nie zamierzam robić tego więcej.  
— Dlaczego nie? — spytała Hermiona.  
— Ponieważ — odpowiedział Harry. Wyjął z kieszeni nóż i bawił się nim bezmyślnie. Na ostrzu nadal widać było krew. — To byłoby niewłaściwe.  
— Niewłaściwe?  
„Zwariował?" — pomyślała.  
— Draco miał rację — oświadczyła. — Oszalałeś.  
— Nie. Dużo się nad tym zastanawiałem, nie myśl sobie tylko…  
— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę — warknęła.  
— Chcę — odparł Harry. Wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, ale Hermiona nie miała cierpliwości, aby się nad nim litować. Podeszła do niego dwa kroki i chwyciła za przód jego szaty.  
— Powiedz to.  
Nie spojrzał na nią.  
— Nie mogę.  
— Powiedz to, Harry.  
Teraz wyglądał na złego i upartego, tak upartego, jak tylko Harry może być.  
— Jeśli chcesz, abym powiedział, co do ciebie czuję — powiedział — to nie mogę. Nie mogę i nie powiem.  
— Pytałam cię już raz wcześniej — stwierdziła. — Nie zapytam już więcej. Harry, to ostatnia szansa, rozumiesz mnie?  
— Nie mogę — powtórzył.  
— Dobrze — odparła i odepchnęła go. Jego nóż upadł na podłogę i pochyliła się, aby go podnieść. Kiedy się wyprostowała, zobaczyła jak Harry na nią patrzy.  
— Dobrze? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
— Taak. — Podała mu nóż. Odruchowo wziął go. — Dobrze. Przez sześć lat zastanawiałam się, czy ty byłeś, no wiesz, tym jedynym dla mnie. A teraz… — powiedziała. — Teraz wiem, że nie jesteś.  
Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.  
— Hermiona, ja…  
Ale dziewczyna już zaczęła iść. Harry stał przez chwilę, ściskając w dłoni nóż. Potem poszedł za nią.

Syriusz, w psiej postaci, biegł krętymi korytarzami lochów w stronę drzwi zapadniowych. Trzymając się cienia, przemykał korytarzami w kierunku, gdzie, jak pamiętał, znajdował się gabinet Lucjusza. Szczęście, myślał, prawdziwe szczęście, że dom jest taki opuszczony… Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, gdzie jest Lucjusz wraz ze śmierciożercami, ale z pewnością nigdzie w pobliżu.  
Nacisnął łapą klamkę w drzwiach i wszedł do gabinetu. To, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go tak bardzo, że bez namysłu zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka i krzyknął.  
Narcyza siedziała za dębowym biurkiem swojego męża. Była bardzo blada, a w dłoni trzymała różdżkę Syriusza. Kiedy go zobaczyła, jej wzrok zaczął nerwowo przesuwać się po pokoju.   
— Syriuszu — odezwała się, wyciągając w jego stronę różdżkę. Jej ręka drżała. — Wiedziałam, że po to przyjdziesz. Weź ją szybko i idź.  
Chwycił różdżkę. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę dotknięcie jej dłoni, ale powstrzymał się.  
— Sala fechtunkowa — powiedział łagodnie. — Jak się tam dostać?  
Pokręciła głową.  
— Po prostu odejdź, Syriuszu.  
— Narcyzo — odparł. — Muszę dostać się do Harry'ego, zanim przyjdzie po niego Czarny Pan. Rozumiesz?  
— Rozumiem — odpowiedziała. — Ale Czarny Pan już po niego przyszedł.

Voldemort był niewiarygodnie szkaradny. Draco nigdy naprawdę o tym nie myślał, ale zawsze zakładał, że Czarny Pan wygląda mniej więcej jak wszyscy śmierciożercy, może trochę wyższy i bledszy, ale nadal człowiek. Patrząc na wąskie, kocie oczy Voldemorta i łuskowatą, beznosą twarz, Draco nagle zaczął współczuć Harry'emu. Nie chciałby ciągle stawać z nim twarzą w twarz. Ani widzieć tego oblicza w snach. To musiało być straszne.  
Draco wiedział, że powinien wpaść panikę, ale nie bał się. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Przypuszczał, że — przynajmniej częściowo — było to spowodowane tym, że na końcu niewidzialnej liny nadal czuł Harry'ego i Hermionę — szli tunelem, szukali go, wiedział, że martwią się o niego. To sprawiało, iż nie czuł się taki samotny, nawet, jeśli wiedział, że nie ma szans, aby zdążyli na czas.  
Spojrzał na swojego ojca, który sprawiał wrażenie zatroskanego i równocześnie pełnego zachłannej nadziei.  
— Jesteś zadowolony, Panie? — zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy.  
— Tak — przyznał Czarny Pan. — Lucjuszu, ty i twoi śmierciożercy dobrze się sprawiliście.  
— Lucjusz i śmierciożercy — odezwał się Draco pragnąc, aby jego głos nie brzmiał tak zgrzytliwie. — Zupełnie jak nazwa jakiegoś zespołu.  
Lucjusz i Voldemort spojrzeli na niego. Draco odpowiedział tym samym. Jeśli ma zginąć, to przynajmniej zginie jako nieznośny arogant, w tym był w końcu dobry.  
Czarny Pan pochylił się i położył dłoń na czole Draco, dokładnie na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy. Miał zimną rękę.  
— Czy mój dotyk pali? — zapytał przeraźliwym głosem. — Czy to cię boli, Harry Potterze?  
— Nie — odparł Draco. — Ale łaskocze jak diabli.  
Najwyraźniej Voldemort nie miał poczucia humoru. Spojrzał na Lucjusza, który w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.  
— Kłamie — stwierdził Lucjusz.  
Brzydkie, kocie oczy Voldemorta zabłysły.  
— Tak?  
Ściągnął jedną ze swoich rękawiczek. Jego dłoń miała ciemnoczerwony, prawie ceglasty kolor i długie, czarne paznokcie. Widniały na niej głębokie bruzdy, jakby wyleczone ślady po cięciach czy poparzeniach.  
— Weź moją rękę, Harry Potterze — powiedział, wyciągając ją w stronę Dracona.  
— Nie ma mowy dopóki nie nałożysz na te rany jakiegoś mleczka kosmetycznego — odpowiedział Draco. — Wyglądają naprawdę paskudnie.  
— Weź moją dłoń!  
Ręka Voldemorta wystrzeliła z prędkością atakującego węża i chwyciła dłoń Dracona niemal ją miażdżąc. To była ta sama dłoń, którą przeciął Harry, więc ból był wyjątkowo ostry. Ręka Czarnego Pana była sucha i łuskowata jak skóra jaszczura. Nie miał pulsu. Draco wyszarpnął się, jak najszybciej mógł.  
Czarny Pan odwrócił się do Lucjusza, Na jego twarzy nie było już widać odrobiny zadowolenia.  
— Czy to jakiś żart, Lucjuszu?  
— Ja nie… Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, Panie — wyjąkał mężczyzna.  
— To — Voldemort wskazał na Draco — nie jest Harry Potter. Myślałeś, że takie kiepskie przebranie mnie oszuka? Mnie, który ma krew Pottera we własnych żyłach? Nie wiem, kto to jest… Jakiś mugol pod wpływem Wielosokowego…? Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć, Lucjuszu?  
Twarz Lucjusza przybrała kolor ściany.  
— Nie… Harry… Potter?  
— Nie udawaj, że nie wiedziałeś — powiedział Voldemort, ale Lucjusz był w zbyt dużym szoku, aby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w Dracona. Chłopak pomachał do niego wesoło.  
— Kim jesteś? — zapytał Lucjusz ściszonym głosem. — Jednym z przyjaciół Pottera…?  
— Raczej nie — zaprzeczył Draco.  
— Jest prosty sposób na uzyskanie odpowiedzi, Lucjuszu — powiedział Voldemort. Wyciągnął różdżkę i dotknął jej końcem gardła Dracona. Zabolało.  
— FINITE INCANTATEM! — krzyknął Czarny Pan.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i Draco był pewny, że zaklęcie nie zadziała. Potem oblało go uczucie topnienia i towarzyszący temu ból, jakby coś rozrywało jego nerwy na malutkie strzępki. Czuł się tak, jakby obdzierano go ze skóry, jakby jego kości topiły się i formowały na nowo. Zgiął się wpół i upadł na czworaka ze wzrokiem rozmytym z bólu, łapiąc z trudem powietrze.  
Wydawało mu się, że widzi własne ciało z bardzo daleka, że widzi jak się zmienia. Zobaczył jak wąska lina światła, rozciągnięta między nim a Harrym, przerywa się jak przeciążona żyłka rybacka. Wizja Harry'ego, jaką mógł dostrzec przez zamknięte powieki oddaliła się w ciemność… Był sam.  
Draco usiadł powoli, czując, jak ból powoli odpływa. Nadal nie widział dobrze… Ale to było z powodu szkieł Harry'ego, których już nie potrzebował. Sięgnął, by je zdjąć, ale ręka tak mu drżała, że dopiero przy trzeciej próbie udało mu się je ściągnąć.  
Spojrzał do góry. Jego ojciec i Voldemort patrzyli na niego. Voldemort z ciekawością, a Lucjusz z miną mówiącą, że wszystkie jego najgorsze koszmary stały się rzeczywistością w jednej przerażającej chwili.  
— Czy to nie twój syn, Lucjuszu? — zapytał Czarny Pan.


	9. Lucjusz i śmierciożercy

Raz jeszcze dziękuję bardzo Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi za pomoc :-)

* * *

9. Lucjusz i śmierciożercy

— Cześć, tatusiu — powiedział Draco.  
Lucjusz nadal wyglądał, jakby ktoś właśnie wmusił w niego cytrynę przywiązaną do ogromnej cegły.  
— Draco?  
— Naprawdę jest do ciebie bardzo podobny, Lucjuszu — zauważył Voldemort, przyglądając się chłopakowi pobieżnie. — Szczególnie oczy. — Uniósł różdżkę. — Co za szkoda, że będę musiał je wypalić.  
— Mój Panie — Lucjusz zwrócił się z desperacją do Voldemorta. — Proszę, uwierz mi… — Przez chwilę Draco myślał, że jego ojciec chciał błagać o jego życie. — Proszę, uwierz mi, nic o tym nie wiedziałem.  
— O dziwo, wierzę ci, Lucjuszu — odpowiedział Voldemort. — Zawsze byłeś wyjątkowo głupi i nie jestem zaskoczony, że nie wiedziałeś nic o działalności twojego syna. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest zdrajcą i musi umrzeć.  
— Mogę coś zasugerować, Panie? — spytał Lucjusz.  
— Ojcze… — wtrącił się Draco.  
Lucjusz nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
— Tylko szybko — powiedział Czarny Pan.  
— Klątwa Veritas — zasugerował ostrożnie Lucjusz. — Możliwe, a nawet bardzo prawdopodobne, że Draco wie coś o prawdziwym Harrym Potterze… Jeśli to był Eliksir Wielosokowy, to musi być w pobliżu…  
Voldemort uśmiechnął się lodowato.  
— Wyśmienity pomysł. — Wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał nią na Dracona.  
— Ojcze… — zaczął znowu Draco.  
— _Veritas _— zasyczał Czarny Pan.  
Po raz drugi w jego życiu widmowe haki wczepiły się w pierś Dracona i zaczęły ją rozerwać. Chłopak zakrztusił się z bólu i przerażenia. Tym razem było jeszcze gorzej, może dlatego, że teraz się opierał. To jednak nie miało sensu. Cokolwiek chciałby powiedzieć, wiedział, że gdy otworzy usta, wyjdzie z nich tylko prawda.  
Voldemort zaczął do prostych rzeczy:  
— Jak się nazywasz, chłopcze?  
— Draco Thomas Malfoy.  
— Po mnie, Lucjuszu? — zapytał Voldemort. — Prawie zapomniałem. Jakież to staroświeckie.  
Lucjusz uśmiechnął się służalczo.  
— Gdzie jest Harry Potter?  
Draco zagryzł mocno wargi. Ale nic to nie dało.  
— Nie wiem — usłyszał swój głos. Co za ulga. Połączenie wiążące go z Harrym zostało przerwane, kiedy zaklęcie przestało działać. Nie wiedział już, gdzie znajduje się Harry.  
— Dlaczego przybrałeś jego postać i go udawałeś?  
— Mój ojciec zamierzał zabić Hermionę — powiedział Draco. — Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.  
Lucjusz wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
— Naprawdę była twoją dziewczyną?  
— Nie — odpowiedział Draco. — Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego.  
— A ty czułeś potrzebę ryzykowania własnego życia dla czyjejś najlepszej przyjaciółki? — spytał Czarny Pan. — Dlaczego?  
— Kocham ją. — Draco zaczerwienił się. Myślał, że nie da się upokorzyć, a jednak…  
— Żenujące — stwierdził Voldemort, ale wydawało się, że jest rozbawiony. — Powiedz nam, młody Malfoyu, jak wylądowałeś w tym domu, z najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera, którą… kochasz, i samym Harrym, zapewne przebranym za ciebie?  
— Nie — odparł Draco, starając się podnieść. Coś wilgotnego spłynęło mu po twarzy. Kiedy sięgnął ręką, aby to wytrzeć, okazało się, że to krew. Przegryzł sobie wargę. — Nie.  
Ale nie był w stanie się podnieść. Ból, jaki czuł w piersi, był zbyt intensywny, uczucie rozdzierania za silne. Znowu upadł na podłogę.  
— Ojcze — usłyszał swój głos i zawstydził się, słysząc jego dziecięce brzmienie. — Ojcze, proszę…  
Lucjusz poruszył się niespokojnie.  
— Może powinieneś jeszcze raz rzucić to zaklęcie, Panie?  
— Rzeczywiście — przyznał Voldemort i zrobił to.

Znajdowali się już prawie przy schodach prowadzących do pokoju z freskami, kiedy Harry wrzasnął przeraźliwie i upadł na podłogę. Hermiona odwróciła się do niego, zaskoczona.  
— Harry! — zawołała. — Nic ci nie jest…?  
Odpowiedź była niezrozumiała. Chłopak zgiął się z bólu, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, podniósł głowę.  
— Hermiona? To ty?  
Już miała odpowiedzieć coś niecierpliwie, kiedy światło z jej różdżki padło na twarz Harry'ego. Riposta zamieniła się w stłumiony okrzyk. Zakryła dłonią usta i wpatrywała się w niego.  
— Harry… — Wciągnęła powietrze. — To ty.  
— Oczywiście, że to ja — odezwał się rozdrażniony. — Miałaś nadzieję, że to Lucjusz? Nieważne, nie odpowiadaj.  
— Zamknij się — warknęła. — Mówię poważnie, Harry, to naprawdę ty… Wróciłeś, rozumiesz?  
I rzeczywiście. Niesforne, czarne włosy, zielone oczy, blizna w kształcie błyskawicy i cała reszta. Odsunął ręce od twarzy i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Tak jakby się tego domyśliłem — powiedział. — Okropnie bolało i nic nie widzę.  
Hermiona nadal mu się przyglądała. Dziwnie było widzieć jego twarz znowu jako jego twarz. Jego znajome rysy twarzy ożywione inteligencją. Przez chwilę panowała dziwna cisza, podczas której Hermiona gapiła się na niego. W końcu spytała:  
— To nie boli, prawda?  
Pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, ale… — zamilkł. — Wolałbym coś widzieć.  
Przyklękła obok niego.  
— Mogę naprawić twój wzrok, Harry. Chcesz żebym to zrobiła?  
Przez chwilę milczał przygryzając dolną wargę. Potem, niepewnie, odpowiedział:  
— Myślę, że nie ma wyjścia.  
Wiedziała, dlaczego Harry nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu wyleczyć magicznie jego wzroku: te okulary stały się czymś w rodzaju znaku rozpoznawczego Harry'ego Pottera, czy to mu się podobało czy nie. Gdyby się ich pozbył, tygodnik „Czarownica" miałby udany dzień. I tak opisywali całe historie o tym, jak obciął włosy (w łazience, sam, nożyczkami) i gdzie kupił ubrania. („Po prostu pozwoliłem Hagridowi je wybrać.") Gdyby pozbył się okularów, natychmiast pojawiłyby się nagłówki typu „HARRY POTTER JEST ZBYT PRÓŻNY, BY NOSIĆ OKULARY", „CZY CHŁOPIEC KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ STAJE SIĘ ZAROZUMIAŁY?", a Harry nienawidził takich rzeczy.  
— To będzie tylko tymczasowe — zapewniła łagodnie. — Zaklęcie Korygujące. Do czasu aż odzyskasz okulary.  
— W porządku — powiedział, zamykając oczy.  
Hermiona dotknęła delikatnie końcem różdżki jego powiek. Potem pochyliła się i dotknęła palcami jego skroni.  
— Nie ruszaj się — poradziła. Chwycił ją za nadgarstki, by stanąć pewniej. — Oculus.  
Harry podskoczył jakby został ukłuty, i otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech.  
— Hej — odezwał się. — Dzięki, Hermiona.

Minęło tylko jakieś piętnaście minut, ale Draconowi wydawało się, że trwało całe godziny, zanim Voldemort z nim skończył. Zdołał się odizolować i usłyszał własny głos, mówiący jakby z ogromnej odległości, mówiący jego ojcu i Czarnemu Panu wszystko… Od momentu kiedy przybrał wygląd Harry'ego, aż do jego podejrzeń, że Harry znajduje się teraz w lochach, i ratuje Syriusza.  
W końcu, Czarny Pan zdjął z niego klątwę Veritas. Ulga była ogromna, ale nadeszło również mdlące poczucie winy.  
— Więc — usłyszał swojego ojca — może powinniśmy poszukać Pottera w komnatach pod domem, Panie?  
— Nie trzeba — Voldemort wyglądał na zadowolonego. — Wystarczy poczekać. Harry Potter przyjdzie do nas. Przyjdzie po twojego syna.  
Lucjusz wydawał się mieć wątpliwości.  
— Ale mój Panie… Oni nie są przyjaciółmi, Draco powiedział…  
Voldemort pokręcił głową.  
— Ja znam Harry'ego Pottera — powiedział. — Jest taki jak jego ojciec. Przyjdzie po twojego syna, Lucjuszu. Gwarantuję to.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju z freskami, Syriusz czekał na nich w swojej psiej postaci. Harry otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Syriusz szybko pokręcił łbem i pokazał im, aby za nim podążyli. Pobiegli korytarzem do gabinetu Lucjusza, Syriusz łapą otworzył drzwi, i weszli do środka.  
Narcyza siedziała na biurkiem swego męża, dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy znalazł ją Syriusz. Płakała, wspierając głowę rękami.  
Animag zmienił się szybko w człowieka. Wskazał Narcyzę ruchem głowy.  
— Musiałem jej wszystko powiedzieć — oświadczył półgłosem. — Jest bardzo zdenerwowana. — Zerknął na Harry'ego. — Wróciłeś do własnej postaci, co? Podejrzewałem, że tak się stanie.  
Harry zdziwił się.  
— Dlaczego tak podejrzewałeś?  
Syriusz wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego.  
— Voldemort już przybył — powiedział, patrząc trwożnie na Hermionę. — Przyszedł po Harry'ego… — Syriusz westchnął. — Cóż, chodzi mi o to, że od początku wiedziałby, że Draco nie jest tobą, nie? Pewnie zdjął zaklęcie.  
Hermiona wyglądała na zszokowaną i zatroskaną. Harry nie wykazał jednak zaskoczenia, tylko rezygnację.  
— Spodziewałem się tego — przyznał cicho. — Blizna boli mnie już prawie od godziny.  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — rozzłościła się Hermiona.   
Harry spojrzał na nią, zirytowany, a dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, że godzinę temu ona i Harry całowali się, a potem powiedziała mu gwałtownie, aby się odczepił. Najprawdopodobniej nie była to odpowiednia chwila, by wspominać, że boli go blizna.  
— Och — powiedziała, oblewając się rumieńcem. — Wybacz.  
Harry zwrócił się do Syriusza.  
— Myślisz, że Draconowi nic nie jest? — zerknął z troską na Narcyzę i ściszył głos. — Myślisz, że żyje?  
Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wiem. Czarny Pan mógł go zabić z wściekłości. Z drugiej strony Draco jest synem jego najbliższego i najpotężniejszego śmierciożercy. Jeśli Draco zdoła go przekonać, że działała pod wpływem Wielosokowego… Jeśli poda Czarnemu Panu informacje o tobie… — Nie zrobiłby tego — wtrąciła ostro Hermiona.  
— Może i nie — powiedział ostrożnie Syriusz. Ale ani animag, ani Harry nie spojrzeli jej w oczy.  
— Narcyzie nic nie będzie? — zapytał wreszcie Harry, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.  
— Mam nadzieję — odpowiedział Syriusz wymijająco. — Lucjusz… — To imię wymówił z bezgraniczną nienawiścią. — Lucjusz trzymał ją tak długo pod wpływem przeróżnych zaklęć… Zaklęcie Przymusu, czasami Imperius, nie wolno jej było posiadać różdżki, kłamać mu i pod karą śmierci wymówić pełnego imienia Lucjusza, na wypadek, gdyby chciała użyć go w zaklęciu.   
Hermiona pokręciła głową.  
— Czy nie łatwiej byłoby Lucjuszowi ożenić się z kimś, kto go naprawdę lubi? — zastanowiła się głośno.  
— Mężczyźni tacy jak Lucjusz nie robią rzeczy tylko dlatego, że są łatwe — odparł gorzko Syriusz. — Robią je, by pokazać, jacy są potężni. Lucjusz chciał poślubić najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w szkole. I zrobił to.  
— Powinien za to wylądować w Azkabanie — stwierdziła gniewnie Hermiona.  
— A my powinniśmy ratować Draco — dodał Harry.  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Muszę się z nim spotkać — oświadczył ponuro Harry.  
— I zrobić co, Harry?  
— Wymianę — odpowiedział Harry. — Wymienię Draco na siebie.  
— Och, tak — odezwała się gniewnie Hermiona. — W końcu Voldemort jest bardzo znany z tego, że dotrzymuje słowa.  
— Myślę, że Hermionie chodzi o to, że i tak po prostu cię zabije — powiedział Syriusz. — W rzeczywistości jestem pewny, że spodziewa się po tobie właśnie czegoś takiego.  
— Cóż, nie możemy go zostawić Lucjuszowi i Voldemortowi — zaprotestował Harry. — I śmierciożercom.  
— Śmierciożerców z nimi nie ma— odezwał się cichy głos. Narcyza wyprostowała się, wycierając oczy. — Są w sali niżej, próbują przygotować Klątwę Lacertus.  
Syriusz podszedł i usiadł obok kobiety, objął ją ramieniem.  
— W porządku — powiedział. — Nic mu nie będzie.  
Ale nie wydawało się, by wierzył we własne słowa.  
Harry zerknął na Hermionę, szukając pomocy. Zamyślona, podeszła do przeciwległego końca gabinetu i zdjęła z półki grubą, zieloną księgę: „Epicykliczne Opracowania Czarnoksięstwa".  
— Hermiona, co robisz? — spytał Syriusz.  
— Ciii — Harry przyłożył palec do ust. — Pozwól jej pomyśleć.  
Dziewczyna zaczęła kartkować książkę.  
— Pomyślałam tylko… że może… Jeśli udałoby się… Byłoby…  
Syriusz sprawiał wrażenie zdezorientowanego. Narcyza podobnie. Ale Harry tylko stał, patrząc jak Hermiona czyta i starał się nie przeszkadzać. Wreszcie odłożyła książkę i zwróciła się do Syriusza.  
— Mam pomysł — oświadczyła.  
Syriusz miał minę pełną powątpiewania.  
— To dobrze — zapewnił go Harry. — Hermiona ma zawsze świetne pomysły.  
— Ale będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy, Narcyzo — dodała Hermiona.  
Teraz nawet Harry miał wątpliwości. Ale Narcyza dzielnie wyprostowała się w swoim krześle.  
— Co mogę zrobić? — spytała.

Voldemort rozkazał Lucjuszowi, aby pilnował swojego syna, następnie przeszedł przez pokój i wyjrzał przez okno. To faktycznie pozostawiało Dracona sam na sam z ojcem. Gdyby chłopak oczekiwał, że teraz ojciec zacznie przepraszać za horror, jaki mu sprawił, zawiódłby się gorzko. Mężczyzna zlustrował go chłodno z góry na dół i powiedział:  
— Zasmuciłeś mnie, chłopcze.  
Mimo wszystko Draco poczuł podziw dla Lucjusza za całkowity brak wyrzutów sumienia. To aż zapierało dech w piersi.  
— Może powinieneś dać mi szlaban — zasugerował.  
Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.  
— A twoje przewrotne poczucie humoru bynajmniej ci nie pomaga — powiedział. — Gdybyś okazał odpowiednią skruchę, Czarny Pan mógłby ci wybaczyć. Miał co do ciebie poważne plany, Draco. On potrafi okazać litość. A jeśli rzeczywiście działałeś pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego…  
Draco pokręcił głową.  
— Obawiam się, że ponownie muszę cię rozczarować, ojcze — oświadczył. — Nie odczuwam pragnienia, by dołączyć do Czarnego Pana. Jakoś nie umiem zrozumieć, co ty w nim widzisz. Niezbyt stabilny facet. Ani tym bardziej przystojny — dodał po chwili namysłu.  
— Nie wiem, co zamierzasz osiągnąć przeciwstawiając mi się, Draco — oznajmił Lucjusz ze smutkiem, jak zwykły rodzic, kiedy odkryje, że jego nastoletni syn pożyczył samochód bez pozwolenia i zakopał go w zaspie śnieżnej.  
— Jeśli tego nie wiesz, ojcze, to ja ci tego nie wytłumaczę — odparł Draco chłodno.  
— A jeśli ty nie przestaniesz mi się sprzeciwiać — powiedział Lucjusz jeszcze chłodniej — to nie będę już twoim ojcem.  
Po tych słowach zaległa cisza.

Harry, Hermiona i Syriusz siedzieli w gabinecie nie patrząc na siebie. Od pięciu minut czekali na Narcyzę i wydawało się im, że czekają bardzo długo. Kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły i kobieta wróciła do pokoju z wielkim zawiniątkiem, Syriusz był tak zadowolony, że zamienił się w psa, potem w człowieka, i znowu w psa.  
— Spokojnie, Syriuszu — odezwał się Harry, chociaż i jemu wyraźnie ulżyło.  
Narcyza położyła zawiniątko na biurku i odsunęła się, kiedy Harry, Hermiona i Syriusz (znowu w ludzkiej postaci) otoczyli je.  
— Powiedziałam im, że zabieram to do męża — wydawała się być z siebie zadowolona. — Im bardziej się opieram, tym łatwiej mi idzie — powiedziała. — Myślę, że mogłabym prawie wymówić teraz jego imię.  
Harry, Hermiona i Syriusz odsunęli się szybko.  
— Ale nie zrobię tego — dodała.  
Hermiona wróciła do biurka, rozpakowała tobołek i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Leżało przed nią wielkie metalowe ramię: ponure, brzydkie i przerażające. Każdy z siedmiu metalowych palców zakończony był ostrzami, a wzdłuż całości znajdowały się groteskowe znaki czarnej magii. Pomimo że wewnątrz było puste, wyglądało na niezwykle mocne i ciężkie.  
Harry przyglądał się mu z odrazą.  
— To jest ramię Lacertus?  
— Przerażające, prawda? — spytała Hermiona.  
— Dobrze, że jednak nie użyje tego na Draconie — stwierdził Harry. — Draco za nic nie włożyłby czegoś takiego. Cóż — dodał z cieniem uśmiechu — może gdyby mu powiedzieć, że to Armani…  
— Och zamknij się, Harry — odezwała się Hermiona z roztargnieniem. — Mamy tylko kilka chwil, zanim Narcyza będzie musiała zabrać to do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Pozwól mi pracować.

Kiedy Hermiona pracowała, Syriusz zaprowadził Narcyzę w róg gabinetu.  
— Sprawiłaś się bardzo dobrze — powiedział jej. — Wiemy, że jest ci trudno…  
— Robię to dla Draco — odezwała się dość ostro.  
— Wiem — odparł Syriusz.  
— A kiedy to się już skończy — ciągnęła — wiesz, że będę musiała tu zostać, prawda? Nie ośmielę się odejść. Nie, dopóki ojciec Dracona ma ten wisiorek.  
— Ale czy Lucjusz już nie domyśli się…  
Narcyza pokręciła głową.  
— Nigdy nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, że działałam przeciwko niemu, nie z własnej woli, nie po siedemnastu latach. Ale jeśli odejdę z tobą…  
Na twarz Syriusza wypłynął wyraz rozczarowania.  
— Rozumiem.  
Narcyza uśmiechnęła się. Po raz pierwszy od osiemnastu lat widział jej uśmiech. Przypominał mu o dzieciństwie.  
— Będzie dobrze, Syriuszu — powiedziała.  
— Taak — odparł. — Może.

Gdyby wszystko go tak bardzo nie bolało, Draco zapewne zasnąłby tak jak leżał, na podłodze w sali fechtunkowej. Był wyczerpany. Ledwo dosłyszał otwieranie drzwi, kiedy Narcyza weszła do pomieszczenia.  
Podeszła do Lucjusza.  
— Chcieli, abym przyniosła ci to — odezwała się i bezceremonialnie podała mu ramię Lacertus.  
Lucjusz spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
— Co…? Czemu…?  
— Harry Potter jest w domu — powiedziała całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. — Idzie tu teraz.  
To otrzeźwiło Dracona. Poderwał się i wpatrzył w matkę, która nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Działo się coś dziwnego, był tego zupełnie pewien. Nie wydawało się prawdopodobne, aby śmierciożercy poprosili jego matkę o przyniesienie tak potężnego i ważnego magicznego przedmiotu bez eskorty.  
Lucjusz najwidoczniej też był podejrzliwy, ale nie chciał nic mówić przy Voldemorcie. Już pokazał raz tego dnia, że nie potrafi kontrolować rodziny, najpewniej nie miał zbytniej ochoty, by to powtórzyć. W zamian przysunął lewe ramię do ust i powiedział do Mrocznego Znaku:  
— Glizdogon. Macnair. Sprowadźcie wszystkich.  
Natychmiast w całym pokoju zaczęli aportować się śmierciożercy: Glizdogon, Macnair, Zabini, Rosier, Parkinson i wielu innych. Ludzie, których Draco znał od dziecka, którzy odwiedzali ich, których dzieci bawiły się z nim. Żaden z nich nawet nie spojrzał na niego — zakrwawionego, siedzącego żałośnie na podłodze.  
Voldemort odwrócił się od okna.  
— Harry Potter jest tutaj — oświadczył zginając swoje długie palce. — Na zewnątrz tego pokoju.  
Jego głos uderzył śmierciożerców niby bicz. Stali uważnie, rozglądając się wokół. Draco zauważył jak matka cicho wycofuje się i wychodzi z sali tylnym wyjściem.  
Słychać było kroki na korytarzu. Podwójne drzwi zaczęły się otwierać. Najpierw jedno skrzydło, potem drugie. Draco zaciskał mocno dłonie, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.  
Wszedł Syriusz, w postaci psa. Zaległa totalna cisza. Za nim podążyła Hermiona, blada i nieszczęśliwa. A za Hermioną… wkroczył Harry.  
Ciche westchnienie zafalowało wśród śmierciożerców, jak wiatr wśród drzew.  
Harry był jeszcze bledszy niż Hermiona, wręcz szary, ale wyglądał stanowczo. Nie miał swoich okularów, przez co wyglądał młodziej. Na dłoni i na szacie miał zakrzepłą krew… własną i Dracona.  
— Jestem — oznajmił.  
Voldemort zaśmiał się, stojąc pośrodku kręgu smierciożerców.  
— I wiem dlaczego — powiedział. — Przyszedłeś po niego — wskazał na Dracona.  
— Tak — potwierdził Harry.  
— Nie jest tego wart, Harry Potterze — rzekł Voldemort. — Jak myślisz, co robił cały poranek, kiedy ty byłeś zajęty ratowaniem swojego psiego towarzysza? Opowiadał nam o wszystkim. Od kiedy tylko zaklęcie wiążące was dwóch znikło — i naprawdę muszę odkryć jak to zostało zrobione, to było genialne — śpiewał dość interesującą piosenkę.  
— Nie wierzę w to! — warknęła Hermiona. — Kłamiesz! Mogłeś wywnioskować, że Harry tutaj jest, bez pomocy Dracona!  
Voldemort skierował na nią jadowity wzrok.  
— Musiało ci się bardzo podobać to małe zajście z młodym Malfoyem w garderobie — powiedział. — Bronisz go tak lojalnie.  
Kolory odpłynęły z twarzy Hermiony. Draco próbował uchwycić jej wzrok, ale nie chciała na niego spojrzeć.  
— Mu… musiałeś go torturować — stwierdziła, ale bardziej niepewnie.  
— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić powodu, dla jakiego chciałbym torturować go dla informacji, że spędził plugawe pół godziny w garderobie z jakąś głupią dziewuchą — odparł Czarny Pan. — Nie. Powiedział mi z własnej woli, powiedział mi wszystko.  
Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, ale ciche łzy zaczęły płynąć po jej twarzy.  
— Nie ma to jednak znaczenia — Voldemort odwrócił się znowu do Harry'ego. — Trzymam wszystkie karty, a ty żadnej. W innych okolicznościach miałbym trudności z uwierzeniem, że możesz być tak beznadziejnie głupi, by przyjść tutaj myśląc, że możesz ze mną walczyć. Jednak znałem twojego ojca, chłopcze… A to dokładnie coś, co on by zrobił. Bardziej głupi niż odważni, obaj.  
Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Mam to — powiedział. — Nie ośmielisz się pojedynkować ze mną, kiedy to mam.  
— Nie — przyznał Voldemort i pstryknął palcami. Sznury pojawiły się z nikąd i owinęły mocno Harry'ego, przywiązując jego prawą rękę do ciała. Voldemort podszedł do niego, wyszarpnął mu różdżkę i rzucił ją na podłogę. — A teraz już jej nie masz. — Przyjrzał się Syriuszowi i Hermionie. — Mógłbym zabić twoich przyjaciół — powiedział łagodnie Harry'emu do ucha. — Ale o wiele weselej będzie pozwolić zrobić to tobie.  
Harry nie powiedział nic, tylko patrzył na Czarnego Pana z nienawiścią.  
Voldemort raz jeszcze pstryknął palcami, Lacertus wyleciał z uchwytu Lucjusza i wylądował w jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Mimo, że chudy, Czarny Pan był bardzo silny. Kręcił Lacertusem jedną dłonią jakby to była batuta, następnie uniósł ramię Harry'ego — to, które nie było przywiązane do jego ciała — i wsunął na nie Lacertus, jakby nie było niczym więcej niż tylko ogromną, niedopasowaną rękawicą.  
Harry wrzasnął. Liny wiążące go opadły i osunął się na podłogę, już nie krzycząc, tylko wijąc się, jakby cierpiał okrutnie. Draco widział jak metal faluje i przekręca się, jakby się topiąc, dopasowując się do ciała Harry'ego, rozprzestrzeniając metalowe wąsy w górę i w dół ramienia, niby niebezpieczne bransolety.  
Draco bezwiednie chwycił się za własne ramię.  
Wreszcie Harry usiadł. Nawet śmierciożercy łapali z trudem powietrze. Ramię Harry'ego stało się czymś z metalu, ostrzy i paskudnej śmierci. Srebro ramienia Lacertus rozciągnęło się po jego ciele obejmując lewą stronę jego klatki piersiowej. Otaczało go coś w rodzaju czarnej otoczki… Przeciwieństwo aureoli, błyszczące i mroczne. Jego skóra świeciła blado, oczy błyszczały niby szmaragdy. Wyglądał nieludzko.  
Draco usłyszał jak Hermiona krztusi się suchym szlochem.  
— Harry — odezwał się Czarny Pan mruczącym głosem. — Czym jesteś?  
— Jestem niczym — odpowiedział chłopak dziwnym, odległym tonem. — Jestem twój.  
Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się szeroko i zwrócił do Lucjusza.  
— Nie jestem pewny czy nawet potrzebujemy Imperiusa — oświadczył. — Ale lepiej się zabezpieczyć niż potem żałować.  
Uniósł różdżkę i wskazał nią na Harry'ego.  
—_ Imperio! _  
Harry pochylił głowę, gdy uderzyło w niego zielone światło. Potem znowu ją uniósł, oczy miał jeszcze bardziej zamglone.  
— Teraz — odezwał się Voldemort. — Teraz, Harry, skieruj Ramię na… na nią — wskazał na Hermionę. — Twoja mała dziewczyna. No dalej. Zrób to.  
Harry odwrócił się. Uniósł ramię, metalowe ostrza-palce były zwinięte w pięść, i wskazał na Hermionę, patrzącą na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem powiedział:  
— I ty powiedziałeś, że to ja jestem głupi.  
Obrócił się znowu, tym razem Lacertus wskazywał dokładnie na Voldemorta i kilku śmierciożerców zebranych wokół niego. Zaczął iść w ich kierunku, powoli, jakby wymagało to wielkiego wysiłku. Wszyscy gapili się na niego.  
— Wiesz, że Imperius na mnie nie działa — powiedział Harry. — I powinieneś wiedzieć, że lepiej nie uzbrajać swojego wroga w śmiercionośną broń.  
— Raczej nie jest śmiercionośna dla mnie — odparł ostro Voldemort. — Ty durny chłopaku.  
— Może nie, a może tak.  
I otworzył dłoń.  
Srebrne ostrza rozdzieliły się, a z jego dłoni wystrzeliło niebieskawe światło. Siła zaklęcia była tak wielka, że Harry zatoczył się do tyłu. Draco rzucił się na ziemię, kiedy język niebieskiego ognia przeleciał ponad jego głową, uderzając w odległą ścianę i strącając wystawę antycznych mieczy, które pospadały z metalicznym brzękiem.  
Harry upadł na kolana, ale nadal kierował światło w stronę Lucjusza i śmierciożerców. Draco zobaczył jak światło uderza najpierw w jednego, potem w pozostałych śmierciożerców. Słyszał jak krzyczą. Jeden po drugim, włącznie z Lucjuszem… Wyli i znikali.  
Voldemort utrzymał się najdłużej. Wydawało się, że trzymała go sama siła nienawiści do Harry'ego. Ale Harry uniósł ramię, wskazał nim ponownie na Czarnego Pana, i tego również porwał świetlisty wir.  
Niebieskie światło zniknęło wraz z nim. Harry upadł na podłogę, jakby został postrzelony.  
Draco pozbierał się i podbiegł do Harry'ego. Hermiona jednak była szybsza, rzuciła się na kolana obok Harry'ego. Wyglądał, jakby nie żył. Chwyciła obrzydliwe metalowe ramię i gorączkowo zaczęła przesuwać po nim różdżką.  
Draco sięgnął, aby przytrzymać ramię Harry'ego, ale Hermiona, blada i zdesperowana, warknęła:  
— Nie dotykaj go!  
Draco cofnął rękę.  
Z różdżki Hermiony wystrzeliło białe światło i metalowe ramię zniknęło. Harry zaczął się poruszać.  
Ramiona Hermiony opadły z ulgą.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc na Draco. — To tylko… ramię wyciągało z niego życie, zabiłoby go za minutę. Musiałam je zdjąć.  
— To nie była Klątwa Lacertus — oznajmił stanowczo Draco. Czemu nie chciała na niego spojrzeć?  
— Nie — powiedziała Hermiona, nadal patrząc na Harry'ego. — Nie. Zmieniliśmy to. Ale ramię i tak było bardzo niebezpiecznym transmutowanym przedmiotem, a użycie go mogło z łatwością go zabić.  
Duża łza spłynęła po jej nosie i upadła na twarz Harry'ego. Chłopak otworzył oczy.  
— Przestań — odezwał się ochrypłym głosem.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
— Byłeś niesamowity, Harry — powiedziała. — Naprawdę.  
Syriusz podszedł, usiadł obok Harry'ego i chwycił jego dłoń.  
— To było fantastyczne. Naprawdę fantastyczne, Harry. Gratulacje.  
Harry powoli usiadł. Nadal był bardzo blady, ale kolory już zaczęły powracać na jego twarz.  
— Nadal jednak musimy się stąd wydostać — powiedział. — Hermiona, powiedziałaś, że zaklęcie nie było permanentne?  
Pokręciła głową.  
— To było tylko bardzo silne Zaklęcie Trąby Powietrznej, zamiast zabijającego zaklęcia, jakie zazwyczaj związane jest z Lacertus — odparła. — Nie zabije ich wszystkich… Ale utrzyma z dala na dłuższy czas. A w końcu porzuci ich w jakimś przypadkowym miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że wrzuci Voldemorta do zbiornika z piraniami w zoo — dodała gniewnie.  
Draco pomyślał, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Prawdopodobnie powinien podziękować Harry'emu za uratowanie mu życia. Ale Harry i Hermiona byli tacy zajęci uśmiechaniem się do siebie jak idioci, a potem był jeszcze Syriusz, klepiący Harry'ego po plecach i traktujący go jak jakiegoś bohatera. No dobra, przyznał Draco, Harry był jakimś rodzajem bohatera. Chociaż życie Dracona oczywiście nie byłoby zagrożone, gdyby nie udawał wcześniej Harry'ego, by z kolei uratować życie Hermionie. Za co mu nie podziękowała. W rzeczywistości chyba nawet tego nie zauważyła.  
Zapomniane tymczasowo uczucia przybyły z powrotem: zazdrość, złość i nękający strach. Ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie spojrzeli na niego… Myśleli, że ich zdradził… Napawał ich wstrętem…  
— Potter — powiedział krótko. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął z niej okulary i podał je Harry'emu. — Twoje okulary.  
Harry podniósł wzrok.  
— Dzięki, Malfoy — odpowiedział. Ale w jego oczach kryła się nieufność.  
To tylko zwiększyło gniew Dracona.  
— No dalej — powiedział. — Zapytaj.  
— Zapytać o co? — spytał Harry, jeszcze bardziej nieufnie.  
— Czy Voldemort torturował mnie, bym powiedział mu, gdzie jesteście — odparł Draco. — Zastanawiałeś się. Więc spytaj.  
— Nie — odezwała się ostro Hermiona. Ale żaden z chłopaków nie słuchał jej. Patrzyli tylko na siebie — zielone oczy utkwione w szarych.  
— Więc — zapytał Harry. — Zrobił to?  
— Nie — odparł Draco.  
Zapanowała długa cisza.  
Draco odezwał się:  
— Uratowałeś mi życie, Potter. — Wskazał głową na Hermionę. — Ale ja uratowałem jej życie. Co według mnie wyrównuje rachunki.   
Znów milczenie.  
— Dobra — stwierdził w końcu Harry. — Jesteśmy kwita.  
Hermiona spoglądała to na jednego, to na drugiego. Harry nadal był blady i osłabiony, ale Draco wyglądał na tak spokojnego i opanowanego, jakby to, przez co przeszedł, nie było niczym gorszym niż nędznym obcięciem włosów, chociaż twarz i ubranie nadal miał całe zakrwawione.  
— Draco… — zaczęła, ale nawet na nią nie spojrzał.  
— Nie chcę cię słuchać, Granger — rzekł krótko.  
Draco pochylił się i podniósł swoją różdżkę z podłogi. Potem wyprostował się i schował ją do kieszeni — nadal miał na sobie ubranie Harry'ego, w tej chwili dosyć wystrzępione. Nie patrzył na Hermionę, więc nie zobaczył jej zmartwionej twarzy.  
— Do zobaczenia w szkole — powiedział i ruszył do drzwi.  
Hermiona chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię.  
— Harry… On nie może iść…  
Chłopak wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.  
— Pozwól mu odejść, jeśli tego chce, Hermiona.  
Pokręciła mocno głową.  
— Nigdy stąd bez niego nie wyjdziemy… Na samych drzwiach wejściowych jest siedemnaście klątw i tylko on wie, jak je zdjąć…  
Harry odwrócił się do animaga.  
— Łap go — powiedział.  
Syriusz zmienił się w psią postać i pobiegł za Draconem. Skoczył mu na plecy i przewrócił na podłogę. Draco przeturlał się, krzycząc, a Syriusz usiadł mu na piersi. Harry wstał i, idąc za Hermioną, podszedł do niego powoli.  
— Odwołaj swojego kundla, dobra, Potter? — odezwał się Draco, patrząc na Syriusza z ogromną antypatią. — Nienawidzę psów.  
— Mógłbyś być nieco milszy dla kogoś, kto właśnie pomógł uratować ci życie — stwierdził Harry.  
— Myślałem, że jesteśmy kwita — odparł Draco.  
— Nie chodziło mi o mnie — oznajmił Harry. — Chodziło o Syriusza.  
— Och, zamknijcie się obaj — przerwała im Hermiona. — Musimy iść. Draco… Musisz iść z nami, nigdy się nie wydostaniemy stąd bez ciebie.  
— A to mój problem, ponieważ…?  
Znów pretensjonalnie przeciągał słowa. Hermiona nienawidziła tego.  
Syriusz nagle zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, wstał i podniósł Draco na nogi.  
— Powiem ci, dlaczego to twój problem, mój chłopcze — powiedział i pstryknął palcami. Wąska linka pojawiła się znikąd i owinęła wokół lewego nadgarstka Draco, przywiązując go   
mocno do prawej ręki Syriusza. Zanim Draco zdążył zareagować, Syriusz sięgnął, wyjął różdżkę z jego kieszeni i schował ją. — Ponieważ właśnie stał się twoim.  
Draco był tak wściekły, że jego oczy stały się niemal czarne. Potem uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i Hermiony. To był wredny, niewesoły uśmiech.  
— Jeśli tak chcecie się bawić… — powiedział. — Dobra.  
— Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz z nami dlatego, bo chcesz? — spytała Hermiona łamiącym się głosem. — Tylko staraliśmy się ci pomóc…  
— Mój ojciec mówi, że nie jest już moim ojcem — odparł Draco. — Czarny Lord chce mnie zabić, a kiedy wrócę do szkoły, zapewne zostanę z niej wyrzucony. Jeśli celem tego miało być pokazanie mi, jak żałośnie jest być tobą, Potter, to ci się udało.  
Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły gniewem.  
— W ogóle nie chodziło o ciebie, Malfoy, od początku.  
Draco wyglądał, jakby miał nadzieję, że Harry to powie.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Ponieważ wszystko zawsze dotyczy ciebie, prawda, Potter? Żadne z nas nie byłoby w niebezpieczeństwie, gdy nie ty.  
— Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, kim jest — odezwała się Hermiona drżącym głosem.  
— Może nie — powiedział Draco. — Ale może poradzić coś na wciąganie swoich przyjaciół ciągle od nowa w ten bałagan. Co zrobisz, Potter, gdy się poślizgniesz i jedno z nich zginie? To tylko kwestia czasu, tylko czy będzie to Weasley, ten Psi Człowiek czy nawet Granger…  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy — odparł Harry złowróżbnym tonem.  
— Myślę, że Granger nie potrzebuje dużo zachęty, aby zginąć dla ciebie — kontynuował Draco, oczy mu błyszczały. — Słyszałem was w tunelu. „Powiedz to, Harry, powiedz…"  
— Zamknij się! — wrzasnęła Hermiona, a Draco zaśmiał się pogardliwie.  
— Stara się tylko nas wystarczająco zdenerwować, byśmy go puścili — stwierdził Harry tym samym głosem. — Cóż, to nie zadziała.  
I poszedł. W połowie drogi do drzwi zatrzymał się, pochylił i podniósł jeden z mieczy, który upadł na podłogę. Wsunął go sobie za pasek, odwrócił i rzekł do pozostałej trójki:  
— Idziemy.

Zbliżała się północ, niebo nad Dworem Malfoyów wyglądało jak odwrócona czarna misa wypełniona błyszczącymi cekinami. Teren posiadłości sprawiał ponure wrażenie. Był mroczny, srebrny od księżycowego światła i stwarzał śmiertelne zagrożenie. Faktycznie, gdyby nie mieli ze sobą Draco, byliby już zdecydowanie martwi. Chłopak mógł być zgorzkniały i mściwy, ale nadal był Malfoyem i wiedział jak się poruszać dokoła własnego domu.  
Syriusz szedł z przodu, lekko popychając przed sobą Dracona. Harry i Hermiona szli za nimi. Harry milczał. Była to tępa cisza wypływająca z wyczerpania. Ominęli wiele przeszkód, włączając w to gniazdo gigantycznych pająków, które wskazał Draco. Syriusz rzucił na nie Drętwotę.  
Hermiona czuła się marnie. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że znajdowali się na dominium Malfoyów, co było przerażające, ani o to, że Harry nadal był blady i chory, a ona bała się, że zaklęcie skrzywdziło go trwale w jakiś sposób… Chodziło o to, że Draco się do niej nie odzywał.  
Chciała podziękować mu za uratowanie jej życia, ale nie mogła, ponieważ nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Kiedy starała się podejść do niego, odprawił ją machnięciem ręki. W rzeczywistości odezwał się do nich tylko raz, by spytać czy Narcyzie nic się nie stało. Nawet teraz żadne z nich nie miało serca powiedzieć mu o Zaklęciu Epicyklicznym, więc Syriusz nie był w stanie udzielić prawdziwej odpowiedzi poza daniem słowa, że Narcyzie nic się nie stało. To, oczywiście, tylko wkurzyło Dracona jeszcze bardziej  
Hermiona zerkała kątem oka na Dracona. Jak mogła pomylić się tak bardzo na temat kogokolwiek? Była taka pewna, że to nie był efekt działania Eliksiru Wielosokowego, to nie mógł być to… Ale sposób, w jaki Draco na nią patrzył, mówił do niej w pokoju fechtunkowym… Zupełnie jakby ostatni tydzień nigdy się nie wydarzył, a on znowu jej nienawidził.  
Doszli do niskiego mostu nad wąskim strumieniem. Draco zatrzymał się. Harry, nie zwracając uwagi, już miał stanąć na mostku, kiedy Draco wyciągnął rękę i chwyci go za rękaw.  
— Nie wchodziłbym tam na twoim miejscu, Potter — wycedził.  
Harry cofnął się prędko i popatrzył podejrzliwie na Dracona.  
— Dlaczego? Co się stanie?  
— Standardowa procedura — odparł Draco — to wzbić się pięćdziesiąt stóp w powietrze i rozsypać po całym terenie wrzeszcząc z całych sił.  
Harry spojrzał na niego, a Draco uśmiechnął się tym okropnym uśmiechem. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Harry chce podbić mu oko. Draco miał wręcz nadzieję, że to zrobi, ale zawiódł się w swych oczekiwaniach.  
— Dobra — powiedział Harry biorąc głęboki wdech. — Więc to bomba.  
— Nie wiem jak byś to nazwał — odparł Draco wyglądając na znudzonego. — Nie mówię po mugolsku.   
— To jakiś rodzaj Wybuchowej Klątwy, obejdźmy to po prostu, Harry — powiedziała bardzo nieszczęśliwa Hermiona.  
— Nie — odezwał się Harry nadal przyglądając się mostowi w zamyśleniu. — Daj mu jego różdżkę, Syriuszu.  
Syriusz miał wątpliwości.  
— Harry…  
— Daj mu ją — powtórzył. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Dracona. — Zdejmij klątwę, Malfoy.  
— A jeśli tego nie zrobię?  
— Wtedy wszyscy na niego wejdziemy i spróbujemy szczęścia — odpowiedział Harry. — Możesz pójść pierwszy.  
Draco zmarszczył brwi. Syriusz wyjął różdżkę i włożył ją brutalnie w rękę Dracona, nadal trzymając go za nadgarstek.  
Draco wskazał różdżką na most.  
— Raptus regaliter — powiedział.  
Rozbłysło światło. Syriusz zabrał z powrotem różdżkę i weszli na most, Syriusz popychał przed sobą Draco. Nic się nie stało, więc Harry i Hermiona podążyli za nimi.  
Syriusz nie powiedział prawie nic do Dracona od czasu, kiedy oświadczył, że wydostanie się stąd było również jego problemem. Teraz jednak odwrócił się do niego i spytał:  
— Czego użyli, chłopcze? Veritaserum?  
Zaskoczony Draco wyjąkał:  
— C-co?  
— Widziałem twoją twarz, kiedy weszliśmy do tamtego pokoju, i znowu przed chwilą, gdy Harry o mało nie wszedł na most — powiedział Syriusz. — Nic byś nie powiedział Lucjuszowi. Po pierwsze, jesteś na to zbyt dumny. Zapomniałeś, że byłem wtedy, gdy Voldemort torturował ludzi i używał Veritaserum jakby to był Eliksir Pieprzowy. Wiem, jak wygląda opieranie się czarnej magii. — Chwycił Dracona za brodę i podniósł jego głowę. — Przegryzłeś sobie wargę, co? — dodał. W jego głosie słychać było aprobatę. — Bardzo dobrze.  
Draco uwolnił głowę szarpnięciem.  
— Co to dla ciebie znaczy?  
— Niewiele — przyznał Syriusz. — Ale mogłoby znaczyć wiele dla nich — i wskazał w stronę Harry'ego i Hermiony idących ścieżką za nimi.  
— Nie uwierzyliby mi.  
— Wypróbuj ich — zasugerował Syriusz.  
— Nie — powiedział Draco. — Tak szybko uwierzyli, że gdy tylko zostało ze mnie zdjęte zaklęcie, dźgnąłem ich w plecy — dodał gorzko. — Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zamierzała na mnie splunąć. Nawet nie zapytali.  
— Ty również tego nie zaproponowałeś.  
— Gdybym był Harrym, nie musiałaby pytać. Wiedziałaby — warknął Draco.  
— Nie jesteś Harrym — odparł Syriusz z brutalną szczerością. — Już nie.  
Draco odwrócił głowę tak, aby Syriusz nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy.  
— Harry bohater — odezwał się cienkim głosem. — On wraca do domu z Hermioną, a ja jestem przywiązany do Psiego Człowieka.  
— Przyjmij więc radę od Psiego Człowieka — odpowiedział Syriusz. — Nie polepszasz teraz swojej sytuacji. Po prostu powiedz im prawdę, Malfoy.  
— Nie jestem pewny, czy nadal jestem Malfoyem — stwierdził Draco. — I nie jestem również Harrym. Nie wiem, kim jestem.

Hermiona zaczęła tracić poczucie czasu, kiedy nagle usłyszała jak Harry zagwizdał ze zdumienia. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, na co patrzył: wielka przepaść dzieliła na pół ziemię przed nimi. Była dość wąska, zapewne nawet nie miała trzydziestu stóp w poprzek, ale wyglądała na bardzo, bardzo głęboką. Wiła się poprzez jałowe tereny niby wąż. Nie było sposobu, aby ją obejść.  
— To bezdenna dziura — powiedział Draco, przyglądając się jej nieco niepewnie. — Albo może Zaklęcie Głębi, nie jestem pewny. Nie… Jestem pewny, że mój ojciec mówił, że poprosił architekta krajobrazu o bezdenną dziurę. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — W każdym razie nie radziłbym tam wpadać. Może i ma gdzieś tam dno, ale spadać będzie się bardzo długo.  
— Można zaufać twojej rodzinie, że będzie miała bezdenną dziurę, Malfoy — odezwał się ponuro Harry. — Inni mają w ogrodach żywopłoty. Ty masz bezdenną dziurę.  
— To bardziej niezwykłe niż żywopłot — stwierdził Draco. — I wygodniejsze.  
— Starczy tych sprzeczek — powiedział ostro Syriusz. — Jak możemy ją przejść?  
— Nie możecie — stwierdził Draco. — Gdybyście byli Malfoyami, moglibyście przejść przez przepaść bez mostu. Ale nie jesteście — odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego. — Cóż, może ty mógłbyś, Potter. Chcesz spróbować?  
Harry pokręcił mocno głową.  
— Nie ma mowy.  
— Oczywiście gdybym miał swoją różdżkę… — dodał Draco.  
Syriusz podał mu ją i trzymał go za nadgarstek, kiedy chłopak rzucał zaklęcie. Nie było żadnego błysku światła, ale pojawił się most. Właściwie była to bardzo wąska kładka dotykający brzegów przepaści. Była ledwie wystarczająco szeroka, aby dwie osoby szły obok siebie.  
— Niezbyt mi się to podoba — stwierdził Syriusz.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Tego używamy, jeśli musimy przeprowadzić kogoś, kto nie jest Malfoyem — odparł. — Wystarczająco bezpieczne.  
— Ty pierwszy — powiedział Harry do Dracona, i ruszyli idąc obok siebie wąską ścieżką.  
Byli w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle coś usłyszeli. Coś w rodzaju furkoczącego, brzdąkającego odgłosu, dokładnie nad nimi. Hermiona spojrzała w górę starając się zobaczyć coś ponad około dziesięciostopowym klifem, jaki rozpościerał się ponad nimi, i zobaczyła, że pozostali robili to samo.  
— Co to jest? — spytała.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na zakłopotanego Draco.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — stwierdził krótko.  
— Przysuńcie się do ściany klifu, wszyscy — odezwał się ostro Syriusz i wszyscy przycisnęli się do skały. Po kilku minutach dźwięk zamarł i znowu zaczęli iść, chociaż dużo wolniej.  
— Ten dźwięk przypominał… helikopter — powiedział Harry cicho do Hermiony. — Ale to niemożliwe. Nie tutaj.  
— Nie zadziałałby — zgodziła się. — Za dużo magii w powietrzu.  
— Jakiś rodzaj latającego potwora? — spytał zmartwiony Harry.  
— To nie brzmiało jak żaden rodzaj zwierzęcia…  
Przerwał, kiedy furkoczący dźwięk znowu zabrzmiał ponad nimi. Tym razem towarzyszył mu błysk intensywnego, jasnego światła. Cokolwiek to było, okrążyło teren i powróciło. Przywarli znowu do ściany. Wtedy coś nagle wzbiło się ponad ich głowami… Coś dużego… Gdyby Hermiona nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałaby, że to jednak był helikopter, ale nie mogło tak być…  
— Wracaj tu — powiedział szorstko Syriusz, i Hermiona zrozumiała, że mówił do Dracona, który wyszedł z cienia i stanął na ścieżce. Robił coś ze swoimi rękami… Ale lewą rękę miał związaną… prawda?  
— Syriusz! — odezwał się ostro Harry. — On ma swoją różdżkę…  
Syriusz odwrócił się. Draco cofnął się kilka kroków. Podczas zamieszania jakoś wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni Syriusza i uwolnił się. Wyszarpnął dłoń z resztek magicznych więzów i upuścił je na ziemię. Miał bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy — na pół triumfalny, pół rozpaczliwy.  
— Możecie iść dalej beze mnie — powiedział, odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem tam, stąd przyszli.  
Syriusz opadł na cztery łapy w psiej postaci i skoczył za nim.  
Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie.  
Draco, słysząc za sobą Syriusza, zatrzymał się, odwrócił i pobiegł w bok — ze ścieżki w samo powietrze. Nie kłamał, mógł chodzić w powietrzu nad przepaścią. Pod jego stopami świeciły srebrne iskry, jakby nóż uderzał w metal.  
Syriusz, zaskoczony, krzyknął i zaczął zwalniać z poślizgiem.  
Widząc, że Syriusz ma kłopoty, Harry zaczął biec. Nagle potknął się — noga zaplątała mu się w rzucone przez Dracona sznury. Poleciał cicho do przodu, przeturlał się i zsunął ze ścieżki, niknąc z widoku.  
Serce Hermiony stanęło.  
— Harry! — wrzasnęła biegnąc do krawędzi ścieżki i rozglądając się dziko. — Harry!  
— Tu jestem — usłyszała słaby głos pod sobą. — Ale chyba złamałem rękę.  
Hermiona opadła na kolana, podczołgała się na brzeg ścieżki i wyjrzała. Na początku widziała tylko ciemność, która powoli zmieniła się we wzór cieni i mniejszych cieni. Dojrzała białą twarz Harry'ego, zwróconą w jej stronę. Trzymał krawędź skały jedną ręką. Druga zwisała dziwnie wykrzywiona wzdłuż jego boku. Nogi zwisały nad przepaścią… Głęboką, czarną i nieskończoną.  
— Harry — wciągnęła powietrze. Położyła się na brzuchu i podciągnęła się bliżej, aż mogła chwycić dłoń, którą przytrzymywał się skały. Chwyciła za nadgarstek i trzymała mocno. — Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała nerwowo — tylko się trzymaj, Harry… — Odwróciła głowę patrząc z desperacją na Syriusza. Znajdował się trzydzieści stóp dalej, patrzył jak Draco biegnie w powietrzu na przeciwległą stronę przepaści.   
— Syriusz! — krzyknęła. — Syriuszu, chodź szybko!  
Rozległ się głośny odgłos pękania i kawałek skały, której trzymał się Harry, odpadł. Chłopak osunął się o jakieś dwie stopy, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę. Sięgnęła ręką, którą nie trzymała Harry'ego, do skały i zaparła się kolanami. Żwir wbił się w jej skórę, ale przestała się osuwać.  
Spojrzała ponownie na Harry'ego. Nic już oprócz jej własnej siły nie powstrzymywało go od upadku, ściskała jego nadgarstek tak mocno, że czuła jak paznokcie wbijają się w niego ciało.  
— Trzymaj się — powiedziała głosem łamiącym się niebezpiecznie — tylko się trzymaj, Harry, Syriusz już idzie…  
Widziała, jak Syriusz biegnie do nich, gnając na czterech łapach, a jednak nie wydawał się w ogóle zbliżać.  
— Nie mogę — odezwał się głos pod nią.  
Znowu popatrzyła na chłopaka. Był bardzo blady, brud i zadrapania były dobrze widoczne na jego białej twarzy, ale wydawał się dziwnie spokojny. — Nie mogę — powtórzył i zobaczyła, że miał rację, jego dłoń wyślizgiwała się z jej uchwytu. Podpełzła bliżej — teraz już w połowie zwisała ze ścieżki — i złapała mocno go za rękaw.  
— Harry — powiedziała. — Harry, proszę.  
Ale wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Nie mógł się podciągnąć ze złamaną ręką. Był ciężki, jej ramię już bolało dotkliwie. Była świadoma furkoczącego dźwięku nad nimi, ale nie śmiała spojrzeć w górę.  
— Hermiona — odezwał się Harry.  
Uśmiechał się. Jak mógł uśmiechać się w takiej chwili?  
— Kocham cię, wiesz — powiedział.  
Albo przynajmniej wydawało jej się, że to powiedział. Hałas był bardzo głośny i nie mogła być pewna.  
— Co? — wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, zdrętwiała z szoku. — Co powiedziałeś?  
Harry otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć. Rozległ się trzask dartego materiału i jego rękaw został w jej dłoni. Zobaczyła jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają mu się z przerażenia — a potem spadał i spadał, dalej od niej, kręcąc się w niedostępnym mroku poniżej. 


	10. Epicykliczne Opracowania Czarnoksięstwa

Dziękuję bardzo Nocnej Marze i Świstakowi za pomoc :-)   
A oto i przedostatni rozdział:

* * *

10. Epicykliczne Opracowania Czarnoksięstwa

Harry spadał nieprzytomny, a spadając śnił. We śnie był na przyjęciu w ogrodzie u Weasleyów. Byli tam pani i pan Weasley, i wszystkie ich dzieci: Charlie, nieco bardziej opalony niż zwykle, i Bill z Fleur Delacour, z którą umawiał się już od roku. Fred, George i Ron grali w Wybuchowego Durnia z Ginny przy zielonym stoliku znajdującym się w rogu ogrodu.   
Draco Malfoy też tam był. Stał w cieniu rozłożystego dębu, a na sobie miał biały strój do tenisa. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Rozmawiał ze smukłą dziewczyną w żółtej sukience i ogromnym, białym kapeluszu.   
„Umarłem?" — zastanawiał się Harry. — „Jestem w Niebie? A jeśli to Niebo, to skąd wziął się tutaj Malfoy?"   
Dziewczyna, która rozmawiała z Draconem, odwróciła się nagle i Harry zobaczył, że to Hermiona. Zaczęła iść po trawie w jego kierunku, machając rakietą tenisową. Rozpoznał tę żółtą sukienkę. Nosiła ją w czasie letnich wakacji, które spędził z nią i jej rodzicami. Zawsze mu się podobała.   
— Cześć, Harry! — zawołała dziewczyna.   
— Hermiona — powiedział, podchodząc do niej. — Myślę, że lecę.   
— Na mnie? — spytała podekscytowana.   
— Nie. Dosłownie — odpowiedział. — To znaczy, że spadam w powietrzu. Właściwie to jest mi niedobrze.   
Radość zniknęła z jej twarzy, zastąpiona wściekłością.   
— Jesteś takim idiotą, Harry Potterze — powiedziała. Uniosła ramię i uderzyła go mocno rakietą tenisową w głowę.   
Harry krzyknął z bólu.   
— Czemu to zrobiłaś? — wrzasnął. — No, wiesz…!   
— Hej! — odezwał się czyjś głos koło jego ucha. Głos, który nie należał do Hermiony. — Harry! Uspokój się!   
— Może upadek uszkodził mu mózg — dodał inny zmartwiony głos.   
— Harry? — powiedział znowu pierwszy głos. — Harry, no dalej, obudź się.   
Tym razem Harry już wiedział, kto to był. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się.   
Leżał na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Ron Weasley kucał przy nim, był bardzo blady, ale uśmiechał się jak szaleniec. George siedział w fotelu kierowcy, a Fred obok niego. Obaj odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na niego. Mogłoby to sprawiać pewien problem, gdyby samochód się poruszał, ale tylko wisiał w powietrzu.   
W powietrzu.   
Harry usiadł natychmiast.   
— C… co? — wyjąkał. — Jak? Wy? Tutaj? Latający samochód?   
— Dokładnie — zgodził się George. — My. Tutaj. Latający samochód.   
— Wydaje się wspaniale wychwytywać zasadnicze fakty, prawda? — zauważył Fred.   
Harry spróbował raz jeszcze.   
— Jak wy…?   
— Złapaliśmy cię, jak spadałeś — wyjaśnił entuzjastycznie George. — Super sprawa.   
— Dobrze, że tata przerobił auto na kabriolet — dodał Ron.   
— I wyleczyłem twoje ramię — wtrącił Fred, machając swoją różdżką jak batutą. — Nie ma sprawy.   
— Ale co wy tutaj robicie? — zdumiał się Harry. — Nie mówcie mi, że wybraliście się o północy na przejażdżkę samochodem swojego taty i przypadkiem spostrzegliście, jak spadam.   
— Zdecydowanie nie — odparł Ron. — A co do tego… — Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej złożoną kartkę, którą rzucił Harry'emu na kolana. — Miałem być naprawdę wkurzony na ciebie — stwierdził Ron. — Ale ponieważ właśnie spadłeś z klifu, dam ci na razie spokój.   
Harry rozwinął kartkę. Była to wiadomość, zaadresowana do Harry'ego Pottera. Musiał dwukrotnie ją przejrzeć, zanim jej treść do niego dotarła.   
— To wiadomość o okupie — powiedział zdumiony. — Glizdogon wysłał mi ją do szkoły informując, że ma tutaj Syriusza. — Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Rona. — Skąd to masz?   
— Harry, ty walnięty głupku — odezwał się ze wstrętem Ron. — Otworzyłem twoją pocztę, oczywiście. A co miałem zrobić? Ty i Hermiona zniknęliście, a potem dostałem tę jej szaloną notkę — przypomnij mi, żebym ci ją pokazał — mówiącą, że udaje się z tobą na jakąś misję ratunkową i żeby nikomu nic nie mówić. Cóż, od razu wiedziałem, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, więc kiedy to straszne, czarne ptaszysko przyleciało następnego dnia z listem do ciebie, oczywiście otworzyłem go.   
— I cholernie dobrze, że to zrobił — wtrącił Fred.   
— Więc pokazałem go natychmiast Fredowi i George'owi i ruszyliśmy szybko do domu, żeby wziąć nowy samochód taty, który kupił za pieniądze ze sklepu z żartami i zaczarował, aby latał. Zaszantażowaliśmy go, że powiemy mamie, więc go nam dał, a potem podążyliśmy za instrukcjami z listu i przybyliśmy tutaj — rozpromienił się Ron. — I w samą porę, akurat wlecieliśmy nad ten teren, kiedy spojrzeliśmy w dół i zobaczyliśmy jak zwisasz z klifu, a Hermiona cię trzyma. To był prawdziwy szok, mówię ci. A potem puściłeś się i spadłeś, po prostu leciałeś w dół, to było naprawdę przerażające, więc George wcisnął gaz i zanurkował prosto w dół. — Ron westchnął z satysfakcją. — To było lepsze niż Zwód Wrońskiego.   
Harry nie podzielał entuzjazmu Rona. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.   
— Och — jęknął. — Hermiona… Och, nie…   
— Ciągle krzyczałeś jej imię, kiedy przytomniałeś — powiedział George głosem, jakiego używa się do oznajmienia ważnej informacji.   
— Miałem sen, uderzyła mnie w nim rakietą tenisową — wymamrotał Harry spomiędzy palców.   
— Jasne — stwierdził Ron głosem, w którym brzmiało niedowierzanie.   
— Musimy wrócić na ścieżkę — powiedział z obawą Harry. — Hermiona i Syriusz myślą pewnie, że zginąłem. A Malfoy… Uciekł.   
— To przypomina mi, że miałem jeszcze jedno pytanie — odezwał się Ron. — W tej wariackiej notatce od Hermiony pełno było o Malfoyu. O co jej, do diabła, chodziło, Harry?   
— Po prostu sprowadź z powrotem samochód na stały grunt — powiedział Harry. — Wyjaśnię po drodze. 

Wydostanie się na brzeg dziury zajęło im dłuższą chwilę. Podczas drogi Harry opisał wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni. Fred i George byli bardzo dobrymi słuchaczami, gwizdali, wyli i krzyczeli w odpowiednich miejscach. Ron jednak, to inna sprawa.   
— Hermiona pocałowała Malfoya? — dopytywał się, kiedy Harry skończył mówić. — _Draco Malfoya_?   
— Tylko ten jeden raz — odparł Harry. — Przynajmniej ja wiem o jednym — dodał marszcząc brwi.   
— Hermiona pocałowała MALFOYA? — spytał Ron ponownie.   
— Wspominałem o wielkim, strasznym, demonicznym ramieniu? — zapytał Harry.   
— Taak — odpowiedział Ron. — Ale Hermiona…   
— Och, zamknij się, Ron — poprosił George ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Przez ciebie zaczyna mnie boleć głowa.   
— To do niej nie pasuje — stwierdził ze zdumieniem Ron. — Myślałem… To znaczy, no wiesz… Ona i ty — powiedział i zamilkł, widząc minę Harry'ego. — Albo i nie — dodał pospiesznie.   
— Jesteśmy — oznajmił George, i rzeczywiście, znajdowali się już na poziomie ścieżki. Weasleyowie wyskoczyli z samochodu, Harry podążył za nimi na nadal chwiejnych nogach.   
Na początku wydawało im się, że na ścieżce siedzi tylko jedna osoba. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, zauważyli, że to Syriusz trzymał Hermionę, która płakała na jego ramieniu.   
Hermiona rzadko płakała, a Harry nie słyszał nigdy, aby płakała tak jak teraz. To był okropny, przerażający, zagubiony dźwięk. Harry ruszył w jej kierunku, ale jego noga nie działała tak jak powinna. Potknął się i George go podtrzymał.   
— Spokojnie, Potter — powiedział. Harry poszedł dalej. 

Syriusz podniósł głowę, słysząc George'a. Jego oczy zrobiły się ogromne, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony i odsunął ją od siebie.   
— Uhm, Hermiona — powiedział. — Hermiona. — Wsunął dłoń pod jej brodę i odwrócił jej głowę.   
Hermiona podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła…   
Ron?   
Nie zatrzymała się nawet, aby pomyśleć, jak Ron mógł się tu dostać. Zaczerpnęła tchu i zerwała się na nogi, rzucając się na niego, płacząc histerycznie w jego koszulę.   
— Ron, och, Ron, Harry zginął, tak mi przykro, to wszystko moja wina, naprawdę starałam się…   
Ron pogłaskał ją po głowie.   
— Zginął, powiedziałaś? — odezwał się głosem, w którym nie było słychać ani odrobimy smutku. — Cóż, to w końcu musiało się stać.   
Hermiona odsunęła się nieco i spojrzała na niego niepewnie.   
— Co?   
— Cóż, prowadził taki ryzykowny styl życia — stwierdził Ron, ignorując jej zszokowaną minę. — Nie sądzisz? Myślę, że jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to zadedykować mu resztę naszego życia sprawiając, aby pamięć o Harrym nigdy nie zanikła w świecie czarodziejów. Może wielki monument byłby dobry. Jakiś wielki blok marmuru ze szklaną statuą naszego ulubionego karzełka na górze. Może przekonamy Freda i George'a, żeby ufundowali konstrukcję. — Widząc jej minę Ron ustąpił i zamilkł. — Hermiona, ty wielki głupolu — uśmiechnął się. — Spójrz za siebie.   
Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła za sobą Freda i George'a. Bliźniacy uśmiechali się jak wariaci, a pomiędzy nimi, wyglądający dużo gorzej, z włosami sterczącymi w każdą stronę i swoimi pogiętymi okularami, ale jednak żywy, stał… Harry.   
Nogi ugięły się pod Hermioną i dziewczyna usiadła ciężko na ziemi.   
Sekundę później Harry odepchnął Rona na bok (dość gwałtownie) i usiadł obok niej.   
— Hermiona — odetchnął i objął ją ramieniem. — Przepraszam… Przepraszam… Ron jest idiotą. — Odwrócił się i spiorunował wzrokiem Rona. — Nic mi nie jest — ciągnął. — Nie płacz.   
Ale ona nie płakała tak naprawdę, bardziej wciągała powietrze wielkimi, spazmatycznymi haustami, jakby wciąż miała go za mało. Harry trzymał ją, a ona przylgnęła do niego, zdyszana, kryjąc twarz w jego ramieniu. Harry spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na Rona i zapytał bez słów: Co mam zrobić?   
Ron pokazał gestem głaskanie po głowie niewidzialnej osoby. Harry zrobił to. Hermiona ucichła nieco.   
Bliźniacy spojrzeli na Harry'ego i Hermionę przytulonych do siebie, jakby świat się właśnie kończył, i pokręcili głowami. George westchnął.   
— Spójrz na niego — powiedział półszeptem. — Ma jedną z najlepszych istniejących wymówek — „Hej, powstałem z martwych" — i nie wykorzystuje jej.   
— Kretyn — zgodził się Fred.   
— Ale jednak cieszę się, że żyje — stwierdził Ron.   
— Ja też — odparł George. — W następnym tygodniu mamy mecz ze Ślizgonami i bez niego leżelibyśmy. 

Nikt nie chciał zostać dłużej na ścieżce, z której spadł Harry (nawet jeśli nic mu się nie stało), a już szczególnie Hermiona, więc wsiedli do samochodu i podjechali z powrotem na szczyt klifu, gdzie zaparkowali pośrodku kępy drzew. Syriusz wygłosił raczej zaskakujące oświadczenie.   
— Nie wyjeżdżamy stąd.   
— Och, jasne — odparł George. — Pokręcimy się tu trochę, rozpalimy ognisko. Zjemy cukierki. Poczekamy aż Czarny Pan tu wróci i wszystkich nas zabije.   
— Nie wyjeżdżamy stąd bez Dracona — uściślił Syriusz.   
— Daj spokój, Syriuszu. — Ron wydawał się być przerażony. — Przez sześć lat moim marzeniem było zostawić Malfoya samego w jakimś przerażającym, jałowym pustkowiu pełnym olbrzymich pająków, a teraz, kiedy nareszcie mam taką możliwość to chcesz mi ją odebrać?   
— To jego olbrzymie pająki, Ron. Nie skrzywdzą go — zauważył Harry.   
— Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? — powiedział Ron.   
— Syriusz ma rację — stwierdziła Hermiona.   
— Och, oczywiście, że tak uważasz — warknął Ron. — W końcu obcałowałaś tego Malfoya, zupełnie naturalne, że chcesz teraz ratować jego skórę. Ty… Ty niedobra dziewczyno.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami.   
— No wiesz co, Ron!  
Syriusz skrzyżował ręce na piersi.   
— Nie odejdę stąd bez Draco — powtórzył.   
— Ciebie też całował? — spytał George. — Nie próżnuje ten Malfoy.   
Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał w kierunku dworu.   
— On nie wróci, Syriuszu.   
— Musicie mi uwierzyć, że byłoby bardzo źle, trzeba przynajmniej dać mu szansę — odparł Syriusz.   
— Źle? — odezwał się gniewnie Ron. — Przy pierwszej okazji dźgnął was w plecy, nie?   
— Tylko dlatego, że Voldemort użył na nim klątwy Veritas — odpowiedział ostro Syriusz.   
Harry i Hermiona równocześnie zaczęli mówić, Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń.  
— Draco mi tego nie powiedział — oznajmił. — Sam odgadłem. I nie zamierzałem wam powiedzieć, ponieważ stwierdziłem, że to jego sprawa, ale równie dobrze możecie wiedzieć. I chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ty, Ron, walczysz z tą klątwą tak mocno jak on — zwrócił się do chłopaka z błyskiem gniewu w oku.   
Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli na siebie z identycznymi minami wyrażającymi okropne poczucie winy. Potem odwrócili się w stronę Syriusza.   
— Czemu nam nie powiedział? — zapytała Hermiona. — Powiedział, że Voldemort nie torturował go, aby zaczął mówić.   
— Klątwa Veritas nie jest torturą — odparł Syriusz. — Technicznie rzecz biorąc.   
— Jest taki uparty — stwierdził gniewnie Harry.   
— Podobnie jak ktoś inny — odparł Syriusz.   
Harry opuścił wzrok na swoje buty.   
— Idź i go sprowadź, Syriuszu.   
— Bądź praktyczny — zaprotestował George. — Jak mamy go znaleźć?   
Syriusz wskazał na swój nos.   
— Zapomniałeś, że jestem psem — powiedział. — Mogę podążyć za jego zapachem. Wytropić go.   
— To nieco niepokojące — oznajmi Fred. — Wiesz o tym, prawda?   
— Ale bardzo efektywne — odparł Syriusz. — Poczekajcie tu na mnie wszyscy. Potrwa to ze dwadzieścia minut, nie więcej. Mam przeczucie, że nie odszedł daleko. 

— Mam do ciebie pytanie, Harry — odezwał się Ron. Harry i Weasleyowie zgromadzili się przy samochodzie, zaparkowanym nad brzegiem przepaści. George oznajmił, że samochód wydawał jakieś dziwne dźwięki, więc on i Fred grzebali pod maską, starając się odgadnąć, co się działo. Weasleyowie zabrali ze sobą jedzenie, więc Harry pakował sobie do ust kanapkę z dżemem między kolejnymi łykami soku dyniowego.   
— Taak? — spytał z pełnymi ustami.   
— Zamierzasz kiedyś powiedzieć Hermionie, co do niej czujesz?   
Harry zakrztusił się napojem.   
— Co? — Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Hermiona powiedziała wcześniej, że jest wyczerpana, zabrała swoje kanapki i sok na pobliski brzeg polany i położyła się na trawie.   
— Słyszałeś mnie — odparł Ron. — Ty wielki przygłupie. Masz to wypisane na twarzy. Masz zamiar kiedykolwiek coś powiedzieć?   
Fred i George wyjrzeli spod maski i zaczęli przysłuchiwać się z zainteresowaniem.   
Harry spojrzał na swój sok.   
— Powiedziałem jej.   
— Kiedy? — zażądał Ron.   
— Kiedy spadałem z klifu — odpowiedział Harry. — Tuż przed tym, jak oderwał mi się rękaw. Powiedziałem jej, że ją kocham.   
— Świetne wyjście — stwierdził Fred głosem pełnym podziwu.   
— Taak, prawie szkoda, że go uratowaliśmy — dodał George. — Nie zapomniałaby cię nigdy, gdyby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką byś jej powiedział.   
— Jasne. Tak właśnie chcę, aby mnie pamiętała przez resztę życia — odparł Harry. — Facet z Bezdennej Dziury.   
— Zawsze to lepiej niż Facet Bezdennie Głupi — oznajmił Ron. — Lepiej niż Facet Który Stał Z Boku Przyglądając Się Jak Odchodzi Z Malfoyem?.   
Harry odstawił swój sok.   
— Nie pomagasz — powiedział. — W każdym razie nie jestem nawet pewny, czy mnie słyszała.   
— Jeden sposób, aby się przekonać, prawda? — odparł Ron. 

Syriusz biegł po ciemnosrebrnej ziemi, omijając wszystko, co wyglądało na jakąś paskudną przeszkodę. Chociaż czuł się bezpiecznie w psiej postaci, nie chciał wbiec na coś, przez co musiałby zwolnić.   
Jego podejrzenia, że Draco nie odszedł daleko, potwierdziły się, gdy zbliżył się do małej kępy drzew. Syriusz zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka i zanurkował pod najniższe gałęzie.   
Draco siedział opierając się plecami o pień drzewa. Nogi miał podciągnięte do piersi, a głowę opartą na kolanach. Dziwnie przypominał Syriuszowi Narcyzę, może dlatego, że wyglądał tak krucho, a jego włosy, jak jej, były srebrzyste jak księżyc.   
Kiedy Syriusz podszedł, Draco wyciągnął rękę z różdżką. Skierował ją na mężczyznę i powiedział:   
— Nie podchodź bliżej.   
— To ja — odparł spokojnie Syriusz.   
— Wiem, kim jesteś — powiedział Draco, unosząc głowę. — I powiedziałem, abyś nie podchodził bliżej.   
Syriusz sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął różdżkę i położył ją na ziemi. Draco przyglądał mu się nieufnie.   
— Masz świetny refleks — stwierdził Syriusz prostując się. — Jesteś w drużynie Ślizgonów, prawda? Na jakiej pozycji grasz?   
— Szukającego — odpowiedział chłopak.   
— Powinieneś być Pałkarzem — oznajmił Syriusz. — Jesteś dość silny.   
— Jesteś drugą osobą, która powiedziała mi to w ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni — powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. — Czemu w ogóle tu jesteś? Nie goniłeś mnie przecież po to, żeby rozmawiać o sporcie.   
Syriusz usiadł naprzeciwko Dracona, który nadal kierował na niego różdżkę, i oparł się o drzewo.   
— Chyba chciałem ci powiedzieć — zaczął Syriusz — że przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo znałem, gdy chodziłem do Hogwartu.   
— Naprawdę? — zapytał Draco bez szczególnego zainteresowania. — Kogo? Mojego ojca?   
— Nie — odparł Syriusz. — Mnie.   
Draco zaśmiał się krótko.   
— Nie wierzę — stwierdził. — Ciebie? Byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem taty Harry'ego, mój ojciec opowiadał mi o tobie i Jamesie Potterze. Byłeś w Gryffindorze, robiłeś wszystko dobrze, byłeś taki… jak… Harry — powiedział bez emfazy.   
— Może James taki był — odparł Syriusz. — Ale ja zawsze byłem złym chłopakiem, wszystko robiłem źle. Moi rodzice… Cóż, nie chcesz o tym słuchać. Powiem jedynie, że nie miałem tak przyjemnego domu jak James. Mieszkaliśmy razem od pierwszej klasy, w Gryffindorze, i nienawidziłem go.   
— Nienawidziłeś go? — Teraz Draco zainteresował się wbrew sobie.   
— Jasne, że tak. Był świetnym uczniem, miłym, świetnie grał w quidditcha, wszyscy go lubili, a mnie się wydawało, że jest dobry nie wkładając w to żadnego wysiłku. Ja zawsze kierowałem się pierwszym instynktem, co zazwyczaj było złe. I zawsze pakowałem się w kłopoty przez bijatyki. Pobiłem Severusa Snape'a więcej razy, niż można by zliczyć, czasami bez powodu. Dobra, zawsze bez powodu. Chyba, że liczyć to, że był oślizgłym dupkiem i go nienawidziłem. Dumbledore stracił wszelką nadzieję, że wyjdę na ludzi.   
Teraz Draco był już zaskoczony.   
— Miałeś problemy z Dumbledore'em?   
— Cały czas — odpowiedział Syriusz.   
— I jeszcze mi powiedz — wtrącił Draco — że pewnego dnia James uratował cię od okropnego losu, a ty zrozumiałeś, jakim jednak był wspaniałym facetem i od tego czasu byliście przyjaciółmi.   
— Nie — powiedział Syriusz. — Właściwie, to pewnego dnia wkurzyłem go tak mocno, że mnie uderzył. Oddałem mu oczywiście. Właściwie to się cholernie pobiliśmy. Dumbledore zabronił pani Pomfrey leczyć naszych siniaków magicznie — tak, abyśmy się wyleczyli w stary sposób, zamknięci w skrzydle szpitalnym. Kiedy stamtąd wyszliśmy, byliśmy przyjaciółmi, i już nimi pozostaliśmy.   
— Sugerujesz, żebym stłukł Harry'ego na kwaśne jabłko? — spytał Draco z cieniem swojego dawnego uśmiechu. — W sumie to jest rada, do której mógłbym się zastosować.   
— Jeśli chcesz jego przyjaźni, to nieortodoksyjny sposób na zdobycie jej. Czy tego właśnie chcesz?   
— Nie — odparł Draco. — O cholera. — Opuścił różdżkę. — Nie wiem.   
Syriusz zamarł na chwilę.   
— Dowiedziałem się o sobie wielu rzeczy, kiedy byłem w Azkabanie — powiedział. — Myślałem również dużo o Jamesie. Zrozumiałem, że częściowym powodem tego, że byliśmy takimi świetnymi wrogami a potem przyjaciółmi było to, że byliśmy tacy podobni. Dumni. Uparci. Zdeterminowani…   
Draco znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem nieco szerzej.   
— Kiedy to Psi Człowiek zamienił się w doradcę? — spytał.   
— Nieznośny — dodał Syriusz. — Zapomniałem o nieznośnym.   
— Widzę do czego zmierzasz — przyznał Draco. — Ale ja nie jestem taki jak Harry. Kiedy działał Eliksir Wielosokowy… To było tak, jakby ktoś włączył w mojej głowie światło i mogłem zajrzeć w każdą część swojego umysłu. Wiedziałem, dlaczego robiłem to, co robiłem, wiedziałem, czego chciałem, wiedziałem, co było właściwą rzeczą, i chciałem ją zrobić. A teraz… — Pstryknął palcami. — Zniknęło.   
— Twierdzisz — odezwał się łagodnie Syriusz — że kiedy miałeś w sobie Harry'ego, mogłeś czynić dobro bez wysiłku. Teraz po prostu będziesz musiał się starać. Jak każdy z nas.   
— Nie wygłaszaj mi kazań — powiedział Draco. — Nienawidzę tego. — Ale nie wyglądał na złego. Wydawał się smutny, przez co jeszcze bardziej podobny do Narcyzy, tak samo blady i melancholijnie piękny. — I tak nie ma sensu, żebym z tobą wracał — stwierdził. — Teraz mnie nienawidzą.   
— Nie, nieprawda. Harry nie nienawidzi ciebie, a już tym bardziej Hermiona.   
Draco zerknął szybko na Syriusza.   
— Czy ona powiedziała… cokolwiek?   
— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co myśli Hermiona, musisz sam ją zapytać — odparł Syriusz. — Zaufaj mi. To ten typ dziewczyny.   
— Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? — spytał Draco, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na Syriusza.   
— Mówiłem ci — odparł mężczyzna. — Przypominasz mi dawnego mnie. A poza tym, myślę, że Harry cię potrzebuje.   
— Harry nie potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ja.   
— I tu się mylisz — powiedział Syriusz. — Potrzebuje cię bardziej, niż myślisz. A teraz chodź. — Wyciągnął rękę, a Draco ją przyjął. Syriusz pomógł mu wstać. — Powinienem ci powiedzieć, że są tutaj Weasleyowie — dodał.   
— Dobra, wiem, że oni mnie nienawidzą — stwierdził Draco stanowczo.   
— Nie, nieprawda… — zaczął Syriusz i zamilkł. — Dobra, nienawidzą. Ale jak powiedział kiedyś pewien mądry człowiek, jeśli czekasz, aż wszyscy ciebie polubią, to będziesz czekał bardzo długo. 

— Hermiona… — zabrzmiał głos Harry'ego. Otworzyła oczy i podniosła wzrok. Stał nad nią — niewyraźna sylwetka na tle gwiaździstego nieba. Przez chwilę tylko uśmiechała się do niego — scena jak z jednego z jej snów, myślała, że nie obudziła się jeszcze do końca. W jej snach Harry jednak nie był tak niespokojny.   
— Harry — powiedziała, siadając. — Czy coś się stało?   
— Nie — odpowiedział, patrząc na nią z dziwną miną. — Przejdziesz się ze mną?   
— Gdzie?   
— Tylko na krótki spacer — odparł. — Nie chcę, żeby nas ktoś podsłuchał.   
— Dobrze — powiedziała, wstając i idąc za nim. Odchodził od samochodu brzegiem przepaści.   
— Chciałem ci podziękować — powiedział. — Za uratowanie mi życia.   
— Nie zrobiłam tego, Harry, spadłeś — zauważyła ze skruchą.   
— Gdybyś nie trzymała mnie tak długo jak to robiłaś, spóźniliby się. Słyszałaś, co ci powiedziałem?   
— Co? — odparła zaskoczona tak nagłym pytaniem. — Kiedy?   
Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Jego twarz w księżycowym świetle była ciemna, ze srebrnymi cieniami, dla niej najbardziej znajoma na świecie twarz, a jednak równocześnie najmniej. Patrzenie na niego miało na nią taki efekt, jak zawsze — sprawiało, że reszta świata przestawała być realna.   
— Kiedy już miałem spaść — powiedział. — Słyszałaś mnie?   
— Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz — odpowiedziała odwracając wzrok. — Ale może mi się wydawało.   
Zaległa długo cisza. Potem powiedział:   
— Nie wydawało ci się.   
Serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej i spojrzała na trawę.   
— Wiem, że mnie kochasz, Harry — odpowiedziała. — Jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Czy to miałeś na myśli?   
— Wiesz, że nie — odparł ściszając głos.   
— Mówiłam ci — powiedziała. — Mówiłam, że nie będę znów z tobą o tym mówić.   
— To nie mów — odparł. — Słuchaj tylko.   
Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego ponownie. Miał ten wyraz twarzy. Tę zdeterminowaną minę. Minę, którą zawsze miał, kiedy przygotowywał się na coś okropnego, jak zmierzenie się z Rogogonem Węgierskim, albo pokonanie Czarnego Pana, albo powiedzenie jej, co do niej czuje. Przygryzał wargę. Patrzyła na niego, jakby był kimś, kogo widzi po raz pierwszy.   
— Kocham cię — powiedział. — I nie tylko cię kocham, jestem w tobie zakochany. I to od lat, tylko sam o tym nie wiedziałem, naprawdę.   
Hermiona tylko stała nieruchomo. Miała wrażenie, jakby opuściła swoje ciało, jakby prawdziwa Hermiona unosiła się gdzieś nad jej głową, przyglądając się wszystkiemu — odizolowana.   
Harry wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.   
— Teraz powinna być ta chwila, w której się cieszysz i mnie całujesz — powiedział.   
— Od lat? — Hermiona usłyszała swoje pytanie. — Co to znaczy „od lat"?   
Harry wyglądał na wzburzonego. Oczywiście nie był przygotowany na to pytanie.   
— Chy-chyba, to znaczy, wiedziałem o tym od dwóch lat. Wcześniej zapewne też to było prawdą, ale po prostu o tym nie wiedziałem. Pamiętam, kiedy zrozumiałem. Byliśmy na wakacjach z twoimi rodzicami, miałaś na sobie tę żółtą sukienkę — nie była tak ładna jak suknia, którą masz teraz na sobie, ale… — Uśmiechnął się do niej z udręką. — Byłaś taka piękna.   
Hermiona pamiętała. Włożyła tę żółtą sukienkę, ponieważ miała zobaczyć Harry'ego po raz pierwszy po dwóch miesiącach wakacji, i miała nadzieję, że mu się spodoba, ale on nic nie powiedział, zupełnie nic.   
— W zeszłym roku — powiedziała powoli — powiedziałam ci, że cię kocham. A ty odparłeś, że nie czujesz do mnie nic więcej poza przyjaźnią.   
— Nie chciałem stracić naszej przyjaźni. Chyba się bałem.   
— Bałeś? — powtórzyła za nim. — Czy ty wiesz, co mi zrobiłeś, Harry? Czy wiesz, co przez ciebie przeszłam? Usłyszenie, że mnie nie kochasz, było najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty po prostu… — Teraz była już tak wściekła, że łamał jej się głos. — Okłamałeś mnie, Harry. I to w takiej sprawie!   
Harry wydawał się być zdziwiony.   
— Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić — zaprotestował. — Ja tylko… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to mogłoby między nami wyjść, dobra? Myślałem, że różnimy się za bardzo. I myślałem, że jeśli spróbuję z Cho…   
— I to jest różnica pomiędzy nami — przerwała mu Hermiona. — Ja nigdy nie starałabym się spróbować z innymi poza tobą.   
— Ja próbuję z tobą teraz — odparł Harry próbując się uspokoić.   
— Nigdy byś jednak nie próbował, gdyby nie Draco. Gdyby nie on, nigdy nie przyszłoby ci do głowy, że możesz mnie stracić. Myślałeś, że będę tak siedzieć i czekać, aż kiedyś okażesz jakieś zainteresowanie mną, jakbym była jakimś… bagażem!   
— Bagażem? — Harry zbladł.   
Skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała na niego groźnie. Wypełniał ją irracjonalny gniew, ale to nie pomagało. Jego mina tylko powiększyła jej gniew. Był taki jej pewny. Taki przekonany.   
— Nie musisz mówić tego wszystkiego — powiedział wreszcie. — Wystarczyłoby, gdybyś powiedziała, że mnie nie kochasz.   
— Ale ja cię kocham, Harry — odparła. — Kocham ciebie bardziej niż wszystko. Kocham ciebie tak bardzo, że aż mnie to przeraża.   
— Więc dlaczego?   
Ale pokręciła głowa.   
— Nie chcę już się bać — powiedziała i zaczęła oddalać się od niego, z powrotem w stronę samochodu.   
— Hermiona! — zawołał za nią z desperacją.   
Zatrzymała się, ale nie odwróciła.   
— On cię nie kocha tak jak ja — powiedział do jej pleców. — On cię nie zna tak jak ja.   
— Nie — przyznała. — I nie może mnie tak zranić jak ty.   
I odeszła. 

— Nigdy już nie skorzystam z twojej rady — powiedział Harry Ronowi.   
Siedział znowu w samochodzie z Weasleyami. Hermiona nadal się do niego nie odzywała. Stała teraz w pewnej odległości, wpatrując się w Dwór.   
Uśmiech Rona zaczął znikać.   
— Co…?   
— Nienawidzi mnie — stwierdził Harry dramatycznie.   
Ron, Fred i George wyglądali na zupełnie i całkowicie zaskoczonych. Najwidoczniej byli pewniejsi uczuć Hermiony niż Harry.   
— Hermiona cię nie nienawidzi — oznajmił w końcu George zszokowanym głosem.   
— Nienawidzi — odparł Harry. — Cóż, może tylko w taki sposób, że mną gardzi i życzy mi śmierci.   
— Coś ty zrobił? — zażądał Ron. — Musiałeś coś zrobić.   
— Dzięki, Ron, za zaufania — powiedział Harry martwym głosem.   
— Chodziło mi tylko o…   
— Napij się soku dyniowego — zaoferował Fred, podając Harry'emu szklankę.   
— Nie chcę soku dyniowego — odparł chłopak. — Chcę wódki. Macie wódkę?   
Ron pokręcił głową z skruchą.   
— Tylko sok dyniowy, naprawdę.   
— I olej silnikowy — dodał George. — Chcesz oleju silnikowego?   
— To koniec — odezwał się Harry tym samym martwym głosem. — Upadłem na samo dno.   
— Hej, zobacz — powiedział Fred. — Syriusz wraca. I ma ze sobą Malfoya.   
— Myliłem się — stwierdził Harry. — Tu jest jeszcze głębiej.   
Wyprostował się niechętnie. Syriusz i Draco rzeczywiście szli w ich kierunku, Syriusz w ludzkiej postaci, a Draco wyglądając tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy Harry widział go ostatnio.   
Weasleyowie wyskoczyli z samochodu, kiedy Draco i Syriusz się zbliżyli. Harry podążył za nimi nieco wolniej. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Hermiona idzie w ich kierunku.   
Z bliska Draco wyglądał… inaczej. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie, w czym była różnica. Po prostu była.   
Ron, Fred i George skrzyżowali ręce na piersiach. Patrzyli na Dracona, jakby był bombą, która za chwilę może wybuchnąć.   
— Malfoy. — Ron skinął mu ostrożnie głową.   
— Cześć, Weasley — odparł Draco. — Weasleyowie — dodał, spoglądając na Freda i George'a. Potem odwrócił się do Harry'ego i wyciągnął dłoń.   
— Chciałem ci podziękować, za uratowanie mi życia — powiedział.   
Harry gapił się. Draco nadal stał tam pogodnie, z wyciągniętą ręką. Ponad głową Dracona Harry zobaczył, jak Syriusz rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenie.   
Wyciągnął rękę, przyjął dłoń Dracona, i uścisnął ją.   
— Nie ma za co — powiedział.   
Szybko opuścili ręce. Potem Draco zwrócił się do Weasleyów.   
— Słuchajcie — odezwał się. — Wiem, że mnie nie lubicie. Wiele osób mnie nie lubi.   
— W to mogę uwierzyć — stwierdził Ron.   
— I ja… — Draco zmarszczył brwi. — Cholera, Weasley, przerwałeś mi tok myśli.   
— Właśnie mówiłeś nam, że nikt cię nie lubi — powiedział pomocnie Fred.   
— Nie powiedziałem, że nikt — warknął Draco, którego pogoda ducha zaczynała znikać. Zerknął na Syriusza.   
— Lepiej przerwij, kiedy jeszcze masz przewagę — poradził Syriusz.   
George pstryknął palcami, przypominając sobie o czymś.   
— Syriuszu — powiedział. — Mógłbyś tu przyjść i zerknąć na chwilę na samochód? Wydawał dziwne, skrzypiące odgłosy… Pomyślałem, że skoro miałeś latający motor…   
— Jasne — odparł Syriusz.   
Poszedł za Weasleyami do samochodu. Harry, chcąc być najdalej od Hermiony jak to możliwe, poszedł za nimi. Draco pozostał sam z dziewczyną, która przez cały czas była bardzo cicha.   
— Hej — powiedział Draco.   
Spojrzała na niego i, tak jak Harry, pomyślała, że wygląda… inaczej.   
— Przepraszam — powiedziała. — Syriusz powiedział nam o Klątwie Veritas. Zbyt szybko pomyślałam źle o tobie i zupełnie źle cię oceniłam, przepraszam.   
Draco potrząsnął głową.   
— Nie oceniłaś mnie źle — powiedział. — Pomyślałaś, że jestem głupkiem, i jestem nim. I pewnie zawsze będę.   
— Może — przyznała Hermiona. — Ale jesteś moralnym głupkiem. Czy to ma sens?   
— Nie bardzo — odparł Draco.   
— Chodzi mi o to — wyjaśniła Hermiona — że nawet, jeśli nie wierzę, że powiesz właściwą rzecz — kiedykolwiek — ufam, że zrobisz właściwą rzecz. Zawsze.   
Draco uśmiechnął się.   
— Czy to oznacza, że zaproszenie na wakacje u Grangerów jest nadal aktualne?   
— Taak — powiedziała Hermiona. — I myślę, że moi rodzice mogą cię polubić, w końcu, zważywszy, że uratowałeś mi życie.   
— Wiesz — odezwał się Draco — powiadają, że kiedy już raz uratujesz komuś życie, to jesteś już za tę osobę odpowiedzialny na zawsze. Więc od teraz będę musiał mieć na ciebie oko.   
— To raczej dość niesprawiedliwa zasada — stwierdziła Hermiona.   
— Każda zasada, która sprawia, że spędzę z tobą więcej czasu jest dla mnie dobra — odparł Draco.   
Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Pomyślała, że jedyni dwaj chłopacy, który są w stanie sprawić, że się zaczerwieni od samego ich wzroku, stali tutaj, na tym skraju przepaści. Oczywiście, jeden z nich się do niej nie odzywał.   
Draco wydawał się czytać w jej myślach.   
— Myślisz o Harrym — powiedział.   
— Rozmawialiśmy — odparła. — Nie poszło to najlepiej.   
— Wygląda okropnie — zauważył Draco.   
— Też byś tak wyglądał, gdybyś spadł z klifu — stwierdziła.   
Draco uśmiechnął się do niej.   
— Nie o to mi chodziło i wiesz o tym — powiedział. — Nie masz pojęcia, czego chcesz, prawda?   
— Zawsze myślałam, że chcę Harry'ego — odparła. — Teraz już nie wiem. — Westchnęła. — On tak mnie wkurza.   
— Koniec rozmowy o Harrym — oznajmił Draco. — Chociaż uwielbiam o nim mówić, oczywiście. Coś przyszło mi na myśl.   
— Co?   
— Nigdy nie całowałem ciebie, będąc w swoim ciele — powiedział.   
Hermiona poczuła, że znowu się rumieni.   
— Czy byłoby… inaczej?   
— Tylko jeden sposób, aby się przekonać — powiedział uśmiechając się do niej leniwym, kocim uśmiechem.   
— Hermiona!   
To wołał Syriusz. Odwróciła się, i zobaczyła, że dawał im znaki, aby wrócili do samochodu. On, Harry i Weasleyowie siedzieli już w nim, gotowi do odjazdu.   
Odwróciła się do Dracona, który nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony.   
— W porządku — powiedział. — Będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu podczas wakacji.   
„Strasznie pewny siebie" — pomyślała Hermiona, idąc w stronę samochodu. Przeciwieństwo Harry'ego. Harry'ego, który siedział na tylnym siedzeniu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w przepaści.   
Draco wsiadł i usiadł obok Harry'ego, który nie odwrócił głowy. Hermiona nie miała gdzie usiąść.   
— Nie ma miejsca? — zapytał wesoło George. — Hermiona, usiądź po prostu komuś na kolanach.   
Zarówno Draco jak i Harry spojrzeli na nią. Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok. Hermiona spojrzała wściekle na George'a i usiadła na kolanach Ronowi.   
— Nie mogłeś powiększyć tego za pomocą magii? — spytała, kiedy cofali.   
— A o co chodzi? — odparł beztrosko i zakręcił samochodem. Wystrzelił do przodu i do góry z głośnym trzaskiem, George krzyknął wesoło, Ron narzekał Hermionie na ucho, że miażdży mu nogę, ale ponad tym wszystkim Hermiona usłyszała, jak Harry wydaje dźwięk bardzo podobny do krzyku z bólu.   
Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak Harry wstaje z siedzenia. W rzeczywistości nie wstawał, a sprawiał wrażenie, że jest podnoszony przez niewidzialne ręce… Ciągnięty za kołnierz koszuli do tyłu. Dłonie miał przy gardle, próbując rozerwać kołnierz, zanim odetnie mu zupełnie powietrze.   
— George! — wrzasnęła. — Zatrzymaj samochód!   
Znajdowali się jakieś dziesięć stóp nad ziemią. George odwrócił się, zobaczył Harry'ego, wytrzeszczył oczy i nacisnął na hamulec. W efekcie Harry wyleciał w powietrze, przeleciał nad tyłem samochodu i spadł z wysokości dwudziestu stóp na ziemię.   
George ponownie wcisnął gaz, wykręcił samochodem i ruszył w kierunku ziemi. Wylądowali z okropnym łomotem i wysypali się przez drzwi.   
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Hermiona zobaczyła, kiedy wydostała się z samochodu, był Harry, klęczący na ziemi. Z rękami za plecami.   
Drugą był Lucjusz Malfoy, stojący pięć stóp od Harry'ego. Z różdżką w wyciągniętej dłoni, skierowaną na jego serce.   
— Wy wszyscy — powiedział, nie patrząc na nich. — Nie ruszajcie się. 

— Jak nas znalazł? — wysyczała Hermiona do Syriusza.   
— Zaklęcie Epicykliczne — wyszeptał Syriusz. Patrzył na Lucjusza niespokojnie. — Działa jak urządzenie naprowadzające.   
Lucjusz podszedł nieco bliżej do Harry'ego, cały czas wskazując na niego różdżką.   
— Harry Potter — powiedział. Lucjusz. Wyglądał okropnie. Włosy miał strasznie rozczochrane, a jego szaty w wielu miejscach były rozdarte i nosiły ślady krwi i błota. — Sprawiłeś mi wiele problemów. — Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wszystkich stojących przy samochodzie. Zatrzymał wzrok na Draconie. — Wszyscy sprawiliście mi dużo problemów.   
— Zostaw go w spokoju, Lucjuszu — warknął Syriusz.   
— A to dlaczego? — Lucjusz ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. Hermiona pomyślała, że musiał rzucić jakąś wiążącą klątwę na ręce Harry'ego, widziała sznury wokół nadgarstków chłopca.   
— Bo nie zabijesz nas wszystkich — odparł ostro Syriusz. — A jeśli tkniesz Harry'ego…   
— Niby dlaczego nie zabiję was wszystkich? — Lucjusz wyglądał na nieco szalonego. — Jestem Malfoyem! W moich żyłach płynie krew Salazara Slytherina!   
— Nieprawda — powiedział nagle Harry. — Dumbledore powiedział mi, że poza Voldemortem nie ma żadnych potomków Slytherina!   
Lucjusz szarpnął głową i spojrzał wrogo na Harry'ego.   
— Poza moją możliwością pojmowania jest, jak ze wszystkich naszych wysiłków by zabić jednego głupiego chłopaka nic nie wyszło — powiedział. — Ale z tym już koniec. Mój Pan chciał mieć przyjemność zabicia ciebie, ale będzie musiał się zadowolić widokiem twojego martwego ciała.   
Wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego.   
— Avada…  
Przerwał. Ponieważ Draco wyskoczył do przodu i stanął między różdżką Lucjusza a… A Harrym. Stał przed swoim ojcem, dysząc lekko i patrzył na niego z determinacją.   
Lucjusz Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.   
— Zejdź z drogi, Draco — powiedział niecierpliwie.   
— Nie — odpowiedział bardzo blady Draco. — Jeśli chcesz zabić Harry'ego, to musisz najpierw zabić mnie.   
Lucjusz wyglądał na rozwścieczonego.   
— Nie bądź głupcem… — powiedział.   
Za plecami Dracona, Harry starał się stanąć na nogi. Robił coś ze swoimi rękami, ale Hermiona nie mogła zobaczyć co.   
— Wiem, że pozwoliłbyś Czarnemu Panu mnie zabić — oświadczył Draco nadal patrząc na swojego ojca. — Ale nie wiem, czy możesz sam to zrobić.   
— Zapewniam, że tak — odparł Lucjusz. — I zrobię to. Zejdź z drogi.   
— Zabij go, a stracisz również Narcyzę — odezwał się Syriusz.   
— Zamknij się, Black — warknął Lucjusz. Sięgnął ręką w stronę gardła i zamknął ją na wisiorku. Uniósł ją nad głowę. Draco spojrzał na niego zmieszany.   
— Jesteś moim synem i jedynym dziedzicem — powiedział Lucjusz do Dracona. — Pytam po raz ostatni, czy zejdziesz z drogi?   
Draco pokręcił głową.   
— Nie.   
— No cóż — stwierdził Lucjusz. — Jestem młody. Mogę ożenić się ponownie. Będę miał więcej dzieci.   
I zacieśnił uchwyt na wisiorku, wbijając w niego paznokcie.   
Draco krzyknął i upadł na ziemię niczym ścięte drzewo. Upadając, potrącił Harry'ego i przygniótł go pod sobą do ziemi. Draco był siny na twarzy, ale nadal oddychał.   
Lucjusz poluźnił uchwyt, i Hermiona zobaczyła jak wisior błyszczy w jego pięści — wyszczerbiony, ale nie złamany.   
Jeszcze nie.   
Lucjusz zaczął iść w kierunku Harry'ego i Dracona. Hermiona kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Ron, Fred i George sięgają po swoje różdżki i już mają nimi wskazać na Lucjusza.   
— Nie teraz! — wyszeptała do nich.   
Spojrzeli na nią, jakby zwariowała.   
— Czekajcie — wysyczała.   
Lucjusz doszedł do wygiętych ciał Dracona i Harry'ego. Pochylił się i chwycił jedną ręką za tył koszuli syna i oderwał go od Harry'ego. Odrzucił bezwładne ciało na bok.   
Harry leżał na ziemi z rękami pod sobą. Patrzył w górę na Lucjusza.   
— Żegnaj, Harry — powiedział mężczyzna unosząc różdżkę.   
Harry usiadł. Hermiona zobaczyła, jak coś srebrnego błysnęło w jego prawej dłoni. To ten miecz, który zabrał z dworu. Wyciągnął go i przeciął różdżkę Lucjusza na pół. Harry zerwał się na nogi, gdy mężczyzna krzyknął i upadł do tyłu. Z jego prawej dłoni tryskała krew, w drugiej nadal ściskał Zaklęcie Epicykliczne.   
Harry odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony, ta od razu wiedziała, czego od niej chciał.   
— Hermiona! — krzyknął. — Teraz!   
Hermiona skierowała różdżkę.   
— _Accio! _— krzyknęła, wisiorek wystrzelił z dłoni Lucjusza i poszybował w jej kierunku. Chwyciła go ostrożnie i odwróciła się do Weasleyów, mierzących różdżkami w Lucjusza.   
— Teraz — powiedziała.   
— _Drętwota!_ — krzyknęli równocześnie Ron, Fred i George.   
Czerwone promienie wystrzeliły z ich różdżek i ugodziły Lucjusza w głowę. Hermiona już wcześniej widziała, co potrafi zdziałać połączona siła kilku Drętwot i tym razem nie było to ani trochę mniej imponujące. Lucjusz został wyrzucony w powietrze, uderzył o pień drzewa i znieruchomiał na ziemi.   
Harry opadł na kolana obok Draco, nadal trzymając miecz. Hermiona i Syriusz podbiegli do niego, a Weasleyowie pośpieszyli sprawdzić, czy Lucjusz nadal był przytomny i niebezpieczny.   
Klęcząc, Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu Draco. Nadal był nieco siny, ale serce biło mu regularnie. Spojrzała z troską na Syriusza.   
— Nic mu nie będzie? — spytała.   
— Myślę, że zemdlał z bólu — odparł cicho Syriusz.   
Draco poruszył się i otworzył oczy.   
— Nieprawda — powiedział. — Nie zemdlałem.   
— Jasne — stwierdził Harry. — Po prostu postanowiłeś odpocząć chwilkę w samym środku zamieszania.   
Draco spojrzał na Hermionę.   
— Mój ojciec?   
— Żyje — powiedziała cicho. — Ogłuszyliśmy go.   
Draco wydał się nagle bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.   
— To dobrze.   
Pod oczami miał czarne cienie. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i bardzo delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy.   
— Byłeś niesamowity — oznajmiła. — Naprawdę niesamowity.   
Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego.   
— Jak pozbyłeś się więzów? — spytał.   
Harry uniósł miecz.   
— Przeciąłem je ostrzem tego — odparł. Hermiona zauważyła, że nadgarstki miał pokaleczone i nieco zakrwawione. — I wiesz co? — dodał i odwrócił miecz. — Myślę, że twój tata mógł mieć rację, co do tego pokrewieństwa ze Slytherinem. — Odwrócił ostrze tak, aby inni mogli zobaczyć słowa wyryte na rękojeści, tuż nad zielonymi klejnotami: Salazar Slytherin.   
— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem wyjątkowy — stwierdził Draco znowu zamykając oczy.   
Harry spojrzał na Hermionę. Już nie wyglądał na złego. Tylko na zmęczonego i zatroskanego, i smutnego.   
— Dobre Zaklęcie Przywołujące, Hermiona — powiedział. — Dzięki.   
Skinęła głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.   
W tej chwili podeszli Ron, Fred i George. Ron szedł z przodu, a jego bracia ciągnęli między sobą Lucjusza. Syriusz spojrzał na nich.   
— Wsadźcie go na tył samochodu — odezwał się.   
Chociaż Syriusz bez wątpienia miał na myśli tylne siedzenie, Weasleyowie upchnęli Malfoya do bagażnika. Syriusz spojrzał na nich, wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się znowu do Dracona.   
— A kiedy wrócimy do szkoły — powiedział Draco zwracając się do animaga — powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tym wisiorkiem?   
— Jasne — odpowiedział Syriusz nieco niespokojnie.   
— I Potter, oddasz mi ten miecz? Ponieważ nie należy do ciebie, wiesz. Był w mojej rodzinie od lat.   
— Malfoy — odparł Harry bez złośliwości — nie zauważyłeś go aż do dzisiaj, prawda?   
— Może tak, a może nie — powiedział Draco. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, którego twarz, ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, wykrzywiła się w bardzo zmęczonym, niechętnym uśmiechu.   
— Cokolwiek powiesz, Malfoy — odparł. — Cokolwiek. 


	11. O Magidach i Lustrach

_Oto i ostatni rozdział. Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc Nocnej Marze i Susie. _

* * *

11. O Magidach i Lustrach 

— Cokolwiek powiesz, Malfoy — odezwał się Harry, zadziwiająco łagodnym gestem kładąc miecz Slytherina koło Dracona.  
Draco zacisnął na nim palce.  
— Dzięki, Potter — powiedział z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.  
Syriusz, Harry i Hermiona wymienili zatroskane spojrzenia. Zostawiając Harry'ego i Hermionę po obu stronach Dracona, Syriusz wstał i podszedł do latającego samochodu. Weasleyowie właśnie skończyli upychać nieprzytomnego Lucjusza w bagażniku i patrzyli na siebie z satysfakcją.   
— Cześć, Syriuszu — odezwał się Ron, gdy ten do nich podszedł. — Włożyliśmy Lucjusza do tyłu, tak jak powiedziałeś.  
— Dzięki — odparł Syriusz. — Ale nie o tego Malfoya teraz się martwię.  
Fred pokręcił głową.  
— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie mi żal Draco Malfoya — powiedział. — Ale teraz mi go tak jakby szkoda. Nadal go nie lubię. Ale jego własny ojciec próbował go tak po prostu zabić… — Fred zadrżał. — W porównaniu do niego naprawdę mam szczęście.  
— Masz szczęście — odparł krótko Syriusz.  
Ron przygryzał dolną wargę.  
— Czy Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę próbował go zabić? — spytał.  
— O tak — powiedział Syriusz. — I prawie mu się udało. Nadal może, jeśli nie zawieziemy Dracona szybko do Hogwartu. On umiera.  
George upuścił kluczyki od samochodu.  
— Umiera? — powtórzył patrząc na Syriusza zszokowanym wzrokiem.  
— Przygotujcie samochód — odparł krótko Syriusz i wrócił do Dracona. Ukląkł obok niego i spytał: — Możesz chodzić?  
Draco zastanowił się chwilę. Potem powiedział, z lekkim zaskoczeniem:  
— Właściwie to nie.  
Hermiona wyglądała, jakby miała wybuchnąć płaczem, nie zrobiła tego jednak.  
— Nieważne — stwierdził szorstko Syriusz. Pochylił się i podniósł chłopaka, jak gdyby ten ważył tyle, co małe dziecko. Przy okazji z dłoni Ślizgona wysunął się miecz i upadł na ziemię.  
Harry podniósł go i wyciągnął w stronę Syriusza, który chwycił go za rękojeść.  
I natychmiast ponownie upuścił, jakby został poparzony.  
Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był dziwnie stłumiony.  
— Harry. Ty weź miecz.  
— Dobra — odpowiedział zaskoczony Harry.  
— I nie pozwól, żeby ktoś inny go dotknął — dodał Syriusz, niosąc Draco do samochodu.  
— O co chodzi? — spytała zdumiona Hermiona.  
Ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Patrząc za Syriuszem i Draconem powiedział zdławionym głosem:  
— Zapomniałem, jaki Syriusz jest silny.  
— Myślisz, że Draco umrze? — spytała.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie — odparł. — Ale Syriusz uważa, że jest bardzo słaby. Naprawdę nie wiem.  
Idąc za Harrym do samochodu Hermiona spojrzała na Zaklęcie Epicykliczne w jej dłoni. To była jednocześnie paskudna i śliczna rzecz — białe złoto otaczające wisiorek ze szkła, wewnątrz którego znajdował się dziecięcy ząbek Dracona. Było widać, gdzie paznokcie Lucjusza wyszczerbiły delikatne, miękkie czyste złoto, gdzie ścisnął szkło, aż pękło i wgięło się do środka.  
Syriusz położył Dracona z tyłu samochodu. Chłopak oparł się o okno i objął się ramionami, jakby było mu zimno. Uśmiechnął się słabo do Hermiony, kiedy ta wsunęła się na siedzenie obok niego, a potem zamknął oczy. Syriusz usiadł obok niej.  
Harry siedział z przodu, razem z Weasleyami.  
Hermiona obserwowała jak Draco oddycha, gdy George wycofał samochód i wystartował nim w powietrze. Miała wrażenie, że Syriusz również przygląda się chłopakowi ponad jej ramieniem. Nie miała jednak najmniejszego pojęcia jak postąpić w przypadku, gdyby Draco nagle przestał oddychać.  
Spojrzała w dół, kiedy przelatywali nad przepaścią, czarną i bezdenną. Nadal trzymała w dłoni zaklęcie. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł. Gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdowało to Zaklęcie, zawsze będzie potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla Draco, gdyż wisior mógł ulec zniszczeniu. Ale jeśli wrzuciłaby go w przepaść… Spadałby i spadł w nieskończoność, niedotykalny dla jakiejkolwiek siły poza wiatrem. Zastanawiała się, co można by z nim zrobić, teraz…  
Odwróciła się w stronę tyłu samochodu zastanawiając się, czy powinna je wyrzucić. Poczuła delikatny dotyk na nadgarstku.  
Spojrzała w dół i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że to Draco. Był bardzo blady, skórę pod oczami miał prawie przeźroczystą, ale był przytomny. Wyszeptał:  
— Nie.  
Przyjrzała się mu. Czy wiedział, co to było?  
— Myślę, że wiem, co to jest — powiedział. — Zawsze tak jakby wiedziałem. Ale chcę, żebyś to zatrzymała.  
— Zatrzymała? — przeraziła się Hermiona. — Nie chcę…  
— Proszę — powiedział, zamykając oczy.  
Powoli Hermiona cofnęła rękę. Z pewnym oporem zapięła łańcuszek na szyi. Czuła chłód wisiorka na swojej skórze, gdy wsunęła go pod koszulkę. Był ciężki. Dużo cięższy niż myślała. Jak kotwica u jej szyi.

Niebo zaczynało się już rozjaśniać, gdy lądowali w Hogwarcie. Draco był nieprzytomny i nie dało się go dobudzić potrząsaniem za ramię. W momencie, gdy samochód dotknął ziemi, Syriusz wyskoczył z auta.  
— Idę po Dumbledore'a — powiedział i, zmieniwszy się w psa, pognał do zamku.  
Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Weasleyowie upewnili się, że Lucjusz nadal leży nieprzytomny w bagażniku. Hermiona siedziała z Harrym i obserwowała Dracona. Chciała zapytać Harry'ego, czy nadal jest na nią zły, ale rozmowa o tym przy Draco wydawała się nie na miejscu, mimo że chłopak był nieprzytomny. W końcu zapytała:  
— Harry, w porządku?  
Zerknął na nią.  
— Tak — odparł. Głos miał wyprany z emocji, i ciągle miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.  
— Twoje nadgarstki nadal krwawią — powiedziała cicho. — Chcesz…  
Wysiadł z samochodu nawet na nią nie patrząc i poszedł do Weasleyów. Hermiona dalej siedziała na swoim miejscu, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.  
I wtedy wrócił Syriusz z Dumbledore'em i panią Pomfrey, i wszystko jakby się rozmyło. Pielęgniarka rozkazała wszystkim odejść od Dracona, wyczarowała nosze, przeniosła go i nie oglądając się za siebie, pośpieszyła z nimi do zamku. Pozostali przyglądali jej się z obawą.  
— Profesorze — odezwała się cicho Hermiona. — Czy Draco wyzdrowieje?  
Dumbledore pokręcił głową.  
— Co do tego — powiedział ciężko — nie mogę na razie nic powiedzieć. — Odwrócił się w stronę Weasleyów. — Zapewne jesteście zmęczeni, chłopcy.   
Z iskierkami w oczach dodał:  
— I wiem, że wasz ojciec chce z powrotem swój samochód. Ale chciałbym was poprosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę.  
Kiwnęli głowami.  
— Chcemy, abyście zabrali Lucjusza Malfoya do Departamentu Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa i przekazali go aurorom — oznajmił dyrektor. — Rozmawiałem z nimi. Spodziewają się was. — Odwrócił się do Syriusza. — Syriuszu, przekaż im szczegóły. Muszę pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego i sprawdzić, czy mogę pomóc pani Pomfrey. Harry, Hermiono… Chodźcie ze mną, proszę.  
— Jeszcze jedno, profesorze — odezwał się szybko Syriusz. — Miecz, o którym mówiłem… Harry go ma.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
— Mogę go zobaczyć?  
Harry podał mu miecz, a Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.  
— Rozumiem — powiedział po dłuższej przerwie. — Nie pozwól, aby ktoś inny go dotknął — dodał dokładnie tak samo, jak Syriusz wcześniej. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę zamku. Harry i Hermiona pośpieszyli za nim.

— Co z nim? — spytał Dumbledore, patrząc na bladego chłopaka leżącego w łóżku. Harry i Hermiona stali z nieszczęśliwymi minami po obu jego stronach.  
— Wyżyje. — Pani Pomfrey wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale dużo mniej zmartwioną. — Podałam mu kilka wzmacniających napojów i eliksirów energetycznych. Nie ma trwałych okaleczeń, może nawet niedługo się obudzi. Chłopak jest właściwie dość silny, choć na to nie wygląda.  
— Daj mi znać, kiedy odzyska przytomność — poprosił dyrektor.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i do sali wszedł Syriusz.  
— Pojechali — powiedział.  
Pani Pomfrey zirytowała się nagle.  
— To jest skrzydło szpitalne, nie dworzec — warknęła. — Chłopak potrzebuje odpoczynku.  
Hermiona chciała uśmiechnąć się do Harry'ego. Przyzwyczaiła do tych słów wypowiadanych przez pielęgniarkę, gdy Harry był pod jej opieką po kolejnej dziwnej przygodzie. Ale Harry nawet na nią nie spojrzał.  
— Masz rację, Poppy — odparł spokojnym głosem dyrektor. — Harry, chodź ze mną do mojego gabinetu, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Syriuszu, panno Granger, możecie zostać z Draconem, jeśli chcecie.  
Dumbledore z Harrym wyszli, a Syriusz i Hermiona zajęli miejsca po obu stronach łóżka. Rzeczywiście, wyglądał lepiej. Kolory powróciły mu na twarz.  
Hermiona cieszyła się, że została sama z Syriuszem. Chciała go o coś spytać. Sięgnęła za bluzkę, wyciągnęła Zaklęcie Epicykliczne i pokazała mu.  
— Draco chciał, abym to zatrzymała, ale nie wiem, co powinnam z tym zrobić — powiedziała. — Zamierzałam je wrzucić do Bezdennej Dziury, ale…  
— Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłaś — stwierdził Syriusz. — Jeśli Lucjusz ma mieć proces, to będziemy potrzebować tego jako dowodu. Za samo zrobienie czegoś takiego należy się dziesięć lat w Azkabanie, i zapewne drugie tyle za próbę morderstwa. A kiedy dodatkowo ofiarą jest syn…  
— Dobrze — odezwała się stanowczo Hermiona. — Syriuszu…  
— Tak?  
— Czemu nie pozwalasz, żeby ktoś poza Harry dotknął miecza? — spytała.  
W odpowiedzi Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń i dziewczyna zobaczyła na dłoni czerwone ślady po oparzeniu.  
— Dlatego — odparł. — Gdybym trzymał go choć chwilę dłużej, pewnie zwęgliłoby mi rękę.  
— Ale Draco dotknął go i nic mu się nie stało — powiedziała.  
— Tak, to prawda — przyznał Syriusz, odwracając się ponownie w stronę Draco. — Co rzuca nowe światło na niektóre sprawy.  
— Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, prawda? — odezwała się chytrze. — Będziesz tylko taki tajemniczy.  
— Właściwie to jest coś, co chciałem ci powiedzieć — odparł.  
Uniosła pytająco brwi.  
— Nie bądź zbyt ostra dla Harry'ego — powiedział spokojnie. — Ludzie, których naprawdę kochał… Cóż, zazwyczaj giną. Przez to jest nerwowy, gdy chodzi o wyrażanie emocji.  
— Może lepiej mniej tych porad — odezwał się Draco — a więcej zajmowania się pacjentem? To ja tu powinienem znajdować się w centrum uwagi, nie?  
Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli na niego. Był przytomny i patrzył na nich. Nie uśmiechał się, ale rozbawienie czaiło się w jego jasnych, szarych oczach.  
— Draco! — krzyknęła szczęśliwa Hermiona i objęła go mocno.  
— Oj — stęknął, ale teraz już się uśmiechał.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała, odsuwając się. — Zabolało?  
— Skopanie przez dziesięciu śmierciożerców zabolało — odparł chłopak. — Ty tylko… przypomniałaś mi o tym.  
Syriusz patrzył na niego intensywnie.  
— Od jak dawna nie śpisz? — spytał. — Słyszałeś jak rozmawialiśmy o Zaklęciu Epicyklicznym?  
— Taak. — Uśmiech Dracona zbladł.  
Syriusz otworzył usta, ale chłopak pokręcił głową.  
— W porządku — powiedział. — Rozumiem. Wiem tyle, ile potrzebuję. Nie wyjaśniaj.  
Syriusz zamknął usta i wstał, nadal wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
— Idę po Dumbledore'a — oświadczył. — Niedługo wrócę.

— Harry — odezwał się Dumbledore po długiej przerwie.  
— Tak, panie dyrektorze?  
Harry właśnie skończył opowiadać Dumbledore'owi swoją wersję wydarzeń ostatniego tygodnia. Siedzieli w gabinecie dyrektora, pięknym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu, które Harry tak lubił. Na szczęście, ponieważ trafiał tam dość często.  
Dumbledore najwyraźniej myślał o dość podobnych sprawach.  
— Miałem nadzieję, że w tym semestrze nie skończysz w moim gabinecie wyglądając jakbyś właśnie przeżył rebelię goblinów. Niestety, wygląda na to, że byłoby za dobrze. W dodatku aurorzy w tej chwili przedzierają się przez cały kraj, próbując rzucić Obliviate na tych wszystkich mugoli, którzy zgłosili, że widzieli czarodziei spadających z nieba, dzięki wyjątkowo efektywnemu Zaklęciu Trąby Powietrznej. Co do Lorda Voldemorta… — Dumbledore westchnął. — Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie może być.   
— Naprawdę przepraszam za to wszystko, profesorze — odezwał się obojętnie Harry.  
Dumbledore uniósł brwi.  
— Harry — powiedział. — Wiesz, że nie obwiniam cię. Nie bardziej, niż za to, iż twoje nazwisko znalazło się w Czarze Ognia.  
— Taak — odparł Harry tym samym obojętnym głosem. — Wszystko mi się przytrafia, prawda?  
— Jesteś wyjątkowy — stwierdził dyrektor. — Nawet sam nie wiesz, jak bardzo.  
— Więc niech mi pan powie.  
— Zamierzam — oświadczył niespodziewanie Dumbledore. — Ale czekam, aż obudzi się młody Malfoy, bo to dotyczy również jego — dodał jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwanie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego.  
— Co to ma wspólnego z Malfoyem?  
Dyrektor przyglądał mu się z namysłem.  
— Nie lubisz go, prawda?  
— Niezbyt — odpowiedział Harry, wpatrując się w podłogę.  
— A jednak zaoferowałeś swoje życie za jego, według relacji twojej i Syriusza — powiedział Dumbledore. — A on za twoje. Dlaczego?  
— Nie wiem — odparł zaniepokojony Harry. — Proszę pana…  
— Tak?  
— Lucjusz Malfoy powiedział, że jego rodzina to potomkowie Slytherina. A ten miecz był jego. Ale pan powiedział mi, że poza Voldemortem nie ma już żadnych potomków Slytherina.  
— Pomyliłem się — stwierdził radośnie dyrektor. — Zdarza się. Salazar Slytherin żył wiele wieków temu. Z pewnością jacyś jego potomkowie jeszcze żyją. Jednak krew Slytherina musiała się mocno rozrzedzić. Albo przynajmniej tak myślałem. To trochę tak jak z tobą i płynącą w tobie krwią Gryffindora…   
Harry przewrócił kałamarz, którym się bawił.  
— Płynie we mnie krew Godryka Gryffindora?  
— Och — odezwał się wesoło Dumbledore. — To miał być sekret.  
— Cóż, zatem nic dziwnego, że Malfoy i ja nie przepadamy za sobą — stwierdził Harry. — Gryffindor i Slytherin również się nie darzyli sympatią.  
— Ty i Malfoy przypominacie mi dwóch chłopców, których kiedyś znałem — oświadczył dyrektor. — Miałem ich w tym gabinecie więcej razy, niż mogę zliczyć. Jak oni siebie nie cierpieli! A jednak pod koniec swojej znajomości gotowi byli zginąć jeden za drugiego.  
Harry przyglądał się ciekawie Dumbledore'owi.  
— To byli James Potter i Syriusz Black — wyjaśnił dyrektor.  
Zaskoczony, Harry już miał zaprotestować, kiedy drzwi otwarły się i Syriusz wsunął głowę do środka.  
— Profesorze — powiedział. — Draco Malfoy się obudził. Myślę, że powinien go pan zobaczyć.

— Co za szkoda, że tata nie mógł tu być — stwierdził George Weasley prowadząc różdżką nieprzytomnego Lucjusza Malfoya po schodach budynku Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa. (Ron został w samochodzie z niewdzięcznym zadaniem powstrzymywania przechodniów przed wpadnięciem na niewidzialne auto). — Zawsze chciał zobaczyć, jak Malfoyowie obrywają.  
— Przestań walić Malfoyem w kolumny, George — powiedział Fred.  
— Sorry — odparł George, a w jego głosie nie było skruchy. — Prawa dłoń mi nieco drży.  
Wewnątrz budynku czekał już na nich mały tłum. Wśród innych, obok wysokiej czarownicy z głową zasłoniętą kapturem, stał Szalonooki Moody. Mrugnął do nich.  
George zdjął zaklęcie z więźnia. Mężczyzna upadł na podłogę w samym środku kręgu czarodziejów i leżał tam chrapiąc cicho.  
— Proszę bardzo — powiedział wesoło. — Lucjusz Malfoy. Jest wasz, panowie.  
Czarodzieje wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.  
Szalonooki przejął inicjatywę.  
— Dumbledore powiedział, że złapaliście Malfoya z nielegalnym Zaklęciem Epicyklicznym — burknął. — To prawda?  
Bliźniacy zaczęli mówić równocześnie.  
— Porwał Syriusza Blacka…  
— Rzucił Cruciatusa na Hermionę Granger… To uczennica Hogwartu…  
— Ma w domu mnóstwo artefaktów czarnej magii…  
— Próbował zabić własnego syna za pomocą tego Epicyklicznego czegoś… Widzieliśmy…  
— To kryminalista! — podsumował George. — Wsadźcie go do ciupy. — Przez chwilę wyglądał na wniebowziętego. — Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć.  
— Świadkowie? — spytał jeden z czarodziei. Wydawał się być poirytowany.  
— Co? — odparł zaskoczony Fred.  
— Świadkowie — burknął Szalonooki. — Przecież wiemy, jaki jest Lucjusz Malfoy. Wiedzieliśmy od lat. Ale nigdy nie było nikogo, kto by zeznawał przeciwko niemu.  
Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie.  
— Cóż — odezwał się niepewnie George. — My. My jesteśmy świadkami.  
Czarodzieje nie wyglądali na przekonanych.  
— I Syriusz Black — dodał George.  
Nadal mieli wątpliwości. Mimo że Syriusza rok temu oczyszczono z zarzutów (pomógł w tym Dumbledore i fakt, że znalazły się dowody, iż Peter Pettigrew nadal żył i należał do bandy Voldemorta), nadal nie do końca uważano go za pełnoprawnego członka czarodziejskiej społeczności.  
— I Harry Potter — dorzucił desperacko Fred.  
Na to odezwało się kilka szeptów. Większość czarodziejskiego świata uważała Harry'ego za bohatera, ale było również wielu takich, których niepokoiła jego tajemnicza historia i moce. George wychwycił słowo „wężousty" i „zawsze opowiada jakieś historyjki, nie?"  
Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie z rosnącym niepokojem.  
— Ja będę zeznawać.  
Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć osobę, która przemówiła. Była nią smukła czarownica stojąca obok Moody'ego, która aż do tej chwili milczała. Kobieta uniosła dłonie i zsunęła kaptur z głowy.  
Narcyza Malfoy.  
Szalonooki uśmiechał się szeroko. Najwidoczniej tego się spodziewał. Bliźniacy jednak byli zdumieni.  
— Ja będę zeznawała — powtórzyła. — Nazywam się Narcyza Malfoy. Lucjusz Malfoy był moim mężem. Mogę potwierdzić, że rzeczywiście jest winny wszystkich postawionych mu zarzutów. Dodatkowo otworzę Rezydencję Malfoyów dla Departamentu Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa i zezwolę aurorom na wolny dostęp do wszystkich przejść. Powinno tam być wystarczająco dużo artefaktów czarnej magii, by dać wam zajęcie na cały rok. Dam wam również — kontynuowała mówiąc bezpośrednio do Szalonookiego, który wyglądał, jakby Gwiazdka przyszła w tym roku wcześniej — wszystkie papiery Lucjusza. Dużo tam jest o Lordzie Voldemorcie i o tym, co mój mąż i on nazywali Planem. Powinno to wam zapewnić ciekawą lekturę.  
— Ale… Ale dlaczego? — wyjąkał jeden z czarodziei.  
— Ponieważ chcę czegoś w zamian — odpowiedziała Narcyza.  
— Doprawdy? — spytał Moody, jakby już wiedział. — A cóż takiego?  
— Nie chcę, żeby Lucjusz trafił do Azkabanu — odpowiedziała czarownica.  
George i Fred byli przerażeni.  
— Dlaczego nie? — wykrzyknął jeden z nich.  
— Nie chcesz chyba, aby go wypuścili? — zaprotestował drugi.  
Narcyza dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się leżącej twarzą do dołu postaci męża.  
— Nie proszę dla siebie — powiedziała. — Cieszyłabym się, gdyby trafił dożywotnio do Azkabanu. Ale mamy dziecko. Draco. Mojego syna. — Spojrzała na Moody'ego. — Nie chcę, żeby myślał o swoim ojcu siedzącym w Azkabanie. O jego cierpieniu, popadaniu w obłęd. — Odwróciła się do pozostałych czarodziejów. — Proszę, żebyście go w zamian wysłali do szpitala Świętego Munga. Na oddział psychiatryczny dla kryminalistów.  
— Myślę, że możemy się na to zgodzić — rzekł pośpiesznie Szalonooki.  
Zaległa cisza. Potem pozostali przytaknęli.  
— Czy tam jest naprawdę okropnie? — spytał z nadzieją George.  
Moody uśmiechnął się do nich, ale pozostali czarodzieje zajęci byli rozmowami między sobą i ignorowali Weasleyów. Jeden z mężczyzn wyczarował nosze i przelewitował na nie Lucjusza. Kilku innych go odeskortowało, zapewne do jakiejś tymczasowej celi.  
Pozostali wydawali się zainteresowani tylko rozmową z Narcyzą, ale ta odsunęła się od nich i podeszła do bliźniaków.  
— Chciałam wam podziękować — powiedziała. — Dumbledore wysłał do mnie Szalonookiego, który opowiedział mi, co się stało. Chciałam wam podziękować za wszystko, co zrobiliście dla Dracona.  
George zaczerwienił się. Narcyza mogła być dużo od niego starsza, mogła być matką Dracona, ale nadal była piękna.  
— To nic takiego — odpowiedział.  
— Zrobilibyście mi przysługę? — kontynuowała, wyciągając w ich kierunku kopertę. — Napisałam list do Draco, ponieważ nie mogę być teraz przy nim. Oddacie mu to?  
— Jasne. Oczywiście. — George wziął kopertę.  
— Dziękuję — powiedziała, schyliła się, pocałowała obu w policzek i wróciła do czarodziejów, którzy odeskortowali ją z sali. Fred i George, zupełnie czerwoni, skierowali się z powrotem do samochodu.

Kiedy Harry, Dumbledore i Syriusz weszli do pokoju, Hermiona i Draco rozmawiali. Dziewczyna pochylała się do przodu, opierając łokcie na jego poduszce, a on miał głowę zwróconą w jej stronę. Rozmawiali z ożywieniem, przerwali dopiero, kiedy Dumbledore odchrząknął.  
— Lepiej się pan czuje, panie Malfoy? — spytał. W jego oczach jak zwykle tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Usiadł obok Dracona i Hermiony, a Harry i Syriusz zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko. Harry trzymał na kolanach miecz Salazara Slytherina. Wyglądało to absurdalnie w sali szpitalnej.  
— Harry — odezwał się dyrektor. — I Draco. — Popatrzył na jednego i drugiego ponad złotymi oprawkami swoich okularów. — Czy któryś z was wie, czym jest magid?  
Obaj spojrzeli na niego bezmyślnie.  
Dumbledore odwrócił się do Hermiony, która miała minę taką, jak w klasie, kiedy tylko ona jedna ze wszystkich uczniów znała odpowiedź.  
— Panno Granger?  
— Cóż, profesor Binns powiedział mi, że magid to rzadki rodzaj czarodzieja urodzonego ze specjalnymi talentami — powiedziała natychmiast dziewczyna. — Salazar Slytherin był magidem. Jak również Rowena Ravenclaw. Oraz pan, profesorze. I… — zawahała się. — Czarny Pan.  
— Magid to rzeczywiście bardzo rzadki rodzaj czarodzieja czy czarownicy — zgodził się Dumbledore. — Rzadki i bardzo potężny. Magid może rzucić czary bez korzystania z różdżki, może oprzeć się wielu klątwom i przekleństwom, może przeżyć zaklęcia, które zabiłyby innego czarodzieja. — Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Pamiętasz, Harry, jak pytałeś mnie, dlaczego Voldemort chciał cię zabić, gdy byłeś dzieckiem?   
Harry przytaknął z nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Powiedział pan, że wtedy nie mogłem się dowiedzieć, ale że kiedyś mi pan powie.  
— Mówię ci teraz — odparł dyrektor. — Jesteś magidem, Harry.  
Zarówno Draco jak i Hermiona spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Chłopak zbladł. Syriusz jednak nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego — najwidoczniej wiedział o tym wcześniej.  
— Jestem…? — spytał wstrząśnięty Harry.  
— Tak, jesteś — potwierdził Dumbledore. — W dodatku jesteś bardzo potężnym magidem.  
— Och, typowe — zirytował się Draco. — Teraz Potter jest magidem, jakby reszty było mało.  
Dyrektor odwrócił się do Dracona, który pomyślał, że profesor zaraz go zgani. Zamiast tego jednak, Dumbledore rzekł:  
— Pan również jest magidem, panie Malfoy. I, jeśli się nie mylę, dużo potężniejszym niż Harry.  
Draco zbladł jeszcze bardziej niż Harry.  
— Jest pan pewny? — spytał głosem, wyrażającym wielkie wątpliwości.  
— Nie byłem — odparł dyrektor. — Zawsze wiedziałem o tobie — powiedział zwracając się do Harry'ego. — Wiedzieliśmy, odkąd się urodziłeś. To dlatego Voldemort chciał cię zabić, dlatego twoi rodzice musieli się z tobą ukryć. Nie chciał, aby było żyło dziecko-magid urodzone dwojgu jego największym wrogom, dwojgu moim największych stronnikom. Wiedział, że kiedy dorośniesz, staniesz się bronią, którą w niego uderzymy.  
— A co ze mną? — przerwał Draco. — Dlaczego mnie nie próbował zabić?  
— A po co? — spytał rozsądnie Dumbledore. — Jesteś dzieckiem jego największego poplecznika. Pomyśl, jaką bronią mógłbyś zostać w jego arsenale! Byłbyś najlepszym śmierciożercą. — Dyrektor pokręcił głową. — Twój ojciec dobrze to ukrył, Draco. Rodzice magidów-dzieci mają obowiązek zgłaszać je w ministerstwie tuż po narodzinach. On nigdy cię nie zgłosił. Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o tobie poza Lucjuszem i samym Voldemortem. Przeróżne artefakty wskazywały mi, że w Hogwarcie jest jeszcze jeden magid, ale nigdy nie wiedziałem, kim on jest.  
Draco milczał, przypominając sobie, co ojciec powiedział mu tamtego poranka: Czarny Pan miał co do ciebie wielkie plany, Draco.  
— Skąd pan wie? — zapytał dyrektora. — Skąd pan wie, że nim jestem?  
— Ten miecz, na przykład — odparł Dumbledore wskazując na niego. — To bardzo potężny magiczny przedmiot, Draco. Tylko magid może go dotknąć. Do tego fakt, że Lucjusz zrobił Zaklęcie Epicykliczne z twojego zęba, gdy byłeś mały. Wykorzystał je do kontrolowania ciebie i twojej matki, to prawda, ale również pozwoliło mu to wykorzystywać dla siebie część twoich mocy. Uczyniło to z niego dużo silniejszego czarodzieja, niż byłby bez tego.  
Teraz Draco i Harry razem wytrzeszczali oczy na dyrektora.  
— Profesorze Dumbledore? — odezwała się Hermiona.  
— Tak?  
— Czy powodem, dla którego Eliksir Wielosokowy zadziałał na Harry'ego i Dracona w taki sposób… Czy to dlatego, że obaj są magidami?  
— Dobre przypuszczenie, panno Granger. W pewien sposób bardzo właściwe. Wielosokowy działał tak długo, ponieważ pan Malfoy to spowodował.  
— Co zrobił Lucjusz? — zapytał bezmyślnie Harry.  
— Ma na myśli mnie, idioto — powiedział Draco. — Ale ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem! — dodał patrząc wściekle na Dumbledore'a.  
— O tak, zrobiłeś — odparł dyrektor. — Jeśli wolno mi wygłosić takie śmiałe stwierdzenie, ty i Harry zawsze prowadziliście pewien rodzaj, nazwijmy to, rywalizacji…  
— On mi zazdrości, jeśli o to panu chodzi — przerwał mu Draco.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Rzeczywiście — stwierdził dyrektor. — Cóż, załóżmy, że moja teoria jest prawdziwa. Kiedy wziąłeś eliksir, panie Malfoy, i zmieniłeś się w Harry'ego, od razu zobaczyłeś korzyści z sytuacji. Być Harrym. Żyć jego życiem. Widzieć jak on widzi. Poznać jego sekrety. Twój ojciec uczył cię szukać słabości i wykorzystywać je, czyż nie?  
Draco zbladł.  
— Ja…  
— Profesorze — zaprotestował Syriusz.  
Dumbledore zignorował ich obu.  
— Uczył cię innych podobnych rzeczy — kontynuował tym samym, przemyślanym głosem. — By widzieć zło, kiedy oferowane jest dobro, by lekceważyć tych pod sobą i płaszczyć się przed tymi nad tobą. Stawiać prywatne cele ponad wszystko inne.  
— Ja nigdy… — odezwał się cicho Draco. — Nie specjalnie…  
— Powiedziałem, że cię uczył — odparł Dumbledore. — Nie powiedziałem, że ty się tego nauczyłeś. Myślę, że były dla ciebie również innego rodzaju korzyści ze stania się Harrym. Zawsze myślałeś o Harrym jako o kimś, komu bycie dobrym przychodzi łatwo. W skórze Harry'ego mogłeś pozwolić sobie na podążanie za naturalnymi, lepszymi popędami, które w sobie tłumiłeś. Mogłeś być dobry. Odważny. Bohaterski. — Spojrzał przenikliwie na Dracona sponad okularów. — Nie twierdzę, że świadomie wpłynąłeś na Eliksir Wielosokowy — kontynuował. — Mówię, że sprawiłeś by kontynuował działanie, a żaden zwykły czarodziej nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać. Sprawiłeś, że czar działał tak długo, jak działał. Użyłeś swojej własnej energii, aby przedłużyć jego działanie. I, jak rozumiem, potrzeba było innego magida, aby zdjąć zaklęcie.  
Draco wpatrywał się w dyrektora z otwartymi ustami.  
— Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, profesorze — odezwała się cicho Hermiona.  
— Tak, panno Granger?  
— Jeśli Draco i Harry są magidami… Dlaczego Harry nie wykazał żadnych tego oznak? I dlaczego Draco nie pokazał ich wcześniej?  
— To cecha, która zazwyczaj ujawnia się dopiero pod koniec dorastania. I różnie, zależnie od stymulantów.  
— Na przykład? — spytał z ciekawością Harry.  
Harry nie był pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego.  
— Silne emocje — odpowiedział dyrektor. — Niebezpieczeństwo też działa. W dawnych czasach, jeśli magid nie wykazał żadnych oznak mocy do swoich osiemnastych urodzin, ministerstwo wysyłało go przeciwko smokowi, albo innemu potworowi.  
Harry zatroskał się.  
— Już walczyłem ze smokiem i nie wykazałem żadnych oznak bycia magidem, profesorze…  
— W porządku, Harry — odparł wesoło Dumbledore. — Damy ci jeszcze dwa lata, a potem znajdziemy ci bazyliszka.  
Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba. Był prawie pewny, że Dumbledore żartuje. Prawie.  
— Później jeszcze porozmawiam z wami o tym i wyjaśnię szczegóły — powiedział dyrektor. — Obawiam się, że jeśli przeciągniemy nasz pobyt tutaj jeszcze trochę, pani Pomfrey powie mi kilka ostrych słów.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Dracona i wstała.  
— Przyjdę jutro.  
Harry położył miecz na łóżku Draco, gdzie chłopak mógł sięgnąć do niego ręką.  
— Na razie, Malfoy — powiedział.  
— Czy są jakieś szanse, profesorze — zapytał Harry, gdy wychodzili z pokoju — że krew magida we mnie pochodzi od Godryka Gryffindora?  
— Starego Godryka Zrzędliwego, jak mój przyjaciel Nicolas Flamel zwykł go nazywać? — odezwał się wesoło dyrektor. — Och, wątpię, Harry. On nie był magidem. Ani trochę. Wspaniały wojownik, oczywiście. Bardzo odważny. I głośny. To w ten sposób przerażał swoich wrogów, wiesz, swymi przerażającymi okrzykami bitewnymi.  
— A ja myślałem, że swoją odwagą i błyskotliwą taktyką — odparł chłopak.  
— Och, nie — odpowiedział Dumbledore. — Wszystko sprowadzało się do krzyku. Naprawdę.

Syriusz i Dumbledore skierowali się do gabinetu dyrektora, by porozmawiać, a Hermiona i Harry, oboje bardzo zmęczeni, ruszyli powoli do Wieży Gryffindoru. Zatrzymali się przed portretem. Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry'ego.  
— Cieszysz się? — spytała cicho. — Z tego, że jesteś magidem?  
— Pewnie — odparł Harry. Wyglądał, jakby osiągnął sam szczyt wyczerpania, pod zielonymi oczami miał ciemne plamy ze zmęczenia. — Jasne.  
Przyjrzała mu się i nagle zrozumiała, w czym tkwiła ta różnica w wyrazie jego twarzy. Nie wyrażał uczuć, był niemożliwy do odczytania — a wcześniej zawsze była w stanie rozszyfrować jego miny. Wydawało się jej, że znała każdy ton i odcień emocji w jego głosie, twarzy, ale teraz… Cokolwiek czuł, ukrywał to przed nią.  
— Harry, jeśli chodzi o to, co stało się wcześniej…  
— Nie — przerwał jej stanowczo.  
— Co nie?  
— Nie, nie chcę teraz z tobą rozmawiać — odezwał się matowym głosem.  
— Ale…  
— Niech zgadnę — powiedział odwróciwszy się do niej i spojrzawszy tak gniewnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. — Pomyślałaś o jakimś innym sposobie, by powiedzieć mi, jakim jestem dla ciebie wielkim rozczarowaniem i że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, i że nie może to poczekać, ponieważ nie chcesz ryzykować szansy, że mogę spędzić choćby jeszcze jedną noc rozmyślając, że może kiedyś zmienisz zdanie. Zgadza się?  
Hermiona była zaskoczona gorzkim tonem jego głosu.  
— Harry, przepraszam…  
— Nie chcę o tym z tobą rozmawiać — oświadczył. — Nie wiem, czemu znowu to wyciągasz. Może chcesz mi jeszcze raz powiedzieć o tym, jak bardzo cię zraniłem, jak moje zachowanie zrujnowało wszelkie szanse, bym mógł być z tobą. A potem sobie pójdziesz poflirtować z Malfoyem, tak jak wcześniej. Ponieważ najwidoczniej to wszystko, co on zrobił, nie zaprzepaściło jego szans.  
Otworzyła usta, aby zaprotestować, ale znowu je zamknęła. Miał rację. Flirtowała z Draconem przy nim. I może zrobiła to po to, aby go zranić. Jeśli tak było, to zadziałało. Co było małym pocieszeniem.  
Harry odwrócił się.  
— Boomslang — powiedział w stronę portretu.  
— Harry, przepraszam — powtórzyła zdesperowana. — Cokolwiek chcesz, abym powiedziała…  
— W tej chwili chcę tylko jednej rzeczy — odparł. — Być z dala od ciebie.  
Przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem. Po chwili Hermiona weszła za nim.  
Ron, Fred i George, siedzący przy ogniu, przywitali ich wesołymi okrzykami. Harry poszedł do nich i opadł na fotel. Hermiona, czując jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem, odwróciła się i pobiegła po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt.  
W połowie drogi usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła i odwróciła się.  
To był Ron.  
— Hermiona, zaczekaj — powiedział.  
Zeszła kilka stopni, aż stała tuż nad nim i chłopak musiał zadrzeć do góry głowę, aby na nią patrzeć (rzadkie doświadczenie dla Rona, który był jednym z najwyższych chłopaków w szkole).  
— O co chodzi? — spytała.  
— Kochasz się w Malfoyu? — zapytał ostro.  
— Co?  
— Słyszałaś — odparł bardzo srogo. —Harry myśli, że tak. Powiedziałem mu, że to nie prawda, ale on w to nie wierzy.  
— Jeśli Harry chce wiedzieć, to czemu sam mnie nie spyta? — odpowiedziała gniewnie.  
— Och, nie wiem — zirytował się Ron. — Może dlatego, że ostatnim razem, kiedy się o coś ciebie spytał, mało mu głowy nie urwałaś.  
— Więc wszyscy o tym wiedzą, tak?  
— Hermiona — teraz Ron był już nieco zdesperowany. — Nie możesz tak naprawdę myśleć o byciu z Draco Malfoyem, prawda? To znaczy, to zupełnie szalone. On nigdy nie da ci prawdziwego szczęścia, będzie cię tylko mamił i figlował za twoimi plecami z innymi dziewczętami, a potem pewnie dołączy do zespołu rockowego i pofarbuje włosy na niebiesko, a ty będziesz czekać z dziećmi w domu, gdy on się będzie gdzieś włóczyć, a w końcu zostawi cię ze wspomnieniami i cherlawymi blond dzieciakami.  
— Ron — odezwała się Hermiona z niesmakiem. — Odwal się, dobrze? Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, bredzisz.  
— Przynajmniej nie mam zamiaru chodzić z Malfoyem!  
— To dlatego, że on nie nigdy by z tobą nie umówił, nie jesteś w jego typie. I mylisz się co do niego.  
— Tak? — spytał wściekle. — A niby w czym?  
— Nigdy by sobie nie przefarbował włosów na niebiesko, jest na to zbyt zarozumiały — odparła odwracając się i idąc do dormitorium dziewcząt. Ron stał na schodach, nadzwyczaj zirytowany, że nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Kiedy tylko pozostali wyszli, pani Pomfrey zabrała się za leczenie ostatnich skaleczeń i sińców Dracona. Na wpół śpiąc, z oczami zamkniętymi, chłopak czuł delikatne dotknięcia na twarzy, szyi i ramionach, gdy pielęgniarka leczyła znajdujące się tam zadraśnięcia i głębokie szramy, podbite oko i rozciętą wargę — skutki spotkania ze śmierciożercami. Dotarła do zwichniętego nadgarstka i wyleczyła go. Następnie sięgnęła ręką do rozcięcia na dłoni.  
— Nie — powiedział Draco odsuwając się. — Niech pani to zostawi.  
Pielęgniarka zdziwiła się, że miał otwarte oczy, ale nie pokazała tego po sobie.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny — odparła. — To dość głęboka rana, będziesz miał bliznę.  
— Powiedziałem, aby pani to zostawiła. — Draco patrzył na nią wzrokiem, który według niego miał odstraszać.  
— Chcesz mieć bliznę? — spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
Przysunął rękę do piersi i zacisnął dłoń.  
— Niech pani to po prostu zostawi — powtórzył.  
— Dobrze — zgodziła się pani Pomfrey, kręcąc głową. Kiedy przeszła do zadrapań i zranień na jego nogach i stopach, Draco uniósł dłoń i przyjrzał się jej przez rzęsy. Harry naciął głęboką i poszarpaną linię w poprzek. Kiedy Draco mrużył oczy, wyglądała trochę jak błyskawica.

Mimo wyczerpania, Hermiona nie miała szans na sen, dopóki nie opowiedziała wszystkiego Lavender i Parvati, które powitały ją okrzykami radości. „Nie cieszą się, że mnie widzą, tylko czekały na ciekawy materiał do plotek" — pomyślała chłodno Hermiona, siadając na swoim łóżku w piżamie (piękna, choć już zniszczona suknia Narcyzy leżała ładnie złożona na toaletce).  
— Pocałowałaś Dracona Malfoya w GARDEROBIE? — dopytywała się Lavender, kiedy Hermiona w końcu skończyła.  
— Cóż, nie to było sednem opowieści — odparła Hermiona — ale tak.  
— Ale on jest taki… zły — powiedziała Parvati.  
— Ale dziwnie atrakcyjny — dodała Lavender chichocąc. — No dalej, Parvati… jest taki ładniutki… Nigdy nie widziałam nikogo z takim kolorem włosów. Jak gwiazdkowe błyskotki.  
— Chyba — odparła niepewnie Parvati.  
— Czy cały się spocił? — spytała Lavender. — Rozebrał cię?  
— LAVENDER! — wrzasnęła Hermiona. — NIE BĘDĘ Z TOBĄ O TYM ROZMAWIAĆ!  
— Cóż, a co z Harrym? — dopytywała się Lavender. — Jak to było całować się z nim? Było wspaniale?  
Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy całowanie się z Harrym można było nazwać „wspaniałym". Pocałunek był rozdzierający, łamiący serce, cudowny i okropny jednocześnie. Czy był „wspaniały"?  
— Było w porządku — odparła.  
Lavender przewróciła oczami.  
— To takie ekscytujące.  
— Więc teraz chodzisz z Draconem? — zapytała zaciekawiona Parvati.  
Hermiona zastanowiła się nad tym chwilę.  
— Nie wiem.  
— Ale nie chodzisz z Harrym? — dopytywała się bezceremonialnie Lavender.  
— Nawet się do mnie nie odzywa — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Więc raczej nie. Nie chodzimy ze sobą i wątpię, abyśmy kiedykolwiek zaczęli — dodała z bólem.  
— Cóż — zawahała się lekko Lavender — skoro nie wyszło tobie i Harry'emu, zastanawiałam się… Czy nie miałabyś nic przeciwko… Gdybym się z nim umówiła.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Lavender z otwartymi ustami.  
— Lavender! Doprawdy!  
Dziewczyna nie speszyła się jednak.  
— Widzę, że nie umawiałaś za wiele się, Hermiono — powiedziała chłodno. — Może nie wiesz jak to działa. Nie mogę mówić za wszystkich, ale ja się trzymałam z daleka od Harry'ego przez ostatnie kilka lat, bo wiedziałyśmy, że ty go lubisz i myślałyśmy, że on lubi ciebie. Teraz jednak…  
— A co myślałaś, Hermiona? — prychnęła Parvati. — Harry jest sławny, bogaty, przystojny i miły. Do tego pięć czy sześć razy uratował świat. Oczywiście, jest okropnym tancerzem — dodała po namyśle — ale większość ludzi o tym nie wie.  
— I zbliża się nasz ostatni rok tutaj — stwierdziła Lavender. — Będziemy potrzebowały partnerów na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, na Taniec Siódmoklasistów, a Harry będzie wtedy kapitanem drużyny quidditcha…  
— A ktokolwiek będzie z Harrym, zapewne trafi na okładkę Tygodnika Czarownica — wtrąciła Parvati.  
Hermiona spojrzała na obie dziewczyny tak, jakby nagle zmieniły się w wilkołaki.  
— Czy chcecie mi powiedzieć, że właśnie rozpoczął się sezon na Harry'ego?  
— Cóż — odparła Parvati. — W sumie, to tak.  
Hermiona zrozumiała, że po sześciu latach trzymania się prawie tylko z Harrym i Ronem, nie znała najwidoczniej podstawowych rzeczy dotyczących dziewczyn. Patrzyła na Lavender w niemym przerażeniu, otrzymując w odpowiedzi współczujące, ale stanowcze stwierdzenie:  
— Przykro mi, Hermiono — powiedziała. — Ale naprawdę nie powinno cię to obchodzić… Prawda?

Hermiona przespała ten dzień i większość następnego. Kiedy wreszcie wstała i zeszła na chwiejnych nogach na obiad, odkryła, że świat, jaki dotąd znała, zmienił się w tym czasie zupełnie.  
Nigdy nie było sensu próbować ukrywać jakiegoś sekretu w Hogwarcie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miał on coś wspólnego z Harrym. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co się stało, gdzie byli Harry, Hermiona i Ron, że ojciec Draco Malfoya znalazł się w więzieniu, że Draco prawie zginął, że on i Hermiona, jak niosła wieść, jeśli ze sobą nie chodzili, to przynajmniej się spotykali.  
Kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy odwrócili się w jej stronę i wpatrywali się w nią. Spojrzała, z przyzwyczajenia, w stronę Rona i Harry'ego. Odnalazła ich obok Freda i George'a. Kiedy ją zobaczyli, Ron uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Ale Harry odwrócił wzrok.  
Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę. Nie będzie płakać. Odwróciła się od nich i spostrzegła Dracona. Siedział przy stole Ślizgonów bokiem, jak zwykle zajmując trzy miejsca swoimi długimi nogami. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy ją ujrzał.  
To przesądziło sprawę. Nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, przeszła przez salę i usiadła obok niego.  
Usłyszała syczący dźwięk głosów rozprzestrzeniający się po pomieszczeniu z prędkością błyskawicy, ale nie przejęła się tym. Po prostu ucieszyła się, że zobaczyła Dracona. Lewą rękę miał owiniętą białymi bandażami, ale poza tym wyglądał na zdrowego.  
— Hej — powiedział, gdy usiadła obok niego i złożył Proroka, którego czytał. — Wiesz, o czym myślałem?  
— Nie — odparła z uśmiechem.  
— Jak nazwać nasze pierworodne dziecko — oświadczył. — Podejrzewam, że będzie to zależało od tego, czy będzie to chłopiec czy dziewczynka. Jeśli chłopiec, to myślałem nad Draco Junior. Albo moglibyśmy go nazwać Harry, aby zdezorientować starego Czterookiego. Nie będzie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.  
— Draco… — wykrztusiła. Po chwili zobaczyła, że chłopak uśmiecha się i rzuciła w niego gofrem. Uchylił się.  
— Wybacz — powiedział. — Ale powinnaś posłuchać, co wszyscy mówią. Wydaje im się, że mieliśmy romans stulecia, a nie kilka pocałunków w zatęchłej garderobie.  
— Och… — Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach. — Jak wszyscy dowiadują się o takich rzeczach?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Ale powiem ci, że dzięki temu uwolniłem się od Pansy Parkinson, za co będę dozgonnie wdzięczny. Przyszła rozhisteryzowana do mnie dzisiaj rano domagając się informacji, czy to prawda, czy nie. Oczywiście powiedziałem jej, że tak, domyślając się, że to ją porządnie zdenerwuje. Więc ona na to, że już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie.  
Uśmiechnął się i ponownie rozłożył Proroka. Hermiona zobaczyła pierwszą stronę gazety i patrzyła w nią zszokowana. „LUCJUSZ MALFOY ARESZTOWANY I OSKARŻONY". Dojrzała kilka słów pisanych mniejszą czcionką: „Nielegalne użycie Zaklęcia Epicyklicznego", „porwanie i tortury", „zeznania Narcyzy Malfoy", „oczekuje na wyrok".  
Draco podążył za jej wzrokiem i odłożył gazetę.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała, spoglądając na niego. — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak — odpowiedział i nawet wyglądał, jakby tak było. — Dostałem wczoraj list od matki. Powiedziała mi właściwie o wszystkim, co miało się stać. Więc nie jestem zaskoczony. I — dodał — on nie pójdzie do Azkabanu.  
— Dobrze — stwierdziła Hermiona, choć osobiście uważała, że Lucjusz bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny zasługiwał na Azkaban. Rozejrzała się po stole Ślizgonów, zobaczyła, jak inni odwracają wzrok. — Wszyscy się na mnie gapią — szepnęła do Dracona.  
— To dlatego, że jesteś dziewczyną, która rzuciła Harry'ego Pottera dla Dracona Malfoya — odparł wesoło. — Czy o tym wiedziałaś, czy też nie.  
— Świetnie. Teraz mam dwóch wymyślonych chłopaków. Same kłopoty, zero korzyści.  
— Chcesz korzyści? — spytał Draco przyglądając się jej z osobliwym uśmieszkiem.  
Hermiona zrobiła się czerwona, jakby wpadła do wrzątku.  
— Uhm.  
— No chodź — powiedział wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń. — Przejdźmy się nad jezioro. Chcę ci coś pokazać.  
— Uhm — powtórzyła.  
— Nie to — uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Dobra. — Odsunęła talerz i wyszła za Malfoyem z sali.

Harry i Ron patrzyli jak wychodzi. Ron z zakłopotaną miną, Harry z posępną.  
— Więc — powiedział — wygląda na to, że jednak zostałem Durniem, Który Stał Z Boku I Patrzył Jak Odeszła Z Draco Malfoyem.  
— Och, nie — zaprzeczył wesoło Ron. — Mogę z dumą zaświadczyć, że nie stałeś z boku. Odważnie ruszyłeś do przodu i zrobiłeś z siebie idiotę, a ona i tak odeszła z Malfoyem.  
— Dzięki, Ron.  
— Ale przynajmniej coś zrobiłeś.  
— To cały ja. Wielki Działacz.  
— Właściwie — zauważył George — dokładniej mówiąc, to Malfoy tutaj działa.  
Harry upuścił widelec.  
— Czy mógłbyś NIE mówić takich rzeczy przy mnie?  
— Sorry — odpowiedział George, ale wargi drgały mu od tłumionego śmiechu. Uniósł swój talerz i zasłonił nim usta. Tak samo zrobił Fred.  
— Czemu moje cierpienie jest takie zabawne? — zastanawiał się na głos Harry.  
— To powinno być oczywiste — stwierdził Ron.  
Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.  
— Tak?  
— Ponieważ jest niepotrzebne — wyjaśnił Ron. — Ona cię kocha, ty głupku. Tylko jesteś taki cholernie uparty i się do niej nie odzywasz, więc co ma robić? Zwłaszcza z Malfoyem roztaczającym wokół siebie stary urok Harry'ego Pottera, no wiesz, to, czego nauczył się od ciebie, kiedy działał eliksir.  
— Nie wiem — odparł zamyślony Harry. — Myślę, że teraz to już właściwie tylko on.  
— Myślisz, że on naprawdę ją kocha? — zapytał zaskoczony Ron.  
— Taak — odpowiedział Harry. — Tak.  
— W takim przypadku — ogłosił George — naprawdę masz kłopoty, Harry.  
Fred znowu się uśmiechał.  
— Pomyśl o chwili, kiedy Malfoy poprosił, żebyś go zabił. Założę się, że chciałbyś jeszcze raz przeżyć tę chwilę, co?  
— Mając was dwóch za przyjaciół, kto potrzebuje nieszczęść i wstrętu do samego siebie? — spytał retorycznie Harry, patrząc na nich wściekle.  
— I kiedy zrobiłeś się taki sarkastyczny? — odparł George patrząc surowo na Harry'ego. — Mówisz zupełnie jak…  
— Malfoy — dokończył Fred.  
Wszyscy przyjrzeli się dokładnie Harry'emu.  
— Wygląda na to, że Malfoy został z twoją miłą osobowością — powiedział po chwili Fred. — A ty…  
— Zostałeś z jego okropnymi humorami — zakończył George.  
— Myślę, że Draco wyszedł zwycięsko z tej rozgrywki — oznajmił Fred.  
— Taak — przyznał Harry patrząc na drzwi, przez które wyszedł Draco z Hermioną. — Powiedz coś, o czym nie wiem.

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Draco i Hermiona szli brzegiem jeziora, kierując się do małego zagajnika. Byli blisko miejsca, w którym miało miejsce drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy Draco o tym wiedział.  
Zatrzymał się przy jednym z drzew i powiedział:  
— Podejdź tutaj.  
Stanęła obok niego, tak blisko, że dotykała go ramieniem.  
— Popatrz — powiedział i wskazał lewą ręką na pień drzewa.  
Nic się nie stało.  
— Ups. Zapomniałem. Bandaże przeszkadzają.  
Wyciągnął drugą dłoń w kierunku pnia i tym razem coś się stało. Słychać było dźwięk podobny do odgłosu wydanego przy szarpnięciu struny gitary i ziemia wokół podstawy pnia poruszyła się. Hermiona patrzyła w zdumieniu, jak zielony pęd wybija się z ziemi, wystrzela w górę i w kilka sekund rozwija płatki. W przeciągu chwili przemienił się w czarną różę. Jedyną czarną różę, jaką Hermiona kiedykolwiek widziała.  
Dziewczyna gapiła się na Dracona z otwartymi ustami.  
— Czy to… Jak ty…?  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej.  
— Tak działa magia magida — powiedział. — Ćwiczyłem cały ranek. Podoba ci się?  
— Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziałam czarnej róży — odparła schylając się, by dokładniej się jej przyjrzeć.  
— Nie udaje mi się wyczarować kwiatów w żadnym innym kolorze. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Pewnie dlatego, że nie jestem kwiatowym typem. Dobrze mi wychodzi wyczarowanie muchołówki amerykańskiej, udało mi się nawet sprawić, że krzyczała, ale kwiaty… Niezbyt.  
— Nie sądzisz, że używanie magidzkich zdolności może być niebezpieczne bez wcześniejszego treningu? — spytała Hermiona zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi to surowo, ale jak zwykle nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
— Zapewne — odparł Draco. — Pewnie głos tej muchołówki mógłby uszkodzić komuś słuch. Ale nie martwię się o to. Nie podoba ci się twój kwiat? — dodał niespokojnie.  
Hermiona wyrwała go z ziemi i wstała trzymając różę ostrożnie w palcach. Miała duże, ostre kolce.  
— Podoba mi się — odpowiedziała patrząc na chłopaka. — Jest cała kolczasta i kłująca. Tak jak ty.  
Schylił się i pocałował ją w kąt ust, jego srebrne włosy musnęły jej policzek niby skrzydełka motyla. Wciągnęła głęboko jego zapach — kawa i lipa, pieprz i syrop klonowy ze śniadania.  
Odsunęła się nagle.  
— Nie mogę — powiedziała.  
— DLACZEGO? — Draco choć raz brzmiał mniej jak doskonale opanowany Malfoy, a bardziej jak porywczy szesnastolatek.  
— Nie wiem, co jest między mną a Harrym.  
— Wielkie nic — odparł chłopak. — To jest między tobą a Harrym. A może się mylę?  
— Nie — powiedziała powoli. — Nie. Nie mylisz się. Ale nie mogę z tobą nic zrobić, dopóki on nie odzywa się do mnie, bo… Bo…  
— Bo chcesz jego błogosławieństwa? — spytał Draco.  
Z zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, że to mogła być prawda.  
— Tak myślę.  
— W takim przypadku — odezwał się Draco — zaczniemy się umawiać, gdy skończysz trzydziestkę.  
— Daj mi trochę czasu — powiedziała, patrząc na niego błagalnie.  
Zamachał rękami.  
— Dobra — odparł. — Czas.

Hermiona nigdy nie rozumiała, że fakt, iż ciągle była przy Harrym przekonał większość szkoły, że rzeczywiście byli razem. (Częste artykuły w Tygodniku Czarownica głoszące, że byli parą również w tym pomagały). Teraz, kiedy krążyły pogłoski o niej i Draconie, a z Harrym nie byli już przyjaciółmi, wszędzie dokoła Harry'ego zaczęły pojawiać się w niesamowitym tempie dziewczyny.  
Nagle było pełno dziewczyn na treningach quidditcha, przy stole Gryffindoru, czekających przy drzwiach sal na korytarzach. Wydawało się, że zawsze, gdy widziała Harry'ego, był otoczony dziewczynami. Wysokimi, niskimi, ładnymi i tymi mniej atrakcyjnymi. Nawet Jęcząca Marta próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, gdy przechodził pewnego dnia obok jej łazienki. Wyglądało na to, że była jedyną dziewczyną w Hogwarcie, która nie rozmawiała bez przerwy z Harrym.  
To było jak koszmar na jawie. Wszędzie gdzie poszła, widziała Harry'ego — w końcu byli w tym samym domu, większość lekcji mieli razem — ale on nie odzywał się do niej, nie chciał nawet na nią spojrzeć, i zawsze był otoczony dziewczynami.  
Gdyby nie Draco, Hermiona byłaby kompletnie nieszczęśliwa. On zawsze wydawał się zadowolony, że ją widzi, i zawsze tak łatwo było z nim przebywać. Przedstawił ją swoim ślizgońskim przyjaciołom, co było ciekawym doświadczeniem. Crabbe był tak tym zszokowany, że opluł ją krakersami, a Goyle stał tylko, gapiąc się na nią z otwartymi ustami. Pansy Parkinson wybuchała szlochem za każdym razem, gdy Hermiona przechodziła obok niej. Hermiona jednak stanowczo odmówiła zapoznania z Millicentą Bulstrode, gdyż nadal kojarzyła jej się z niefortunnym wypadkiem podczas robienia Eliksiru Wielosokowego w drugiej klasie. Niektórzy z pozostałych Ślizgonów nie byli tacy źli, ale Hermiona nie czuła się wśród nich swobodnie.  
— Kiedy na mnie patrzą, czuję się, jakby ostrzyli na mnie noże — powiedziała Parvati. Wolałaby porozmawiać z Ronem, ale ponieważ on zawsze był z Harrym, nie miała możliwości.  
— Nie są najmilszymi ludźmi, to prawda — zgodziła się Parvati, nakładając przed lustrem zaklęcie wydłużające na rzęsy. — Ale z pewnością nie mogą wszyscy być bezwartościowi, prawda?  
— Znaczy się poza Draconem? — spytała Hermiona, przyglądając się z łóżka Parvati.  
— Cóż, oczywiście, skoro z nim chodzisz.  
— My NIE chodzimy ze sobą — zaprotestowała Hermiona.  
— Nie? — Parvati była tak zaskoczona, że niechcący wydłużyła sobie rzęsy o stopę i Hermiona musiała jej pomóc skrócić je do poprzednich rozmiarów. Kiedy już im się udało, Parvati powtórzyła pytanie. Hermiona westchnęła.  
— Nie — odpowiedziała. — Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.  
— Powiedzieć ci coś, Hermiona? — spytała poważnie Parvati. — To, że się przyjaźnisz z Draco Malfoyem… To jeszcze dziwniejsze, niż gdybyś z nim chodziła.  
— Dlaczego? — zaciekawiła się Hermiona.  
— Cóż, gdybyś z nim chodziła, mogłabym to zrzucić na fizyczne zauroczenie. W końcu jest ładniutki. To jasne. Ale jeśli się tylko z nim przyjaźnisz… — Parvati wzruszyła ramionami. — Musisz go naprawdę lubić.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na sufit.  
— Lubię go.  
— Mimo że jest rozpuszczony, samolubny, ma okropny charakter i wredne poczucie humoru, lubi wyżywać się na słabszych i… — Parvati zamilkła widząc wzrok Hermiony. — Cóż, taki właśnie jest.  
— Wiem — odparła. — Już nie tak, jak wcześniej, ale… On jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem.  
Parvati odwróciła się i popatrzyła na nią surowo.  
— To dlaczego z nim nie jesteś?  
— Ponieważ…  
— Ponieważ nie jest Harrym — dokończyła Parvati, wykazując rzadką u niej wnikliwość.  
Hermiona przekręciła się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku.  
— Już nie.

— Och, no dalej, Ron — powiedział ze złością Harry. — Po prostu zrób to.  
— NIE — odparł Ron, z identyczną złością. Wisiał w powietrzu na swojej miotle nad boiskiem do quidditcha, naprzeciwko Harry'ego, który siedział okrakiem na swojej Błyskawicy, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wściekłą miną. Ćwiczyli latanie już od godziny, kiedy Harry wysunął tę dość szczególną prośbę, i obaj chłopcy byli rozgrzani i zirytowani. Biała koszulka Harry'ego kleiła mu się od potu do pleców.  
— Czemu nie? — warknął Harry. — Po prostu zwal mnie z miotły. No dalej, zrób to!  
— Czemu nie? — powtórzył Ron z niedowierzaniem. — Może dlatego, że nie chcę spędzić reszty semestru wyjaśniając Dumbledore'owi, dlaczego zamordowałem cię z zimną krwią i bez żadnego powodu?  
— Dumbledore powiedział, że moce magida pojawią się, gdy będę musiał zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem — odparł Harry. — To nie zadziała, jeśli po prostu zeskoczę z miotły. Muszę być przestraszony. I jeśli nie pomożesz, będę musiał pójść do Zakazanego Lasu i nakarmić sobą Aragoga.  
— Harry — odezwał się Ron z rozpaczą. — Dumbledore powiedział również, że moce objawiają się między szesnastym a osiemnastym rokiem życia. Ty masz dopiero szesnaście. Daj sobie z tym na razie spokój!  
— Malfoy też ma tylko szesnaście…  
— Och, zamknij się i nie mów już o Malfoyu! — wrzasnął rozwścieczony Ron. — Mam już dość słuchania o nim! Nie pomogę ci się zabić tylko dlatego, że umawia się z Hermioną!  
Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się we wściekłe, zielone szparki. Chwycił swoją różdżkę i zanim Ron zorientował się, co się dzieje, Harry wskazał nią na niego i wykrzyknął:  
— Rapido!  
Miotła Rona wystrzeliła do przodu, chłopak ledwo zdołał się na niej utrzymać, i wpadł na Harry'ego, zrzucając go z Błyskawicy. Ron, z trudem stabilizując własną miotłę, zobaczył jak Harry pikuje pionowo w dół. Chwycił różdżkę, skierował ją na prędko spadającego Harry'ego i wysyczał:  
— Wingardium Leviosa!  
Harry, nie wydawszy żadnego dźwięku podczas spadania, wrzasnął, gdy upadek został wstrzymany dziesięć stóp nad ziemią. Wisiał w powietrzu i patrzył karcąco na Rona.   
— Dureń — wymamrotał Ron i poruszył różdżką tak, że przestała wskazywać na Harry'ego.  
Harry upadł z pozostałych dziesięciu stóp i wylądował na piaszczystym podłożu boiska do quidditcha.  
Ron westchnął, skierował miotłę w dół i zatrzymał się przy Harrym, który leżał z rozpostartymi ramionami, patrząc się w niebo, jakby nie miał zamiaru wstawać.  
— Zero — powiedział ponuro. — Nic. Null. Nie mam ŻADNYCH mocy magidzkich. Przynajmniej w tej chwili.  
— Harry — odezwał się Ron, zsiadając z miotły. — Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że chęć zamienienia Draco Malfoya w ślimaka i rozdeptania go nie jest wystarczająco dobrym powodem, aby twoje moce zaczęły działać?  
Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak „argh".  
— Musi być jakiś inny sposób, aby je pobudzić — stwierdził Ron. — Jakiś sposób, który nie pociąga za sobą ryzykowania twojego życia.  
— Czytałem o tym — odparł Harry. — Moce Salazara Slytherina obudziły się, kiedy musiał zmierzyć się ze smokiem, który zagrażał jego wiosce. Ale to było wiele lat temu, kiedy smoki nadal żyły na wolności. Mroczny czarodziej Grindelwald — jego moce zaskoczyły podczas jakiejś bitwy, a w Rowenę Rawenclaw uderzył piorun. Co dość trudno zaaranżować.  
— Harry… — powiedział powoli Ron. — Musisz porozmawiać z Hermioną, tego właśnie potrzebujesz.  
Harry rozsunął palce i popatrzył podejrzliwie na swojego przyjaciela.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ jest twoją przyjaciółką, ty przygłupie — odparł Ron. — Ponieważ tęsknisz za nią i to doprowadza cię do szału.  
— Zawsze, kiedy ją widzę — odezwał się Harry odsuwając palce od twarzy — robi mi się słabo.  
— Ale to romantyczne — sarknął Ron.  
— Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widzę z Malfoyem, robi mi się niedobrze — wyjaśnił Harry.  
— Cóż, będziesz musiał się w końcu do tego przyzwyczaić — odrzekł Ron.  
— Nie chcę się do tego przyzwyczajać — odparł Harry siadając gwałtownie. — Chcę, aby moje moce się przebudziły, tego chcę.  
— To magia — odparł Ron nie bez współczucia. — A ty masz złamane serce. Magia tego nie wyleczy.

— Myślałem o wakacjach, Hermiono — powiedział Draco.  
Trwało właśnie śniadanie. Siedzieli przy stole Ślizgonów. (To było czwarte śniadanie, podczas którego Hermiona tam siedziała. Zaczynała już nawet przyzwyczajać się do siorbania i mlaskania Goyle'a przy każdym posiłku.) Draco jadł grzankę z szokującą prędkością — Hermiona odkryła, że był jednym z tych chłopaków, którzy mogli zjeść cokolwiek i wszystko, a nadal pozostawali chudzi — a ona, nie mając zbytniego apetytu, skubała tylko pestki dyni.  
— Co z nimi? — spytała.  
— Cóż, wiem, że mówiliśmy, że odwiedzę ciebie i twoich rodziców. I nadal chcę to zrobić, ale matka napisała do mnie i przypomniała, że wuj Vlad ma nadzieję, że przyjadę do niego latem. Ma wielki zamek w Rumunii, i pomyślałem, że gdybyś chciała…  
Hermiona zerknęła ukradkiem na stół Gryffindoru. Widziała Harry'ego, po jednej jego stronie Rona, po drugiej — Lavender, a Parvati siedziała obok Rona. Gdy Hermiona patrzyła, Lavender nadziała kawałek swojej grzanki na widelec i zaoferowała Harry'emu.  
A on zjadł.  
Lavender zachichotała.  
— W międzyczasie — kontynuował Draco — rzuciłem Hogwart i zostałem płatnym mordercą na usługach Ministerstwa Magii.  
— C-co? — wyjąkała Hermiona odwracając się w jego stronę.  
Uśmiechał się, ale uśmiech nie sięgał jego szarych oczu.  
— Hermiono, kochanie — odezwał się. — Naprawdę masz zamiar to wszystko zjeść?  
Spojrzała w kierunku, jaki wskazywał i podskoczyła. W jakiś sposób zdołała wyłuskać stos przynajmniej stu pestek. Obrane nasiona leżały w jednej, schludnej kupce, skorupki na drugiej. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie łuskania choćby jednego z nich.  
— Och — powiedziała z zakłopotaniem. — Uhm, zostawię je na potem, chyba.  
— Dobra, wystarczy — odparł Draco i wstał.  
Zaniepokojona Hermiona również wstała.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała. — Jestem ostatnio nieco rozkojarzona…  
— Zauważyłem — stwierdził Draco. — W porządku. Po prostu przypomniałem sobie, że miałem coś zrobić. Odkładałem to na później, ale teraz wydaje się, że przyszedł już na to czas.  
— Mogę pomóc? — zapytała z poczuciem winy.  
— Zdecydowanie nie.  
Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął delikatnie jej policzka. Potem ją opuścił.  
— Mam trening quidditcha po południu — powiedział. — Do zobaczenia na kolacji.

Harry urządził tak, że po południu siedział sam w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Był więc zaskoczony, gdy portret odsunął się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Draco Malfoy. Wyprostował się i przyjrzał zdumionemu Harry'emu.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że hasłem jest nadal „boomslang" — powiedział, siadając w fotelu i wyciągając swoje długie nogi w stronę kominka. — Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście zbyt ufni.  
Harry odłożył książkę i rozejrzał się z niepokojem.  
— Mógłbyś być nieco bardziej ostrożny, Malfoy — odrzekł. — Gdyby inni wiedzieli, że znasz hasło…  
— Nie mam ochoty być bardziej ostrożny — odparł Draco. — Mam ochotę obić ci miotłą łeb. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobię.  
— Czemu nie? — Harry powrócił do swojej książki. — Możesz pożyczyć moją Błyskawicę 5000. — Zerknął na Dracona. — A tak przy okazji, skąd ten nagły atak wrogości? Czy to nie ja powinienem teraz ciebie nienawidzić?   
— Nie — odparł Malfoy. — Ja powinienem ciebie nienawidzić, z tak prostego powodu, że przez ciebie Hermiona jest nieszczęśliwa.  
Harry ponownie obniżył książkę i spiorunował wzrokiem Dracona. Policzki zaczerwieniły mu się z gniewu.  
— Przyszedłeś, aby rozmawiać o niej?  
— Dokładnie.  
— Mam lepszy pomysł — stwierdził Harry. — Dlaczego nie pójdziesz sobie po prostu do diabła?  
— Widzisz, znam taką dziewczynę, Hermionę — powiedział Draco, jak gdyby Harry się w ogóle nie odezwał. — Wspaniale się z nią spędza czas. Jest mądra — naprawdę mądra — i ładna. To jedna z najodważniejszych osób, jakie w życiu poznałem. — Utkwił wzrok gdzieś ponad głową Harry'ego. — Jest tylko jedna problem, mam takie wrażenie, że jest naprawdę z jakiegoś powodu nieszczęśliwa. Płacze, kiedy myśli, że nie patrzę. I często wpatruje się w pustkę. A zawsze, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu… — Teraz Draco spojrzał prosto na Harry'ego. — Obserwuje ciebie.  
Rumieniec zaczął znikać z twarzy Harry'ego. Chłopak wyglądał teraz na zaskoczonego.  
— Nawet się do mnie nie odezwie — powiedział.  
— Nie — odparł Draco. — Ty się do niej nie odzywasz.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z zadumą.  
— Dlaczego mi to mówisz?  
— Nie wiem — odrzekł Draco. — Jedyny sposób, abym mógł zrobić coś takiego, to wmówić sobie, że wcale tego nie robię. W tej chwili mówię sobie, że przyszedłem, aby powiedzieć ci, jaki z ciebie wkurzający drań. Jak na razie działa.  
— Naprawdę jest nieszczęśliwa? — spytał cicho Harry.  
— Załamana — odpowiedział Draco. — Słuchaj, Potter. Proszę cię. Porozmawiaj z nią. Jesteś jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Albo byłeś.  
Rumieniec zupełnie zniknął z twarzy Harry'ego, był blady i zmartwiony.  
— Nie mogę.  
— Och, tak, możesz — stwierdził Draco, zaczynając już tracić panowanie nad sobą. — A tak w ogóle, to czego się boisz?  
— Że miała rację — odparł Harry. — Nie doceniałem jej przez te wszystkie lata. Powinienem za to zapłacić. I zapłacę. Nie ma wystarczającej zapłaty…  
— Słuchaj — przerwał mu Draco. — Chcesz się pławić w poczuciu winy, nie ma sprawy. Przywal sobie. Ale — pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał na Harry'ego pełnym wściekłości wzrokiem — nie będę tym gorszym. Nie będę z nią dlatego, że nie może być z tobą.  
— Harry? — odezwał się głos brzmiący, jakby dochodził zza krzesła.  
Harry odwrócił się zaskoczony.  
— Syriusz! — wykrzyknął. — Prawie zapomniałem, że miałem z nim teraz porozmawiać.  
Wstał z krzesła, na którym siedział, podszedł do kominka i uklęknął. Draco podszedł za nim i zobaczył w ogniu głowę Syriusza. Dzikie, czarne włosy Blacka były spięte w kucyk, był świeżo ogolony i wyglądał o wiele schludniej i porządniej, niż zwykle.  
— Syriuszu — powiedział serdecznie Harry wyciągając rękę, by uścisnąć jego dłoń. Kiedy to zrobił, Draco zauważył na dłoni Harry'ego bliznę, identyczną jak jego. Najwidoczniej nie tylko on jej nie wyleczył.  
— Dobrze wyglądasz, Syriuszu — oznajmił serdecznie Draco, osuwając się na kolana obok Harry'ego.  
Wyraz zadowolenia na widok Dracona mignął krótko na twarzy mężczyzny, zastąpiony po chwili niepokojem.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że obaj tu będziecie — powiedział do Harry'ego.  
— Wybacz — odparł chłopak. — Rzuciłem Zaklęcie Wyjątku na drzwi by zniechęcić innych do wejścia, ale nie zadziałało na Malfoya. Typowe — dodał rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie Ślizgonowi.  
— Będziesz musiał uwzględnić to, że jestem magidem, a co za tym idzie, że jestem od ciebie lepszy, Potter — odpowiedział Draco.  
— Ja też jestem magidem, dupku — rozzłościł się Harry.  
— Tak mówisz — odezwał się Draco głosem wyrażającym wyższość. — Ale co zrobiłeś?  
— Przestańcie! — zirytował się Syriusz. — Zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo. — Harry i Draco zrobili identycznie przerażone miny. — Dobrze, w takim razie — kontynuował Syriusz. — Nieważne co chciałem powiedzieć. Odłączam się. Harry, wyślę ci sowę.  
I zniknął.  
— Syriusz? — spytał zaskoczonym głosem Harry. Następnie odwrócił się do Dracona. — Wielkie dzięki, Malfoy.  
Ale Draco spoglądał podejrzliwie na kominek.  
— Ciekawe, co chciał ci powiedzieć.  
Harry usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o fotel i pokręcił głową.  
— Cóż, teraz będę musiał poczekać na sowę — oznajmił poirytowany. — Czemu sobie stąd nie pójdziesz, Malfoy? Przez ciebie rozbolała mnie głowa.  
— Dobra — odparł Draco i wstał. — Och. Jeszcze jedno, Potter.  
— Co znowu?  
— Takie samopoświęcanie nie leży w mojej naturze. Nie wiem, czy to jakaś pozostałość po Wielosokowym, czy co. Ale jeśli tak jest i ta wspaniałomyślna faza, w której się znajduję minie, a Hermiona nadal będzie przez ciebie nieszczęśliwa, to wrócę tutaj, wyrwę ci żebra i będę je nosić jako kapelusz. Zrozumiano?  
— Zrozumiano — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. — I wielka złota gwiazda za wyobraźnię.  
— Dzięki — powiedział Draco, wychodząc przez dziurę za portretem.

Następnego dnia padało, grzmiało i błyskało, a niebo wyglądało jak mokry, czarny metal. Odpowiadało to nastrojowi Hermiony. Siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, zwinięta w fotelu, wpatrując się markotnie w ogień. Zastanawiała się mętnie, gdzie podziewa się Krzywołap. Miło by było, gdyby właśnie teraz położył się jej na kolanach.  
Portret odsunął się i do pokoju wszedł Ron, strząsając wodę z szaty.  
— Cześć — powiedziała ciesząc się, że widzi go bez Harry'ego. Potem dostrzegła niepokój i troskę w jego wzroku. — Ron, coś się stało?  
— Nie jestem pewny — odpowiedział.  
Spojrzał na niego surowo.  
— Gdzie jest Harry?  
— Poszedłem z Harrym na trening quidditcha — odpowiedział powoli. — Ale skrócili go z powodu pogody. Lepiej nie grać podczas burzy z piorunami.   
— Oczywiście.  
— W każdym razie byliśmy w połowie drogi powrotnej — rozmawiałem z Fredem i George'em — gdy odwróciłem się i Harry'ego… Cóż, nie było.  
— Nie było? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. — Zniknął?  
— Nie zniknął. Alicja Spinnet powiedziała, że widziała jak biegnie w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.  
— Cóż… — odpowiedziała z narastającym uczuciem lęku. — Musiał mieć powód…  
— To właśnie mnie martwi — stwierdził Ron. — Jego powód.  
Hermiona już miała zapytać co miał na myśli, kiedy portret odsunął się ponownie i przez dziurę wszedł Draco.  
Ron nie ucieszył się na jego widok.  
— Akurat mowa o niesamowicie irytujących ludziach — powiedział. Hermiona wiedziała, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się stało, Ron i jego bracia nie lubili Dracona, i nie zamierzali go polubić. — Nie możesz tak sobie wchodzić i wychodzić z naszego pokoju wspólnego, wiesz, ktoś cię złapie.  
— Mówiliście o mnie? — spytał pogodnie Draco. — Ponieważ słyszałem część waszej rozmowy i brzmiało to raczej, jak gdybyście mówiliby o Harrym. Zniknął i znowu zrobił coś głupiego, prawda?  
— Tak, i to wszystko twoja wina — stwierdził Ron, raczej nieracjonalnie.  
— Moja wina? W jaki sposób?  
— To wszystko przez te całe… — Ron zamachał rękami — magidzkie rzeczy. Nie może znieść tego, że twoje moce się przebudziły, a jego nie. Robił wszystkie możliwe rzeczy, by je obudzić. Poprosił mnie, żebym go zrzucił z miotły…  
— Co zrobił? — spytała Hermiona z osłupieniem.  
— Słyszałaś — odparł. — I czytał o magidach i ich historiach, opowiadał, w jakich okolicznościach budziły się ich moce. Jednego z nich, chyba to była Rowena Ravenclaw, podczas burzy trafił piorun i…  
Hermiona zerwała się z fotela.  
— Myślisz, że poszedł i chce, aby w niego trafił piorun?  
— Nawet Harry nie jest takim głupkiem — powiedział Draco.  
— Zazwyczaj nie — przyznał Ron — ale ostatnio nie był sobą. To twoja wina — zwrócił się do Hermiony — chodzisz z Malfoyem i całujecie się po kątach.  
— Nie było żadnego całowania — odparła Hermiona dotknięta taką niesprawiedliwością. — Było? — odwróciła się do Dracona.  
— Niestety nie — zgodził się.  
Ron nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
— Twierdzisz, że Harry wyszedł w środku burzy próbując przebudzić swoje moce, aby czegoś w związku ze mną i Draconem dowieść? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona.  
— On za tobą tęskni — odrzekł Ron.  
— A nic tak dobrze nie mówi „Kocham cię", jak zmienienie się w kupkę popiołu — dodał Draco.  
Hermiona odwróciła się wściekle w jego stronę.  
— Nie pomagasz! — krzyknęła.  
— Słuchaj — odezwał się Draco, zaskoczony jej gwałtownością. — Nie wiemy, po co i gdzie poszedł, prawda?  
— Tak? To po co innego? — spytała na skraju łez. Wstała i zaczęła sprawdzać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu różdżki. — Idę za nim — powiedziała. — Wy dwaj róbcie, co chcecie.  
Znalazła różdżkę i skierowała się w stronę portretu. Draco ruszył za nią.  
— Idę z tobą — oświadczył.  
Ron pokręcił głową.  
— Zostanę tutaj na wypadek, gdyby wrócił — powiedział.  
— Dobra — powiedziała do obu i zaczęła zbiegać w stronę holu. Draco, mając dużo dłuższe nogi niż ona, prawie nie musiał biec, aby dotrzymać jej kroku.  
— Hermiona — odezwał się, kiedy przyhamowali na zakręcie. — Uspokój się, dobrze?  
— Nie rozumiesz — odrzekła. — To wszystko moja wina.  
Zbiegli po okrągłych schodach i wybiegli przez główne wrota zamku.  
I wpadli na Harry'ego.  
Był zupełnie przemoczony — koszula i spodnie przykleiły mu się do ciała, włosy zwisały mu w mokrych strąkach, ale poza tym wyglądał normalnie. Na strój do quidditcha miał narzuconą szkolną szatę. Na rękach niósł przemoczonego Krzywołapa.  
— Harry — odezwała się Hermiona ledwo powstrzymując łzy. — Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry spojrzał na oboje beznamiętnie.  
— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział. — Twój kot jakoś zdołał zaklinować się w rurze odpływowej. Usłyszałem jego skrzeki, gdy wracałem z treningu, więc poszedłem i go wydostałem.  
Krzywołap poruszył się w jego ramionach, mrucząc głośno.  
— Ale on gruby — stwierdził trzeźwo Harry. — Powinnaś przestać go przekarmiać.  
Zagrzmiało nad nimi i zagroziła im zupełnie świeża ulewa. Krzywołap zaniepokoił się.  
— Powinniśmy wejść do środka — powiedział Draco i zaczął wycofywać się. Hermiona podążyła za nim, a potem, dużo wolniej, Harry.  
Kiedy już byli w środku, kot wyrwał się z uchwytu Harry'ego, wylądował na podłodze i zaczął się suszyć. Hermiona i Draco, żadne nie tak przemoczone jak Harry, zadrżeli. A Harry tylko tam stał, z coraz większą kałużą wody pod nogami.  
— Dlaczego tak za mną biegliście? — zapytał bezbarwnym głosem. — I czemu pytałaś, czy nic mi nie jest?  
— Uhm. — Hermiona poczuła się dość głupio. — Powinniśmy wrócić do Wieży Gryffindoru, Harry… Jesteś cały mokry…  
Harry zmrużył oczy, ale zaczął iść do schodach. Ruszyli za nim.  
— To nie jest odpowiedź — powiedział skręcając za róg.  
— Hermiona myślała, że chciałeś, aby trafił w ciebie piorun — rzekł oschle Draco. — By obudzić w ten sposób swoje moce. Powiedziałem, że powinna ci na to pozwolić, ale ona chciała pójść za tobą.  
Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.  
— Trafił piorun? — spytał. — Za jakiego idiotę mnie masz?  
Zdenerwowała się.  
— Nie wiem, Harry — warknęła. — Takiego idiotę, który próbuje przekonać Rona do zrzucenia go z miotły?  
— Ron ma niewyparzoną gębę — stwierdził krótko Harry, potem zatrzymał się i na coś spojrzał. Hermiona odwróciła się, aby sprawdzić, w co się tak wpatruje i zobaczyła, że przygląda się przez na wpół otwarte drzwi ciemnemu pomieszczeniu, w którym widać było słabe błyski szkła.  
— To nie… — odezwał się Harry. — Nie może to być…  
— Co? — spytała zdezorientowana Hermiona, ale Harry już zdążył przemknąć obok niej i otworzyć drzwi. Wszedł do środka, a tuż za nim Hermiona i Draco, spoglądając na siebie niespokojnie.  
Hermiona nie przypominała sobie, aby kiedykolwiek widziała to pomieszczenie. Wielkie i ciemne, jedna ściana była z samych okien, przez które widać teraz było mrok na zewnątrz. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał przedmiot, którego błyski dostrzegła wcześniej Hermiona. Było to lustro. Owalne, oprawione w ciemne drewno. Bardzo zwyczajne, a jednak wydawało się lekko świecić.   
Harry podszedł i spojrzał w nie, jakby kryło wszystkie sekrety świata. Woda kapała z jego włosów, spodni, przemoczonych brzegów szaty, ale nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi.  
— Harry? — spytała niepewnie Hermiona i podeszła do niego. Nie odwrócił się, nawet nie zaważył, że podeszła. — Harry — powtórzyła. — Na co patrzysz?  
— Na nas — odpowiedział. — Widzę siebie i ciebie.  
Hermiona zerknęła na lustro i zobaczyła siebie i Harry'ego.  
— Ja też — odparła. — Wielka rzecz. To tylko lustro.  
— To nie… — zaczął oburzony, potem odwrócił się w jej stronę. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte. — Co powiedziałaś, że widzisz?  
— Ciebie i siebie — odparła zdumiona. — Tu jesteśmy — powiedziała wskazując na lustro. Potem zmrużyła oczy. Coś było w ich odbiciu — coś dziwnego.  
— A teraz? — Harry odsunął się od niej o jakieś dziesięć stóp. — Co widzisz?  
Znowu popatrzyła na lustro. I przekręciła głowę nieco na bok.  
— Nadal ty i ja — powiedziała załamującym się głosem. — Tylko, Harry… W lustrze jesteś suchy. I masz… — Zamilkła i odwróciła się do niego. — Co to za lustro?  
— Przeczytaj inskrypcję — powiedział Harry. Wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale już nie tak nieszczęśliwego, jak wcześniej.  
Hermiona przeczytała. Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo.  
Ponieważ Hermiona była o wiele bystrzejsza niż Harry, tylko chwilę zajęło jej odkrycie, że nazwa była napisana od tyłu.  
„Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia."  
— Mówiłeś mi o tym lustrze — powiedziała powoli — ileś lat temu… pokazywało ci twoją rodzinę, Harry…  
— Kiedyś — odparł. — Nadal pokazuje. Tylko, że nas widzę z przodu. Myślę — dodał — że pragnienia serca mogą się zmienić.  
Był bardzo blady, ale patrzył na nią, naprawdę na nią patrzył, tak, jak nie patrzył już od wielu dni.  
Zobaczyła za jego plecami, jak Draco podchodzi do drzwi i wychodzi. Serce ją zakłuło, ale nie mogła wyjść. To było jej życie, właśnie tutaj, w tym pokoju.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, zwróciła się do Harry'ego.  
— Lustro pokazuje ci, czego pragniesz — powiedziała powoli.  
Harry przytaknął.  
— Ale czy Dumbledore nie mówił, że większość ludzi chce tego, co dla nich najgorsze?  
— Większość — odparł Harry. — Nie wszyscy. — Spojrzał na nią mocno. — Kochasz mnie? — spytał.  
— Oczywiście, że cię kocham — odpowiedziała. — Przez całe życie nie kochałam nikogo tak, jak ciebie. Ale mnie przerażasz, Harry. Tak łatwo możesz mnie zranić. To dlatego lubię być z Draconem. On mnie nie rani, a poza tym nie mógłby tego zrobić.  
Harry obrócił się na pięcie, odszedł kilka kroków, odwrócił się znowu w jej stronę.  
— To zabawne — powiedział. — Ale wczoraj rozmawiałem z Malfoyem i coś zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem, że jestem ci winien przeprosiny.  
Gapiła się na niego. Był tak blady, że tylko jego zielone oczy wyróżniały się na białej twarzy.  
— Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham. Przepraszam, że czekałem aż do chwili, kiedy wyglądało, że mogę cię stracić, zanim cokolwiek zrobiłem. Przepraszam, że skłamałem, kiedy spytałaś, czy cię kocham. Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem. Zawsze byłaś jakby częścią mnie, tak jak magia. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem czy lubię czarować, nigdy nie rozważałem, co to dla mnie znaczy. To część mojego życia. Ale gdybym to stracił… Gdybym nie mógł już czarować… — zamilkł. — Nie jestem taki jak Malfoy. Nie potrafię wygłaszać fantazyjnych mów. Ale wiem, co czuję.  
Hermiona dalej się w niego tylko wpatrywała. Nie mogła wypowiedzieć nawet słowa. Nie była nawet w stanie pomyśleć żadnego słowa.  
— Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa — powiedział powoli. — A jeśli ja nie mogę cię uszczęśliwić, to powinnaś być z osobą, która potrafi to zrobić.  
Spojrzał na nią. Harry. Którego zawsze kochała, nie dlatego, że był odważny, chociaż był, ani mądry, chociaż taki też był, albo że był dobrym tancerzem (tym nie był) — ale dlatego, że był dobry, dobrocią tak rzadką wśród ludzi, a już w szczególności wśród nastoletnich chłopców, dobrocią, która nie tylko daje, ale również oddaje.  
— On naprawdę cię kocha — powiedział. — Nie tak jak ja, ale…  
Przerwał, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Miał zamiar wyjść, wiedziała o tym, ponieważ gdy Harry już raz się na coś zdecydował, robił to. A teraz coś powiedział, i miał dokładnie to na myśli. A potem pomyślała o tym, co powiedział, i jak by to było żyć resztę swojego życia bez niego.  
— Harry — powiedziała odrywając się od ściany i robiąc krok w jego stronę. — Proszę, wróć.  
Odwrócił się. Nie widziała jego twarzy, stał w cieniu. Widziała tylko niesamowitą biel jego koszuli.  
— Proszę, wróć — powtórzyła.  
Wrócił. I stanął przed nią, patrząc jej w oczy.  
I wtedy na jej ramionach pojawiły się ręce, ręce Harry'ego, i całował ją. I objęła go ramionami, choć był zupełnie przemoczony, a woda ziębiła ją przez ubrania. Jego skóra była lodowata, ale ręce, którymi ją dotykał, płonęły. Smakował jak deszcz i łzy.  
Oparła się o ścianę, nadal go całując. Ręce jej drżały i coś szumiało jej w uszach, coś, co powoli potęgowało się, aż zmieniło w muzykę — najpiękniejszą muzykę, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała.  
Odsunęła się zaskoczona od Harry'ego i zobaczyła po jego minie, że też to słyszy.  
— Co to? — zastanowiła się na głos.  
— Pieśń feniksa — odparł, równie jak ona zdumiony.  
— Skąd dochodzi? — spytała rozglądając się. Trudno było cokolwiek zobaczyć, poprzez sypiący śnieg.  
— Uhm — odezwał się zakłopotany Harry. — Ze mnie, chyba.  
— Harry — powiedziała nadzwyczaj cichym głosem. — Pada śnieg.  
— Wiem. — Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zakłopotanego.  
— W zamku? W czerwcu?  
— Cóż. — Harry'emu zaczerwieniły się uszy. — Dumbledore powiedział, że „silne emocje" przebudzą moje moce.  
— Działają?  
— Taak — odparł oszołomiony, ale szczęśliwy. — Czułem to. Jakby pstryczek zaskoczył. Myślę, że po prostu nie wiem dokładnie jak je …  
— Kontrolować? — spytała uśmiechając się, gdy z sufitu pohukując zleciało kilka sowich piskląt.  
— Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz — zasugerował. — Może pojawią się kanarki.  
— Harry — powiedziała całując go. — Wiesz, że pada niebieski śnieg?  
— Lubię niebieski — odparł. — To mój ulubiony kolor.  
— Niebieski śnieg?  
— Czemu nie niebieski śnieg?  
— Zawsze twierdziłeś, że śnieg jest romantyczny — stwierdziła chichocząc Hermiona.  
— Ciesz się, że nie jestem Hagridem — odparł Harry, całując ją jeszcze raz. — Padałoby sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi.

— Muszę pójść porozmawiać z Draconem — powiedziała jakiś nieokreślony czas później, kiedy wyszli z pokoju z lustrem i wracali korytarzem. Mokre buty Harry'ego chlupotały przy każdym kroku, ale chłopak wydawał się niezwykle zadowolony.  
— Wiem — odpowiedział. — Też powinienem z nim porozmawiać.  
— Ale ja pierwsza.  
— Dobrze — zgodził się puszczając jej dłoń. — Ale żadnego nagłego decydowania, że jednak tak naprawdę to kochasz jego — dodał. — Nie zniosę tego.  
— Jeśli będę miała jakieś wątpliwości, zawsze mogę wrócić do lustra — odparła drocząc się i odsuwając się korytarzem. — Jeśli je znajdę, oczywiście.  
— Nie drocz się ze mną, Hermiono — powiedział. — Mam niebieski śnieg wszędzie pod koszulą i sowie pióra we włosach. Jestem już wystarczająco pomylony.  
Ale uśmiechał się. Posłała w jego stronę buziaka i pobiegła korytarzem. Kiedy tylko była poza zasięgiem wzroku Harry'ego zwolniła i wyjęła spod bluzki Zaklęcie Epicykliczne. Wiedziała, że to nie fair, ale naprawdę chciała znaleźć Dracona, a nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mógł być.  
Skoncentrowała się myśląc bardzo mocno o Draconie, wyobrażając sobie go najdokładniej jak potrafiła… Jego znajomą twarz, jasne oczy i srebrne włosy, wąski, krzywy uśmiech… I zaklęcie lekko pociągnęło. Zrobiła krok do przodu, a ono znowu pociągnęło.  
Podążając za delikatnymi szarpnięciami, wyszła z zamku i przeszła nad jezioro. Przestało już padać, ale nadal wszystko było mokre. W końcu dotarła do małej kępy drzew, gdzie kilka dni wcześniej Draco wyczarował dla niej czarną różę.  
Stał tam opierając się o drzewo i wpatrywał się w jezioro. Krople na liściach i konarach tworzyły wokół niego błyszczącą, srebrną klatkę.  
Podeszła do niego od tyłu i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.  
— Cześć — powiedziała.  
Nie odwrócił się.  
— Nie musisz mi mówić — odparł. — Już wiem.  
— Draco…  
Teraz się odwrócił i spojrzał na nią. Wyraz twarzy miał nie do odczytania. Gdyby go dobrze nie znała, nie wiedziałaby nawet, że jest zdenerwowany.   
— Okazuje się — odezwał się spokojnym tonem — że nadal mogę czuć trochę tego, co czuje Harry, jeśli odczuwa coś wystarczająco silnie.  
— Och — zaczerwieniła się. — Przepraszam…  
— Nie — przerwał jej. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że tak się stanie. Ignorowałem to, ale zawsze wiedziałem. — Spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale nie udało mu się. Wzruszył ramionami. — Pamiętasz to w garderobie w Dworze?   
— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała.  
— Cóż, ciągle mówiłaś „Harry to, Harry tamto".  
— Co robiłam? — Czuła, jak się rumieni. — Czemu czegoś nie powiedziałeś?  
Draco znowu wzruszył ramionami.  
— Mam szesnaście lat — odparł. — Nie przerwę zupełnie dobrej sesji zapoznawczej przez taki drobiazg, prawda?  
Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
— Jestem taka zażenowana.  
— Nie powinnaś — powiedział. — Zawsze byłaś szczera. Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że nie kochasz Harry'ego. Gdybym był tobą, też kochałbym się w nim, a nie we mnie — skrzywił się. — O czym ja mówię? Nie, nieprawda. Jestem o wiele od niego lepszy. Oszalałaś, Hermiono.  
— Kocham cię — powiedziała.  
Przez chwilę milczał. Potem odrzekł:  
— Taak. Wiem. Tylko… Tak, jak kochasz Rona.  
Pokręciła głową.  
— To co innego. Nigdy do nikogo nie czułam tego, co czuję do ciebie. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Ale jesteś dla mnie ważny. Czy jestem z Harrym, czy nie, nie chcę zrywać przyjaźni z tobą. Nadal chcę się z tobą widywać. Chcę, abyś mnie odwiedził latem — uśmiechnęła się drżącymi ustami. — I chcę być zazdrosna o masę dziewczyn, które będziesz miał, gdy tylko wszyscy się dowiedzą, że nie jesteśmy jednak razem.  
— A Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?  
— Nie. Lubi cię, w dziwaczny sposób — powiedziała wiedząc, że to prawda. — Myślę, że byłoby mu ciebie brak, gdybyś nagle zniknął.  
— Myślę, że mi też byłoby go brak — odparł. — Brakowałoby mi tych wszystkich „Zamknij się, Malfoy!". Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Crabbe i Goyle nigdy nie powiedzą mi czegoś takiego. To jest odświeżające.  
— Z pewnością możemy liczyć na to, że Harry będzie cię bardzo często uciszał.  
Draco spojrzał na nią z dziwnym uśmieszkiem.  
— Więc? Czy ty i Potter… Teraz oficjalnie?  
— Oficjalnie? — spytała zakłopotana. — Nie mówiliśmy o tym, nie tak naprawdę, ale…  
Ujął jej dłoń i odwrócił, aby spojrzeć na zegarek.  
— Jest za minutę trzecia — oznajmił. — Powiedzmy, że z Harrym będziesz oficjalnie od trzeciej, dobrze?  
— Co daje ci dokładnie minutę na zrobienie czego? — zapytała, ale pokręcił głową i odparł:  
— Hermiono, marnujesz czas.  
Wtedy, nadal opierając się o drzewo, przyciągnął ją do siebie za nadgarstek — zaskoczona, potknęła się i upadła na niego. A on ją pocałował.  
Później Hermiona myślała, że w ten pocałunek włożył wszystko, co miał, każde uczucie, jakie do niej żywił, każdą pozostałość namiętności, każdy strzęp zniweczonej miłości. Jak gdyby próbował spalić to, co czuł, egzorcyzmować, wyrzucić z siebie. W tym momencie jednak, świadoma była tylko swoich uginających się kolan i huczącego dźwięku w uszach, jakby ktoś przyłożył do nich muszle. Zamknęła oczy i zobaczyła tańczące światełka pod powiekami.  
Zastanawiała się, czy nie jest jedyną dziewczyną w historii, którą całowało dwóch magidów. Potem zastanowiła się, czy to może być zgubne.  
Wypuścił ją i świat znowu się wyostrzył.  
— Trzecia godzina, Granger — powiedział opuszczając ręce.  
— Łał — odparła słabo i spojrzała na niego. Znowu przyglądał jej się z tym dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, na wpół z rozbawieniem, na wpół z żalem. Wiedziała, że właśnie pokazał jej, co naprawdę czuł. I że już nigdy, przenigdy tego nie powtórzy.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem.  
— Więc?  
— To było… niesamowite — odpowiedziała słabo.  
— I?  
— I jeśli spróbujesz tego kiedyś jeszcze raz, oberwiesz.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Uwielbiasz mnie bić, nieprawdaż, Granger? — spytał. — Może zechcesz się w to wgłębić.  
Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy.

— Co powiedział Ron? — spytała z ciekawością Hermiona.  
— Powiedział, że najwyższy czas, potem powiedział coś grubiańskiego, czego nie zamierzam powtarzać. A potem powiedział: „A nie mówiłem?"  
— A co odpowiedziałeś? — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
— Zmieniłem jego miotłę w ślimaka wskazując na nią palcem.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Właściwie, to chciałem ją zmienić w żabę — przyznał Harry. — A Świnka zjadła ślimaka, więc teraz wiszę Ronowi miotłę. To magidztwo to same problemy, naprawdę.  
Zaśmiała się i sięgnęła po jabłko. „Jaką różnicę potrafią sprawić dwadzieścia cztery godziny" — pomyślała. Wczoraj padało i było okropnie, a teraz… Zabrali jedzenie nad jezioro, niebo przejaśniło się i był piękny czerwcowy dzień. Siedziała opierając się plecami o kolana Harry'ego, a on o kamień.  
— Nie chciałbyś nie być magidem, prawda? — spytała.  
— Chyba nie — przyznał Harry. Bawił się leniwie jej lokiem prostując go i ponownie zakręcając. — Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em, powiedział, że latem w Irlandii prowadzi pewien rodzaj programu edukacyjnego dla magidów, i że jeśli chcę spróbować, to mogę.  
— A chcesz? — Odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
— Cóż, to nie Dursleyowie. I to tylko dwa miesiące. Więc mógłbym zobaczyć cię w sierpniu.  
— Wiesz, że Draco i tak mnie odwiedzi, prawda?  
— Wiem — odparł. — Wszyscy razem możemy gdzieś połazić. Pójść na plażę. Zobaczyć, jak Malfoy się nie opala.  
— Hej! — Oboje odwrócili się i zobaczyli biegnącego brzegiem jeziora w ich stronę Dracona. Zatrzymał się z poślizgiem tuż przed nimi i stał tak, z dłońmi na kolanach, próbując złapać oddech. — Harry… — wydyszał.   
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.  
— Biegłeś całą drogę?  
Przytaknął.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. — Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Jeśli widok Harry'ego i Hermiony jakoś mu przeszkadzał, nie pokazywał tego po sobie. To był jego talent. — Potter… — Wyciągnął biały pergamin w jego stronę. — Właśnie to dostałem… sową.  
Oboje wstali, Harry wziął papier od Dracona. Rozwinął go i momentalnie zbladł.  
— Harry? — spytała zaalarmowana Hermiona. — Złe wieści?  
Bez słowa podał jej list. Od Syriusza.

_ Harry, Draco,  
Zdecydowałem się zaadresować ten list do was obu, ponieważ sprawa dotyczy was w równym stopniu. Chciałem wam napisać o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze, zaakceptowano mój wniosek o adopcję Harry'ego, a uprawomocnienie powinno nastąpić w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Cieszę się bardzo z tego powodu i mam nadzieję, że ty, Harry, też.  
Po drugie, jak Draco już zapewne wie, rozmawialiśmy z Narcyzą i planujemy pobrać się w sierpniu, gdy tylko rozwiedzie się z Lucjuszem. Jestem bardzo w tego powodu szczęśliwy i mam nadzieję, że wy też będziecie… _

— Co ma na myśli pisząc, że już zapewne wiesz? — spytała zdezorientowana opuszczając list.  
— Przyszło to razem z listem od mojej matki, który był zaadresowany tylko do mnie — odpowiedział oszołomiony Draco. — Ogólnie pisała to samo. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć — dodał kręcąc głową. — Nie mogę!  
— Więc to chciał mi powiedzieć wtedy w pokoju wspólnym — stwierdził Harry, równie skołowany.  
— Syriusz! — wykrzyknął Draco. — Ty szczwany psie! I to dosłownie!  
— Cóż, podejrzewałam, że tak się stanie — powiedziała Hermiona, usiłując się nie śmiać z ich osłupiałych min. — Wy nie?  
— Nie — stwierdzili zgodnie kręcąc głowami.  
— Wiecie, co to znaczy, prawda? — spytała wskazując na papier. — Jeśli się pobiorą, a Syriusz adoptuje Harry'ego. Wy dwaj będziecie jak…  
— Bracia — dokończył Harry, patrząc z przerażeniem na Dracona.  
Draco gapił się z otwartymi ustami.  
Hermiona nie była już w stanie powstrzymywać się dłużej.  
— Bracia! Wy dwaj! — Wybuchła salwą śmiechu. — Wasze miny! — zarechotała. — Och, wasze miny!  
Harry posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie.  
— Hermiona!  
— Nic na to nie poradzę! — zachichotała. — To zbyt śmieszne!  
Teraz i Draco zaczął się śmiać. Harry nigdy nie widział, aby kiedykolwiek się tak śmiał — nie chichotał, ale naprawdę śmiał. Aż usiadł na ziemi, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i śmiał się w głos. Powoli i Harry zaczął się uśmiechać, a potem, patrząc na zwijającą się Hermionę, również zaczął się śmiać.  
Dźwięk ich śmiechu unosił się nad błoniami i niósł się przez jezioro aż do zamku.

****** **

Koniec tomu pierwszego.

* * *

  
**  
**

_Tłumaczeniem drugiego tomu zajęła się Nocna Mara. Link do tekstu w moim profilu _:-)


End file.
